Un destino diferente
by Astalina
Summary: Siglos adlante en el futuro las sailor senshi han vuelto a renacer. Una nueva amenaza las obliga a despertar. Excepto Serena, quien se niega a hacerlo... ¿Acaso será que la perturba Seiya como renacido en la Tierra? 1 vistazo a lo q muchos quisimos haber visto en la serie.
1. Reencarnaciones

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Rini en definitiva nunca habría nacido, Chibi Chibi sería la hija de Serena quien desde luego se habría quedado con Seiya y no con Darien, o al menos éste último no habría terminado siendo tan aburrido e inútil como en las últimas tres temporadas (en realidad creo que sólo fue bueno en las primeras tres xD).

* * *

><p><strong>"Día uno: reencarnación."<strong>

-Yaaaaaaawn! -Estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza al tiempo en que se sacudía la flojera de todo su cuerpo -ñam, ñam -masculló rascándose distraídamente detrás de su nuca.

Wow. Había sido increíble. Se había quedado dormido en pleno parque y a pesar del público presente no sentía el menor atisbo de verguenza. Sin duda se le habían estado pegando las mañas de "ella". A todo esto, ¿dónde estaba ella?

-Odango -murmuró irritado, aunque no mucho. No le agrada el que lo hubiera dejado solo. Pero tampoco era algo que ella hiciera de mala manera e intecionadamente. No. La conocía bien. A veces demasiado bien para su gusto. Y sabía por ende que no podía enojarse con ella. Después de todo su naturaleza juguetona siempre dominaba el resto de sus emociones.

"Ay esa niña" -pensaba.

Se levanto de la hierba sobre la que descansaba y se sacudió los pantalones antes de mirar a su alrededor en busca de la chica de coletas rubias que gozaba de divertirse ya fuera en su compañía o no. ¿Dónde estaría? El borde del río se alcanzaba a ver a unos metros de distancia a su derecha desde su posición. Y ahí estaba ella.

Suspiró.

"Menos mal" pensaba. "Haruka sin duda me mataría si se enterara de que la perdí de vista otra vez" -pensó para sí mientras caminaba rumbo a la niña en cuestión.

-Oi! Odango!

Dos chonguitos se alzaron en el aire al tiempo en que la dueña de los mismos escuchó aquél apodo venir de esa voz tan familiar. Giró en la dirección del chico y sonrió ampliamente al ver.

-Buenas noches dormilón -le dijo divertida en cuanto éste la alcanzó.

Seiya frunció los labios.

-Es culpa tuya -se excusó éste -he pasado tanto tiempo contigo que empiezo a comportarme como tú -se burló. A lo que ella se puso de pie de un salto

-Oye! Yo no soy tan atolondrada -reclamó. Sin embargo, tras levantarse del suelo se había descubierto frente al chico, quien ahora se daba cuenta de que la ropa de ella estaba completamente empapada.

-¿No me digas que otra vez te caíste al río? -le preguntó con una media sonrisa, obviamente extasiado de que la "evidencia" refutara la ahora pobre defensa de ella.

Las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron, entre pena y enojo. Desvió la vista al instante.

-¡Te caíste de nuevo al río! -exclamó él más para sí mismo que para ella, era inevitable no reírse de la gracia de aquéllo.

La joven murmuró entre dientes algo ininteligible.

-¿Qué dijiste? -le preguntó él, ella desvió la vista aún más avergonzada.

-Me quedé dormida y resbalé. -confesó, sus ojos ocultos tras su flequillo.

-¿Cómo es que... -se interrumpió al tiempo en que lo había entendido.

Ambos se habían quedado dormidos bajo la sombra de aquél árbol en lo alto de la pendiente y, conociendo a la chica, seguro es que había girado sobre sí hasta resbalar por la pendiente derechito al río. Y, al estar toda empapada y temiendo la evidente burla de él, ella no había querido regresar sino hasta que se hubiera quedado seca, razón por la cual había estado sentada bajo el cálido calor del sol.

Un instante de 5 segundos a penas y Seiya soltó la carcajada.

-hahahahahaha Serena jajaja! -se reía sujetándose el estómago como si algo pudiese salirle de éste.

-Ooooh ya deja de reírte! -se quejó ella soltando pequeñas nubes de humo por su cabeza. Pero no pudo seguir con aquél gesto por muy molesta que estuviera.

De pronto la chaqueta de él había caído sobre sus hombros. Serena le miró sobresaltada. Aquello como siempre había conseguido arrancarle un latido de su corazón. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

-Toma, pronto va a caer el sol y no quiero que te resfries -le dijo sonriendo.

Ella aceptó la chamarra sujetándola con ambas manos para aferrarla aún más a su cuerpo mojado. Un ligero nerviosismo se plantó en su ser impidiéndole formar una palabra coherente. Pero en cierto modo ya estaba acostumbrada...

Se llamaba Serena. Serena Tenou. Y tenía 15 años. Era rubia y de ojos azules y le encanta llevar el cabello sujeto en dos coletas con chonguitos en la parte alta. Era atolondrada. Pero no era tonta. A pesar de estar segura que hubo un tiempo en el que seguramente lo fue. Ése era el sentimiento al menos que sentía siempre que estaba con él...

Seiya Hino. 16 años. Cabello negro largo sujeto en una coleta baja y ojos de un azul profundo. Era la clase de chico que siempre estaba en medio de la acción, lo que se dejaba ver en su popularidad. Pero no era un cretino. De eso ella estaba segura.

Lo sabía cuando hacía gestos como ése de un instante atrás cuando estaban en el parque, lo supo cuando él tomó su mano en la suya para guiarla de regreso camino a casa y estaba segura de que mañana lo sabría de nuevo. Había algo en él que la hacía sentir segura y ante este pensamiento apretó más su mano.

-¿Qué pasa bombón? -le miró directamente como si hubiese entendido con la sola caricia todo lo que pasaba en el interior de la chica.

-Gracias -susurró ella.

-¿De qué? -cuestionó él verdaderamente confundido, ella sonrió complacida.

-De nada -exclamó alegremente mientras envolvía el brazo de él en los suyos, descansando su cabeza en el hombre de él. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ultimamente andas más extraña que de costumbre -inquirió -¿ha pasado algo importante de lo que me haya perdido?

-No en realidad -negó sin darle importancia y por ende él lo dejó así también.

Pero en realidad, sí pasaba. Hacía un año que venía pasando. Tenía estos extraños sueños sobre sailors scouts que peleaban incontables batallas una y otra vez. Sueños sobre un reino perdido o al menos eso parecían. Y los rostros familiares de algunos de sus amigos y familiares. Una de esas guerreras se asemejaba mucho a su hermano mayor Haruka, con la diferencia claro de que en su sueño "él" era en realidad una "ella".

Serena sacudió la cabeza para desprenderse de aquél absurdo. ¡Qué tontería! Pensó. ¿Por qué las grandes sailors scouts tendrían algo que ver con ellas? Había crecido oyendo las historias de las famosas senshi que habían creado Tokyo de Cristal. Pero después de que la segunda reina Serenity (Rini) acabara con su reinado, el mundo entero había entrado en letargo. Las batallas eran cosa del pasado y los humanos de nuevo controlaban el destino de sus vidas del modo en que había sido en el siglo XX con la diferencia claro está, de que ahora de verdad eran una raza pacífica unida en el deber de mantener la Tierra hermosa y llena de vida. Los seres de la luna habían regresado allá. O eso había entendido al menos en la clase de historia, y desde entonces no había vuelto a resurgir ninguna heroína. Así que ¿por qué soñaba con aquéllo?

Miró a Seiya de reojo y recordó al instante el sueño en el que le veía partir al firmamento con otros dos compañeros. Aquella despedida la había hecho despertar envuelta en lágrimas a mitad de la noche. Él había estado con ella desde que podía recordar. Y un mundo sin su presencia era algo que la atemorizaba más que un examen de matemáticas sin formulario y calculadora a la mano.

-Seiya -pronunció su nombre demasiado alto para evitar el que él le escuchara.

-¿mm?

Así que no tuvo más remedio que intentar empezar una conversación.

-¿Cuándo piensas pedirme que seamos novios?

-¡Eh!

Se paró en seco, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa y se notaba en lo roja que se le había puesto la cara. Serena se detuvo también y le miró directamente. No tenía la menor verguenza en decir aquello. Para ser sinceros estaba deseando con fuerza el tener un romance y hacía dos años que había decidido que ese romance quería tenerlo con Seiya. Y por otro lado, estaba molesta de que a pesar de sus constantes indirectas y directas el chico no diera señas de entender. ¿Es que acaso ella no le gustaba? Sabía que atolondrada, pero se consideraba más bonita que algunas, para no decir que en realidad no creía que hubiera otro tipo de belleza que él prefiriera antes que ella. Y quizá era darse mucho crédito. Pero cuando se trataba de Seiya podía sentir al instante lo importante que le era ella al chico.

-Odango, tienes tino para decir las cosas -se quejó.

-¿Es que no te gusto? -le preguntó ella haciendo un puchero, el saltó de inmediato.

-¡Claro que me gustas! -espetó, asombrado de no haber titubeado ni un poco al confesar aquéllo.

-¿Entonces? -cuestionó ella juntando las cejas.

-Es que... -se le ahogó la voz. Sus pensamientos volaron hasta la imagen de Haruka, el entrometido y sobreprotector hermano mayor de la chica que tenía en frente. Si éramos fríos él era su único impedimento porque Haruka era como una especie de dragón gigante escupe fuego cuando se trataba de su hermana. Aunque por otro lado...

-Bombóm -su rostro se enserió.

Y ella le miró expectante.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡ah!

Los ojos de ella se abrieron poco a poco en asombro. Lo que había estado esperando por fin estaba volviéndose realidad. Sonrió contenta.

-No.

-¡¿Ah! -él la miró incrédulo -pero si acabas de decir

-Es que no quiero que Haruka te mate -le explicó, mientras señalaba con los ojos al chico que tres casas adelante le miraba con dagas en los ojos desde la entrada de la casa -no aún al menos -se rió, soltándole el brazo para correr a casa -pero si me lo preguntas mañana puede que cambie de opinión.

Desapareció de su vista en cuanto entró en la casa y tuvo que soportar la mirada molesta de Haruka antes de ser libre de caminar de regreso a la suya propia.

-Haaa -suspiró y de pronto una corriente de aire le provocó escalofríos. Sólo hasta entonces se percató de que su chamarra seguía prisionera en el cuerpo de la rubia. "Oh bueno" pensó sonriendo.

Igual que Serena. Que en ese momento le veía partir a través de la ventana. Se arrebulló aún más en la chamarra negra mientras sonreía como una tonta.

Estaba tan contenta.

Lástima que esa noche nuevos sueños la acecharían. Y ninguno de ellos incluiría al chico de melena larga sino a otro par de ojos azules más maduros que los de su compañero.

* * *

><p>AN : Achis... siempre de arriba hacia abajo =P Ésta es una idea concebida después de ver tantos fanart llenos de seiya y serena, so lovely! =)


	2. Mitos y Leyendas

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Serena y Seiya (mi pareja perfecta de las Ss) tendrían una hermosa hija llamada Chibi Chibi xD.

* * *

><p><strong>"Día dos: mitos y leyendas."<strong>

Los ojos azules del alto muchacho se posaron rápidamente en su hermana al notar que la pintura resbala con prisa por el rodillo que ésta sostenía.

-Pon un poco más de esfuerzo de otro modo la pintura se desperdiciará -le advirtió.

La pequeña de coletas suspiró apenada.

-Lo siento Haruka -se disculpó sonriendo nerviosamente.

Era domingo. Una mañana encantadoramente soleada en una ciudad que casi siempre estaba cubierta de inmensas nubes cargadas de agua. Londres era la ciudad de la lluvia. Por eso, Haruka había pensado que era el momento ideal para hacerle remodelaciones a la casa. Sentía que debía aprovechar al máximo el calor que el Sol les estaba proporcionando y, por otro lado, quería que su pequeña y atolondrada hermana dejara de suspirar como lo había estado haciendo las últimas dos semanas. Algo no andaba bien y no descansaría hasta descubrir de qué se trataba.

-No te preocupes. Más bien quisiera que me dijeras qué es lo que te sucede -le dijo al tiempo en que movía el rodillo sobre la pared dejando una franja naranja sobre la misma.

-¿Eh? -Serena le miró confundida deteniéndose por ese instante de pintar.

-Has estado con la cabeza en la luna -le explicó su hermano al ver que ella no le entendía

La rubia dejó escapar un bufido, admitiendo con ello que su hermana estaba en lo correcto.

-No te imaginas cuánto -confesó, retornando su labor pintando el muro

-¿Ah? -Haruka la miró entonces.

-Nada. Sólo una tonta pesadilla -le dijo negando con la cabeza.

El chico la estudió más detenidamente. Después de todo era su hermano y aunque a Serena no le gustara del todo, la verdad es que Haruka la conocía incluso más de lo que su hermana se conocía a sí misma. En ese momento la chica había vuelto a sonreír, pero no era la característica sonrisa alegre que era capaz de infundir calor a las personas que la rodeaban. No. Era la clásica sonrisa de alguien que intenta no darle importancia a un problema que le aquejumbra la cabeza y probablemente también el corazón.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea -le dijo, intentado que ella se asincerara.

-mmm -su hermana sólo asintió sin mirarla siquiera.

Haruka suspiró.

-Bombón, cuando quieras hablar aquí estaré.

Serena al fin se detuvo para verle de frente.

-Gracias -le dijo -entonces esto de pintar era para subirme el ánimo? -inquirió levantando el rodillo mirando cómo la pintura resbalaba de éste.

-Eso y alguien tenía que remodelar esta casa, se está cayendo en pedazos -le explicó él retomando su labor de pintar la pared.

La mirada de la chica se tornó distante.

-Igual que el resto de Londres -dijo.

-Tal vez para tí sea una broma pero hay mucha verdad en esas palabras -le advirtió él -pareciera que sin un líder en común los humanos sólo pueden estar en paz un par de décadas -explicó, haciendo mención muy por encima de que la realeza de la Luna había desaparecido.

Y llevaba algo de razón en aquéllo. Muchas naciones habían comenzado a fragmentarse de nuevo. Tampoco se podía decir que estuviese el mundo en grave peligro de desmoronarse, pero era evidente que lo que los unió en el pasado ya no existía en el presente. Serena reflexionó en ello.

-Pero, ¿no se supone que sea así? -le cuestionó, en su voz pendía el deseo y la esperanza de que su hermano no refutara aquellas palabras -En la escuela nos dicen que la Luna y la Tierra tenían que separarse

-Puede que sea cierto pero las razones eran equivocadas -le interrumpió él antes de que ella continuara con la explicación de una historia que probablemente no llevaría a ninguna parte y por ende terminaría resaltando aún más los problemas de esa era.

-Entonces, ¿Crees que la reina Rini tomó una mala decisión? -preguntó

Haruka por fin detuvo su labor en ese momento. Su semblante denotaba tristeza.

-No. -Le dijo -Creo que hizo lo que debía hacer. Es más bien mi aberración hacia los humanos lo que me tiene tan molesto -confesó juntando las cejas en un gesto enfadado.

Y eso logró el que ella volviera a sonreír.

-Hermano, creo que serías una excelente senshi -soltó una risa cantarina

-¿Pero qué dices? -se alarmó él -Nunca me ha gustado usar falda

Y después de aquéllo las dos terminaron riendo.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado del mundo, "la gran manzana" estaba como siempre en constante movimiento. Eran las tres dela tarde en la ciudad de New York y la cantante más famosa del mundo estaba tomando un descanso en los pasillos del set de grabación. Tenía una lonchera en su regazo, llena de un montón de mini comida rápida: mini hot dogs y mini hamburguesas, algo que siempre exigía hubiera en todos los lugares a los que iba.<p>

-Mina chan! -Le habló una joven aparentemente más grande que ella o al menos eso aparentaba con el corte de melena castaña que llevaba. Al parecer llevaba tiempo buscándola, en cuanto la alcanzó se detuvo un instante a recobrar el aliento, con sus palmas sobre sus rodillas.

Su rubia amiga lucía asombrada de verla o quizá lo que le asombraba era el ver correr en tacones a la chica.

-Katherine, ¿qué ocurre? -le pregunto con un mini hotdog en la boca, la imagen que daba era un poco sugestiva para su compañera, pero Katherine decidió desechar ese pensamiento y concentrarse en lo que realmente le preocupaba.

-Quiero saber, ¿de verdad hablabas en serio? -le cuestionó entre preocupada y molesta

Mina le miró confundida todavía sin dejar de comer.

-¿sobre qué?

-Con respecto a esos chicos -le dijo levantando la voz

-¿esos chicos? ¡Ah! te refieres a los futuros three lights -sonrió cayendo en cuenta de a quiénes se refería.

-Sí -respondió pero sin la misma sonrisa que ella -¿por qué tienes interés en hacer propaganda a otros artistas?

-Porque no he encontrado a nadie con quien quiera hacer un dueto -respondió como si fuera lo más obvio

-¿sólo por eso? -Mina se percató de que Katherine lucía decepcionada.

-Ninguno de los artistas que existen actualmente me convencen -se explicó esperando con eso su amiga pudiera entenderle -Así que me di a la tarea de buscarlos

-Pero es muy arriesgado -le advirtió -¿cuando menos los conoces?

-No -respondió poniendo la tapa sobre el toper una vez terminó de comer.

-¿qué? -La respuesta había sido tan simple que la mujer no daba crédito al descuido por parte de la rubia.

Mina se dio cuenta y agregó

-Bueno al menos no personalmente. -se puso de pie -Pero Serena me dijo que debía creerle cuando me decía que eran apuestos y solteros -le dijo animada

-¿eso era todo? -la decepción se hizo más grande.

Mina se sacudió los pantalones de lino negro que llevaba puestos, ultimamente hacía mucho calor.

-Bueno, claro que desde luego el demo era bueno y además.. -la miró directamente a los ojos y Katherine se sobresaltó, ésa era la manera de Mina de decirle que estaba hablando en serio -la disquera necesita de nuevos artistas, si ellos suben al escenario de la música yo podré darme un respiro para concentrarme en la actuación -confesó sonriendo con una expresión que decía "touché".

-Así que ése era realmente tu plan -dijo Katherine al fin entendiéndolo.

Mina soltó una risa cantarina.

-Vaya que me subestimas -le dijo.

La puerta detrás de Mina se abrió de repente, dejando ver a un joven rubio de facciones parecidas a las de Mina salir por ésta. Al parecer había escuchado los murmullos de las jóvenes del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿De qué hablan?

-Oh! Andrew -le saludó la rubia contenta haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Hablábamos de la decisión de Mina de dar propaganda a ese nuevo grupo proveniente de Londres -le explicó Katherine cruzándose de brazos, aún no estaba convencida del todo.

Sin embargo el rostro del chico se iluminó en reconocimiento.

-Oh! Te refieres a los three lights? Son buenos -exclamó sonriendo al igual en que lo hizo Mina después

-Lo ves? Te lo dije -le dijo cantando

-Supongo que también oíste el demo -inquirió la morena. Andrew asintió.

-Sí, es difícil encontrar estos días a artistas que compongan su propia música, tengan buen estilo y buena voz desde luego.

-Aún así no me agrada la idea de que Mina baje del pedestal en el que el mundo la tiene -refutó la mujer con gesto preocupado, Mina hacía como que no la oía y algo había de eso pues la joven había guardado el toper en la mochila verde que llevaba y sacado su ipod, buscando en el al parecer una canción en específico.

-No creo que eso sucede -le dijo el chico -Conociendo a Mina ella sería la primera en evitar que eso pase, deberías confiar en ella -se rió.

-¿Lo ves Katherine? Si mi hermano confía en mí todo estará bien -volvió a intervenir la rubia que al parecer sabía de sobra cuándo le convenía hablar y cuándo no.

Sin embargo, Andrew la interrumpió antes de que la chica soltara la risa confiada de nuevo.

-Yo me preocuparía más bien por su próximo proyecto, es un tanto arriesgado salir cantando disfrazada de una de las sailor scouts -le dijo sonando verdaderamente preocupado.

Y es que Mina a veces tenía el problema de volverse un tanto impertinente aunque sin realmente quererlo. Ciertamente era mucho más madura que el resto de las chicas de su edad pero eso no significaba que de vez en vez se le botara la canica y se comportara de lo más infantil. Y tal vez éste fuera uno de esos momentos, ya que la chica saltó de inmediato ante la declaración de su hermano.

-Pero ¿por qué?, no pueden negar que Venus tiene un gran parecido conmigo -les dijo

A sus compañeros les escurrió una gota por la cabeza.

-Se dice "que tengo un parecido con Venus" recuerda que ella es la legendaria, no tú -le corrigió la morena.

Mina agitó una mano para quitarle importancia.

-Da igual, lo importante es que nos parecemos -declaró, acomodándose los audífonos en sus orejas.

-Pero tienes que pensar en que habrá gente que probablemente se lo tome a mal -trato de razonar con ella Andrew.

Para su sorpresa Mina sonrió con los dedos índice y anular formando una V de victoria.

-No te preocupes, ya pensé en eso y he decidido hacerlo como un homenaje

-¿Homenaje? -preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

-Sí, después de todo todas mis canciones hablan del amor. -les explicó -Qué mejor manera de decirle a mi público de donde tomo mi inspiración, además ése es el nombre de mi próximo disco: Ai que en japonés significa amor -sonrió aún más sacando la caja en la que el cd con su demo Ai resaltaba en letras plateadas. Katherine suspiró.

-Sigo sin entender tu fanatismo con ese idioma

-Me produce nostalgia -respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿nostalgia?

-Mina siempre ha sido así desde niña, a pesar de que sólo hemos vivido en Inglaterra y en América -le explicó Andrew -supongo que puedes decir que es parte de su encanto -se rió colocando sus brazos sobre su nuca.

-Además de esa forma soy internacional -declaró Mina y por fin su compañera sonrió con ella -Como sea, debo prepararme para la grabación. Los veo después chicos. -les dijo antes de oprimir el botón de su ipod y salir trotando hacia el fondo del pasillo mientras tarareaba el demo de los three lights.

Katherine volteo a ver al rubio.

-Supongo que irás con ella a Londres, ¿o no Andrew?

-Desde luego, a nuestros padres no les gustaría que sólo uno de nosotros fuera a visitarlos. -Explicó sonriendo.

Mientras Mina trotaba hacia el cuarto de grabación pensaba en lo que había hablado hace un momento. Había algo de verdad en todas las palabras que había dicho, pero no eran la verdad completa. Necesitaba, muy a su pesar, abandonar un poco el ambiente de la farándula y convertiste momentáneamente en una chica normal que pudiese pasar desapercibida con facilidad y sabía que eso no sería posible mientras estuviese debajo de las luces. No quería ceder su lugar a nadie, pero tenía que hacerlo, el deber estaba primero y siempre podría regresar una vez terminara con su misión. Los three lights no tardarían en tomar su lugar, de eso estaba segura. Aún recordaba aquella época como si hubiese sido ayer. Comenzó a correr más rápido incluso cuando topó con pared y las escaleras a su derecha. Subió por ellas. Y corrió más rápido.

La verdad era que el concierto y su disco eran como gritarle al mundo entero ¡mírenme! ¡soy la idol más famosa del mundo, Minako Aino y además la sailor senshi del amor y la belleza, la diosa del planeta Venus! Porque sabía que en realidad era así. Porque así se lo había hecho saber el alma de esa legendaria guerrera cuando se le aparecía en sueños. Y porque también sabía que nadie la tomaría en serio a menos que se transformara y quizá ni siquiera así. Y, por otro lado, sabía que mantener su identidad secreta era primordial para tener éxito en su misión. Después de todo ella era la líder de las sailor scouts y no se podía permitir el cometer errores. No ahora que sabía gracias a _ella _que era la reencarnación de sailor Venus.

"Tú eres yo" -le decía sailor venus en sus sueños -"Somos una misma".

Debía regresar a Londres y decírselo a Serena de inmediato. Ellas dos eran primas y desde siempre las mejores amigas. Podía contárselo a ella y sabía que guardaría su secreto. Estaba tan emocionada y a la vez centrada en la batalla que se avecinaba que era como si fuera dos personas al mismo tiempo y en cierta forma así era. Quería abrazar a su Usagi antes de lanzarse en la búsqueda de su princesa de la Luna pues temía que tal vez no volvería a ser Minako Aino en mucho tiempo.

Llegó al final de las escaleras y salió al techo de la disquera al abrir la puerta. Estaba vacío y, tras recobrar el aliento, se encaminó a uno de los bordes. Entonces gritó con fuerza saltando en el aire y abriendo los brazos.

-¡Sailor Venus ha regresado!

La sonrisa en sus labios era tan grande que nadie podía arrebatársela, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

><p>-¡Seiya!<p>

Se detuvo en medio de la cancha de fútbol al escuchar que le llamaban. Había estado entrenando durante toda la mañana y se dirigía rumbo a las regaderas para deshacerse de todo el sudor matutino. Pero no había remedio, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando se trataba de sus amigos.

-Qué milagro encontrarte levantada tan temprano un domingo por la mañana Serena -le dijo divertido a su compañera de cabellos dorados en cuanto le hubo alcanzado.

La aludida le demostró su enfado por el comentario haciendo que sus labios formaran una fina línea.

-Haré como que no dijiste eso -le dijo

Seiya sólo se rió de su respuesta.

-¿Y? -le cuestionó -¿Qué es eso tan importante que te tiene tan animada de venir a una de mis prácitcas? -le cuestionó el moreno, sabía que a Serena no le gustaba nadita el fútbol americano.

-Se trata de Mina -fue la respuesta de ella esbozando una completa sonrisa.

Seiya le miró confundido.

-Perdón me dejé llevar -se disculpó, sacando la lengua mientras se daba a sí misma un coscorrón -lo que trato de decir es: Mina Aino regresará a Londres dentro de tres días, ha logrado convencer a la compañía disquera para escuchar nuestro sencillo -explicó emocionada.

Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron en asombro. Habían estado esperando tanto tiempo por una oportunidad como ésa.

-¿Estás segura? -cuestionó aún incrédulo.

-Sí, acabo de hablar con ella por teléfono y al parecer está igual de emocionada que yo -le dijo -¿qué te parece?

El chico le mostró su característica media sonrisa.

-Que lamentarás no haber aceptado ser mi novia ahora que me volveré famoso -le dijo

Serena estaba que echaba humo.

-Si serás engreído -le dijo -para tu información yo también soy parte del grupo así que no me puedes dejar afuera.

Seiya se rió. Sabía que la chica tenía razón. Desde la secundaria ella, Taiki, Yaten y él siempre habían estado juntos y el proyecto del grupo musical originalmente había sido todo idea de Serena, ella había sido realmente quien los había descubierto, después de todo Seiya siempre le cantaba desde que eran niños y ella soñaba con verlo en un escenario. No suficiente con eso era prima de Minako Aino, quien fuera la artista musical más famosa del mundo. Era algo así como su manager.

-Está bien bombón -le dijo aún con su media sonrisa -para que veas lo bueno que soy te compartiré de mi futura fama.

-¡Seiya! -le gritó molesta persiguiéndolo en un intento de pegarle en cuanto éste echó a correr riendo lejos de ella.

Y en algún momento de esa persecusión la risa de Serena se unió a la de él.

* * *

><p>Era un sueño triste el que se apoderaba de su subconsciente en esa noche. Flashes de imágenes que eran recuerdos. Despedidas. Peleas. Muertes. Lágrimas. Esperanza...<p>

Pero nunca un final feliz. Al menos no para ella.

No para él.

-¿Por qué será que tengo estos sueños? -murmuró para nadie en particular. Se había despertado sudando de una terrible pesadilla y ahora era incapaz de dormir.

La Luna estaba completa esa noche, brillante sobre el firmamento, su luz atravesaba los cristales de la ventana de la habitación del chico. No podía dormir esa noche, como muchas más amenazaban con perturbarle.

Seguía teniendo ese sueño que ya no era un sueño. De eso estaba seguro. Sus memorias del pasado habían vuelto a él para desvelarle la desgarradora verdad de un futuro que sin duda no tardaría en hacerse realidad.

Sentado en el marco de la ventana, su mirada estaba fija en el objeto que tenía sostenía en sus manos, aún cuando su mente hacía que sus ojos vieran algo totalmente diferente…

...

_Ella yacía en el suelo. Sin vida._

Seiya entrecerró los ojos, incapaz de deshacerse de esa imagen.

_La sailor scout que luchaba por el amor y la justicia. La dueña de la luz de la esperanza, el enviado del bien. Sailor Cosmos… La poseedora del brillo estelar más hermoso de todos…_

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza el marco de madera que sujetaba. El vidrio de en medio hizo un pequeño "crack" al romperse, pero ni así pudo dejar de sentirse desesperado.

_Ahora estaba completamente vacía. Los listones rosas, rezagos de su transformación, aún envolvían su cuerpo en el último abrazo que le darían…_

-Serena… -susurró su nombre con la agonía reflejada en sus ojos.

Era ella. Sin duda. La primera soberana del antiguo Tokyo de Cristal, Neo Queen Serenity.

Y lamentablemente, el parecido que tenía con la joven de la fotografía que sostenía en sus manos... Su amiga de la infancia. Su odango… era tan perfecto que no podía ser una coincidencia.

Sailor Moon había reencarnado…

Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración al tiempo en que se dejaba caer contra la pared de espaldas. Su mirada se clavó en el techo.

Pensó en su sueño otra vez, en esa pesadilla. Caviló en el hecho de que Sailor Moon hubiese reencarnado. Eso significaba que el resto de las sailor senshi también lo habían hecho… o lo harían... al igual que "_él_".

"No quiero perderla." Pensó mientras la imagen sonriente de su Odango se posaba en su mente.

-No voy a perderla. -Masculló al tiempo en que veía a Serena en brazos de Darien.

Y ese solo pensamiento consiguió que su fuerza en las manos se volviera el doble. El cristal del portaretrato se rompió por completo y miles de trozos de vidrio cayeron bailando al suelo.

-Esta vez yo llegué primero. -Declaró, como si tuviese a ése sujeto delante de él y le estuviese declarando la guerra.

Sí. Esta vez la historia era diferente. Él y Seiya se conocían desde niños y estaba seguro de que Serena le quería.

Pero, ¿sería eso suficiente?

* * *

><p>AN : Debo confesar que las personalidades variarán considerablemente dependiendo del contexto, más que nada porque traté de juntar todas las distintas características del manga, el anime y el live action. Por eso Mina en algunas partes será muy madura. Aunque tal vez eso cambie un poco cuando conozca a Yaten jejeje. So lovely! =)

And PLEASE live reviews! xD


	3. Canciones

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, tampoco Olivia Lufkin ni su música. De lo contrario ella habría sido la voz de Mina y ésta sería una cantante exitosa en la serie jejeje xD.

* * *

><p><strong>"Día tres: canciones."<strong>

Era sin duda una hermosa melodía. Era sin duda una hermosa letra. Sin duda era una hermosa artista.

Pero para Yaten lo que realmente consideraba hermosa era la voz de la joven.

_It keeps coming back to me  
>I remember this pain<br>It spreads across my eyes  
>Everything is dull<em>

Claro que eso nunca lo diría en voz alta. Nunca lo aceptaría abiertamente.

_Everyone's smiling, they're smiling_  
><em>It pushes me far far away<em>  
><em>I can't understand<em>  
><em>Everything is blue<em>

Que estaba enamorado de esa voz.

_Can you hear me out there?_

La música como siempre se escuchaba constantemente en la compañía disquera EMI, orgullosa de exhibir a su mejor producto.

Minako Aino.

Desde la llamada telefónica de la cantante rubia y de ojos azules a Serena, los chicos habían estado visitando la disquera constantemente. Ahora realmente se estaban encaminando hacia el mundo del espéctaculo y podría realmente sentirse emocionado, pero Yaten era más voluble que una mujer en plena menopausia (al menos eso era lo que Seiya decía). "Estúpido Seiya" pensaba. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Yaten nunca había sido del tipo que demostrara sus sentimientos por mucho que éstos lo ahogaran, una actitud altanera le quedaba mejor a su persona. Actitud de la que últimamente no lograba sacar nada y eso se debía a que la persona para la que se estaba preparando comportarse así nunca estaba.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Minako Aino llegara a Londres y en todo ese tiempo todavía no la habían visto. ¿Qué se sentía esa chica? "La artista número uno en todo el mundo", le respondió su subconsciente de inmediato y maldijo la verdad de aquélla situación. Y en definitiva tener que ver mínimo un póster de la chica en cada una de las habitaciones, en cada uno de los corredores no ayudaba en nada.

_* Will you hold me now? Hold me now! My frozen heart..._

Para colmo la voz se escuchaba constantemente durante todas y cada una de las horas en las que la disquera trabajaba. Y a nadie más en el edificio, salvo a él por supuesto, parecía molestarle el hecho de tener que escucharla una y otra vez. Por el contrario, se les veía en verdadero deleite, ya fuera tarareando las canciones o atreviéndose a cantar en voz alta (y algunas voces eran verdaderamente desagradables). Cuando no era la versión normal, era una en vivo, con videos y toda la cosa en las televisiones que había dispersas de aquí a allá, la versión unplugged y desde luego que no podía faltar la instrumental.

¿Es que nunca se cansaban?

-Ciertamente tiene una hermosa voz. ¿Verdad Yaten?

"¿Pero qué demonios?", pensó al escuchar aquéllo, despegando su vista al fin de la imagen de la chica pegada en la pared y posándola en el chico que tenía enfrente, Taiki le sonreía mientras comía su almuerzo. Oh! cierto, estaban comiendo en la cafetería y él aún no había probado bocado alguno de su plato. Miró su comida olvidada en la mesa y de pronto entendió la sonrisa de su amigo. Al parecer había estado mirando más de la cuenta.

_I'm gazing from the distance and_  
><em>I feel everything pass through me<em>  
><em>I can't be alone right now<em>

_-_Mina chan tiene una hermosa voz -lo salvó Serena sentada a su lado izquierdo y Yaten agradeció mentalmente, la rubia había contestado la pregunta como si en realidad hubiese sido hecha hacia ella. -No cabe duda el porqué es tan famosa, puede cantar en el idioma que sea y nunca sospecharías que en realidad no tiene el origen del idioma que canta.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza, tan pronto pasó bocado agregó:

-Sin mencionar que todas sus letras brillan por sí solas. -Exclamó haciendo énfasis con su tenedor en la mano -Si no fuera porque apenas es una adolescente, por el contenido maduro de algunas canciones podrías pensar que se trata de una mujer adulta hablando de su antigua vida amorosa -se rió.

Yaten sintió deseos de golpearlo, pero para su suerte Serena se le adelantó lanzándole una albóndiga directo a la cara. "Bien hecho" pensó, agradecido de no haber tenido que descubrirse al decir algo en defensa de la artista.

-¡Seiya! -le llamó la atención la rubia -eso es grosero.

-¿Por qué bombón? -le cuestionó aún riendo, limpiándose la mancha que la albóndiga le había dejado en la mejilla -tienes que admitir que algunos temas son un tanto pesados para una chica de apenas 15 años.

-Dieciséis en realidad -le recordó Serena -acaba de cumplirlos el mes pasado.

-Da igual, sigue siendo muy niña -le dijo él desechando sus palabras con un movimiento de su mano.

Serena le gruñó entre dientes. Entonces Taiki intervino tras un momento de escuchar la canción.

_Will you hold me now? Hold me now! My frozen heart..._  
><em>I'm lost in a deep winter sleep<em>  
><em>I can't seem to find my way out alone<em>  
><em>Can you wake me?<em>

-Bueno, la verdad es que concuerdo con Seiya -les dijo sonriendo de manera conciliadora, Serena le miró extrañada -Minako Aino a veces aparenta ser más madura de la edad que tiene -Serena pareció contenta con eso, excepto por Yaten que de inmediato intervino empezando al fin a comer.

-No tan madura como debería -dijo molesto. Los demás le miraron sobresaltados por el tono y asombrados de que al fin tomara parte en la conversación -ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y ella aún no se ha presentado. A eso se le llama ser grosero. -gruñó.

Seiya sacó su media sonrisa.

-Vaya no creí que te gustara tanto que llegaras a deprimirte por eso Yaten -se burló, Serena soltó una risita y Taiki se golpeó mentalmente.

-¡Cierra la boca! -saltó furioso Yaten -lo que sucede es que detesto a las artistas que se creen tan importantes como para cumplir sus pequeños compromisos con gente como nosotros

-¿gente como nosotros? -cuestionó Serena

Yaten le miró directamente.

-Es tu prima. Y ni siquiera a tí se ha dignado de venir a saludar -se quejó

-¡Yaten! -le regañó Seiya de inmediato al ver que el comentario del chico hacía sentir mal a su odango.

-Da igual, estoy harto! -gritó, caminando a prisa hacia a la salida y azotando la puerta tras él en cuanto salió. Los demás se miraron unos a otros preocupados.

_I know when I let it in_  
><em>It hides love from this moment<em>  
><em>So I guard it close<em>  
><em>I watch the moves it makes<em>

Afuera en el pasillo siguió caminando hacia el estudio de ensayo. Estaba tan molesto. Furioso. Nada de esto había sido como lo había planeado, como lo había imaginado y eso estaba molestándolo tanto al grado de herirlo y no entendía porqué. Suspiró al llegar a la habitación, intentando calmar sus emociones aunque sin mucho éxito. Abrió la puerta al instante todavía con el semblante molesto pero...

-¡Ah! -exclamó en asombro la persona que estaba adentro al voltear a ver quién había entrado. Pero claro que la expresión de asombro de ella no se comparaba con la de él.

_But it gets me, but it gets me_

Una vez entró se encontró cara a cara con dicha artista. Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, luciendo un sencillo vestido en tonos color guinda y negro, abrochado por una cinta en un pequeño moño por delante. Las sencillas zapatillas eran sin tacón y su brillante cabello peinado en la media coleta adornada por su característico moño rojo.

_I wish I could understand how I_

_Could make it disappear, make it disappear_

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro. Hasta que finalmente la joven fue capaz de librarse de aquél hechizo con un parpadeo que hizo aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios. Caminó hacia él hasta quedar separada por tan sólo un paso.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Yaten. -Le dijo extendiéndole la mano, él la tomó de forma automática, aún sin recobrarse del todo de la impresión. La chica sonrió más ampliamente.

-Yo soy Mina, Minako Aino, mucho gusto.

_Anyone out there hear me now?_

Parecía que sus plegarias finalmente habían sido escuchadas.

* * *

><p>Estaban paseando en Brook Green. Otra de las raras tardes asoleadas de Londres. El café restorant de la avenida estaba lleno de gente a más no poder, tanto así que había gente haciendo cola a la entrada. A decir verdad, toda la ciudad estaba llena de gente. Desde la noticia de que Minako Aino llegaría a la ciudad muchos fanáticos de los pueblos y ciudades cercanos habían inundado Londres en espera de poder encontrarla por alguna de sus calles. Después de todo Mina era famosa por ser tan humilde como para caminar por las calles de la que fuera su ciudad natal sin guardaespaldas, pero también era escurridiza y sabía pasar desapercibida. Tres años haciendo lo mismo tenían que rendir sus frutos, después de todo.<p>

Rei Hino suspiró. Estaba tan hambrienta que no pensaba malgastar su tiempo en esperar a que una mesa se desocupara.

-Mejor vámonos Michiru -le dijo a su compañera. -Tengo tanta hambre que comida instantanea será suficiente para mí.

La aludida dejó salir una risa cantarina.

-Pero si vamos a otro lado será lo mismo, aunque se trate de una pequeña tienda -le dijo -además, estamos tan cerca de la disquera que sería ridículo rendirnos ahora. Dime, ¿no querías ver a tu hermano?

Rei gruñó por lo bajo. Aceptando así que muy a su pesar la chica de cabellos aguamarina tenía toda la razón.

-De acuerdo -contestó rendida -sólo espero que haya comida en donde se encuentra Seiya.

Rei y Seiya eran hermanos. Lo que se consideraría "cuates". Ambos nacieron el mismo día con un minuto de diferencia. Ambos eran originarios de Japón y ambos tenían tanto sangre japonesa por parte de su madre, como sangre inglesa por parte de su padre. El cabello de ambos era negro. Pero mientras que los ojos de Seiya eran de un azul profundo, los de Rei parecían haberse quedado a medio camino de conseguir dicho color, aún así eran hermosos y exóticos, pues brillaban con la intensidad de las amatistas, un púrpura oscuro que para los expertos en el tema dejaban en evidencia su habilidad supernatural de sacerdotisa.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que viera a Seiya y seis de que se hubiesen separado cuando sus padres habían decidido divorciarse. Había sido duro al principio, pero después había estado claro que los dos niños sabían sacarle provecho a las situaciones, pues Rei siempre soñó con ser sacerdotisa de un templo japonés y perfeccionar así sus poderes, además de que adoraba la tranquilidad y naturaleza que le brindaba Japón. Mientras que Seiya deseaba convertirse en un cantante profesional y Londres era el lugar ideal para hacerlo, estaba acostumbrado al ruido y al ajetreo de las grandes ciudades y el ambiente lluvioso le sentaba a su personalidad nostálgica. Y, contrario a lo que sus padres pudieron temer en un principio, ellos dos habían sabido mantenerse en contacto.

-¿Estás emocionada? -le preguntó Michuru, su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

-Mucho! -confesó sonriendo y con ganas de brincar de emoción tan pronto llegaron al edificio.

Michiru era de origen francés. Pero debido a su habilidad con el violín había viajado a muchos países. Era una de las mejores artistas de estilo clásico que había en todo el mundo. Incluso había tocado junto a Minako Aino, con quien tuviera una buena relación aunque sin llegar a ser tan amigas. Aunque no lo pareciera, Mina podía ser muy fría a veces y sus amigos se resumían a su hermano Andrew, su manager Katherine y el novio de ésta, Armand. Michiru era diferente, amable, cordial, educada y protectora. Además de ser muy hermosa. Tenía dieciocho años, dos más que Rei y Seiya, se habían conocido cuando los padres de Michiru decidieron mudarse a la ciudad del antiguo Tokyo de Cristal hacía seis años.

-Entonces vamos -le dijo Michiru muy animada mientras abría las puertas para su amiga.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? -preguntó una divertida Mina<p>

Yaten parpadeo un par de veces deshaciéndose de la sensación abrumadora que lo había envuelto en cuanto había visto a la chica, esperaba todo menos tener que encontrarse con ella de esta manera.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? -preguntó sintiéndose ligeramente molesto, ligeramente en la mira.

Mina parpadeo confundida y tan pronto su cerebro proceso la pregunta sintió ganas de abofetearse a sí misma. "Oh rayos", pensaba, no se suponía que los conociera. Al menos no esta vida pensaba. ¿Serviría de algo intentar decir "lo imaginé por el significado de tu nombre?", desde luego que no Yaten, luz de noche... su cabello no era precisamente oscuro... Espera, ¡su cabello!

-Me doy a la tarea de investigar bien a las personas con las que trabajaré, Serena además ya me había dado sus nombres -explicó sin perder su temple -y por otro lado fue una corazonada -sonrió -para identificar quién era quien relacioné el significado de sus nombres con el color de su cabello.

Yaten arrugó las cejas incrédulo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi cabello con el significado de mi nombre?

-Que es plateado igual que la Luna -respondió ella con la sonrisa en su lugar y él la miró sorprendido. -Dime, ¿le atiné? -Nadie nunca antes, salvo su madre, había hecho esa comparación antes.

Sin embargo, era su costumbre no dejar que sus emociones le dominaran.

-Hm, fue pura suerte -respondió desviando la vista -por otro lado, vaya que te has tardado en presentarte -le recriminó él pasando de largo de ella y dirigiéndose hacia el piano.

-Vaya, pero qué carácter -se quejó ella -es sólo natural el que no haya tenido tiempo, siempre que regreso a Londres es lo mismo. Pero dudo que puedas entender algo de eso.

-Hm -fue su única respuesta, dispuesto a ponerse a tocar sin importarle el que eso signifique el ignorarla.

La verdad es que se sentía bastante nervioso. Y necesitaba hacer algo para calmar sus nervios.

Por su parte Mina estaba que echaba humo. Tenía todos los recuerdos de las Three lights guardados en su memoria y podía recordar la actitud altanera y frívola del chico, pero la Mina que era ahora a diferencia de la Mina del siglo XXI no tenía la misma paciencia. ¿Podría al menos mostrar un poco de educación? Se preguntaba. Después de todo en este caso ella era la famosa y no él. Él no debería de tener nada de qué presumir y aún así...

-Oye...!

-Serena estaba deprimida.

-¿Qué?

Pero él no le contestó, sino que se puso a tocar en ese momento. Tampoco era como que necesitara que se lo explicaría. Mina había entendido muy bien lo que había querido decir el chico. Y de inmediato su enojo se difuminó. Serena. Pero claro, pensó. Conociéndola seguro era que estaba incluso más emocionada que ellos por el simple hecho de volver a verla y ella ni siquiera había hecho un esfuerzo por hacerle una llamada telefónica cuando menos. Ni siquiera un e-mail, un tuit, nada.

Suspiró, mientras escuchaba tocar a Yaten y se sorprendió de escucharle tocar la melodía de su propia canción que en ese momento seguía sonando en el resto de las habitaciones del edificio.

_Will you hold me now? Hold me now! My frozen heart!_  
><em>Kiss my lips and maybe you can take me to your world for now<em>  
><em>I can't be alone right now<em>

"Bueno" -pensó -"parece que después de todo sigue siendo el mismo" -sonrió. Caminó hacia uno de los sofás del estudio y se sentó a escuchar la melodía. Dos acordes más y le acompañó justo a la entrada del coro con su voz.

_Will you hold me now? Hold me now! My frozen heart..._

A él no pareció importarle. Y de hecho, si le mirabas un poco más de cerca, podías apreciar una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

_Please make it all go away_  
><em>Am I ever gonna feel myself again?<em>  
><em>I hope I will<em>

Se sentía como si se hubiese vuelto loco. No había pretendido terminar tocando aquella chocante canción, pero en el momento en el que sus dedos habían tocado las teclas del piano la melodía había comenzado a surgir de éstas. Y estaba tan exaltado que no había podido dejar de tocar y menos cuando escuchó que ella le hacía coro. Además esto era lo que había estado deseando en todo ese tiempo: poder escucharla cantar directamente, tenía curiosidad de ver si esa voz realmente era cierta y no fabricada.

De modo que aunque estaba enojado y aunque se había tardado más de la cuenta, por fin estaba recibiendo lo que tanto había estado deseando y eso lo hacía tan feliz que ni todo el enojo del mundo podía arrancarle esa emoción de su pecho.

Mina se entregó por completo a la melodía. Ésta era la canción que había escrito para el alma de la guerrera del Planeta Venus, "Winter Sleep". No era precisamente palabras que cantara para ella, sino al revés, sentía que ésa guerrera era quien cantaba aquellas palabras para Mina. Ése sentimiento era el que le había dejado su sailor interna la primera vez que había soñado con ella. El primero de los muchos recuerdos que fue recuperando noche tras noche. Había vivido un romance con su otra yo hasta que por fin había logrado despertar su poder como sailor senshi, había hecho justo como ella se lo había pedido en sus sueños "la besó para llevarla consigo a su propio mundo" y la sentía cantar en su corazón con ella.

Se preguntó, si el alma de la sailor star light, sailor healer pudiera cantar las mismas palabras a Yaten, se preguntó si él sería capaz de escucharla.

En su corazón, esperaba que sí. No podía pelear esta batalla sola...

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Taiki, Seiya y Serena habían terminado por fin su almuerzo y caminaban por los pasillos del edificio de EMI music. Los tres habían acordado que sería mejor no molestar a Yaten por un tiempo. El chico reaccionaría mejor si se le dejaba solo.<p>

-Aún así, no esperé que se lo fuera a tomar tan mal -dijo Taiki, de todos siempre había sido el más maduro y el que menos juzgaba a los demás -por un momento pensé que era porque le gustaba.

-No te culpo -le dijo Seiya -yo también pensé lo mismo

-Pues yo creo que Yaten tendría serios problemas si se enamora de Mina -les dijo Serena

-¿Por qué lo dices bombón?

-Porque los dos tienen el ego del tamaño del mundo -respondió sonriendo, a lo que tanto Seiya como Taiki estallaron en risas. No podían estar más de acuerdo.

-Seiya Hino

Se detuvieron al escuchar que uno de los encargados del edificio le hablaba a su compañero, estaba al pie de las escaleras a su derecha.

-Soy yo, ¿qué ocurre?

-Tienes visita -le respondió el hombre en traje gris -dos jovencitas en el recibidor

-Tan pronto ya tienes admiradoras? -murmuró Serena casi en un susurro, evidentemente aquello no le parecía. Seiya trató de momento ignorar el comentario, tenía un presentimiento.

-¿Dijeron sus nombres al menos?

-Una de ellas se llama Michiru Kaiou, la otra dijo llamarse Rei Hino -sus ojos se abrieron en asombro -¿Debe ser tu pariente no? ¡Ah!

Pero no bien había acabado de decirlo, Seiya le había pasado rozando por un lado al echarse a correr escaleras abajo al encuentro de su hermana, los otros le siguieron. Dos pisos abajo y había llegado. De lejos pudo divisar a la chica recargada sobre el barandal del pequeño jardín central del primer piso.

-¡Rei! -gritó en cuanto la vió y ella levantó la cabeza al escucharle.

-¡Seiya! -gritó emocionada al tiempo en que se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermano.

-¡Rei! -esta vez fue el turno de la rubia de abrazar a la morena

-¡Serena!, no has cambiado nada.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace apenas unas horas.

-Debiste habernos dicho que venías.

De pronto Taiki interrumpió la escena al aclararse la garganta. Se acerco a la chica de cabellos aguamarina y le dijo:

-Antes de que a mis amigos se les pasen los buenos modales, mucho gusto -le dijo extendiendo su mano, ella la aceptó.

-Es un placer, soy Michiru Kaiou

-El placer es mío, mi nombre es Taiki Kino.

-Ay es verdad -se sonrojó Rei -ella es mi mejor amiga, Michiru, vino a acompañarme en mi viaje, ya que después de todo compartirá escenario con Minako Aino en el concierto de mañana.

-¡Un momento! -exclamó Seiya -Michiru la chica de la que siempre me has hablado es en realidad Michiru Kaiou! -exclamó sorprendido -es un placer -le dijo tomando su mano para depositar un beso en ella.

A Serena no se le escapó el gesto y saltó celosa apretando los labios. Rei se dió cuenta al igual que Michiru y eso sólo disparó su lado juguetón.

-Vaya, eres bastante atractivo -le dijo la joven mirando directamente a Seiya a los ojos y acariciándole la mejilla.

-Uuuuyyy -Serena estaba que echaba humo. Y Rei sintió una gotita escurrirle por la cabeza. Allí iba su amiga otra vez y para su mala suerte, conociendo a Seiya, bueno, él sin duda...

-En realidad soy yo quien está maravillado por tu belleza y tu talento -Terminó siguiéndole el juego. =.=U

-Siento interrumpirlos pero tenemos que ir al cuarto de grabación Seiya -le dijo Serena arrastrando cada palabra

-No tienes que ser tan dura bombón -le recriminó Seiya

-No me llames bombón -fue la respuesta de ella, Taiki suspiró, éste era el momento de intervenir.

-Serena tiene razón Seiya, hay que ir a buscar a Yaten antes de que termine destruyendo algún instrumento -le advirtió sabiendo que el moreno no podría negar que estaba en lo cierto, así de voluble podía llegar a ser el platino.

-De acuerdo -respondió y luego miró a Michiru -seguiremos con esto después my lady -le dijo volviendo a besar su mano

-Lo esperaré con ansias -respondió ella dentro de la misma escena

Serena no aguantó más y abandonó la sala de la mano con Taiki, mientras Seiya se despedía de Rei y quedaban de verse más tarde.

-Vámonos Taiki, no hay que esperar al idiota de Seiya

-¡Hey bombón! -le gritó éste en cuanto la escuchó irse.

-¡Que no me llames bombón!

Las dos chicas volvieron a quedarse solas. Rei suspiró mirando a Michiru y a su manipuladora sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

-No debiste hacer eso -le dijo

Ella sólo sonrió aún más.

-Lo lamento, me resulta un juego de lo más divertido -admitió -y por otro lado no me habías dicho que tu hermano era tan atractivo Rei

-Sí y había una razón para eso -murmuró con la gotita otra vez en su frente. Michiru dejó escapar una risilla.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>¿Cómo dices? ¿Un dueto?

Estaban ahora todos en una pequeña sala hecha para que tanto los artistas como los trabajadores de la compañía pudieran descansar de sus pesadas horas de trabajo. Se habían llevado una gran sorpresa al ver a los dos jóvenes platicando animadamente en la sala de ensayo hacia media hora atrás. Especialmente porque Yaten se había mostrado verdaderamente molesto. Serena no había dejado de abrazar a Mina desde que la viera y si en cierta forma era porque estaba contenta de tenerla consigo, por otro lado era porque no quería hablarle a Seiya. Estaba furiosa por haberlo tenido que ver en pleno coqueteo. Y ahora, Mina les explicaba lo que ella esperaba de ellos como artistas.

-Bueno no precisamente un dueto, es más como un tour en el que ustedes serán mi apoyo musical, ¿qué les parece? -les explicó. La verdad es que había estado esperando que ellos saltaran emocionados al oírla. DEspués de todo era un honor el que les estaba ofreciendo, ¿o no?

Sin embargo, el silencio fue lo que llenó la sala por unos instantes, no parecían estar muy de acuerdo.

-Es la mejor forma de que ustedes se empiecen a dar a conocer -trató de convencerles.

Y Yaten como siempre fue el primero en opinar.

-No me gusta -declaró cruzándose de brazos

-Yaten -le habló Taiki, a quien le molestaba el que su amigo se olvidara de los modales. Después de todo tenía que considerar la oferta como la oportunidad que era aunque no les gustara.

-Sé que es por tu ayuda que la disquera al fin decidió escuchar nuestro sencillo -admitió el chico -pero si hemos de darnos a conocer será por nuestra música, no por hacer covers de la tuya

-¡Yaten! -esta vez fue Serena quien casi lo golpea

-Está bien Serena, lo entiendo, yo pensaría lo mismo -le calmó Mina sonriendo tiernamente.

-Pero Mina...

La chica cerró los ojos para cambiar su semblante.

-Pero déjame decirte algo Yaten -le dijo mirándolo directamente -no les estoy pidiendo que sean únicamente mi acompañamiento, lo que en realidad quiero es que compongan la melodía de las canciones de mi próximo disco

__Will you hold me now? Hold me now! My frozen heart..._  
><em>I'm lost in a deep winter sleep<em>_

Los ojos de él se abrieron en asombro. Aunque no lo admitiera, la verdad era que le había encantado esa sorpresa.

-Entonces realmente nos estás contratando como compositores -inquirió Taiki.

-Exactamente -asintió ella sonriendo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, aún con todo Yaten no era de los que confiaba al instante. No. Debía de haber algún tipo de trampa.

-Lo has hecho tú sola todo este tiempo, ¿qué te lo impide ahora? -le cuestionó, enarcando una ceja a modo de sospecha.

-Que estoy buscando un estilo nuevo, uno como el suyo -admitió -Pero a mí no se me da muy componer música rock, soy más pop y baladas, tristemente. -Se rió nerviosa.

Pero ni así se permitió él el derribar su muralla.

-Igual lo sigo viendo como un modo de mantenerte en alto, como si dijeras que podemos estar a tu nivel pero nunca por encima -le acusó.

Y antes de que alguien pudiese regañarle la misma rubia admitió

-Bueno algo hay de eso

-¡Mina! -se sorprendió Serena, Mina sólo soltó una risilla antes de continuar.

-Pero tienes que entenderme, después de todo éste será sin duda mi último álbum

__I can't seem to find my way out alone__

-¡Qué? -Exclamaron todos al unísono. Ninguno de los presentes daban crédito a lo que oían. Al parecer, la cantante más famosa del mundo estaba renunciando a la música.

-No me miren así, ya va siendo tiempo de que haga otra cosa -les dijo ella juntando las cejas en un gesto casi triste -Esta vida cansa y he decidido que me gustaría más ser actriz, mínimo así podría conseguir un poco de tiempo libre para ir a la escuela con Serena -les dijo sonriendo

Serena le miró incrédula.

-¿De verdad?

-Ya es tiempo de que volvamos a estar juntas -le dijo tomándola de las manos

-¡Mina! -exclamó feliz lanzándose a abrazarla otra vez.

Seiya sonrió con ella.

-Debes estar contenta, bombón.

Y todo lo que pudo hacer Yaten fue mirarla consternado. Había esperado todo menos eso. Y parecía que siempre sería así. Minako Aino siempre lo dejaba sorprendido, confundido y arrebatadoramente conmovido. Y mientras la veía sonreír vio brillar su estrella.

Sailor Venus se posó frente a él...

__Can you wake me?__

* * *

><p>AN : Ok, necesito que me digan qué grupo les gustaría que fuera la voz de three lights, personalmente yo elegí los siguientes, así que ustedes decidan. Si sólo me llega un review votando por uno solo tendré q elegir ese xD jajaja, so decidan, aún tendrán otros dos capis para elegir qué grupo de los que aquí les muestro. Pero por favor, antes de votar tómense el tiempo de escucharlos primero sipi? Denles la oportunidad aunque haya algunos que ni conozcan. =)

-Larc en ciel (básicamente todas sus canciones, son un chin... pero bueno xD simplemente AMO a Hyde y su maravillosa voz y sus encantadoras canciones que parecen verdaderas obras de arte, ése hombre es un experto en cantar poesía. Y bueno, lo elegí por ser el grupo MÁS famoso de Japón, una de las bandas más respetadas, queridas y adoradas desde hace un par de décadas =P).

Canciones: Lost heaven, Umibe, The 4th avenue cafe, Seven heaven...

-Breaking Benjamin (Ad0ro el rock! Sin duda es mi tipo de música favorito. Y este grupo tiene una excelente colección de canciones hermosas de amor que considero quedan perfectas para muchísimas escenas de mi historia. Y lo consideré más que nada porque aquí tanto Seiya como Taiki y Yaten supuestamente son ingleses, aunque también tienen ascendencia japonesa.)

Canciones: Give a Sign, Breath, Without you...

-Motel (Mi grupo de rock favorito en español y tristemente no he encontrado otro =/) Me gusta el ritmo y sus letras, además de la voz y presencia del cantante que tiene, al menos para mí, mucha semejanza con Seiya en mi historia jejeje)

Canciones: Y te vas, Adiós a los ángeles, Dos palabras, Tal vez será, 17, Hasta el fin, Olvídame, Abriendo paso...

En cuanto a Mina, por si no lo adivinaron, le puse la hermosa voz de Olivia Lufkin, quien interpretara las canciones de Trapnest como la cantante Reira en la famosa serie NANA. Traté de buscar una voz que pudiera considerarse excepcional y que cantara tanto en inglés como en japonés y después de ardua búsqueda y horas de escuchar diferentes artistas al final no di con ninguna otra que me gustara para Mina y cuyas canciones, además, quedaran con los sentimientos de este personaje específicamente para este fic. So, por eso ella fue la ganadora indiscutible. jejeje =P

And PLEASE leave reviews! xD


	4. Mensajes

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, tampoco Olivia Lufkin ni su música. De lo contrario ella habría sido la voz de Mina y ésta sería una cantante exitosa en la serie jejeje xD. La canción del final es del ex-grupo Kudai, el nombre es Llévame. Y se me ocurrió que para este capi en especial son Serena y Seiya los que cantan esta canción (más que nada Serena el otro sólo hace coro jajaja pero bueno...)

* * *

><p><strong>"Día cuatro: mensajes."<strong>

Había pasado un mes y el disco por fin estaba listo. Oficialmente el lanzamiento empezaría con el concierto de mañana. Rei miraba la caja que contenía dicho disco, era una de las ventajas de ser la hermana de Seiya, podía tener el disco incluso semanas antes de su venta. La portada mostraba a una Mina vestida en un sencillo vestido naranja claro, sentada en el marco de una ventana que flotaba en medio de un universo sumido en sombras, mientras miraba hacia el cielo nocturno en el que tres estrellas brillaban. "Qué conveniente", había pensado Rei al ver aquélla imagen. Después de todo la voz seguía siendo la de Mina, las letras también, la música sin embargo era de ellos tres. Rei sonrió al pensar en aquéllo. Por fin el sueño de su querido hermano estaba por hacerse realidad.

Y al pensar en esto miró al chico en cuestión. Estaban en el Regent's Park, sentados a cierta distancia del lago en el que varias parejas paseaban en bote ese día. Por fin las nubes habían empezado a aparecer por el cielo de Londres. Sin embargo, la lluvia aún se negaba a entrar en escena y los citadinos aprovechaban el buen clima para pasear. Las vacaciones de verano, después de todo estaban próximas a terminarse.

-El disco es muy bueno -dijo de repente Rei con intenciones de llamar la atención de Seiya. El chico había estado con la mirada perdida en las ondulaciones del lago durante todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí que ella temía lo que pudiera estar preocupándolo.

Y como para hacer más grande sus sospechas el chico ni siquiera se inmuto. Siguió mirando el lago como si ése fuera su propósito en la vida. El semblante de Rei se entristeció y comenzó a jugar con los holanes del vestido rojo que llevaba puesto.

-Seiya, ¿ya pensaste en lo que vas a hacer? -le cuestionó sin verlo -Sabes, tuve un presentimiento cuando estaba en Japón y uno muy malo -le advirtió.

Seiya parpadeo para desprenderse de la ensoñación en la que estaba, se quitó las gafas oscuras y la miró directamente.

-¿Finalmente despertaste? -le cuestionó él.

Ella asintió.

-Tenías razón. Lamento el no haber querido creerte. -Le dijo al fin viéndolo -El alma de Sailor Mars es también la mía -confesó.

-Está bien, yo no me habría creído en tu lugar. -Le dijo él tratando de disipar la pena que se mostraba en el rostro de la chica.

-Aún así... -Rei negó con la cabeza y se detuvo un instante antes de decir lo siguiente -Seiya, sabes que tu destino no es estar con ella, ¿verdad?

Las cejas de él se juntaron en una expresión de molestia antes de alejar la vista de ella. Rei se mordió el labio inferior. Éso era lo que había estado intentando evitar.

-Dime algo Rei, ¿qué es el destino a final de cuentas? -le cuestionó, su tono de voz sonaba carente de emoción.

-¡ah? -ella le miró confundida.

Seiya miró sus manos.

-Le he estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza todo este tiempo. Desde que tuve la visión de Sailor Star Fighter. Desde que me enamoré de Serena. ¿Es mi destino el perderla ante alguien más?

-Seiya...! -Rei le miró entristecida. "¡Claro que no!", quería decirle, pero eso era algo de lo que no estaba segura. Ni siquiera el fuego sagrado había podido darle una respuesta.

-No Rei. He decidido que no lo es. -le dijo cerrando las manos en puños -Si renací en este mundo no fue para verla irse con alguien más. Además... -su voz se ahogó después de aquello. Aún no estaba listo para admitir en voz alta lo que había estado molestándolo de verdad todo el día.

-Seiya...

La chica sintió deseos de abofetearse a sí misma al darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que había dejado solo a su hermano lidiando con el tema de las Sailor Senshi. La razón de que no se vieran durante dos años (aunque realmente nunca perdieron contacto) había sido porque Seiya le había confesado que él era la reencarnación de Seiya Kou y que había recibido la visita del alma de Sailor Star Fighter y Rei no le había creído. En un principio había sido porque consideraba que era imposible que una sailor ajena a su sistema solar reencarnara en el suyo, pero al final había sido porque estaba celosa. Él le había hablado también de las demás y de que seguramente despertarían también en esa era. Todo era tan confuso como andar en una montaña rusa que había sido demasiado para Rei. Y, al ser los dos tan orgullosos, ninguno había accedido a visitar al otro por no querer tener que decir "lo siento". Incluso para Rei, que hacía más de medio año había despertado como Sailor Mars, le había sido muy difícil reunir el valor de ir a verlo para aceptar que se había equivocado.

Al final lo había hecho motivada por Michiru, quien le revelara ser una Sailor al igual que ellos, aunque a diferencia de Rei y Seiya ella siempre lo había sabido. Claro que Rei había prometido no decir nada tanto de uno como de otro. De modo que tanto Michiru desconocía de la verdad de Seiya como Seiya desconocía la de Michiru. Por otro lado, había sido con la ayuda de Michiru que Rei consiguió el perfeccionar sus habilidades de sacerdotisa y al final había logrado tener predicciones al mirar dentro del fuego sagrado. Había una batalla inconclusa que las sailor senshi debían terminar si deseaban ser libres del terrible destino que les aguardaba. Y era por eso que quería abofetearse. Después de todo, ¿no estaban peleando contra el destino todo ese tiempo?

Tomó a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa blanca que llevaba para que su rostro no tuviera otra opción más que ver el de ella y asegurar así el que le escuchara de verdad.

-¿Qué haces? -cuestionó él exaltado.

-Escúchame bien Seiya, te apoyaré

-¿Eh? -él le miró confundido.

-Tienes, no, tenemos todo el derecho de luchar por la vida que queremos -le dijo, su semblante expresaba verdadera determinación -por eso más vale que te apresures antes de que "él" aparezca -le advirtió, sabiendo que Seiya entendería perfectamente a qué "él" se refería -¿entiendes?

-¡Por supuesto que lo entiendo! -exclamó molesto logrando conseguir soltarse del agarre de su hermana -Pero no es tan fácil lograr avances con Serena teniendo a Haruka en medio, sigue siendo igual de fastidioso que en su otra vida

-¿Haruka? -el shock en el rostro de Rei era evidente -¿El hermano de Serena, ése Haruka?, ¿él también había vivido antes?

La confusión era tan clara que Seiya no podía dudar de que en verdad Rei no supiera de qué iba aquéllo. Pero si se suponía que había despertado como guerrera no debería de recordar al menos a sus compañeras?

-Haruka Tenou -le dijo examinándola con la mirada para ver su reacción -la antigua Sailor Uranos? -inquirió tratando de ver si ella reaccionaba pero la reacción fue otra

-¡Sailor Uranus? -exclamó cayendo de sentón por el peso de aquellas palabras -Bromeas, ¿verdad?, Haruka es un hombre.

-¿Y de cuándo acá eso ha importado? -le cuestionó él haciendo un puchero -¿cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes?

Rei suspiró con pesar.

-Seiya, yo no tengo todos mis recuerdos -le dijo.

-¿Qué? -él la miró incrédulo. Había esperado todo menos oír eso.

-Ésa es parte de la razón por la que te digo que tienes las de ganar, mientras ella no recuerde seguirá siendo tuya -le explicó re-direccionando la conversación hacia Serena -pero si en ese tiempo no consigues que ella te entregue su corazón no esperes que lo haga una vez recupere sus recuerdos -le advirtió.

Las cejas de él se juntaron ahora en un gesto triste.

-¿Tan poca esperanza tengo?

-Sabes porqué te lo digo -le regañó ella, él desvió la vista avergonzado. -Deja de hacerte el tonto con Michiru y con Serena y aclara las cosas de una vez -le dijo, y él no pudo negar que ella tenía razón. Desde que llegaran las chicas Seiya se la había pasado coqueteando con Michiru siempre que Serena estaba cerca. No era que estuviese realmente interesado en la joven de cabellos aguamarina (aunque admitía que le atraía físicamente), era más bien por poner celosa a Serena. Por una razón meramente egoísta hacer aquello lo hacía sentir feliz, pero también entendía que era jugar con fuego y quién mejor que Sailor Mars para advertírselo, pensó. -Por tu bien, espero que pronto hagas algo para conseguir el corazón de Serena.

El chico suspiró. Su hermana tenía razón.

-De acuerdo Rei -le dijo sonriendo -me pondré manos a la obra.

El rostro de ella se iluminó.

-¡Así se habla!

* * *

><p>Haruka escuchaba el nuevo sencillo de Minako Aino mientras esperaba a que su hermana Serena terminara con su práctica de ballet. Estaba sentada en una de las bancas al fondo del salón de baile en el que practicaba la rubia. El iPod era en realidad de su hermana, pero la chica en cuestión había pedido tanto por su opinión que al final había terminado escuchando aquella melodía. Después de todo, era la primera vez que Serena junto con Taiki, Yaten y Seiya componían melodías contratados de forma profesional y estaba más que emocionada. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de la sonrisa de su koneko y se dejó caer en las notas musicales que hacían eco en sus oídos.<p>

Cuando la música de los Three Lights se mezclaba con la voz y la letra de las canciones de Minako Aino, el resultado era una verdadera balada al estilo rock. Y los chicos, con su estilo y su atractivo físico encajaban perfecto con la hermosa imagen de Mina en su interpretación de la diosa Venus. La chica no pudo haber estado más acertada en interpretar dicho papel junto a los chicos. Sola habría sido muy difícil lograr dar esa impresión, pero con el respaldo de ellos haciendo a coro con su voz también nadie dudaba de que era la diosa del amor y la belleza.

El concierto sin duda sería un éxito. Y Serena estaba más que contenta al haber sido invitada a tocar junto con los demás chicos. No era un secreto el que la rubia supiera tocar el piano, Haruka le había enseñado en casa desde que él empezara formalmente las clases como pianista aunque había terminado eligiendo el atletismo antes que al arte, Serena había continuado con ese sueño por él. Y al igual que su hermana estaba esperando ansioso porque el día de mañana llegara por fin.

-Haruka

El aludido levantó la vista y se encontró con la figura de su hermana. Se estaba limpiando el sudor de la frente y le miraba con expectación.

-¿Qué tal?, ¿te gustó la canción?

El chico le mostró su media sonrisa.

-Me gusta sólo la parte del piano –se bufó, sabiendo que ésa había sido la aportación de ella.

-¡Haruka! –le regañó.

-Bromeaba koneko chan –le dijo mientras se reía -hicieron un excelente trabajo.

Caminaron fuera del salón junto con el resto de las personas que estaban en éste. Durante la semana las clases de ballet eran la distracción de Serena más que un compromiso de convertirse en profesional, eso a pesar de formar parte del Royal Ballet. Haruka sabía que su intención desde un principio era la de seguir a Seiya sin importar lo que tuviese que dejar atrás en el camino y aunque en un principio no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, la verdad es que había aprendido a verlo como lo que era, alguien que podía cuidar de su hermana cuando él no estaba para hacerlo.

-uh? -al salir la mirada de la rubia se vio capturada por la figura de la mujer que les esperaba al fondo del pasillo, cerca de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de la academia. Se detuvo en cuanto la vio y Haruka se detuvo con ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó éste preocupado.

-Es Michiru -le respondió sin dejar de ver a la joven de cabellos aguamarina.

Dicha joven se acercó a ellos entonces.

-Hola Serena -le saludó sonriendo

-Hola

Y de inmediato se dirigió hacia el acompañante de la de coletas.

-Tú debes de ser Haruka

Sin embargo el le miró juntando las cejas en un gesto desconfiado.

-¿Quién eres tú? -le cuestionó.

A pesar del trato la aludida no se inmutó sino que siguió sonriendo con cordialidad.

-Yo soy Michiru, Michiru Kaiou, mucho gusto -se presentó y Serena al darse cuenta de sus malos modales se apresuró a intervenir.

-Es la amiga de Rei chan de quién te platiqué -le dijo, no era que le cayera mal la chica. No. Lo que le molestaba era que quitara la atención de Seiya de ella. Y finalmente ahora que le había confesado sus sentimientos al chico. Bueno, quizá no tanto, pero casi, se dijo.

Un rayo de comprensión llegó a la mente del chico quien de inmediato cambió de actitud.

-Ah!, ella es la nueva distracción de Seiya

-¡Haruka! -exclamó alterada Serena, no había esperado que su hermano reaccionara de esa forma -Discúlpate -le exigió.

Pero él la ignoró descansando los brazos detrás de su cuello.

-¿Por qué?, no dije nada que no fuera cierto -le dijo -Nada al menos que no me hayas dicho tú antes koneko y tú eres incapaz de mentirme

Las mejillas de Serena se ruborizaron al tiempo en que un puchero dominaba su rostro. Se giró hacia la "intrusa" entonces.

-Lo siento Michiru -se disculpó.

Para su sorpresa la joven soltó una risa cantarina antes de responder.

-Está bien, me lo tengo merecido supongo

-¿A qué viniste Michiru? -le cuestionó Serena

-En realidad vine aquí buscando a tu hermano -confesó mirándolo directamente y el asombro se reflejó en el rostro de ambos rubios -Fui antes a su casa y su madre me informó que estarían aquí. ¿No hay problema si te lo robo un instante? -le dijo sonriendo picaronamente y tomando del brazo al chico quien hizo un gesto incómodo.

-Lo siento, pero no pienso dejar a mi hermana sola -le dijo éste ligeramente molesto por la actitud de la joven.

-Está bien Haruka, todavía tengo que ir a cambiarme -le dijo Serena levantando los hombros como para restarle importancia. Haruka casi la asesina con la mirada y ella sonrió nerviosa -Oye, te busca a tí no a mí. Te avisaré en cuanto termine.

-Gracias Serena, eres muy amable -le dijo Michiru

La rubia se alejó dando pequeños saltitos. No era que quisiera abandonar a su hermano en compañía de aquella joven tan hermosa. Pero, si tenía que elegir (y sentía que tenía que hacerlo), prefería que le quitaran a Haruka antes de que le quitaran a Seiya. Desde luego que jamás diría eso en voz alta, aunque no dudaba ni tantito el que su hermano sin duda lo averiguaría.

Una vez la chica se perdió de vista, Haruka miró a Michiru que aún estaba colgada de su brazo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -le cuestionó en el mismo tono molesto.

Michiru sonrió.

-¿Te molesta si vamos a hablar a un lugar más apartado?

Sus cejas casi se tocaron hasta hacerse una sola por el seño fruncido que hizo al oír aquello. Y, sin embargo, terminó accediendo a lo que le pidió. Subieron las escaleras y se quedaron a medio camino entre el primer y segundo piso de la academia. Hablaron durante una casi buena media hora. Tiempo en el que la de ojos aguamarina había contado la verdad sobre la reencarnación de las sailor senshi, tiempo en el que le habló de una época en la que los dos formaran equipo. Un tiempo en el que él solía ser mujer.

-¿De verdad esperas que te crea? -se burló Haruka con el inicio de una sonrisa naciendo en la comisura de sus labios.

Contrario a él, la sonrisa de Michiru era mucho más sincera y más segura.

-No hay necesidad de esperar nada. Sé que lo harás tan pronto llegue el momento. -Le dijo.

-Serena tenía razón eres algo más que extraña -se quejó él decidiendo que era mejor irse.

-Sí, antes también pensabas lo mismo sobre mí -confesó Michiru -fue en un lugar parecido a éste donde me viste transformarme por primera vez -le miró directamente a los ojos y por un instante el chico sintió que se perdía dentro de aquéllas orbes.

Sacudió la cabeza para desprenderse del hechizo. Y se giró para irse.

-Si eso es todo lo que querías decirme, me voy

-Aguarda -le detuvo ella tomándolo del brazo con mucha más fuerza de la que él esperó que tuviera. Y por lo brusco del movimiento sus labios se sellaron en los de ella.

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron en asombro. No sabía exactamente qué debía hacer. Había besado a otras chicas antes, claro está. Pero este beso era diferente, podía sentirlo en la forma en la que su corazón se disparó emocionado. Para su fortuna Michiru terminó el contacto antes de que terminara abrazándola.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -le cuestionó intentando sonar molesto.

Ella le sonrió con ternura.

-Sólo espero que en esta vida, vuelvas a elegirme. -Le dijo. -No importa el cuerpo siempre y cuando el alma sea la misma. -Y después de eso desapareció justo frente a sus ojos. Su imagen se había hecho más clara hasta desvanecerse.

Haruka no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-¡Hermano! -Escuchó que Serena le hablaba al pie de las escaleras y se apresuró a reunirse con ella. Tan pronto le alcanzó la chica se colgó del brazo de él -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Michiru?

-Nada importante, al parecer estará en la próxima competencia de NASCAR -le dijo volviendo a su anterior temple controlado.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó una asombrada Serena, mientras salían de la compañía y avanzaban hacia el auto de él.

-Creo que dijo que iría como artista invitada y quería que yo fuera su guía -le explicó. No estaba mintiendo, después de todo Michiru sí que le había pedido aquél favor, aunque después de la loca historia y de desaparecer frente a sus ojos no sabía muy bien cómo tomarse aquello.

-Vaya, debe de estar muy interesada en tí como para descubrir que irías -inquirió la rubia satisfecha de ver que el interés de Michiru en Seiya estaba cerca de terminarse.

-Sí, lo mismo pensé. -Asintió su hermano.

Entraron en el vehículo y se dirigieron a casa. En algún momento la mente de Haruka viajó de regreso a la historia que Michiru le había contado y se dijo mentalmente.

"Sailor Uranus, eh?"

* * *

><p>-¡Taiki!<p>

La casa estaba llena del aroma característico de la comida que solía preparar Lita. Había sido un día pesado tratando de seguir el ritmo de Yaten y Mina que estos dos terminaron siendo como una especie de bomba para el pobre de Taiki. De modo que tan pronto entró en la casa se desplomó en el sofá de la sala. La chica de ojos verdes en cuanto le oyó se dirigió inmediatamente a recibirlo.

-Hola Lita -le saludó éste casi desfallecido en el sofá.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó preocupada al ver el estado del chico, se limpió las manos en su delantal para poder acariciarle el rostro.

-Estoy agotado -exclamó éste -Dime que la cena está lista -le rogó.

Lita sonrió de lado a lado.

-Justo acabo de terminarla

-Menos mal -exclamó aliviado y acto seguido se sentó en el sofá, sólo hasta entonces se percató de la bolsa azul que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesita -uh? ¿Tenemos visita? -le preguntó a Lita

La aludida le contestó al tiempo en que se encaminaba a la cocina.

-Ami vino a ayudarme a estudiar, recuerda que entrando tenemos exámenes -le explicó, entonces vio que Taiki se la buscaba con la mirada. Soltó una risilla antes de decirle -Está arriba en mi habitación por si quieres verla

Taiki hizo como que no la escuchó y atravesó rápido el pasillo de las escaleras para no ser visto antes de entrar en la cocina. La castaña giró los ojos.

-No te va a comer Taiki -le dijo burlándose pero él se lo tomó muy enserio

-Eso no lo sabes -Lita sintió ganas de golpearlo y para darle una lección se decidió a poner a su hermano entre la espada y la pared.

-¡Ami!

-¡No! -gritó Taiki aterrorizado pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué pasa? -respondió una voz desde el segundo piso de la casa.

Lita sonreía de oreja a oreja con la mirada divertida maliciosamente.

-Baja por favor, Taiki ya llegó y es hora de cenar

-Enseguida voy -respondió esa voz.

El castaño miró a su hermana con desprecio y gruñó por lo bajo.

-Eres detestable

-Y tú un cobarde -refutó ella sonriendo.

Al final los tres terminaron cenando juntos. Lita y Taiki eran hermanos, se llevaban a penas 11 meses de diferencia. Los dos tenían el cabello castaño, pero mientras que Lita tenía los ojos verdes de su padre, Taiki tenía los amatistas de su madre. Como se llevaban tan poco diferencia de edad sus padres habían metido a Lita en el mismo grupo que Taiki desde que éste entrara al kinder, así que se podría decir que se consideraban casi gemelos aunque en realidad fueran demasiado diferentes el uno del otro tenían cualidades similares. Tanto en habilidades como en apariencia física. Los dos sufrían por su estatura y los dos terminaban siempre como cuidadores de sus grupos de amigos. Sin embargo ése año Lita había decidido entrar a una escuela diferente. Por una vez quería sentirse libre de la mirada protectora de su hermano. Y había sido en esa escuela donde hubiera conocido a Ami.

Amy Mizuno, 15 años al igual que ella pero a dos meses de cumplir los 16. Y la alumna estrella de la academia. Sin mencionar el pequeño "crush" de Taiki. Ella al igual que Lita tenía un hermano pero menor que ella, se llamaba Sammy (el hermano de Serena en la serie original). Aunque tenía un año sin verlo desde que se fuera de Sydney para estudiar en Londres.

-Ya lo entiendo, por eso es que aceptaron a hacer su música. -Exclamó Amy.

Taiki acababa de explicarle a las chicas el porqué se encontraba tan agotado en esos últimos días. Y es que habían estado trabajando practicamente las 24 horas del día para terminar el disco a tiempo, era todo un récord el tenerlo en menos de un mes. Y Taiki sabía además que Mina los estaba probando quería ver si de verdad eran tan talentosos como aparentaban y al menos en cuanto a aceptar retos los tres eran iguales, incluso Serena era así, estaban decididos a probar que eran capaces de todo

-la verdad es que Mina me sorprende, esto la beneficia más a ella que a ustedes al ser quien los descubra, pero por otro lado también les asegura el que ustedes estén en la mira lo más rápido posible -les dijo.

Lita asintió con ella.

-Era una situación de ganar y ganar

-Sin embargo Yaten no quedó muy convencido -inquirió Taiki dejando sus cubiertos sobre el mantel. Justo acababa de terminar de cenar.

Lita se rió ante aquello, conocía demasiado bien al chico para saber sus razones detrás de su comportamiento.

-Él no tiene remedio, seguro que quería lucirse en frente de Minako, ya sabes, para que ella no se diera cuenta de que le gusta

Amy abrió los ojos en asombro.

-¿Qué? ¿A Yaten le gusta Mina?

Lita dejó escapar una risilla y Taiki respondió por ella.

-Hm, desde que Serena se la presentara hace ya más de cinco años. -le dijo. -Entonces supongo que él esperaba impresionarla pero cuando Mina se fue a América aquello le fue imposible y más aún después de que se volviera una idol famosa

-Ya veo, pobre Yaten -dijo Amy -Debe ser terrible el querer a alguien tan asombrosa que difícilmente se fijaría en tí

"No te imaginas cuánto", pensó Taiki y Lita se percató del gesto del chico.

-Tú debes de saber mucho sobre eso no Taiki? -le provocó sonriendo maliciosamente

-Lita! -el chico se escandalizó.

-¿Estás enamorado de alguien así Taiki? -pero Amy le interrumpió antes de que pudiera pelearse con su hermana, aquello le importaba demasiado y tenía que preguntar

-No, no exactamente -balbuceó él

-Es más bien alguien prometedor -asintió Lita, como lo hiciera antes en una vida pasada su antigua compañera Mina. Sonrió para sí. Al igual que la rubia Lita había despertado como Sailor Senshi, no sabía desde luego, de que la idol Mina era la Minako que ella conociera antes. Pero a pesar de sentirse sola como la única que había despertado sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que las demás la encontraran.

-¿prometedor? -cuestionó confundida Amy

Lita sonrió al verla. Sabía que Amy estaba enamorada de Taiki aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta y tenía sospechas además de que ella pudiera ser su antigua compañera Ami (el parecido era sorprendente). Y si en un principio le había sido difícil renunciar a Taiki al haber nacido como su hermano, desde que se volviera a encontrar con Andrew y se hubiese vuelto formalmente su novia aquello había dejado de preocuparle. Cierto era que casi no lo veía. Pero confiaba tanto en los sentimientos de ambos que la distancia terminaba siendo algo tan ridículo.

-Sí, como tú Ami -le dijo, los ojos de ella se abrieron en asombro. Taiki estaba que echaba humo. -Eres tan inteligente que sin duda llegarás a ser alguien mucho muy importante, ¿o no Taiki? -le preguntó provocándolo otra vez.

Taiki gruñó por lo bajo pero al sentir la mirada azul de la chica que le gustara terminó confesando.

-Sí -dijo desviando la mirada ligeramente sonrojado.

-Vaya gracias, tú también eres asombroso Taiki -le dijo sonriendo -Y desde luego que tú también Lita

-Gracias -Lita sonrió satisfecha y se dispuso a fastidiar a su hermano otra vez -Ami piensa que eres genial, ¿no es eso increíble Taiki? -le dijo fingiendo más de la cuenta.

"Si no fuera por Amy, seguro es que ya la habría ahogado para este punto", pensaba Taiki para sus adentros.

Lita rió con fuerza. ¡Era tan divertido tener hermanos!

* * *

><p>El cielo se había pintado de negro. Pasaban de las 11 de la noche cuando el profesor Tomoe encontró a su hija menor esperando sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, pero mirando directamente hacia el recibidor. La curiosidad pudo con él.<p>

-Hotaru, ¿qué haces?

-En cualquier momento -fue la respuesta de ella, que no despegaba la vista del corredor de entrada.

-¿Eh? -dijo confundido. Se acercó un poco más para oírle -¿qué dijiste?

-En cualquier momento mi hermano llegará -declaró.

El profesor suspiró con fuerza. Ultimamente todas las noches era lo mismo. Hotaru se quedaba despierta hasta que su hermano llegara a la casa. Paso sus dedos por entre sus finos cabellos blancos y un destello plateado brilló en ellos. La niña lo vió de reojo y secretamente envidiaba aquél brillo que al parecer ella había sido la única que no había podido heredar. Bueno, al menos los ojos eran los mismos que los de su padre sonrió.

-Sólo no vayas a asustarlo esta vez -le advirtió su padre, recogiendo los trastos sucios que la jovencita de 12 años había dejado sobre la mesa.

Ante aquellas palabras Hotaru hizo un puchero.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Es divertido! -exclamó

-Hotaru -le reprendió su padre, mirándola directamente a través de las gafas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -convino la niña -¡Ah! -y se levantó en seguida al escuchar la puerta del frente abrirse

-Ya llegué -exclamó una voz.

La pequeña corrió rápidamente a recibir a su hermano avalanzándose sobre éste y consiguiendo tirarlo al suelo.

-¡Yaten!

-¡Ah! -gritó el chico de cabellos color plateado que tanto envidiaba la niña. -Hotaru quítateme de encima, estás pesada -se quejó él

Ella le soltó al instante.

-¡Qué grosero eres! Soy tan ligera como una pluma -exclamó poniéndose en pie al igual que él

-Eso es lo que tú quisieras, pero mi cuerpo aplastado opina diferente -exclamó sacudiéndose los pantalones

-Debilucho -le criticó ella sacándole la lengua

-Basta ya ustedes dos -les regañó su padre antes de permitir que el chico respondiera al insulto de su hermana -Llegas tarde Yaten

El chico suspiró.

-Lo siento, me tocó hacer de niñera de esa ridícula idol -se quejó sentándose al pie delas escaleras. Estaba tan cansado.

El rostro de la morena se iluminó al instante y en sus ojos brillaron dos estrellas.

-¡Ah! ¡Estabas con Mina! -exclamó

-Sí... -murmuró éste con cansancio

Ella estiró las manos hacia él con las palmas abiertas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mi premio -le pidió, el chico levantó una ceja irritado -¿qué? -le reclamó ella.

-No estoy satisfecho de darte el disco si sólo lo vas a ver por ella -le dijo. El padre de ambos reía por lo bajo, sabía hacia dónde iba aquéllo -Yo también salgo en él sabes

-Y no lo niego, pero no eres tan bonito como ella -fue la respuesta de Hotaru que seguía con las palmas abiertas -Ahora dámelo

-Hum -Yaten sacó el disco de una de sus bolsas del pantalón y tras pensarlo un segundo lo lanzó en dirección a la sala -Atrápalo si puedes

-¡Aaah! -exclamó ella mientras perseguía el objeto hasta atraparlo en sus manos para que no se rompiera, pero eso ocasionó que chocara con el respaldo del sofá y terminara cayendo encima de él.

El chico soltó la carcajada contento del resultado.

-Yaten! -le regañó su padre corriendo a ayudar a la chica a levantarse.

-Ella se lo buscó -atinó a decir él entre risas.

Pero en algún momento la gracia de aquella escena se desvaneció, después de todo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace casi un mes, cuando vio a Mina en el salón de ensayo. Trató de confrontarla en los días siguientes y si no fuera porque la misma Mina había elegido el tema de Sailor Venus quizá le habría sido imposible sacar el tema a colación sin sonar como un loco.

*Flashback*

_Estaban tomando un descanso de grabar el primer video promocional. Al parecer a Mina le encantaban los techos de los edificios pues casi siempre la encontraba ahí. Ése día no había sido la excepción._

_-¿Por qué no preguntas de una vez lo que tienes en mente? -le había dicho ella. De nuevo iba un paso por delante de él y eso lo exasperaba._

_-¿Por qué elegiste a Sailor Venus?_

_Mina sonrió por aquella pregunta, quizá su mensaje oculto en sus canciones por fin estaba llegando a sus compañeras sailor._

_-Yo no la elegí, ella me escogió a mí -le explicó y se giró para hacerle frente -Del mismo modo en que ella te escogerá a tí_

_-¿De qué hablas? -le miró enarcando una ceja, no entendía de qué iba aquello._

_-De nada -Se rio después de decirlo_

_Él arrugó el seño molesto._

_-Ridícula -le dijo_

_-Uy, ¡qué grosero eres Yaten! -se quejó ella haciendo puchero._

*Fin Flashback*

"¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?" -se cuestionó.

-Hermano, Yaten! -el chico al fin salió de su trance, Hotaru al parecer le había estado llamando varias veces, estaba de pie frente a él con las manos sobre las rodillas y su rostro inclinado hacia él.

-Gracias por mi regalo -le dijo refiriéndose al disco que ahora sonaba por la casa. Al parecer Hotaru le había pedido a su padre que lo pusiera y éste había hecho como le había dicho.

Yaten sonrió con su característica media sonrisa pero que estaba cargada de cariño para la niña, sólo le sonreía a ella de esa forma.

-Cómo te encanta fastidiarme -le dijo revolviéndole el cabello a la chica.

-¡Ah! -se quejó ella dando pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de él. Y tan pronto estuvo a salvo le sonrió dejando salir una risa cantarina.

Él iba a reír con ella pero justo entonces un recuerdo se antepuso a la imagen de la niña que tenía enfrente, vistiendo un traje de Sailor Scout.

_"Por favor, confíen en nuestra princesa"_ -le dijo ésa imagen antes de desaparecer frente a él.

"¿Qué rayos había sido eso?" -se cuestionó horrorizándose cuando el recuerdo de la muerte de esa Sailor inundó su mente.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Hotaru al sentir que su hermano la abrazaba por la espalda con fuerza. -¿Qué ocurre hermano? -preguntó preocupada al sentir temblar al chico -¿Yaten?

Por un instante fue incapaz de hacer nada más que sollozar silenciosamente y al final fue capaz de hablar aunque en el mismo tono ahogado.

-Sólo déjame abrazarte... Hotaru... te prometo que en un instante volveré a ser el mismo... -sollozó -todo estará bien... vas a estar bien.

-¿Eh? -la chica parpadeó consternada, pero incapaz de enfrentar a su hermano sobre qué significaba aquello. Sentía que por el momento todo lo que podía hacer era dejar que él la abrasase hasta sentirse mejor.

El profesor Tomoe los miró desde la sala, si bien sonreía su mirada estaba cargada de una profunda tristeza.

* * *

><p>Había sido un día bueno entre comillas. Se había entregado a la doble práctica de ese día porque sabía que no tendría oportunidad de ver a Seiya y eso la fastidiaba más de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitir. Amaba a Seiya. Estaba enamorada de él. Pero debido al comportamiento en los días previos del chico ella no estaba segura ya de si él de verdad la quería. Tenía sueños en los que él practicamente había dado su vida por ella en otra vida y quería creer que aquellos sueños eran ciertos. Desde luego que el encuentro con Michiru no alegraba su día pero sí el hecho de que la muchacha pareciera estar en realidad interesada en su hermano Haruka y no en Seiya. Suspiró, ni así sería capaz de perdonar al moreno, se había dicho.<p>

Así que estaba tan cansada que en cuanto llegó a casa, se duchó para cenar y luego se fue directo a la cama. Había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño pero por fin se estaba quedando dormida.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Cuando un molesto ruido estaba destruyendo la única posibilidad de tranquilidad que le ofrecía su cuarto. Frunció el cejó molesta e intentó no darle importancia girándose hacia el otro lado.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Pero ahí estaba otra vez ése molesto ruido.

"uuuuuy", se quejaba internamente. Mientras pensaba que al día siguiente le diría a Haruka que se deshiciera de esa horrible rama que golpeaba su ventana constantemente.

Tap. Tap. ¡Odando! Tap.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de golpe.

De ninguna manera podría ser...

Tap. ¡Odango!

-SE-I-YA -murmuró molesta golpeando cada sílaba. Se destapó de las cobijas y se puso de pie encaminándose al balcón de su habitación. Discurrió las cortinas y ahí estaba.

-¡Seiya! -exclamó verdaderamente asombrada, por un instante había albergado la esperanza de que fuera sólo su imaginación.

El chico estaba agarrado a las enredaderas que subían por los muros de la casa, pegados al balcón de la chica, justo al borde del barandal.

-Abre bombón, me estoy congelando acá afuera -le pidió temblando un poco

-hmmmm -Serena le miró recobrando su semblante molesto.

Y tras un breve instante volvió a cerrar la cortina.

-¡Oye! ¡odango! -se quejó el moreno.

La cortina volvió a abrirse aunque esta vez sólo hasta la mitad. El rostro de la chica se asomó por la apertura.

-Ve y dile a Michiru que te abra -le dijo sacándole la lengua.

Seiya frunció el cejo.

-No seas así bombón! -le recriminó subiendo por el barandal.

Serena sólo volvió a cerrar la cortina cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al chico (aún si éste no podía verla), él suplicó un rato más y ella no decía nada, tenía los cachetes inflados evidentemente molesta.

-¡Oh no! -escuchó gritar a Seiya de repente -¡Es Haruka! -gritó éste.

-¡! -El corazón de Serena dio un salto temiendo lo peor. Actuó antes de pensar las cosas. Y es que su corazón sabía que si su hermano lo descubría allí ése sería el final definitivo y no volvería a permitírsele al chico acercársele a ella. Así es que, antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, ya había discorrido las cortinas y abierto las puertas de cristal. Seiya le recibió al instante con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Serena sintió deseos de golpearse por su ingenuidad.

-Te engañé -le dijo entrando y cerrando después ambas puertas junto con las cortinas. Se giró hacia ella y la descubrió corriendo hacia la entrada -¡Espera! -le gritó deteniéndola por la cintura.

Ella no hizo nada para que él la soltara. El mero contacto había enviado una serie de escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y la cercanía del chico la había dejado helada hasta los huesos completamente paralizada. Su rostro sin embargo estaba completamente rojo, ardiendo de verguenza.

**_Mírame,_**  
><strong><em>Quien sabe a donde llegaré<em>**

i¿Qué es lo que quieres? -balbuceó -agradeciendo el estar de espaldas a él

-Ssshh -le silenció él abrazándola con ambos brazos y atrayéndola hacia él

**_Tómame,_**  
><strong><em>No hay suelo ya donde caer<em>**

-Seiya -se exaltó al sentir el cuerpo del chico pegarse al suyo, el camisón de seda de tirantes que llevaba puesto no ayudaba en nada a evitar sentir el contacto como si no llevase prenda alguna. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más al percatarse de ello, pues únicamente llevaba debajo del camisón blanco un calzón como ropa interior y nada más. Maldijo el no haberse soltado el cabello, pues éste bien podría haber funcionado como barrera entre ambos al ser tan largo. Pero no. Llevaba como siempre el cabello sujeto en sus dos característicos chonguitos.

Sintió el rostro de él descansar en la curva entre su hombro y su cuello.

-A ti -le susurró al oído respondiendo así a su anterior pregunta.

-¡! -sus ojos se abrieron en asombro y su corazón dio un salto emocionado.

**_Ven_**  
><strong><em>Llévame del dolor<em>**

-Te quiero a ti -volvió a decirle apretándola con más fuerza. Ella dejó descansar su cuerpo en él apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de éste.

Se mordió los labios antes de preguntar.

-¿Y qué hay de Michiru?

**_Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz_**  
><strong><em>Solo quiero respirar<em>**

Seiya suspiró. Había esperado que ella le preguntara aquéllo. Sabía que Serena no quería ser una más del montón con la que pudiera jugar y por otro lado también estaba seguro de que aquello se debía a que ella también estaba enamorada de él. Sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

-Sólo estaba intentando ponerte celosa -confesó

-¡Seiya! -ella saltó entre sus brazos, girándose para verle de frente.

**_Que la noche me va a matar_**

-Lo siento!, pero no me dejaste opción -se excusó él, aprovechando el que el contacto se interrumpiera para quitarse sudadera negra de cierre al frente que llevaba puesta, abajo sólo llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas "Con razón tenía frío", pensó Serena al verle. Pero al entrar las cosas eran diferente. Afuera estaba frío, pero adentro seguro era que la calefacción estaba al cien, pensó él.

-¿Qué? -le miró ella entre ofendida y enojada. El chico dejó la chamarra sobre la silla del tocador de ella y se dirigió hacia la cama.

**_Tómame,_**  
><strong><em>Que el mundo se vino a mis pies<em>**

-Dijiste que querías ser mi novia, pero cuando te lo pedí dijiste "no"-musitó molesto dejándose caer sobre el borde la cama ella le siguió pero se quedó de frente a él. –Y desde entonces cada que saco el tema me ignoras -le acusó, por un instante fue capaz de apreciar cierta culpa reflejada en los ojos de la rubia –Pensé que estabas jugando y por eso…

-No debiste ser tan cruel -le interrumpió ella -claro que te quiero -confesó.

**_Llévame_**  
><strong><em>Que hoy ya no me quiero esconder<em>**

Sus ojos índigo se perdieron dentro del mar que encerraban los de ella.

-Odango… -murmuró tomando su mano en la de él.

Y al instante siguiente aprovechó ése agarre para jalarla hacia él. Logrando tumbarla con él en la cama.

-Seiya…! -exclamó al ser tomada por sorpresa y sentir cómo él en la caída había conseguido voltearla para quedar encima de ella.

-Ssshh -volvió a silenciarla poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica. Ella hizo como él le indicó mientras el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora.

**_Ven,_**  
><strong><em>Llévame del dolor<em>**  
><strong><em>Que está oscuro y no oigo tu voz<em>**

Había soñado con esto todo lo que llevaba de vida. Bueno, al menos durante los últimos cuatro años pero ahora que ocurría estaba más asustada que en día de brujas. Sentía la tela de los pantalones de él acariciarle las piernas, iba vestido en su pants negro con el que siempre salía a correr por las mañanas. ¿Planeaba quedarse esa noche ahí con ella? Esperaba que sí.

**_Solo quiero respirar_**  
><strong><em>Que la noche me va a matar<em>**

Levantó la mano por inercia hacia el rostro de él y acarició los mechones negros que escapaban por su rostro. Él veía la expresión que ella mostraba en sus ojos y se dejó hacer. La mano de ella viajó hasta la coleta del muchacho, tomó el borde del lazo blanco con el que siempre se sujetaba el cabello y tras un instante de vacilación jaló de él.

El rostro del chico era una tormenta negra que los cubría entonces. Sin querer sus movimientos se habían sincronizado con los del cielo de Londres, varios truenos comenzaron a escucharse afuera de la habitación, sin duda esa noche llovería. "Bien", pensaron ambos, "Haruka no podrá escucharnos".

**_Dame un beso_**  
><strong><em>Algo que me haga al fin regresar<em>**

El rostro de Seiya se inclinó hasta el de Serena y sus labios se juntaron...

Miles de gotas de lluvia chocaron con fuerza sobre el cristal de la ventana. Más que una llovizna, sería una tormenta.

**_Y llorar en tus brazos al final_**  
><strong><em>Que aún hay tiempo para escapar<em>**

Él fue depositando besos mariposa en el cuerpo de ella, resbalando por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Se detuvo ahí al sentir las manos de ella enredarse en su melena negra. Se irguió y acto seguido se sacó la camiseta blanca dejando al descubierto su dorso. Serena suspiró en deleite sonrojada. Sus manos hallaron su camino al pecho de él y resbalaron por sus músculos. Él tomó una desus manos y la llevó hasta su rostro donde la besó. Y siguió besándola hasta subir por su brazo y regresar a su cuello. Ella cerró los ojos en deleite.

-Te quiero Serena -le susurró al oído.

Se abrazó a él al escucharle decir aquello. Giró con él hasta quedar encima de éste. Llevó sus manos a cada una de sus coletas y soltó los listones que las sujetaban, su cabello era un mar dorado que hacía contraste con el suyo, pensó él al tiempo en que acariciaba dicha melena. Serena se agachó a él para besarle de nuevo y sintió las manos de él acariciarle el cuerpo.

**_Ven llévame del dolor_**

-Aahh -gimió al sentirle apretarle el trasero y resbalando por su entrepierna

-Serena... -gimió él

La deseaba.

¡Oh, cuánto la deseaba!

**_**_Ven,llévame del dolor_**_**

-Seiya... -exclamó al sentir que Seiya la levantaba con su cuerpo al erguirse para sentarse sobre la cama. Sus piernas quedaron a cada lado de la cadera de él. Y el rostro del chico se hundió en su pecho. Ella volvió a gemir y uno de los tirantes resbaló de su hombro. Él acarició la piel descubierta y luego atrajo con su mano el rostro de la chica al suyo.

Se besaron de nuevo...

**_**_Llévame, llévame_**_**

****Sabía que no podían hacer mucho, no todavía al menos... pero por lo mismo planeaba pasar la noche en vela con ella, devorándola a besos y memorizando su cuerpo con caricias. Ella se limitó a hacer lo mismo... y se prometió que siempre lo haría.

**_Ven llévame del dolor_**  
><strong><em>Ven llévame del dolor<em>**

****Nadie más volvería a decir por ella qué camino seguir. "No más pasado", pensaba... "Mi futuro, lo quiero con Seiya..."

* * *

><p>Mina suspiró en el balcón de la habitación de sus padres. Siempre que regresaba a Londres era igual, solía dormir con ellos, aunque ahora ellos no se encontrasen igual pasaría la noche en su habitación. Estaba repasando los hechos del último mes en su cabeza mientras miraba la ciudad ante sus ojos. ¡Cómo deseaba volver a ver a Artemis! Pero desde que renaciera en ese mundo no había encontrado al que hubiese sido su guardián gatuno y se preguntó si él también habría reencarnado al igual que Luna. En un principio había estado segura que sí, pero tras haber analizado las cosas se había dado cuenta de que ellos no eran senshis y la primera vez que reencarnaron fue gracias al poder de la Reina Serenity del Milenio de Plata. En esta ocasión ya nada podría traerlos de vuelta. Pensó.<p>

Suspiró antes de decidirse a entrar de regreso al interior de la casa y se cerró las puertas de cristal. Si tan sólo Mina supiera que...

Ellos estaban ahí. Habían recibido el mensaje al escuchar las canciones de Mina y por fin se habían logrado reunir en esa ciudad.

Luna y Artemis estaban de pie afuera de la casa de Venus. Se miraron mutuamente antes de asentir y decidir moverse en caminos diferentes. Ésta vez cumplirían su misión hasta el final.

* * *

><p>And PLEASE leave reviews! xD<p> 


	5. Transformaciones

Empecemos por responder a los reviews =P

**Sweet whisper in the shadows: **Lo interesante de todo esto será ir respondiendo poco a poco a tus incógnitas al tiempo en que se abrirán más, muchas más jojojojojo. ¡Y claro! Serena y Seiya TIENEN q estar juntos xD No he leído todo el manga de Sailor Moon aunque me gustaría hacerlo, así q si sabes de una página donde pueda encontrarlo te agradecería mucho q me lo pasaras jejeje.

**Lili: **Tienes razón al decir que la historia se asemeja a la original pero la idea es plantearla a finales del siglo 31, q cosas no? xD se supone q Rini fue la última reina de Tokyo de Cristal y después de la muerte de ésta las almas de las Sailor senshi volvieron a nacer, primero como semillas estelares en el jardín de Sailor galaxia y luego viajaron hacia sus nuevos cuerpos. El deseo de los Three Lights (principalmente el de Seiya) era regresar a la Tierra y ésa es parte de la razón de que renacieran en nuestro sistema solar, Seiya y Mina son los únicos que tienen su memoria completa y básicamente eso se debe a que son los líderes de equipo y por eso tienen esa cualidad. Te recomiendo q veas el Live Action Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, ya que muchas de mis ideas se basan ahí.

**NUMENEESSE: **Bueno básicamente contesté tu pregunta q creo q era la misma que Lili =P Y sí, Seiya tiene TODAS sus memorias de su vida pasada, pero la parte que está más marcada es la etapa que vivió con Serena y por eso es que su alma renace en este mundo siguiendo el resplandor de Serena; Taiki y Yaten al ser parte de su grupo siguieron el brillo de Seiya y renacieron junto con él ya que ellos también tenían parte de sus corazones atados a este mundo. Jejeje, me alegra q te guste la historia, prometo ir haciéndola cada vez más interesante. Y sí, la voz de Hyde me encanta para Seiya 3

**Bansheeyris:** Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por permitirme tener a tus creaciones!1 =D aún falta algo para que aparezcan pero te prometo que mínimo quedarás convencida xD y sí, Haruka tendrá q usar faldita u.u jajaja xD

**Angel kou:** Si leíste el capi anterior, q espero q sí xD, ya descubriste que efectivamente Lita y Taiki son hermanos, la razón es que éstos dos se me hicieron muy parecidos en sailor stars y pensé ¿por qué no?, después de todo en el live action Lita se qda con Andrew así q no le hará falta ningún three light xD Escuché la banda q me propusiste, lo cierto es q ya los había escuchado antes pero no los ubicaba por nombre u.u sorry. Tienen letras bonitas, pero confieso q la voz me gustó más para Taiki que para Seiya, así q a raíz de eso empecé a maquinar un plan maquiavelo para poder usar todas las bandas propuestas o al menos tres, una voz para cada uno de ellos y a ver qué tal sale. =)

**Natalie san:** ¡Qué milagro verte por aquí! ¡ya te estabas tardando fiel seguidora! xD ntc, es sólo q según yo estabas enamorada de Darien... so... =P Claro que se vale votar por dos y varias veces xD antes de que publique el siguiente capi jojojojojo Por cierto, gracias por señalar que cometí un error en la relación de Mina y Yaten, sí, efectivamente ellos no se conocían pero me olvidé de eso en el capi anterior T.T big, big mistake, my bad... Anyway, trataré de corregirlo ahora =P

Ahora sí empecemos...

Disclaimer: Yo no escribí Sailor Moon, si lo hubiera hecho Sailor Saturn tendría su propia secuencia de transformación y tendría más protagonismo que el de salir sólo para que la maten xD LOL

* * *

><p><strong>"Día cinco: transformaciones."<strong>

Esa mañana el sol se decidió a ocultarse un rato más detrás de las nubes grises que surcaban el firmamento como una manada de borreguitos. Seiya se vistió con prisa intentando al tiempo tener cuidado de no despertar a la joven de cabellos dorados que dormía plácidamente en la cama. La miró de reojo una última vez antes de abrir las puertas que daban al balcón y se dispuso a bajar. La verdad era que quería quedarse. pero lamentablemente la chica tenía una familia completa siempre al pendiente de ella, especialmente su hermano Haruka y Seiya estaba más que convencido de lo inconveniente del asunto a esas alturas. Increíblemente bajar le resultó más difícil que subir y el último salto que dio le hizo caer de cuclillas al suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo al sentir el dolor punzante en los tobillos.

Ni qué hacerle. Aquéllo después de todo tenía que hacerse, dudaba que Serena bajo otras circunstancias hubiera accedido a hablar con él, especialmente después de los coqueteos con Michiru. Y Rei se lo había advertido, Mamoru pronto entraría de nuevo en la vida de Serena y él no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo; tenía que ganarse el corazón de Serena lo más pronto posible. Antes de que _él _la hiciera dudar.

Estaba cavilando estos pensamientos mientras veía fijamente en dirección a la alcoba de su bombón que no se percató del hombre que salía de la casa en ése momento dirigiéndole, más que una mirada de sorpresa, una sonrisa bufona.

-Ah! Seiya! -le saludó desde el porsche donde se encontraba estacionado el coche.

Seiya se recompuso en seguida.

-Buenos días señor -tambaleó al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de que lo descubrieran saliendo de la habitación de la chica.

-Saliste temprano a correr -notó el señor quien era el padre de Serena y Haruka, su melena ondulada rubia amarilla idéntica a la de su hiija lo delataba. (Ya adivinaron quién es? Les doy una pista, sale en sailor moon Super S).

-Eh, sí... -balbuceó al sentir que el corazón le daba un brinco por el temor de ser descubierto -tenía ganas de ver a Serena aunque creo que sigue dormida

-Esa niña no tiene remedio sin importar la edad que tenga -le dijo negando con la cabeza -¿Por qué no pasas, estoy seguro de que le encantará verte? -le sonrió, la taza de café que tenía en la mano soltaba un vapor que se antojaba probar. Afuera el clima no era precisamente cálido.

-Bueno yo- comenzó buscando alguna excusa.

-Sí Seiya, ¿por qué no pasas?

Pero no tuvo que hacerlo.

-Ah, Serena...! -le miró sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo. No habían pasado ni diez minutos y la joven que había dejado dormida estaba recargada sobre el barandal de la terraza. Su semblante lucía algo molesto, ¿quizá le irritaba el que él quisiera irse sin despedirse?

El padre de Serena dejó salir una sonora carcajada, evidentemente divertido de la situación en la que se encontraba Seiya con la emotiva de su hija.

-Parece ser que te escuchó, mira incluso se ha apresurado a vestirse -advirtió su padre señalando con la mano que sostenía la taza en dirección a la rubia.

Ella llevaba un vestido de manga larga blanco, con un chaleco de rayas azules y blancas. Hasta ese momento el joven no se había percatado de lo que llevaba encima la rubia y pudo apreciar además que llevaba su larga melena rubia suelta desbordándose sobre los hombros.

-¿No pensarás irte tan pronto verdad?, ¿o es que planeabas huir? -inquirió Serena entrecerrando los ojos.

-Claro que no bombón -trató de convencerla, aunque más bien parecía querer convencerse a sí mismo.

-Hmmm -ella le miró largamente con la boca en una fina línea, él sudó frío.

Sólo hasta entonces el padre de ella cayó en cuenta de la situación, mirando primero a su hija y luego al chico.

-¿Cómo? ¿siguen peleados?

-Lo dudo

-¡Haruka!

Y de nuevo una voz ajena respondió la pregunta. El chico, que aún estaba en boxers, tenía la mano izquierda apoyada por el dorso en la cintura y se sostenía con la derecha en el barandal; estaba al lado de su hermana y su expresión estaba cargada de sueño y molestia. La molestia que siempre le brillaba en los ojos cuando veía a Seiya.

-Bueno, ya que tenemos la familia completa no creo que vayas a rehusarte ¿o sí Seiya?

-Señora Tenou...!

Y parecía que el entrar sin anunciarse era costumbre en esta familia. Una mujer de melena castaña amarrada en un chonguito estaba de pie en la entrada de la casa. Y miraba con una sonrisa al joven moreno. (esta chica sale en Sailor Moon R).

-No irás a rechazarme la invitación, ¿o sí?

Seiya se resignó.

-No, por supuesto que no. -Le dijo.

-¿Significa que la niña desayunara con nosotros? -inquirió Haruka en tono un tanto grosero. Su intención obviamente era molestar al chico.

-No seas grosero Haruka -le recriminó su madre.

-Sólo creí que finalmente había salido del "closet" -contestó con soltura, como si aquéllo fuera lo más normal e inocente del mundo. Serena la miró curiosa.

-¡Qué estás diciendo! -reclamó Seiya con las manos cerradas en puños. No quería armar una escena pero definitivamente no iba a dejar que él se burlara de él.

-Entonces siempre sales a correr con el cabello suelto -inquirió Haruka

-¡! -Y Seiya no pudo por más que quedarse quieto.

Se le había olvidado por completo. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto? se reprendió. Por suerte sus manos se quedaron donde estaban a cada lado de sus costados. De otro modo se habría delatado sin problemas.

Sin embargo, Haruka sacó a relucir su media sonrisa.

-¿O es que se te perdió algo como esto? -dijo levantado en el aire el listón blanco con el que Seiya solía sujetar su cabello.

Seiya tragó saliva, pero para su buena suerte Serena reaccionó por instinto.

-¡Mi cinta! ¿tú la tenías? -y al instante se la arrebató de las manos.

En realidad, no estaba fingiendo. Después de todo ése simple listón para Serena era algo así como una especie de tesoro. Y sonrió tan pronto lo tuvo de vuelta en sus manos.

Su hermano enarcó una ceja.

-¿Es tuya?

-Seiya me la regaló -le dijo sonriendo y al instante se corrigió -o lo correcto sería decir que yo se la quité -dijo apenada.

Haruka suspiró molesto, tanto que pareció más un gruñido que un suspiro.

-Entra a desayunar condenado patán -le dijo irguiéndose.

-Oh my!, disculpa a mi hijo por favor -le pidió la madre de los chicos.

-No hay problema señora -le sonrió ampliamente para luego murmurar por lo bajo -ya estoy acostumbrado.

El padre de Serena optó por volver a reír mientras rodeaba a su esposa por los hombros.

-Son sólo cosas de chicos no te lo tomes a mal.

Ni hablar. Seiya los siguió al interior de la casa. Iba a ser un largo día sin duda.

-Haruka

El aludido dirigió la mirada a su hermana, quien le habló justo cuando estaba por abandonar la habitación. Serena le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias

-Para eso estoy cabeza de bombón. -Le dijo antes de salir.

Al quedarse sola miró una vez más la cinta que tenía entre sus manos y sonrió. La apretó con fuerza antes de decidirse a atar su cabello con él en una coleta alta. Le sentaba bien, tendrían que admitirlo los demás al verla. Su reflejo en el espejo al menos así se lo aseguró. Y entonces algo brilló desde el cajón entreabierto de la cómoda. El corazón de ella dio un respingo y se acerco de inmediato para cerrarlo de golpe. No quería ver lo que estaba adentro, pero era demasiado tarde. Antes de cerrarlo, el broche dorado con la Luna grabada le había cegado durante un instante.

¡Qué tonta había sido! Ése destello le había hecho recordar el sueño anterior y estaba segura de que había vuelto a hablar entre sueños, de otro modo Seiya sin duda la habría despertado antes de salir de su habitación. Pero no lo había hecho y la evidencia estaba ahí golpeándole el rostro como si de una bofetada se tratase. Debía ser más precavida. No podía permitir que absolutamente nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Ni siquiera ella misma.

_-Tu existencia y el cristal de plata perturban la historia. _

Le había dicho la princesa del planeta de fuego, Kakyuu, en sueños. Ellas estaban al parecer en el antiguo castillo de la Luna del Milenio de Plata. Lo sabía porque su anterior _madre_ aún había estado presente en ese escenario. La pesadilla se había vuelto más grande cuando la "charla" había llegado casi a su final, habían sido atacadas por el caos. Maldecidas por un encantamiento que las ataba a seguir un destino pre-escrito sin opción a elegir algo diferente. Y el mundo como lo conocía acabó por destruirse.

"Todo es por mi culpa... arrastro a todo el mundo hacia mí a causa de este poder." -pensó Serena aún con la mano sobre el cajón y la mirada perdida en el mismo punto en el que antes había visualizado el brillo de ese broche.

No era que creyera realmente aquellas palabras. No. Sencillamente estaban _ahí_ en su cabeza, en su alma desde hace "siglos". Tan fuertemente arraigadas que a veces estaba segura de que ése ser tomaba posesión de su cuerpo por completo.

-_En la Vía Láctea hay muchos otros sistemas solares. Pero éste es otra cosa..._

Yaten también había estado allí, no era una sailor pero sí un guerrero y miraba con deleite el jardín de rosas en el que se encontraban.

-_Ningún otro posee ese equilibrio, ésa perfección_.

Al igual que Taiki. Ambos admiraban el paisaje de ese hermoso reino, instantes antes de que fuese dividido en tres partes. Una parte de ella lo entendía, entendía aquél significado oculto, pero era más grande la parte de ella que no deseaba despertar que seguía pensando en esas escenas como una simple pesadilla. Y habría logrado tener éxito.

De no ser porque ese broche apareció.

_-Cuando finalice este combate un nuevo mundo se abrirá ante nosotras... un mundo sin conflictos._

Su antigua madre, la primera Reina Serenity estaba en medio del salón con las manos juntas a modo de rezo. Pareciera que estuviese despidiéndose. Serena no estaba segura, pero entendía que había un deje de melancolía en aquellas palabras. ¿Sería verdad? Que su madre también había deseado tener otra vida...?

Serena se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero un último recuerdo la asaltó cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral. Sailor Moon y Kakyuu estaban en el centro de la galaxia justo al final de un combate. La princesa de fuego, ahora en su traje de sailor senshi, estaba perdiendo su vida envuelta en los brazos de la guerrero Luna. Y lloraba al hablar.

_-Me gustaría volver a la vida con las otras chicas, ¿podré hacerlo? _-le había preguntado.

Y ella había contestado antes de pensar.

-_Por supuesto, tenemos un cristal sailor -sonrió -Renaceremos una y otra vez..._

Y allí estaba. La maldición que ella misma se había echado encima.

Pero la verdadera pregunta es...

"¿A quién más puede alcanzar esa maldición?"

* * *

><p>A pesar de que el mundo había cambiado después de la tragedia del siglo XXI, muchos lugares seguían siendo iguales. Esto en parte gracias al poder de restauración de la Neo Reina Serenity y también a que los mismos humanos trabajaron en reconstruir su mundo como lo conocían. Era por esto que tanto Lita como Amy podían disfrutar de los lugares clásicos de Londres, como lo es el fantástico City Hall; a pesar de que la estructura se asemejaba mucho a lo que fue en su tiempo, lo cierto es que había sufrido varias modificaciones y ahora era un gran auditorio en el que se desarrollaban distintos shows y eventos, con un escenario central, la antigua esfera ahora sí que tenía un frente y un atrás, en donde se encontraban distintas oficinas. Estaban sentadas en el exterior algo apartadas de la gente. Ése día Amy le había pedido personalmente a Lita el que la acompañara a aquél lugar, en donde el concierto de Mina y los Three Lights se llevaría a cabo por la noche.<p>

-Siempre me ha gustado venir aquí -comentó Lita mientras sus ojos esmeralda veían con deleite la gran estructura frente a ella.

-Sí, es un lugar muy hermoso -convino Amy.

-Aunque en realidad sólo vengo a ver el ballet -confesó Lita dejando salir una risilla, pero si bien su compañera sonrió no pareció darle importancia a la broma -¿ocurre algo Amy? -cuestionó Lita al darse cuenta del semblante de su amiga.

La aludida negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada, tan sólo asimilo el lugar -le dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, debo admitir que no esperaba encontrarte aquí -le dijo Lita sonriendo algo insegura -por el concierto, quiero decir.

-La verdad, tenía curiosidad de conocer a Mina -confesó mirando detenidamente el lugar, como si estuviese registrando cada parte de ella en su cabeza para hacer un mapa mental, desde luego que Lita no lo entendió así, sino que se desvió un poco del tema.

-Ah!, ya entiendo, por lo que te dijo Taiki ¿cierto? -le dijo tratando de provocarla, Amy simplemente contestó tranquila.

-Si te refieres al concierto, sí, sí me invitó.

-Entonces ¿puedo ir contigo? -le pidió ya sin presionarla. -Sería aburrido entrar sola y además, como mi hermano estará en el escenario tú también estarás en las mismas condiciones que yo -le dijo.

-Eso es cierto -consideró la peliazul despegando momentaneamente la vista del City Hall.

-Por un momento creí que eras una de las fieles fans de Mina -inquirió Lita burlonamente.

-Debo confesar que algo hay de eso. Algunas de sus canciones me gustan mucho y ni qué decir de su voz, es un encanto. -Admitió.

Lita se recargó en el barandal.

-La verdad es que sólo la conozco porque es la prima de Serena y tan sólo la vi un par de veces cuando aún estábamos en primaria, ya sabes, antes de que se fuera a Estados Unidos. -Suspiró encogiéndose de hombros. -Así que no puedo asegurar que siga siendo la misma. Pero mientras Serena diga que sí supongo que no habrá problema.

Ése nombre llamó la atención de Amy.

-Y dime, ¿Serena se parece a Mina? -cuestionó, en sus ojos brillaba un genuino interés y Lita lo notó.

-Un poco, ¿por?

-Mera curiosidad -respondió desviando la vista de ella, sintiéndose avergonzada de haber sido hecho un acto tan impulsivo; se recargó en el barandal igual que Lita -De verdad me gustaría conocerla.

Lita la miró fijamente.

-Vaya Amy juraría que andas detrás de algo -inquirió con sospecha.

-Más o menos -concedió, aún sin voltear a verla.

-¿Por eso viniste desde Sydney hasta Londres?

-Puede ser -Aceptó mirando las ondulaciones del agua -Lo cierto es que la beca pronto expirará.

-Oh, ya veo -el semblante de Lita se entristeció un poco ante esto -Entonces, ¿planeas irte tan pronto termine la beca?

-Te mentiría si dijera que sí.

-Vas a quedarte! -exclamó sorprendida, aunque en su voz todavía quedaba un deje de duda. -¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Amy suspiró.

-He decidido que no regresaré a Australia -declaró para sorpresa de Lita.

-¡Eh? ¿Y por qué? -cuestionó intrigada.

-El año de intercambio terminará con el próximo semestre y he decidido quedarme porque no puedo abandonar la ciudad -explicó aún sin sonreír.

-Ya veo. Al final te ha cautivado nuestra ciudad -dijo sonriente -Siempre me pregunté porqué fue que viniste a nuestra isla. Digo, nuestra escuela no es realmente mejor que la tuya. Y fácilmente podrías estudiar medicina en tu país.

La mirada de Amy se deprimió un poco. Y su silencio fue evidente para Lita quien de pronto sentía que había tocado un terreno peligroso. La verdad es que nunca antes la había cuestionado tanto, ni siquiera cuando recién la conoció. Y ahora sentía que debía hacerlo, pero aún con esa conciencia era incapaz de sentirse con el derecho a preguntar.

-Lo lamento, ¿dije algo malo?

-No. No lo hiciste. -Contestó Amy dedicándole una media sonrisa con un deje de tristeza -Para serte franca jamás estuve segura de venir. Es como tú dices, tenía mejores y mayores oportunidades en Sydney de las que tengo aquí. -Confesó mirando en dirección al mar que ondeaba frente al City Hall.

Lita la miró confundida.

-Entonces, ¿nunca quisiste venir aquí?

Amy sonrió un poco más, pero el gesto seguía siendo triste.

-Bueno, el querer es algo relativo. Pero supongo que la respuesta debería ser un no.

Lita la miró fijamente.

-¿Entonces, por qué viniste? -cuestionó aún insegura -o mejor dicho, ¿para qué quedarte? ¿No sería mejor regresar a tu país?

-En este punto me temo que no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Y eso porqué? ¿Qué te lo impide?

Amy se puso de pie y se giró hacia ella para verla directamente a los ojos. La castaña se sobresaltó al sentir de pronto el cambio "de humor" en el ambiente.

-La verdad es que tengo una misión que cumplir -le dijo sonriendo al fin sin ese deje de tristeza que antes la envolvía. Lita sólo la miró más confundida que antes.

-¿Eh?

La sonrisa de Amy se ensanchó.

-Sailor Júpiter -le dijo.

Y la confusión de Lita se transformó en asombro.

...y felicidad.

-¡Mercury!

* * *

><p>La ciudad estaba en un constante ajetreo. El concierto de esta noche prometía ser un show excepcional y desde el lanzamiento de los dos primeros sencillos "Recorded butterflies" y "A little pain", la admiración por los tres apuestos jóvenes que acompañaban a la "diosa Mina" se había disparado por los cielos. La música además había sido un cambio radical en el estilo en el que Mina estaba acostumbrada a interpretar, de manera que este nuevo cambio había servido para acrecentar la ya enorme lista de fans que tenía.<p>

Pero por lo mismo la rubia se exigía el doble, dispuesta a lograr encajar hasta perfeccionarlo para así hacer ese estilo suyo. Taiki la miraba con admiración mientras la chica ensayaba dentro del cuarto de grabación, no había querido interrumpirla y en vez de ensayar con ella decidió grabar cada uno de sus acordes para poder acoplar mejor su música a su voz durante el concierto; en eso estaba cuando la puerta de repente se abrió.

-Tan temprano está ensayando

-¡Yaten! -le miró sorprendido.

El platino estaba vestido en jeans negros y una simple playera blanca de manga corta, llevaba una gorra negra y sus convers verdes. Al parecer estaba decidido a estar en modo "descanso" antes de tener que entregarse al ajetreo del concierto de esa noche.

-¿Es que nunca se cansa? -cuestionó con gesto molesto.

Taiki le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-No por nada es la mejor artista en todo el mundo.

-Hmmm -Yaten se limitó a mirar a Mina fijamente a través del cristal que los separaba.

Taiki se percató del semblante del chico, como si estuviese buscando "algo" oculto en la joven cantante.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-cuestionó ligeramente consternado. -Usualmente no eres tan gruñón, ¿es que Mina no te agrada?

-No me inspira confianza es todo.

-¿Que no te inspira confianza? -Taiki se quedó aún más confundido, realmente no daba crédito a lo que oía. -Tú sí que eres raro. Mejor prepárate para ensayar, Seiya no debe de tardar en llegar -le aconsejó tomando el bajo que estaba descansando en una de las esquinas.

Yaten siguió con la mirada fija en Mina, el botón que permitía el que la voz de la joven se oyera en la habitación en la que él se encontraba estaba presionado y los acordes de la melodiosa voz de la joven rubia, llegaban a través de las bocinas hasta sus oídos. El platino entrecerró más los ojos al escuchar aquellos acordes.

-"De nuevo siento, como si me estuviese llamando" -pensaba para sí sin apartar la mirada de la joven cantante. -"¿Qué es esta sensación?" -Se cuestionó llevándose una mano al pecho.

Mientras que del otro lado del cristal en la pequeña habitación contigua Mina estaba más que entregada en cantar. Para ella no existía tal cosa como "ensayos", siempre actuaba como si tuviera público enfrente y los conciertos en sí para ella eran un campo de batalla, en donde todos esos shows previos florecían y evolucionaban. Por eso era que había conseguido ser tan exitosa. No era sólo su voz, su música, sus letras... era la pasión que entregaba en cada representación que daba, la transformación en un ser distinto cuando cantaba.

"Chicas. Las necesito de vuelta y pronto." -pensaba Mina en su mente mientras seguía cantando. -"Hoy cantaré para que podamos reunirnos de nuevo, con nuestra princesa". -Se declaró a sí misma, preguntándose si alguna vez los Three Lights habían tenido ese mismo pensamiento en su vida pasada y riendo interiormente por la ironía de aquella situación.

Después de todo.

Sólo ella recordaba todo.

-¡Hola!

Un sonriente Seiya atravesó la puerta en ese momento. Aún seguía vestido en el pants negro que había llevado puesto desde la noche anterior a la casa de Serena, todo en él estaba igual con la diferencia clara de que esta vez su cabello estaba suelto y se le desbordaba por la espalda y los hombros. Aún así seguía luciendo atractivo. Lo que era peor, es que él lo sabía y lo sabía muy bien. Y se le notaba en la manera tan despreocupada y a la vez elegante en que caminaba y se movía como si no hubiera nadie que pudiese hacerle competencia.

Tanto Yaten como Taiki le miraron irritados. El moreno al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros cambió su actitud a una de disculpa, creyendo que la molestia se debía a que había llegado tarde.

-Lo siento tuve que atender un desayuno, ¿de qué me perdí?

Yaten desvió la vista con el semblante molesto y dejando salir un pequeño bufido, Taiki fue el que contestó aunque no sin dejar de afinar el bajo que descansaba en su regazo.

-En realidad apenas vamos empezando, es Mina la que ya lleva un rato en este lugar, posiblemente desde antes de que lo abrieran.

Seiya se acercó al cristal entonces para verla. Al igual que Taiki sentía una increíble admiración por el desempeño y la pasión de la rubia al cantar.

-Supongo que por la tarde iremos al City Hall a ensayar o no? -Inquirió Yaten sacando a Seiya de sus pensamientos. No lo confesaría en voz alta pero la verdad es que no le gustaba nada el que otro hombre que no fuera él contemplara de esa manera a Mina.

-El lugar ya está lleno de gente, pero por suerte se diseñó y construyó un acceso sólo para nosotros, así que no habrá problema -contestó Seiya sin apartar la vista de la chica.

-Eso espero -lo que irritó aún más a Yaten que contestó de brazos cruzados y aún soltando pequeños bufidos.

-¿Y Serena? -cuestionó Taiki, sólo hasta entonces se había percatado de la ausencia de quien fuera su manager y fan número uno.

-Ella ya se encuentra en el City Hall -respondió Seiya, al fin apartando la vista de la figura de Mina para alivio de Yaten -Como nuestra manager decidió llegar antes que nosotros para dirigir el lugar -explicó orgulloso.

Taiki sonrió ampliamente igual que lo hizo Yaten. Hacía mucho que la chica se había vuelto importantemente indispensable para los tres.

-¡Qué haríamos sin ella! -exclamó satisfecho de la eficiencia de su amiga.

-Sí

Pero de nuevo la voz de Mina al cambiar de canción atrajo nuevamente la atención de Seiya, él, al igual que Yaten, había estado sintiendo el resplandor que despedía la chica y tenía sus sospechas de que ese resplandor perteneciera a un cristal sailor.

-Oigan, ¿no sienten como que hay palabras ocultas en las canciones de Mina? -les preguntó directamente consiguiendo el que los otros dos se sobresaltaran.

-¿Tú también lo sentiste? -Cuestionó Yaten.

-¿Entonces es verdad?

-No lo sé -respondió Taiki -Pero sí sé que se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes -concluyó dirigiendo la mirada hacia la aludida.

-Eso es cierto -asintió Yaten.

Siya los miró detenidamente entonces. Eran idénticos a sus figuras pasadas y se reprendió mentalmente de haber tardado tanto en descubrirlos. Llevaba dos años sabiendo la verdad.

"Si ellos despertaran..." -se cuestionó mentalmente -"¿lo tomarían tan 'bien' como yo?" -desde luego que se refería a sus transformaciones como sailors senshi, él nunca había tenido ni sentía que llegara a tener problemas con ser Sailor Fighter, no así opinaba lo mismo de sus ex-hermanos -"No, seguro que no." -negó con la cabeza y sonriendo debilmente. -"Aunque quisiera que lo hicieran, al menos así ya no me sentiría tan solo." -se dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente su broche de transformación en su mano izquierda oculto dentro de una de las bolsas del pantalón.

De pronto el celular en la otra bolsa del pantalón saltó entonces con una pequeña vibración. Al sacarlo pudo apreciar en la pantalla el rostro de la joven que poseía su corazón desde hacía más de un siglo; le había enviado un mensaje.

_Todo está perfecto en el City Hall. Será_

_un concierto espléndido. ¡Ya quiero verlos_

_actuar! Tú serás el mejor por supuesto._

_Nos veremos en dos horas para comer. _

_XOXO _

_- S. -_

"Bombón..." -sonrió tristemente al terminar de leer el mensaje. -"De todos, eres la única que no quiero que despierte".

* * *

><p>Estaba agotada. Sin importar lo bien que luciera en el exterior la realidad era que estaba agotada. Hacía una hora que Mina había decidido dejar de ensayar para comer y poder darse una ducha relajante después que le regresara las energías perdidas, de modo que estuviese más que lista para el concierto que daría inicio en aproximadamente seis horas. "Cosa de nada", pensó. No era la primera vez que daba un concierto y en especial uno de esa magnitud, de modo que sabía a ciencia cierta qué esperar, y una de las cosas a esperar era que el tiempo como siempre pasara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De modo que no podía irse al extremo y desgastarse la voz en un momento tan importante como aquél. Estaba segura de que las sailor senshi del Sistema Solar estaban reuniéndose en la ciudad de Londres y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran a estar juntas.<p>

Salió de la ducha justo a la hora en la que tenía planeado salir, era estricta consigo misma más de lo que podrían llegar a serlo con ella su manager Katherine y su abogado Adrew. En cierto modo era independiente.

Llevaba su cuerpo cubierto por una bata blanca que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, mientras que con una toalla más pequeña secaba su cabello distraídamente al entrar en la habitación, cuando de pronto una presencia la puso en alerta.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Minako chan

-¿Quién está ahí? -gritó poniéndose la defensiva, quedándose quieta en medio de su cuarto.

Por delante de ella salió a la luz una figura masculina, alto, delgado y de cabellos tan largos como los suyos pero de un desconcertante tono plateado.

-Me da gusto ver que has cumplido tu sueño -le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cargada de cariño en su rostro.

Mina abrió los ojos como platos.

-Esa insignia de la Luna -exclamó al ver la media luna que sobresalía en la blanca frente del chico -No puede ser ... -murmuró, los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas -¡Artemis! -gritó lanzándose a sus brazos.

Él la envolvió las suyas tan pronto la sintió abrazarle por el dorso.

-Al fin volvemos a encontrarnos -declaró él sonriendo mientras la veía con ternura.

-¡Artemis! -Mina por su parte seguía llorando de felicidad en el pecho de él -¡Te extrañé! ¡Te extrañé tanto Artemis! -le dijo abrazándose más fuerte a él. Habían sido tres largos años en los que estuviera llorando por la ausencia de su consejero, tres largos años desde que descubrió su identidad como Sailor Venus. Y ahora que finalmente lo tenía con ella sentía que debía aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas o de lo contrario él podría desaparecer. -¡Me hiciste tanta falta, no sabía cómo hacerlo yo sola!

Artemis sonrió conmovido. Después de todo él también la había extrañado. Había sido difícil seguirle la pista y más desde que se ausentara junto con Luna para ir de regreso a su planeta natal. Pero conocía el resplandor de Venus mejor que cualquier otro y consiguió dar con ella sin importar cuánto se moviera la chica por el globo terrestre. Acarició la cabeza de la joven con ternura.

-Haz hecho un buen trabajo.

-Eso no es verdad, aún no he localizado a las demás y yo... -balbuceó.

-Pero encontraste a la princesa -le interrumpió de inmediato tomando el rostro de ella por la barbilla para levantarle la mirada hacia él.

Ella le miró con asombro.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

El chico suspiró. y ese gesto bastó para que ella entendiera que él llevaba bastante tiempo al pendiente de ella y seguramente debió de haber tenido una excelente razón para no habersele acercado antes. Después de todo estaba en su forma humana y eso sin duda le habría complicado las cosas.

-Mina, lamento haberte dejado despertar sola. -Se disculpó, Mina se limpió las lágrimas del rostro con el dorso de la mano. -Pero ahora te guiaré como es mi deber; al ser tú la líder de las sailor scout mi trabajo es ser tu consejero. -Le dijo él en tono serio y con la mirada decidida. -Y es crucial que sigas mis indicaciones. Ya que..

-El enemigo está al frente -Le interrumpió ella, adoptando el mismo aire seguro y serio de él. -Lo sé, ya tuve un enfrentamiento con ellos -confesó.

El seño de Artemis se frunció un poco. Había esperado todo menos escuchar el que ella ya hubiese tenido un enfrentamiento y además la madurez y la seriedad que mostraba no eran tan propias de la Mina que recordaba, aunque sabía que estaba en su naturaleza de líder ser así y que con cada reencarnación bien podría alejarse de la esencia de Venus o bien ésta misma esencia podría hacerse más fuerte y, en este caso, parecía haber sido la segunda.

-Supongo que ya sabes entonces lo que voy a pedirte.

-Sí -asintió ella -Ya va siendo hora de que Sailor V regrese. -Le sonrió.

Él le respondió con la misma sonrisa. Sin embargo ese instante duró poco, pues de inmediato la expresión segura y orgullosa fue reemplazada por una de preocupación y de tristeza.

-Y sobre lo otro Mina... -comenzó inseguro.

Mina desvió la vista con molestia cruzándose de brazos, con una media sonrisita irónica haciendo presencia en su boca.

-Debí suponer que lo sabrías.

-Entonces es verdad -inquirió él.

Ella suspiró para deshacerse de su enfado. Artemis no tenía la culpa y sabía además que si no lo decía pronto en voz alta a alguien de confianza terminaría sin duda acabada antes incluso de que "eso" pasara.

-Me temo que sí.

El corazón de Artemis se estrujó al oír aquello y de algún modo comprendía que parte de la madurez y determinación de la chica venían justamente de "ese" problema. Además de que ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de ella le hería aún más al pensar en todo el tiempo en que la había dejado sola con esa carga.

-¿Cuánto tiempo aún te queda?

-Un año. Más o menos, un año. -Le miró.

Artemis la tomó de las manos.

-Debemos hacer que eso sea suficiente, por el bien de la misión. -Declaró, habría querido decir muchas otras cosas diferentes, pero ni él ni Mina estaban listos aún para quebrarse y comprendía que ella opinaba los mismo.

-Sí. Esta vez cumpliré la misión de mi vida pasada y me despediré de las sailor senshi para siempre... -declaró Mina aún insegura de la veracidad de aquellas palabras.

* * *

><p>Mina tenía razón. El tiempo se había ido rápido, pensaba Artemis y sólo podía esperar que su compañera lograra terminar pronto con la pequeña misión de aquella tarde. El sol estaba ya en el ocaso y pronto entraría la oscuridad de la noche, faltaba escasa una hora para que el concierto iniciara.<p>

Dicha compañera, una joven mujer de cabellos entre un azul y un morado, de unos hermosos ojos rubíes y luciendo un vestido amarillo, Luna, se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación vacía de quien hubiese sido su anterior dueña, su anterior encargo, su anterior princesa, Serena.

Sostenía en su mano derecha el broche dorado con el signo de la Luna y los cuatro círculos de las sailor inners: rojo por Mars, azul por Mercury, naranja por Venus y finalmente verde por Jupiter. ¿Dónde estarían las demás chicas? Se cuestionó mientras veía la joya brillar tenuemente bajo los débiles rayos del sol. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había visto ése broche, desde que en la vida anterior se transformara en el que tenía el cristal de plata dentro de él. ¿El cetro lunar también se habría regenerado?, se cuestionó.

-Serena -dijo de repente -no has cambiado para nada, sigues siendo la misma niña miedosa y llorona -sonrió con ternura antes de dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos, salto en el que comenzó a transformarse y cuando volvió a caer lo hizo en cuatro patas, quedando al borde de la ventana.

"Perdóndame", pensó para sí antes de salir de la habitación de la chica con el broche de transformación en su hocico.

Tenía que llevárselo a Mina...!

* * *

><p>El tiempo siguió avanzando y pronto la hora llegó de que la gente pudiera entrar al City Hall, preparándose para presenciar el tan esperado concierto. Tal era el caso de Lita y Amy, que habían aprovechado el tiempo para poder entrar primero, no porque necesitaran hacer fila, sus pases después de todo eran especiales al haber sido el mismo Taiki quien se los dió, sino porque Amy había estado sintiendo ondulaciones de energía negativa por toda la ciudad y estaba segura de que pronto se llevaría un ataque y qué mejor lugar para atacar que en la escena de un concierto que se transmitiría de forma internacional en donde un montón de gente podría fácilmente caer como víctimas.<p>

-Menos mal que conseguimos excelentes lugares -exclamó Amy al tiempo en que observaba a detalle la espiral de asientos ascendente alrededor del escenario, la vista que daba el cristal de las paredes era hermosa pero también útil, así podría observar lo que sucediera por fuera, al menos en una parte. Puesto que se encontraban en el tercer nivel a una conveniente distancia del escenario circular del centro.

-Es una suerte que los artistas sean conocidos nuestros -inquirió Lita sonriendo mientras se retocaba el maquillaje.

-Tienes razón -asintió su compañera que de inmediato comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su bolso.

Lita se percató de lo que hacía al verla através del espejo y decidió dejar el maquillaje para después.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Te dije que estaba en una misión Lita y esto también es parte de ella -respondió sacando al fin el pequeño aparato que había estado buscando.

Lita abrió los ojos en asombro al reconocer esa pequeña mini laptop azul con el símbolo de Mercurio en la base.

-Eso es...!

-Mi anterior computadora -sonrió Amy activándola.

Lita compartió su sonrisa.

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que no tenías dónde guardarla.

-Te sorprenderías -inquirió la chica con una sonrisa divertida.

Lita se acercó a ella para ver mejor el instrumento.

-Hacía años que no veía eso.

-Sí, la recuperé igual que todo lo demás -explicó Amy sin parar de teclear en su minilap, estaba haciendo un análisis del lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Parece que estamos mejor preparadas en esta vida -observó Lita, recordando que ella también había recordado el cinto de ataque de su traje de sailor Jupiter de su primera vida en el milenio de plata.

-Algo hay de eso -aceptó.

De pronto el semblante de Amy se volvió preocupado y hasta cierto punto lleno de asombro. Lita se percató al instante.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi computadora detectó una presencia maligna -respondió, decidiendo apagar el aparato por fin. Ahora la vista debería reemplazar el trabajo de análisis.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Lita preocupada -justo ahora que va empezando el concierto -inquirió mirando hacia todas partes al igual que Amy, recordaba cómo hacer su trabajo de sailor y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo incluso mejor en esta nueva vida.

-Será mejor no bajar la guardia -le advirtió Amy pegando su espalda con la de Lita en una clara posición de defensa.

-Especialmente porque no tenemos modo de salir sin ser vistas -remarcó Lita, dejando en claro que sólo actuarían si el problema se daba dentro del recinto del escenario.

Entonces la computadora de Amy sonó con un ligero timbre. La chica la abrió y comenzó a leer los signos que mostraba la pantalla. Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro e incredulidad.

-Detecto más cristales sailor!

-¡Qué? -Lita compartió sus emociones -¿Crees que las demás? -preguntó esperanzada, incapaz de completar aquella pregunta por el miedo a que fuese rechazada.

-Es probable, esperemos que ellas se puedan hacer cargo del problema. -Respondió Amy sintiéndose más desesperada que tranquila ante la posibilidad de una reunión, puesto que sabía por experiencia que eso sólo significaba que un combate se llevaría a cabo.

-Ojalá... -suspiró Lita.

Había esperado tanto tiempo por volver a ver a Taiki en el escenario, especialmente ahora que eran familia, su hermano. Deseaba tanto porque su sueño se hiciese realidad que ahora temía que ese sueño nunca se cumpliera si el deber como sailor senshi volvía a llamarlas a la batalla.

"Por favor no", pensaba, rogando silenciosamente por un milagro. "Por favor permíteles al menos terminar su concierto".

A veces, detestaba tanto ser una sailor...

...pero sólo a veces.

* * *

><p>Y ella no era la única que repudiaba ese destino la mayor parte del tiempo.<p>

Haruka había tenido que escuchar una y otra vez aquélla historia tan descabellada de reencarnaciones de sailors scouts. Y, si no fuera porque estaba seguro de ser hombre, quizá habría creído en las palabras de Michiru. Aunque aceptaba que aquella loca idea le llamaba bastante la atención, tenía que admitir que lo que lo había convencido de seguir viendo a la chica de cabellos aguamarina era una razón de atracción física y quizá también emocional. Había estado deseando poder besarla de nuevo. Por alguna extraña razón estar con ella le hacía sentir en casa. Como si su lugar estuviera al lado de ella.

Pero eso no había sido todo. Desde aquella conversación con la joven en cuestión, había estado más al pendiente de Serena, algo en su interior le advertía que tenía que protegerla de alguien o algo extremadamente peligroso que estaba por pasar; pero más allá de posibles problemas o quizá incluso enemigos (puesto que aún se rehusaba a creer que fuera una senshi) lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que su pequeña hermana se viera implicada en aquella situación tan absurda. Especialmente porque la había escuchado llorar en sueños, la había encontrado varias veces en la cocina en medio de la noche con la mirada perdida pero cargada de un sentimiento demasiado grande de tristeza y quizá resignación.

Quizá no podía creer que ella misma fuera una guerrera, pero fácilmente podía aceptar el que su pequeña hermana lo fuera... durante mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que Michiru apareciera, así lo había sentido. Así se lo había dicho una voz en sueños "Protege a la princesa"

"Nuestra princesa de la Luna, Serenity". Y había visto la imagen de dicha joven, tan idéntica a la de su hermana.

Así pues, entre queriendo y no, Haruka se encontraba en la antesala al recinto en el que se llevaría a cabo el concierto de Mina y las Three Lights. Personalmente sólo iba a ver a Serena tocar el teclado y dar coro a la voz de Mina, lo demás no le importaba. Para él no había mejor estrella que su propia hermana. De modo que había decidido ir con Rei, después de todo la conocía desde pequeños y, al escuchar que Michiru también haría acto de presencia, no pudo por más que aceptar el ir en compañía. No se habría arrepentido sino fuera porque seguían de pie en esa antesala cuando estaba a nada de empezar el concierto (sin duda ya no encontrarían buenos asientos).

-Dime ¿por qué aún no entramos? -le preguntó con cierta molestia a Michiru que seguía con ese semblante característico de alguien que se está preparando para recibir un ataque -El concierto ya empezó y no pienso dejar a Serena sola -advirtió.

Michiru suspiró.

-Sólo espera un segundo y lo entenderás -le dijo -Rei -volteó a ver a su compañera que en ese momento tenía las manos a modo de rezo y los ojos cerrados.

-La presencia maligna que sentí está cerca, debe estar en esta antesala estoy segura -declaró la morena.

Haruka enarcó una ceja entre irritado e incrédulo.

-Menos mal que ya es de noche y que toda la atención está donde Mina -inquirió Michiru mirando en todas partes.

-Es cierto -asintió Rei abriendo por fin los ojos.

Haruka había tenido suficiente.

-¿De qué es de lo que están hablando? -les dijo levantando la voz una octava, estaba desesperado y quería regresar cuanto antes con Serena, tenía un mal presentimiento. -Lo habría esperado de Michiru pero de tí Rei? -le cuestionó mirándola directamente.

Rei tenía una expresión entre avergonzada y triste, en ese momento le costaba creer en la sospecha de Seiya sobre que Haruka era en realidad Sailor Uranus. Al final cedió con tristeza.

-Supongo que soy igual a mi hermano -declaró encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Haruka gruñó, no le había gustado esa respuesta.

-Desearía que no hubieses dicho eso.

Michiru decidió intervenir entonces, antes de aquello se saliera de control.

-Como sea, pediste pruebas y mi espejo me ha dicho que este es el momento para dártelas -declaró.

El chico estuvo a punto de responder pero se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la boca cuando de repente se escuchó un estruendo a la entrada seguido por un grito.

-¡Ah! -Los tres miraron en dirección al sonido.

-¿Qué fue eso? -cuestionó Haruka con la certeza en la mente de que su mal presentimiento ya había empezado a hacerse una realidad.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto adentro del recinto del escenario la espiral de asientos ascendente estaba llena a más no poder de fieles admiradores tanto de Mina como de los Three Lights. Los chicos estaban debajo de la plataforma del escenario, en una cámara diseñada dentro de un piso subterráneo oculto, elaborado precisamente para servir como bastidores puesto que el escenario circular era observado por toda su circunferencia como un estadio. Había pantallas repartidas por los distintos niveles de forma sobresaliente, que mostraban una mejor vista del escenario para aquellos que estaban alejados de éste. Mientras que toda la instalación brillaba en un intenso color azul turquesa.<p>

Mina alisó la larga falda de su vestido de tirantes spaguetti, de un color blanco que al moverse soltaba tenues destellos de un color azul cielo pálido, por última vez antes de colocarse en la plataforma que la elevaría al escenario junto con sus compañeros. Las luces del recinto se apagaron de pronto y sólo era iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna llena que en ese momento hacía acto de presencia en el firmamento, la vista del mar a uno de los costados era algo que robaba el aliento. Sin duda habían hecho una excelente elección al elegir dicho lugar como el concierto de inicio de un tour que prometía el despegue de la carrera de los Three Lights y la consolidación como la mejor cantante de Mina Aino. Serena la miró con admiración un instante, ella al igual que sus compañeros iba vestida de negro, con la diferencia de que en lugar de los pantalones de vestir llevaba una mini falda con vuelo y unas mallas largas que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo. Seiya y los demás llevaban un traje negro sin corbata, con la chaqueta abierta, haciéndolos lucir entre elegantes y rebeldes. Pero a diferencia de Serena, no sentían temor sino pura adrenalina de la emoción y el deseo de poder salir al escenario.

Afuera las voces se escuchaban una y otra vez llamando por sus estrellas.

_Mina! Mina! Mina! Mina! Three Lights, Three Lights!_

-¿Oyen eso? -preguntó Yaten sintiendo de pronto que aquello tal vez no fuera real.

-¡Qué emoción! -saltó Serena a su lado y ese solo gesto sirvió para asegurarle al platino que aquello de verdad estaba pasando.

-Chicos, llegó la hora -Declaró Taiki quien estaba al lado de Mina justo al frente de Serena y Yaten.

Seiya tocó el hombro de Serena con su dedo, a modo de llamado, la rubia se giró para verlo. El chico le sonreía con ternura.

-¿Me das un beso de buena suerte Bombón? -le pidió.

Y la mirada soñadora del muchacho acabó por robarle el aliento a la chica durante un instante.

-Todos los que quieras -le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y acercando su rostro al de él.

Seiya la rodeó por la cintura y selló sus labios con los de ella en un pequeño pero tierno beso mientras una atenta Mina los veía. Después de lo cual al sentir que una idea se le formaba en la cabeza decidió llevarla a práctica, se giró hacia Yaten que estaba detrás de ella y de forma picarona le preguntó:

-¿Y qué tal tú Yaten?

El aludido la miró con sorpresa y confusión, había estado pensando en otras cosas y la pregunta de la rubia lo había traído de vuelta al presente.

-¿De qué hablas? -cuestionó juntando las cejas en un gesto confundido.

Mina decidió picarlo un poco más.

-¿No me vas a dar un besito? -cuestionó en posición de fan enamorada y haciendo un puchero con los labios.

-¡Claro que no! -Exclamó Yaten indignado y molesto cruzándose rápidamente de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otra parte. Sin embargo, no había sido capaz de ocultar el sonrojo que acudió a sus mejillas tras el comentario.

Mina dejó caer los brazos a su costado, la rosa naranja amarrada en su mano izquierda dejó caer un par de pétalos cuando las cintas que la sujetaban bailaron alrededor de ésta.

-Ay pero qué amargado -se quejó la rubia e inmediatamente después se giró hacia su compañero más próximo -Taiki -le llamó.

-¿Sí? -el aludido la miró al instante.

-Buena suerte -tan solo para conseguir ser besado en la mejilla por la misma Mina Aino, que había tenido que pararse de puntillas aún en sus tacones blancos para poder alcanzarle y que había atraído el rostro del chico al posar su mano derecha sobre la mejilla izquierda de éste para así poder besarle la otra.

Yaten se exaltó ante lo que vio y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa niña?

-Seiya, Serena -Mina de inmediato había girado hacia sus otros dos compañeros que deshicieron su abrazo al escucharla llamarles

-Sí? -le miraron atentos y ella dio dos pasos para acercárseles.

-Buena suerte a ambos -posando una mano sobre una de las mejillas de ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, se había dado a la tarea de depositar un beso en las mejillas libres de los mismos. Yaten estaba más que sorprendido, sino bien enojado de ver aquello. Mina se separó y volvió a su antiguo lugar, en donde se detuvo con sus manos a su espalda, los ojos cerrados y con el rostro elevado en una expresión altiva mientras su media sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Se sabía ganadora en aquél juego que jugaba contra Yaten. -Y bueno a Yaten no le daré nada porque además de que es obvio que no lo quiere, no es más que un viejo gruñón -declaró en tono divertido.

Serena y Seiya miraban entre preocupados y asustados a un Yaten que tenía las manos cerradas en puños a cada uno de sus costados, los hombros tensos y la mira cargada de enojo fija en la figura de la idol, mientras que parecía que echaba humo por todas partes.

-Creo que va a estallar -advirtió Seiya, sonriendo preocupado, temeroso de lo peor del carácter del chico.

Taiki suspiró antes de posar su mano sobre el hombro del platino.

-Relájate Yaten, sólo está jugando contigo -le dijo.

El aludido gruñó por lo bajo, murmurando las palabras entre dientes.

-No la soporto -se quejó sin dejar de verla.

Por toda respuesta, Mina dejó salir una risilla de burla.

* * *

><p>-Pero si es...<p>

-¡Es un Youma!

Por su parte nuestro otro equipo de sailors habían corrido a la entrada del edificio para descubrir qué era lo que había atacado el lugar. Grande había sido su sorpresa al encontrar a una maligna demasiado similar a una enemiga anterior. Rei la reconoció al instante, se había enfrentado ella sola a ella en el polo norte, cuando habían ido a la base del Negaverso.

¿Sería posible que ese mal también hubiera resucitado? Se cuestionó.

-Rei no tenemos tiempo que perder -le advirtió Michiru, la chica asintió y de inmediato sacó su pluma de transformación al igual que lo había hecho su compañera.

-¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer? -cuestionó Haruka sintiendo una especie de Deja vú por la escena frente a él y temiendo que hubiese llegado el día en que tendría que aceptar aquello de lo que había estado huyendo desde que tenía memoria.

Y como para responder a su pregunta, las dos chicas se transformaron frente a él.

-¡Por el poder del planeta Marte, transformación!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno, transformación!

Conocía aquella energía, aquél resplandor, esa luz que de inmediato las envolvió y las regresó a la realidad en sus trajes de sailor scout.

-increíble... no mentían... -murmuró viéndolas atónito aún.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, Rei no tenía intenciones de prolongar la batalla, ella también tenía el deseo de ver el sueño de su hermano Seiya hacerse realidad. Así que al igual que su compañera se ahorraron las presentaciones y se dirigieron directo al ataque.

-¡Fuego de marte, enciéndete! -exclamó lanzando su tan conocido ataque de fuego, Michiru le apoyó con el ataque de agua de su planeta regente.

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco, logrando el que la maligna detuviera su ataque hacia las personas que se encontraban afuera desprotegidas. Sin embargo aún no había sido suficiente para derrotarla. la maligna rió ante ellas.

-Espera algo mejor de ustedes, sailor scouts -les retó dedicándoles una sonrisa maligna.

Las dos sailor retrocedieron un poco tomando una postura defensiva.

-Nuestro poder aún está en un nivel muy bajo. -Se quejó Mars.

-Eso es porque se nos ha dado una memoria muy corta -respondió Neptune -Apenas y conocemos al enemigo.

-Qué pena -les contestó la maligna -porque yo las conozco bastante bien -y al instante, de su brazo derecho salieron una especie de enramadas que Mars recordaba bastante bien, una vez que te atrapaban te atacaban con un poder de trueno.

-¡No permitas que te atrape! -le advirtió Mars a Neptune logrando esquivar continuamente al enemigo.

Neptune hizo como le dijo su compañera y al final ambas dieron un salto para alejarse, pero esto sólo consiguió dejar a su compañero desprotegido. Neptune se dió cuenta demasiado tarde.

-¡Haruka! -gritó asustada.

El aludido fue incapaz de moverse aún a pesar de que sabía que debía de hacerlo, pero "algo" se lo impidió. El ataque hizo contacto y una fuerte luz blanca surgió entonces en medio de la maligna y el chico rubio. Hubo un fuerte estallido y lo siguiente que pasó fue que la maligna fue lanzada en dirección contraria.

Mars y Neptune miraban incrédulas aquella escena, fijando su vista en la figura del chico, que había terminado de espaldas al suelo.

-Se salvó -dijo Mars incrédula -¿Será posible?, ¿será verdad lo que me dijo Seiya? -inquirió en voz alta para sí misma, pero Neptune la escuchó.

-¿Qué? ¿Seiya?

Haruka soltó un quejido entonces y abrió los ojos para erguirse después sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Aquella luz se había reducido a una pequeña esfera enfrente de él y Neptune ya tenía una idea de lo que había dentro de ella.

-¿Qué pasó? -cuestionó el chico, levantando la vista hasta encontrarse con aquella esfera de luz, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella la luz se desvaneció permitiendo ver la pluma de transformación de la sailor del aire.

En ese momento fue como si cayera víctima de un hechizo, su mano se acercó lentamente hacia aquél objeto.

-¡No lo toques! -pero la voz de Neptune lo detuvo. -Si tocas esa pluma, ya no podrás dar vuelta atrás -le advirtió y Haruka no pudo evitar volver a sentir aquella sensación de deja vú.

Mars miró a su compañera con sospecha.

-Neptune, ¿tú también lo sabías? -le cuestionó refiriéndose a la identidad secreta de Sailor Uranus.

La sailor del agua sonrió con pena.

-Parece que ninguna de las dos hemos sido muy honestas que digamos -advirtió.

Mars agachó la mirada avergonzada. No había querido tener secretos con ella, pero Seiya venía primero antes que cualquier otra persona y no estaba dispuesta a traicionarlo, especialmente porque recordaba la manera en la que las outers lo habían tratado a él y a sus hermanos en su vida anterior.

-Lo lamento -se disculpó.

Michiru sonrió comprensiva. Ella también había querido conseguir de nuevo a Haruka antes de que las demás e incluso él mismo descubrieran su identidad de sailor, porque tenía el recuerdo triste de que por su deber en el Tokyo de Cristal ninguna de las dos habían podido perseguir sus sueños mortales y deseaba arriesgarse a lograr que al menos esta vez Haruka pudiera alejarse de su destino como sailor. Y obviamente no lo había conseguido.

-Estamos a pares así que no tienes de qué disculparte -respondió.

El chico las miró confundidas, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué tenía que hacer. Una parte en su cabeza opinaba igual que Neptune "No lo toques", mientras que otra sabía que no tendría otra forma de pelear para proteger a Serena "Protege a la princesa".

Ninguno de los tres se percató entonces de la regeneración de la maligna en cuestión.

-Malditas -murmuró ésta por lo bajo, mientras dejaba atrás su versión bonita para transformarse en su verdadera forma, usó sus alas para elevarse en el aire y quedar fuera del alcance de los ataques de sus enemigas. Y, aprovechando la distracción de éstas las atacó con sus brazos de ramas consiguiendo atraparlas.

-¡Ah! -gritaron alarmadas ambas sailors.

-¡Michiru! ¡Rei! -exclamó alarmado el chico, irguiéndose un poco más pero incapaz de incorporarse aún.

-¡Mantente alejado! -le ordenó Neptune.

-Son unas tontas -inquirió la maligna quien en ese momento a través de las 'lianas' que las atrapaban transmitió su ataque de trueno.

-¡Ah! -volvieron a gritar las sailors esta vez en dolor, pero de inmediato intentaron dominarlo. Haruka tuvo intención de acercarse pero de nuevo lo detuvieron.

-¡No te metas! -le gritó Mars -Nosotras nos haremos cargo de esto -le dijo hablando entre dientes por el dolor que sentía. Si tan sólo pudiera mover las manos...

-¿De qué hablan? Si están atrapadas! -les acusó tratando de razonar con ellas.

-¡Eres un estorbo! ¿No lo entiendes! -le gritó Neptune.

Y esa acusación dolió lo suficiente como para hacer que desistiera, después de todo ¿Qué podía hacer? No era más que una simple mortal.

"La pluma" -le dijo la voz en su cabeza y su mirada se dirigió hacia dicho objeto que aún flotaba por delante de él a unos cuantos pasos.

Una parte de él quería hacerlo pero otra... No quería cruzar una línea para después arrepentirse de no poder volver atrás.

-Eres incapaz de ayudarlas en tu actual forma -le dijo una nueva voz

-¡Ah! -se exaltó al oírla y pudo divisar la figura de una mujer de largos cabellos ondulados en una de las esquinas de la antesala cubierta por la oscuridad del lugar, le fue imposible ver su rostro.

-¿Qué harás Haruka? -volvió a presionar esa voz.

La música de la canción Recorded Butterflies entonces comenzó a escucharse en todo el edificio y no podía estar más acorde aquél intro con la lucha de pensamientos que estaban ocurriendo en su cabeza y que se unían en contra de las mil y una emociones encontradas que se debatían en su pecho. ¿Podría hacerlo?

-El tiempo se agota -volvió a advertirle aquella mujer escondida. Sus compañeras Mars y Neptune no resistirían más tiempo.

Un solo de la batería sonó justo al tiempo en el que el chico abrió los ojos con determinación y decidido tomó aquella plumilla en sus manos.

-¡Por el poder del planeta Urano, transformación! -gritó, y la luz blanca de su planeta regente lo envolvió.

Justo entonces la voz de Mina invadió todo el edificio.

El show había empezado.

* * *

><p>AN: Bastante largo para compensar el tiempo que estuve ausente =P And PLEASE leave reviews! xD


	6. Verdades a medias

Por si no lo adivinaron, el padre de Serena y Haruka es nada más y nada menos que Ojo de Tigre. Su mamá tendrán que adivinarla xD una pista, es una de las hermanas que estaban al mando de Rubeus =P

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, quien goza de hacernos sufrir al separar a Seiya de Serena =(

* * *

><p><strong>"Día seis: verdades a medias."<strong>

En la casa reinaba el silencio. En cierta forma cubierta en penumbras y en cierta forma iluminada por la luz de la luna. La figura sobre el sofá principal de la sala bebía tranquilamente una copa de borbón, mientras alejaba la mente en memorias de vidas pasadas. A pesar de la calma, dentro de él todo se revolvía como si de un huracán se tratase. Y, aún así, fue capaz de descubrir la presencia de su compañera.

-¿Kala? -le llamó, la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

La mujer estaba de pie cerca del hermoso piano de cola negro, aquél que sus hijos tocaban constantemente, en especial Haruka. Tenía el mismo semblante angustiado que su esposo, pero contrario a éste, no había sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Cuándo piensas decírselos? -cuestionó al fin, y su voz sonó lejana para él.

-Hmm -rió -cuando ella acepte despertar.

-¿Y si ya lo ha hecho? -insistió ella.

-No funciona igual Kala -respondió sonriendo de medio lado, su mirada fija en el líquido ámbar de su vaso. -Ella tiene que desear ser quien es.

El semblante de ella se frunció y él soltó una carcajada antes de invitarla a sentarse con él.

-Ven aquí -le extendió los brazos, ella dudó un segundo -tranquila, soy ojo de tigre no garra de tigre -se burló.

Las cejas de ella se juntaron en un gesto molesto pero igual accedió a sentarse en el regazo de él.

Se abrazaron el uno al otro, cada uno pensando en la posible trama de esta nueva historia, deseando fervientemente que su "sueño" no terminara desapareciendo frente a sus ojos.

* * *

><p>La transformación se llevó a cabo en apenas unos cuantos segundos acompañada por la música que en ese momento llenaba los recovecos del lugar. Al finalizar, Sailor Uranus se encontraba de pie en la antesala.<p>

_"Recorded butterflies"_

Mars y Neptune miraban asombradas a su nueva compañera de batalla.

-Sailor Uranus –murmuró Mars al comprobar que su hermano había estado en lo cierto todo ese tiempo.

_"in the twilight Sneak out the closet"_

Pero no eran las únicas con el asombro escrito en su rostro, Haruka se miraba las manos, se tocaba el rostro y había algo de desesperación en sus ojos.

-Vaya, así que eras mujer –inquirió la maligna que en ese momento se había recuperado, tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Pero Haruka seguía absorta en la admiración de su nuevo cuerpo y en la sensación que le provocaba el sentir tanto poder brillar desde su centro hasta cubrirla como un manto.

_"kioku wa yasashisugite zankoku"_

-No importa, igual te destruiré –Concluyó la maligna.

Y esas palabras rompieron al fin la fascinación que la senshi del aire sentía en ese momento. Su mirada se clavó en su oponente y una determinación resplandecía en sus ojos.

Mujer u hombre, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

><p><em>"Quietly stealing the magic from my view"<em>

-Una nueva sailor ha aparecido –declaró Amy al sentir la palpitación que despedía la insignia de Mercurio en su frente.

-¿Cómo dices! –Lita tuvo que despegar la vista temporalmente del escenario para dirigirla a su compañera, sintiéndose momentáneamente culpable por haberse perdido en el show.

La peliazul había cerrado los ojos intentando descifrar el calor de aquella estrella.

-No hay duda, esta energía pertenece a sólo una de las outers senshi.

_"samenai yume alone"_

Lita hizo lo mismo que su compañera y su insignia de Júpiter comenzó a brillar en su frente también.

-Yo también puedo sentirla –murmuró con los ojos cerrados -se trata de…

…Para después terminar abriéndolos al tiempo que Amy y ambas exclamaron al unísono:

-¡Sailor Uranus!

* * *

><p>¡Cuidado!<p>

_"Stay with me tonight"_

Una bola enorme de fuego había sido lanzada hacia Sailor Uranus, era de nuevo una ilusión, pero demasiado real como para ignorarla. Y a pesar de la preocupación de Neptune, su compañera sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

"_kono namida sora de kagayakeru you ni" _

-¡Tierra, tiembla! –gritó lanzando su ataque y lo mantuvo en contra de la maligna hasta hacerla retroceder.

Consiguiendo liberar a sus compañeras.

-Nos liberó –exclamó Mars al sentirse libre

_"Stay with me tonight"_

-¡Maldición! –masculló la maligna al ver como su ataque retrocedía hasta desvanecerse.

El poder de Uranus la alcanzó y la eliminó en un instante. Mars miraba atónita la escena en frente de ella.

_"furisosogu DAIYA no shizuku Reflect my eyes"_

-La… destruyó por completo.

-Sin duda es, una de las sailors más fuertes del Sistema Solar –inquirió Michiru con una leve sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

* * *

><p>En el interior el concierto seguía su curso, envolviendo la sala con luces de colores que parpadeaban al ritmo de la música. Un pequeño solo antes de continuar con la canción. Mina seguía el ritmo de la misma mientras intentada identificar las energías que había sentido un poco antes de subir al escenario.<p>

'Sé que he sentido esta energía antes' –pensaba Mina para sí –'si no me equivoco juraría que el Negaverso ha renacido de alguna manera, ¿pero cómo? Se supone que lo eliminamos –fue su último pensamiento antes de volver a tomar el micrófono en sus manos y seguir cantando.

_"I bury it in my back garden"_

-La maligna desapareció –declaró Amy sacando de nuevo su mini lap para analizar los residuos de energía.

-También lo sentí –asintió Lita, mirando cómo parpadeaba la pantalla -¿Será que todo terminó tan rápido?

_"Cover it with sticks and leaves" _

Una luz intermitente en tono rojo comenzó a parpadear con un sonido de alarma, Amy se horrorizó al leer la lectura de su laptop.

-No. ¡Hay una nueva energía en el lugar!

-¡Imposible!

* * *

><p><em>"kakushita" <em>

-¿Están bien? –Uranus corrió al lado de sus compañeras intentando ver su condición.

-Sí. Gracias a ti –le respondió Neptune al tiempo en que aceptaba la mano de Uranus para levantarse.

_"itami no koe afurete"_

-Aunque duele un poco –murmuró Mars sonriendo débilmente, poniéndose de pie al igual que sus compañeras.

-¡Y dolerá aún más!

_"Pink avalanches crash down"_

Todas giraron en dirección a la voz masculina que había sonado en esos momentos. De pie en el borde de uno de los enormes ventanales se encontraba la figura de un viejo enemigo.

-Ése es… -Mars recordó entonces la primera batalla que luchó en su primera vida como terrícola.

Cabello rubio y ojos azul hielo…

-Jedaite… -concluyó atónita.

_"And seal my eyelids"_

-Hm –se rió –es bueno ver que me recuerdes Mars. Podremos ahorrarnos las presentaciones.

-¿Jedaite? –cuestionó Neptune a su compañera, pero Mars estaba demasiado consternada con la mirada fija en su oponente y aún así no pareciera que tuviese ganas de combatirle.

_"kogoeta mama" _

Pero nadie estaba tan atónita como Uranus lo estaba en ese momento. Le veía reconociendo en él a un antiguo familiar perdido…

_"kono my heart"_

-Hermano –susurró.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron sus compañeras.

_"Stay with me tonight" _

-¿Ése es tu hermano? –cuestionó incrédula Neptune

_"nagareru hoshi atsuku yami wo suberu" _

Jedaite sonrió con sorna y en su mano se empezó a formar una energía. Uranus cambió su expresión entonces concentrándose en invocar su talismán.

Atacaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Espada de Urano!

Pero Jedaite logró desvanecer el ataque de la espada con sólo la energía que tenía acumulada. Las sailors le miraban incrédulas mientras él se reía.

-En otro tiempo tal vez hubiera sido vulnerable a ti. Pero no ahora –Le dijo a la Sailor del Aire, quien sintió el enojo llenarle las venas. –Ahora es mi turno.

_"Stay with me tonight" _

-¡Sailor Uranus!

Un ataque eléctrico hirió de frente a dicha sailor, que cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso golpe. Su cuerpo soltaba humo como si la hubiesen quemado.

_"hikari uke omoidasasete" _

Al ver aquello Neptune no pudo contenerse más, se giró de golpe y lanzó su ataque directo a Jedaite, aprovechando la distracción del mismo

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

El ataque le llegó directo, sin embargo, al igual que el de Uranus, acabó por desvanecerse revelando a un Jedaite ileso.

-¡No le hizo daño!

-Ya se los dije, no son rivales para mí –les gritó al tiempo en que las atacaba a las tres al mismo tiempo.

_"Hold me"_

* * *

><p>-No puede ser posible, la energía de las Sailors está siendo reducida –declaró Amy con extrema preocupación<p>

-Quieres decir que este nuevo enemigo está por derrotarlas, ¿verdad? –inquirió Lita con el mismo pendiente en su rostro.

-Me temo que sí –declaró con angustia.

-¡Amy tenemos que salir! –le apremió Lita presionándola por los hombros.

-Lo sé pero…

Su mirada se perdió en la multitud que las rodeaba y la pena de ella pasó al rostro de Lita. Les sería imposible salir de allí sin ser vistas y la cantidad de gente era demasiado grande como para arriesgarlas a todas.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué rayos es esto? –se quejó Neptune.<p>

Habían sido atrapadas en una especie de esfera transparente, cuyo espacio era reducido.

-Está drenando nuestra energía –murmuró Mars entre dientes.

-Maldición –gruñó Uranus sintiéndose incapaz de poder mover su cuerpo.

-La energía de las Sailors Scouts es mejor que la de los humanos, con esto completaré mi misión –declaró Jedaite juntando toda la energía en su mano.

-Me temo que no.

-¡! La energía se dispersó de golpe volviendo a sus respectivas dueñas, los ojos del maligno se abrieron en asombro.

Algo lo había herido en su mano y la esfera que rodeaba a las Sailors desapareció al instante.

-¿Qué?

_"Stay with me tonight" _

'Una rosa' –pensó Mars al ver la flor clavada en el suelo, como muchas veces antes en otra vida la había visto.

E inmediatamente después, víctima de un hechizo, elevó la vista hacia la figura masculina que se encontraba de pie en el ventanal frente a Jedaite. La capa negra ondeaba en el aire, elegante como siempre lo había sido.

_"anata to nara ame ni mo utareyou"_

-Pero si es... –inquirió el maligno con un gruñido mientras se sobaba la mano herida.

Mas fue Mars quien reveló su nombre.

-Tuxedo... Mask –susurró atónita.

_"Stay with me tonight!"_

El estaba ahí luciendo, sino el mismo, un traje parecido al que usaba para sus batallas. El bastón negro descansaba en sus manos.

"_kono namida sora de kagayakeru you ni" _

Saltó en dirección a Jedaite y le atacó directamente. El rubio logró saltar fuera de su alcance y ambos cayeron al suelo, de pie frente a las Sailors.

"Stay with me tonight!"

-Debí imaginar que vendrías a Londres, _Master_ –inquirió Jedaite con desprecio en su voz

_"furisosogu DAIYA no shizuku" _

-Acabemos con esto Jedaite –le retó su contrincante.

* * *

><p><em>"Reflect my eyes"<em>

-¡No puede ser! –declaró Amy incrédula.

-Lo sé, ésa energía es del Rey–declaró Lita con la misma consternación en su rostro.

Habían estado decididas a arriesgarse a ser descubiertas con tal de poder ayudar a sus compañeras, cuando la energía de aquella presencia había terminado clavando sus cuerpos al suelo. Atónitas ante la facilidad de aquella aparición.

_"Stay with me tonight!" _

-¿Podemos confiar en que ahora todo estará bien? -cuestionó Lita, considerando el desistir el intentar salir de la sala.

-Por nuestro bien espero que sí. -Concluyó Amy, adoptando la misma postura que su compañera.

_"nagareru hoshi atsuku yami wo suberu"_

'Ésta energía.' Mientras tanto Mina, que no había perdido su fachada ni un solo instante, no perdía tampoco detalle de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. 'No hay duda', pensaba. 'Es el resplandor del cristal dorado. El Rey Endymion despertó también.' -Concluyó.

* * *

><p>Los dos hombres seguían de pie frente al otro. Un semblante estaba calmado mientras que el otro estaba furioso. Jedaite apretó las manos en puños, escupiendo cada una de las palabras que le dirigió a su oponente.<p>

-Siempre queriendo acabar con las cosas lo más pronto posible sin pensar en nada más que en ti mismo, ¿o no Master?

Tuxedo Mask nos respondió, le miraba con ese mismo aire de indiferencia y eso sólo terminó por molestar aún más a Jedaite.

-Ya lo sabía -gruñó -sabía que no tenías la más mínima lealtad hacia tu gente. ¡Nos abandonaste a todos!

Los ojos del rey de la Tierra se entrecerraron en molestia antes de saltar al ataque sin aviso. El rubio logró esquivas el primer golpe, pero no tuvo tanta suerte como para evitar el choque de energía que provino del bastón de su oponente. Sin duda el cristal dorado se encontraba oculto en èl.

Apenas y se mantuvo en pie, trastabillando. Las sailors les veían combatir de sus posiciones todavía en el suelo, aquella escena las había aturdido más de lo que ellas mismas estaban conscientes, incapaces de desviar la vista de los hombres.

Jedaite se limpió la sangre de la boca y mantuvo el dorso sobre esta al tiempo en que una sonrisa burlona hacia aparición en ella. Tuxedo Mask mantenía su postura de defensa.

-¿Vas a destruirme, sin piedad, igual que como intentaste hacerlo con Zoisite? -cuestionó aún sonriendo, sus ojos ocultos tras los mechones de su pelo, pero la siguiente frase reveló la mirada furiosa hacia su oponente -Incluso cuando él no te atacó...?!

La sonrisa había desaparecido.

Y aunque no debía hacerlo en ese momento. No pudo por más que recordar aquél día, hacía ya un mes atrás.

*Flashback*

Estaba descansando en el sofá. Acababa de regresar de una batalla, no era la primera vez que peleaba, así como también sabía que no sería la última. Sin embargo, esta vez había sido diferente, su oponente jamás buscó lastimarlo aún cuando él había intentado destruírlo.

_"Quiero que recuerdes. Hace mucho tiempo tú eras llamado Endymion."_

Èsas habían sido las palabras de aquél hombre, justo antes de que él intentara atacarle.

-Ciertamente, ese hombre, Zoisite, lo sabe. -se dijo a sí mismo -Puedo sentirlo.

Cerró los ojos y su energía comenzó a envolverle. Aquél resplandor dorado que rodeaba sólo a la realeza de la Tierra, de la cual solamente quedaba él con vida.

-Endymion. ¿Ése era mi nombre? -volvió a cuestionar, esta vez para nadie en concreto.

_"Nuestro príncipe de la Tierra"_

Le había dicho antes de desaparecer frente a él, llevándose la herida que le había hecho en aquél unilateral combate. Y sí, se había sentido culpable. Porque apesar de recordarle como un enemigo, no se había comportado como tal.

-Pero... ¿qué debo hacer ahora? -Murmuró frustrado -Ya todo está decidido. -Mientras fijaba la mirada en el boleto de avión que descansa sobre la mesita central de la sala.

-Darien

La puerta se abrió entonces, revelando a una joven de piel morena que sonreía animadamente.

-¡Setsuna!

-¿qué sucede?, te ves terriblemente asustado -dijo divertida al tiempo en que se sentaba frente a él en la mesita.

-No te imaginas cuánto -fue la respuesta de él, desviando la vista con cansancio.

Eso la alertó.

-No me digas que...

-Sí, ayer tuve otro enfrentamiento. -Concluyó por ella.

El enojo en ésta no se hizo esperar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir con esto? -le reclamó poniéndose de nueva cuenta de pie. -¿Hasta cuándo renunciarás al pasado?

Él hizo una mueca, con la misma molestia que ella.

-Tú debes saberlo, tú eres la sailor del tiempo después de todo.

-ERA la sailor del tiempo -refutó. -En esta vida he decidido renunciar a las sailors scouts.

Él soltó una pequeña risa.

-Dices eso pero todavía sigues cuidando esas puertas, ¿o no? -Ella saltó revelando que él estaba en lo cierto. -Esta calma no durará por mucho, el enemigo ya ha hecho sus primeras jugadas y nosotros apenas y hemos podido mantenerlos a raya -exclamó molesto, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana.

Setsuna le miró con tristeza.

-¿por qué? ¿dime por qué?

-Porque éste es mi planeta y yo soy su soberano -Declaró, aquél brillo dorado volvió a envolverle -Así tenga una corona o no mi deber es protegerlo.

Era imposible para ella intentar ganar con él en ese terreno, lo sabía, aquella determinación en sus ojos era el resplandor mismo del cristal dorado y no había nada que se interpusiera entre él y su deber como heredero del planeta; por eso buscó un camino distinto.

-¿Y la reina?

Lo consiguió apenas por una fracción de segundo, él había tenido que desviar la vista antes de recuperar el aire de determinación que lo había estado cubriendo antes y que por esa fracción de segundo se había desvanecido.

-Por el momento no planeo buscarla, no te preocupes, al menos comparto esa opinión contigo -le dijo masajeándose las sienes.

Por un momento el silencio se hizo entre los dos. Y el verle de aquella manera había conseguido el que ella se deshiciera momentaneamente de su fastidio. Sus ojos se habían posado en aquél boleto que descanzaba sobre la mesa.

-Pero piensas irte, ¿no es así?

-No puedo seguir escondiéndome en Puerto Rico por mucho que quiera -se burló él.

Y eso sirvió para que ella estallara de nuevo.

-¡No estás escondiéndote! Es tu vida. Nadie puede quitarte eso.

-¡No hay opción! -le interrumpió él, elevando la voz igual que ella. Caminó hasta pararse delante de ella, tomó el boleto junto con la chamarra que había dejado sobre el sillón. -Varios resplandores estelares se están juntando al otro lado del oceano. El brillo de las guardianas de los planetas de este sistema solar se encuentra entre ellos. El enemigo también. -Aquella conclusión y el tono en el que lo había dicho, la mirada que le dio, no le permitió refutarle nada, la joven agachó la mirada avergonzada. Él se encaminó a la puerta. En donde se detuvo para tomar sus llaves y hablarle una última vez antes de marcharse.

-Tienes razón Setsuna. Ésta es mi vida. -Ella seguía de espaldas a él con la vista aún clavada en el suelo. -Y no me queda opción más que viajar a Londres. -Él tampoco le miraba.

-Ya sea que vengas conmigo o no.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

* * *

><p>-¡Cuidado!<p>

_"Stay with me tonight"_

Se había distraído demasiado y Jedaite había aprovechado para atacarle, el grito de Neptune apenas y lo había devuelto al presente pero no era suficiente como para que él esquivara o respondiera el golpe.

-¡Fuego de marte, enciéndete!

_"hikari uke omoidasasete" _

Para su suerte, el ataque de Sailor Mars le había salvado la vida. Jedaite estaba herido de modo que aquél ataque había sido suficiente para derribarlo y hacer que la energía que había lanzado en contra de tuxedo mask se desvaneciera.

-¡No te distraigas! -se burló la sailor del fuego.

-¡Maldición! -gruñó Jedaite molesto, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

_"Hold me"_

-¡Esto no ha terminado _Master_! -gritó antes de desaparecer frente a ellos.

* * *

><p>-¡Muchísimas gracias!<p>

La canción por fin había terminado y una animada Mina saludaba a su público como era su costumbre. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Era más que obvia la admiración que los fans sentían por la cantante.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! -Volvió a saludar, las luces ahora sólo la enfocaban a ella.

-¡Seiya!

-Fue todo un éxito bombón!

Por su parte su acompañamiento también se sentía revitalizado y con la adrenalina corriendo a todo lo que da, era como vivir un sueño demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Oigan ustedes!, no se distraigan apenas vamos empezando -les recordó Yaten, con su característico gesto molesto.

Taiki por su parte no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona.

-Se nota que estás nervioso -le acusó al plateado.

-¡No estoy nervioso! -fue la respuesta de éste, con las mejillas rojas. Lo que sólo consiguió que Taiki se riera con más fuerza.

-Parece que la noche será nuestra -murmuró una Mina sonriente.

-Bombón -Serena le miró al instante -cantaré para ti -le sonrió él.

Y el rostro entero de ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Seiya...

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo. El show seguía. Y el alivio era evidente tanto en Amy como en Lita, nada grave había ocurrido. Mina no pensaba tan diferente, pero sí estaba empeñada en que nada la distrajera de ésta noche, en la que su oponente estaba en el mismo escenario que ella.

* * *

><p>Para haber sido un primer enfrentamiento no había sido tan malo. O eso pensaba la figura femenina que observaba desde la distancia, se decidió entonces a aprovechar ese momento de confusión que sigue siempre a una pelea con nuevos integrantes para marcharse sin ser vista. Necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible al camerino de Mina.<p>

Tuxedo Mask apretaba el bastón con fuerza. Se había distraído. Se había permitido un fallo y eso era algo que no concentía. La próxima vez, porque estaba seguro de que habría una próxima vez, se encargaría de sacar hasta la última gota de información por parte de su oponente antes de eliminarlo y no al revés, como esa noche había estado a punto de sucederle.

Quizá habría logrado romper el bastón, si el cristal dorado no hubiese estado dentro de éste. Quizá lo habría azotado contra el suelo, molesto, furioso; sino fuera porque una vocecita desvió su atención.

-Disculpa, Tuxedo Mask…?

Mars le miraba entre asustada e ingenuamente tímida, casi esperanzada. Pero la mirada que le devolvió el hombre, la hizo decidirse por completo por la primera opción.

-No te engañes, puede que en otra vida hayamos sido compañeros; pero ahora es diferente -Declaró, dándose inmediatamente la vuelta para irse.

-Pero... -musitó apenas audible.

Aquella actitud le extrañaba. ¿Qué había quedado de aquél hombre de sonrisa amable que estaba dispuesto siempre a ayudarlas? Nada. Se respondió mentalmente. Tal vez, él tampoco tenía sus recuerdos completos, se quiso convencer, pero lo que le había dicho demostraba todo lo contrario.

-Haruka

Desvió su vista entonces hacia la otra compañera, o compañero, lo que sea. La transformación de Uranus había llegado a su final y rápidamente la expresión austera del chico había vuelto a su rostro. Neptune había intentado acercarse a él, cuando éste le bloqueó la mano haciéndosela a un lado, rechazándola.

-Yo opino lo mismo -le dijo.

Aquella mirada tan fría casi le quiebra el espíritu, aún así ella intentó disuadirlo.

–Pero Haruka

-No. -Respondió él elevando la voz una octava y mirándola con enojo. -Simplemente no puedo con esto -declaró, y sin más explicaciones que ésa, se marchó al interior de la sala del concierto.

-Michiru.

La aludida se mantuvo de pie acongojada, tan perdida estaba en diluir aquél rechazo que ni se había dado cuenta de que su transformación se había desvanecido con el grito de su compañero. Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Rei sobre su hombro.

–Sólo dale tiempo. -Le animó con una sonrisa apenada. -Anda, vayamos al concierto.

* * *

><p>Un acorde de guitarra sonó con fuerza antes de desencadenar la serie de sonidos del resto de los instrumentos.<p>

_Nuke dashita daichi de  
>te ni ireta no wa jiyuu<br>maybe lucky maybe lucky  
>I dare say i'm lucky<em>

La parte del concierto conjugado entre Mina y los Three lights había terminado, y ahora sólo eran estos últimos los que permanecían en el escenario mientras la rubia descansaba tras bastidores.

_Reeru no ue ni sotte  
>doko made yukeru kana<br>maybe lucky maybe lucky  
>I dare say i'm lucky<em>

Sólo tocarían tres canciones, antes de dar por concluído el concierto, pero a este paso no dudaron ni un segundo que podrían seguir lo poco que quedaba de la noche, eran cerca de la una de la mañana y la voz de Seiya llenaba el recinto.

_Yakimashi no sekai ni wa hikarenai kara_  
><em>kimi no mirai wa acchi<em>  
><em>saa trying trying in yourself<em>  
><em>Causes stain stay away<em>  
><em>causes stain stay away<em>

Serena observaba en compañía de Mina, desde bastidores el espectáculo que daban los chicos. Sonreía contenta mientras cantaba la letra de la canción al tiempo que sus compañeros. Mina había tenido razón, aquella gira con ella los ayudaría a despegar sin duda, y el haber dejado que cerraran el concierto en vez de abrirlo, les permitía quedar con mayor fuerza en la memoria de los espectadores.

Sí. En ese momento, adoraba su vida tal y como era.

_Causes stain stay away  
>causes stain stay away<br>causes stain stay away  
>right away ...<br>Ukabu kumo no you ni dare mo boku o tsukamenai  
>nani mo kamo o kowashi jiyuu no moto ni umareta<em>

Un par de letras más y el concierto terminó.

* * *

><p>-¿Ah?<p>

Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron en asombro, aunque no mucho, se notaba una preocupación en ellos. Serena fue la primera en notar la distracción del chico, que leía una y otra vez el mensaje que había recibido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es un mensaje de Rei -contestó al tiempo en que se apresuraba en borrarlo. No quería por nada del mundo que la rubia de coletas que caminaba en su dirección lo viera.

-¿Todo bien? -le cuestionó ésta confundida y curiosa de la actitud de nerviosismo del chico aunque lejos de adivinar el motivo.

-¡Excelente! -contestó sonriendo, guardando el celular el bolsillo de su pantalón. –Ven acá bombón -exclamó envolviéndola en sus brazos hasta lograr sentarla en su regazo y consiguiendo robarle un beso en el proceso.

-Consíganse un cuarto -se quejó Yaten.

Taiki y Mina sólo se rieron.

Estaban en el camerino, descansando y recobrando energías. Mina recibía un masaje en los pies mientras que Yaten bebía agua y se limpiaba el sudor del rostro y Taiki afinaba el bajo. Mientras que Seiya y Serena...

-¿Y eso porqué fue? -cuestionó sonriendo la rubia tan pronto el beso terminó.

-Porque te quiero -fue la respuesta del chico cuyos ojos estaban llenos de ternura.

-Seiya… yo también te quiero. -Le dijo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron las actividades de todos.

-Adelante -fue la voz de Mina

La puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre alto de cabellos plateados largos y lacios

-¿Estás lista Mina?

-¡Artemis!

El grito de euforia y la rapidez con que la rubia se levantó para correr a los brazos de dicho sujeto, sin importarle golpear al masajista en el rostro en el proceso, sumado a la sonrisa infantil en el rostro de ella, no pasó desapercibido a Yaten; quien había dejado su clásica admiración de si mismo en el espejo, momentaneamente olvidada, para ver la escena que se reproducía enfrente.

-¿Tomo eso como un sí? -cuestionó Artemis

-Oh! Disculpa -se disculpó ella separándose un poco -sólo deja tomo mis zapatos, por cierto, chicos, éste es Artemis, un amigo mucho muy especial -sonrió.

A Yaten la ceja derecha parecía haberle temblado como en un tick por un segundo al oír aquello, Taiki no estaba seguro, pero le pareció que su compañero estaba molesto, aún así no había tenido problema en saludar y presentarse al igual que los demás (con la diferencia claro, de que él nunca se levantó de su asiento).

La rubia estaba lista para irse, dando saltitos descalza se había encaminado de regreso a los brazos de Artemis, y seguía sonriendo como si nada en el mundo la preocupara. Para Taiki fue evidente la decepción bien oculta en el semblante molesto de Yaten, y, sintiendo empatía por el chico, hizo la pregunta que sin duda le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-¿Oye Mina te veremos en la fiesta?

-Por supuesto. Sería un pecado que la estrella número uno no estuviera presente. -Soltó una risa cantarina después de decir eso. -¡Nos vemos chicos! -Y luego desapareció tras la puerta.

Taiki miró a Yaten y sonrió al ver que el semblante del chico se había relajado un poco.

-Me debes una -le dijo.

-¿De qué hablas? -intentó negar éste, volviendo a la tarea de revisarse el rostro en el espejo.

-No. No te escaparás esta vez. -se rió Taiki -Me debes una y pronto me la habrás de pagar.

-¿Qué traen ustedes? -cuestionó Serena sin estar segura de si debía reír o no.

-No es nada -murmuró Yaten por lo bajo y Taiki soltó la risa con más fuerza que antes.

* * *

><p>-¿Consiguieron el broche?<p>

-Sí. Luna nos está esperando en tu camerino con él.

-Bien.

El semblante alegre se había desvanecido tan pronto habían salido del camerino de los chicos. Aunque aún iban tomados del brazo, el aire serio que los envolvía era tan marcado que se reflejaba incluso en la forma en la que caminaban; con la vista al frente y una determinación característica de aquellos que están en la realización de una misión.

Mina suspiró internamente, tendría que retrasar su llegada a la fiesta, pero necesitaba hablar con él. Tenía que estar segura de que era la misma persona. Y mañana...

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta que tenía la estrella con el nobre Mina escrito en ésta. Artemis como todo un caballero, abrió la puerta a su compañera y la dejó pasar.

-Ya era hora.

Luna los esperaba en la habitación sentada en la silla frente al espejo.

-No te preocupes Luna, estoy lista.

Si Dios lo permitiera mañana se enfrentaría a Yaten.

* * *

><p>AN: Leave a coment! xD


	7. Recuerdos

La canción del capítulo anterior se llama Stay away y pertenece a Larc en ciel, para aquellos que no lo sabían. Sí, elegí la voz de Hide para Seiya =)

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon en mi opinión no debió haber sido princesa, con que fuera una guerrera simplemente me habría bastado. Tal vez así, se hubiera podido haber escapado con una estrella fugaz. Aaww. 3

Disclaimer 2: Los nombres de las sailors del planeta Kinmoku son propiedad de Bansheeyris

* * *

><p><strong>"Día siete: la princesa de la Luna."<strong>

**-**Aaah...

El cuerpo le dolía. Avanzaba con paso lento hasta que por fin llegó al pequeño baño de la estancia en la que estaba. Un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, planeado así para poder moverse más rápidamente de un lado a otro. Se detuvo frente al espejo, sosteniéndose del lavabo de porcelana; el sudor le escurría por la frente y en el rostro se le dejaba ver el cansancio de recientes batallas y noches sin sueño. Jedaite lo había herido, aunque no de gravidez, la falta de descanso le hacía sentir que se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

Excepto en ese. Había sentido una presencia, un nuevo resplandor que no se había mostrado el resto de la noche. Su cuerpo se puso rígido de golpe, atento, escuchando. Pudo sentir el aire frío que entraba sin duda por el balcón de la sala, era evidente que por ahí se había colado esta nueva presencia que sin duda pretendía hacerse notar al dejar las puertas corredizas abiertas.

"Pues bien, no la haré esperar." Se dijo mentalmente el moreno, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse firme mientras avanzaba hacia la sala, sin que se notase que no estaba en condiciones de estar de pie. Y era gracias a su gran dominio de sí mismo que lo consiguió sin problemas. Se detuvo justo al final del pasillo, tan pronto notó la silueta de una sailor en medio de la sala. El semblante de él se enserió, tomando una actitud defensiva.

-Tranquilo, sólo he venido a hablar -le aseguró la figura femenina -Endymion.

-¿¡Ah! -Ante la mención de su nombre los ojos del joven se abrieron en asombro. Nadie lo llamaba así, ni siquiera Setsuna lo hacía y ella era la única que conocía su verdadera identidad.

Darien miró con más atención y cuidado a la joven frente a sí. El lugar estaba en penumbras y no podía verla claramente, pero podía distinguir su traje de Sailor, y el característico peinado de coletas coronados por chonguitos.

-Sailor... Moon? -cuestionó incrédulo.

-No exactamente pero sí. -Fue la respuesta de ella. Darien intuyó que estaba sonriendo por el tono en el que hablaba. Y entonces fue el turno de ella para verlo más detenidamente -Estás herido -declaró y él casi sintió cómo ella había perdido la sonrisa pero no por preocupación sino confusa, casi hasta disgustada.

-No es nada. -Aseguró él, irguiéndose aún más como si el gesto le diera valor a sus palabras, pero ella sólo lo miró aún más incómoda, así que decidió cambiar el tema e ir directo a lo importante -¿A qué has venido?

Hubo un pequeño instante de silencio entre ambos, como si ella no le hubiese oído o como si estuviese aún más inmersa en pensar otras cosas, pues en lugar de responder a la pregunta, decidió hacerle otra a él.

-¿Qué tanto es lo que recuerdas?

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo? -fue la respuesta inmediata de él, con molestia.

-Ya te dije que no soy el enemigo

-¿Y por qué habría de creerte? -le cortó.

La sailor se quedó callada de nuevo, esta vez realmente concentrada en la figura de él y decidiendo cómo ordenar sus palabras.

-Soy la princesa de la Luna -declaró.

-Prince...? ¡Tonterías! -El asombro pasó a confusión y luego a enojo, no habría forma alguna de que él creería aquello -El reino lunar desapareció hace milenios

-¿De verdad? -le cuestionó interrumpiendo su alegato y había de nuevo el matiz de la risa en sus palabras. -¿O ha sido eso lo que les han hecho creer?

El moreno no sabía cómo responder ante esto y dándose cuenta que no llegarían a ningún lado discutiendo el pasado, decidió hacer lo mismo que ella había hecho y obviar su pregunta con una nueva. Una que realmente le interesaba.

-¿Cómo es que sabes quien soy?

-De la misma forma en que reconozco a un enemigo, por tu resplandor -La sonrisa se dibujó de inmediato en el rostro de ella e incluso en la oscuridad se podía apreciar el fino gesto; parecía realmente divertida con la perplejidad que mostraba el rostro del chico. -El brillo del cristal dorado te rodea -le dijo señalándolo, -pero no basta con tenerlo, se necesita ser descendiente de los protectores de la Tierra para poder usarlo. -Explicó cruzándose de brazos. -Por lo que puedo ver has estado usando el poder del cristal dorado, aunque de forma incorrecta.

Aquello ya le había sonado como un regaño. Un sermón bastante bien merecido y quizá era por eso que le había molestado lo suficiente como para evitar el demostrarlo en su semblante. Así que se negó a seguir dando rodeos.

-¿qué es lo que quieres realmente? -cuestionó entre dientes.

La sonrisa de la sailor se hizo aún más grande.

* * *

><p>Luna y Artemis descansaban en el interior de una Van, cuando Mina llegó tras haber terminado una de sus ya tantas misiones, metiéndose con ellos por la puerta de atrás. Con gesto elegante y desentendido jaló de las cintas que ataban su cabello mientras la transformación desaparecía, sus finos hilos dorados le rodearon la espalda cual si fueran una cascada. Luna se levantó de su asiento en cuanto ésta entró y le acercó una silla en la que la rubia se sentó casi con prisa y pesadez.<p>

-¿Sigue siendo el mismo?

-Lo es -afirmó la rubia y parecía que hubiese lanzado el aire con fuerza al responder aquello -Con peor carácter, pero lo es -se quejó.

Artemis la miró a través del espejo retrovisor desde su posición al volante.

-¿Y el cristal dorado?

-Está en su poder, pero aún no sabe cómo usarlo -le dijo, mientras dejaba que Luna tomara el broche lunar con un pañuelo para cuidadosamente guardarlo.

-Eso significa que aún no ha recuperado sus recuerdos -concluyó el platino, mientras maquinaba otro plan en su mente.

El fastidio de Mina se hizo evidente entonces ante aquél comentario.

-Y no entiendo por qué. Siendo el soberano uno esperaría más de éste.

Luna sonrió comprensiva, mientras que Artemis se dedicó a reprocharle.

-Mina, sabes bien que es deber de los líderes el proteger al soberano, que no conozca su identidad él mismo es parte de una ventaja para mantenerlo oculto del enemigo

-Se piensa eso pero en realidad es peor -le interrumpió ella -Podría morir en un enfrentamiento por no saber quién es.

Esta vez fue Luna la que habló, sin dejar un momento de sonreírle comprensiva. Interiormente ella pensaba igual que Mina.

-Por eso es que están los guardianes para protegerlos, como tú Mina.

Sin embargo a la rubia no se le acababan los argumentos y al instante refutó mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-Pero eso es diferente, yo he consagrado mi vida a ella, mientras que los cuatro reyes del cielo por segunda vez intentan destruir a su Máster, ¡qué patético es eso!

"Los cuatro Reyes del Cielo", la sonrisa cayó del rostro de Luna, quien había tenido que vivir de cerca la antigua batalla en el Milenio de Plata y quien mejor había conocido a los generales de la Tierra. Sabía lo fácil que habían sido engañados la primera vez y lo imposible que había sido recuperarlos la segunda, salvo quizá por Neflyte, quien se enamorara de Molly y eso lo hiciera cambiar. Su siguiente pensamiento fue aún más triste al recordar el amor que no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte con Jedaite...

-No sabemos bien qué es lo que pasó Mina -refutó Artemis y su voz destruyó la ensoñación de los recuerdos de Luna -por eso es que necesitamos las memorias de Usagi y Mamoru

-Serena y Darien -le corrigió la rubia -así es como se llaman ahora. De cualquier forma ninguno de los dos recuerda nada importante. -se quejó inflando los cachetes.

-Y es por eso que hemos de cuestionar a alguien más -le recordó el platino, no sin cierto reproche en su voz, Mina fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para ya no refutar.

Luna aprovechó para intentar reanimar el tema viendo la dirección que había tomado la conversación.

-Cuesta creer que pertenecían al Milenio de Plata -exclamó sonriente -¿cómo fue que terminaron en el planeta de las flores de fuego?

-Olvídate de eso -le interrumpió Mina un tanto escandalizada -¿cómo fue que terminaron siendo mujeres?

-¡Mina! -Le reprocharon ambos guardianes.

-Ya, ya, lo entiendo. -aceptó haciendo gesto con las manos como intentando contenerlos -De igual forma el enfrentamiento tendrá que esperar hasta después -declaró más animada, decidiéndose a tomar el vestido azul que colgaba en el respaldo del asiento -todavía tengo una fiesta a la que asistir.

* * *

><p>El éxito del concierto había sido evidente. Los espectadores bailaron las dos horas que duró aquél show, tarareando incluso las canciones de los Three Lights aún a pesar de no conocerlas. La magia del ritmo y las letras habían cautivado al público que quedó deseoso de oír aún más.<p>

Incluso para Haruka, que había decidido abandonar la escena, recordar que su hermana estaba en el escenario siendo relativamente responsable de los acordes que escuchaba, le fue imposible retirarse al final. Y sin embargo, no fue capaz de acercarse a su koneko debido al temor de tener que reencontrarse con Michiru. Todavía no estaba listo para salir del trance en el que había entrado tras la lucha anterior. En especial por la persona que había reconocido.

-¡Haruka!-la voz de Serena lo hizo reventar aquella burbuja en la que se encontraba. Su hermana había corrido hacia él en cuanto lo había visto entrar al salón en el que celebraban el éxito del concierto. -¿Dónde has estado? No te vi en los camerinos ¿Qué te pareció el concierto? -le atacó ésta con preguntas, mas se detuvo al percatarse de que su hermano la miraba con el semblante demasiado serio -¿Haruka?, ¿está todo bien?

-Koneko... -le llamó él.

Ella lo miró con timidez, temiendo que hubiese ocurrido algo malo como que se hubiese dado cuenta de que Seiya había pasado la noche con ella. Y habría cruzado los dedos sino fuera porque tenía las manos al frente, cruzadas sobre el pecho.

-¡Ah!

Y como siempre y para su suerte, su hermano había terminado sorprendiéndola haciendo lo inesperado. La había abrazado con fuerza, sin previo aviso y, posicionando su boca en su oído, le dijo...

-Tal vez no deba decirte esto pero...Creo que encontré a Daniel

-¡! -los ojos de Serena se abrieron en asombro.

Daniel era el hermano mayor de ambos y que actualmente estaba perdido. Perdido porque no querían tener que admitir que sin razón aparente los había abandonado, no sólo a ellos sino también a sus padres. Daniel, que tenía la habilidad de molestar a Haruka como éste molestaba a Serena y que la había consentido con creces cuando niña.

Daniel, por el que su padre había vuelto a la bebida...

La rubia movió sus labios una y dos veces, pero no salió sonido alguno de ellos. Estaba conmocionada y su hermano se dio cuenta al instante.

-No te preocupes, lo hablaremos mañana -le dijo, plantando un beso en la frente de ella -Procura no llegar tarde

-¿Tarde? -La voz chillona por detrás de ellos los sacó de la escena que estaban compartiendo y ambos giraron para ver a la recién llegada.

-¡Mina!

La aludida sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus caderas en un modo coqueto y dando saltitos se acercó al rubio.

-Querrás decir temprano, la fiesta termina a las 6 de la mañana -le dijo burlonamente, conciente de que al chico no le gustaba dejarlas salir de fiesta sin su compañía -Sigues siendo un aguafiestas Haruka

El chico sonrió al instante. ¡Cómo había extrañado a esa chiquilla!

-Y tú sigues igual de hermosa y exquisita -le dijo, tomando uno de sus mechones para plantar un beso en éste.

-Dado que eres mi primo no haré caso de tu comentario -respondió sonrojada apesar de saber que no era mas un juego aquel coqueteo.

-Me hieres pequeña -fue la respuesta de él que se apartó al instante.

-Más tarde prometo curarte la herida -le dijo, dibujando un corazón sobre su pecho.

Acto que no pasó desapercibido por ciertos presentes, en especial un platino el cual Haruka había sido capaz de visualizar de inmediato, su sonrisa se estiró de un lado.

-Parece que te están mirando -le dijo a Mina sin despegar la vista de la mirada del otro sujeto.

-¿No lo hacen siempre? -se bufó ella quitándole importancia.

Haruka rió por lo bajo.

-Diviértanse pequeñas -fue lo último que les dijo antes de salir y perderse de vista tras la puerta de entrada.

Mina avanzó hacia el centro del salón, hacia la pista de baile en donde la mayoría de su equipo se encontraba.

-Pensé que no vendrías -le dijo Serena tan pronto la alcanzó.

-¿Y perderme mi propia fiesta? ¡Imposible! -se bufó ella robándole el trago a su amiga y devolviéndose una vez lo hubo vaciado.

-Hagamos un brindis ahora que estamos todos -les habló Taiki y todos respondieron alzando su bebida.

Yaten se acercó entonces bebida en mano y el ceño fruncido.

-¿qué sucedió con tu lapa blanca?

La aludida lo miró un segundo antes de entender de quién estaba hablando.

-¿No te referirás a Artemis? -inquirió relativamente asombrada.

-¿Así es como se llama?

-¡Yaten!-se escandalizó -¿Acaso percibo celos en ti? -le acusó de forma coqueta y él, apesar de su sonroje, respondió con molestia

-¡Ni en tus sueños niña malcriada! -le dijo dándole la espalda para irse lejos de ella.

Mina sonrió de forma maliciosa, en primera porque había conseguido arrebatarle la bebida al platino cuando éste se quejo siendo incapaz de darse cuenta y en segunda...

"Dices eso pero serás el primero en caer", pensó para sí. Especialmente tras recordar que en unas horas más se enfrentaría a él.

* * *

><p>Se decía que Ilusión era el lugar desde el que el soberano de la Tierra observaba todo lo que ocurría en esta y era capaz de ubicarse en el lugar que deseara debido a la magia que la tierra representaba, se decía que era su hogar. Pero también se decía que había una tierra media entre el hogar del rey y el hogar de su pueblo... Era donde sus cuatro generales descansaban. Cinco puntos en concreto, cuatro de ellos conectados con distintas regiones de la Tierra y el último punto era el puente que conectaba a Ilusión.<p>

Pero lo que en un tiempo había sido un santuario, ahora parecía más bien una cueva abandonada, un jardín sin cuidar desde hacía décadas, un lugar carente de calor.

Jedaite descansaba sobre el suelo húmedo, jadeante, aspirando a sorbos el aire del lugar para poder curarse las heridas. Así estaba cuando su hermano lo encontró.

-Es deprimente verte en este estado hermano.

El rubio dirigió la vista al recién llegado y le reconoció al instante a pesar de lo mal que se encontraba como para mantener la vista fija.

-Nephrite

-Esperaba algo más de ti -le dijo el pelirojo, tomando asiento en una roca cerca de él -Bueno, al menos no eres un pelele como Kunzite -se burló sin sonreír.

-Hn -jedaite desvió la vista con molestia y quizá algo de verguenza, era difícil de decir pues ocultaba su rostro -Es por culpa del cristal dorado que Mars logró atacarme - se excusó.

-¿De verdad? ¿No habrá sido por _algo más_?

-Ya te dije que esa época terminó -gruñó. Y las manos se le cerraron en puño tras el esfuerzo de mantenerse sereno.

Nephrite suspiró.

-Parece que sólo el romance de los príncipes era verdadero -concluyó

-¡Una maldición es lo que era! -refutó Jedaite ya incapaz de contener su rabia -Nos abandonó a nosotros, pudo habernos dicho la verdad, le habríamos seguido, ¡pero decidió hacernos a un lado! -se quejó mirando al fin a su hermano que lo miraba atento pero sin emoción alguna más allá del brillo cauteloso en su mirada -No se lo perdonaré. Incluso nos dejó morir, sin siquiera recordarnos.

-Fue la energía de Metalia la que no permitió que recordáramos en aquella época -le recordó sin estar seguro de si estaba justificando a su maestro -ni siquiera Kunzite fue capaz de escapar de la maldición.

-¡No importa! -negó el rubio -A su princesita no tuvo problema en recordarla

-Ciertamente -aceptó Nephrite pero aún muy lejos de darle enteramente la razón -Pero nosotros también fallamos como comandantes, ni siquiera pudimos rescatar a Beryl

Jedaite desvió la vista al escuchar el nombre de quien fuera su mejor amiga y a quien dos ocasiones había sido incapaz de salvar.

-Así tengamos que revivir al Negaverso, recuperaremos su vida, por el bien de este planeta -aseguró, la rabia se había visto desplazada por la determinación -Fuimos nosotros quienes destruimos el Milenio de Plata y esta vez tendremos el control sobre Metalia, nuestro único obstáculo

-El cristal de plata.

Ambos hermanos giraron la vista hacia el tercero en posición, el segundo hermano más grande.

-Hasta que decides aparecer, Zoycite -le dijo el rubio, como esperando que el aludido se justificase aún a pesar de saber que no lo haría.

Nephrite por su parte lo miró peresozamente, como si reparara en su persona más que en su presencia.

-"El que lo oye todo", ¿qué te han dicho ahora esos vientos del Norte?

El aludido respondió con esa tranquilidad característica de él.

-He escuchado que todas las sailors de este Sistema Solar, salvo Sailor Plut, se encuentran aquí en Londres

-Eso podría complicarnos las cosas -inquirió el rubio con un cierto deje de preocupación.

-O facilitárnoslas -pero su hermano como siempre iba un paso por delante.

-¿qué tienes en mente Nephrite?

Zoycite lo miró entonces, compartiendo el mismo deje peresozo al analizarlo.

-Nephrite "el que lo ve todo", ¿acaso las estrellas te han revelado el camino?

-Podría decirse -aceptó éste, mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar hacia su propio santuario sin revelar nada más que aquella respuesta. Dejando a sus hermanos atrás, abrió de nuevo los ojos concentrándose en un sólo pensamiento. Un único recuerdo que lo había atormentado desde su lecho de muerte.

"Molly"

...murmuró a la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Serena estaba de pie recargada en el balcón del salón del hotel en el que se llevaba acabo la 'after-party', como le decía Mina, perdida en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno que albergaba una luna tan clara como el agua de un río, pero difusa tras casi confundirse con el oscuro del cielo. Había bailado, cenado y bebido quizá un poco más de la cuenta, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar. Tras sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas había decidido salir a tomar aire y perderse en aquella vocecita que le picoteaba hasta el alma con sus constantes inquisiciones.<p>

-¿Disfrutando de la noche?

Serena sonrió al instante en que oyó la voz de Seiya detrás de ella y respondió sin necesidad de voltearse. Encajaban tan bien su esencia con la de él que nunca conseguía sobresaltarle... al menos no en una mala manera.

-Puede decirse

Seiya deslizó sus brazos por la cintura de ella y Serena aprovechó su cercanía para recostar su cuerpo sobre el de él.

-Has estado muy callada desde que Haruka se fue, ¿ocurre algo?

Claro que ocurría algo, pensó Serena, siempre ocurría algo. Pero cómo era él capaz de darse cuenta era algo que la tenía completamente perdida. Se giró de frente a él en un intento de desviar el tema, acercando su rostro con el de su compañero.

-Mejor bésame -le dijo

Pero Seiya le tomó las manos con las que pretendía rodearle el rostro antes de que llegaran a su destino.

-¿Qué pasa? -le cuestionó mirándola a los ojos, con la clara preocupación en ellos.

-Nada -ella le desvió la mirada.

-Sere -y él le atrajo el rostro al suyo al tomarla gentilmente por la barbilla.

La rubia suspiró, tras saberse vencida pensó que quizá no le haría ningún mal compartir sus preocupaciones con él, después de todo era su novio.

-¿Recuerdas a Daniel?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, es imposible olvidar al más rebelde de tus hermanos -bromeó verdaderamente contento, había sido el único de los hermanos de Serena con el que él había conjeniado. Tenían casi la misma edad, apenas medio año de diferencia y solían pasar el tiempo juntos fastidiando a la pobre Serena, a escondidas claro de Haruka. Pero luego la sonrisa se desdibujó. -Es por culpa de él que tu padre aún bebe.

-Sí -Serena bajó la mirada automáticamente tras aquél comentario. No era secreto los constantes enfrentamientos entre su hermano y su padre, quien tras la desaparición del mismo se culpaba constantemente de ello.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Haruka me dijo que tal vez lo haya encontrado

-¿En serio? -los ojos de Seiya se abrieron en asombro, pero también tenía la esperanza de poder reencontrar a un viejo amigo -Eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Supongo -fue la respuesta de ella desviando la vista.

Se habría mordido el labio si no fuera porque estaba delante de Seiya y eso podría delatarla. Delatar el hecho de que ella sabía muy bien la verdadera razón por la que su hermano había desaparecido y que lo que menos quería era encontrarlo. Pero no podía decirle eso.

Ni a él. Ni a nadie.

-No pareces muy contenta -como lo había presentido Seiya notó el 'algo' que la incomodaba y no se quedaría callado tras verlo.

Así que ella decidió darle la excusa que se esperaría escuchar de alguien a quien ha perdido a un hermano.

-No quiero ilusionarme es todo, ha pasado casi un año

-Comprendo -asintió él y de inmediato la envolvió en sus brazos -Hey, todo va a estar bien, estoy contigo ¿recuerdas?

-Sí -La rubia sonrió, esta vez en serio. Esa era la única verdad que no quería que desapareciera.

Y no era la única que albergaba este pensamiento. Su compañero deseaba lo mismo y así se lo hizo saber.

-Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

Tras colocar sus manos en las pompas de ella.

-¡Seiya! -gritó ella escandalizada y tratando de alejarse de él en vano, la tenía bien agarrada.

-¿Qué? Nadie está mirando y tengo derecho a toquetearme con mi novia o no? -le cuestionó coqueto, subiendo sus manos por la espalda de ella.

Serena se ruborizó.

-Sí pero Haruka te matará si se entera -refutó intentando de nuevo alejarse, mientras dirigía la mirada al interior del salón, preocupada de que alguien los viera.

Él volvió a atrapar la mirada de la rubia pegando su frente con la de ella.

-Pero Haruka no está aquí y tú no vas a decirle nada, ¿a que no?

-Eres un...

-Encanto, lo sé -le interrumpió él al instante, a sabiendas de que ella sonreía por debajo del rechinar de los dientes -yo también te quiero bombón.

Y tras aquellas palabras ella fue incapaz de resistirse, se entregó a sus brazos y dejó que le envolviera el cuerpo en caricias y besos. Recordándose a sí misma que no podría escapar por siempre de su destino y que más le valdría disfrutar ahora mientras aún le tenía.

¡Oh!, si sólo Seiya supiera lo que ella sabía...

* * *

><p>-Apenas y puedo sentir mi cabeza -fue la queja de Yaten mientras se frotaba las sienes una y otra vez con cansancio.<p>

Como Mina había predicho, la fiesta había terminado alrededor de las seis de la mañana y la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían desvanecido para entonces. Yaten había intentado seguirle el ritmo a la rubia en un infantil intento de no perder ante ésta. Pero era evidente que la práctica hacía al maestro y que en este caso el maestro había sido la chica, después de todo llevaba mucho más tiempo que él viviendo esa vida y como consecuencia toda la odisea pasaba a cobrarle factura justo ahora.

-Mejor que te sobrepongas, tenemos que rodar -le dijo Taiki, quien tenía una mucho mejor pinta que su compañero, lo cual era algo lógico considerando que la madurez del mismo le había detenido de sobrepasarse; incluso recordaba el que se había ido a la habitación temprano entre comillas, bueno al menos tres horas antes que él, ¿y a qué hora se había ido él?

-¿Estás de broma no? -refutó Seiya, que en ese momento acababa de levantarse del suelo donde había estado recostado.

A pesar de haber rentado la habitación tipo lobby con camas individuales para cada uno, el moreno había llegado tan cansado, que apenas y había logrado recostarse sobre uno de los mullidos sillones y durante la noche al parecer, había caído fuera de éste.

Taiki quizá había sido el único que había dormido decentemente en su habitación, quien le dirigió una mirada seria al moreno.

-¿Parece que estoy bromeando?

-No, por supuesto que no -respondió Seiya resignado y algo divertido de ver que tanto en la vida anterior como en esta, Taiki seguía siendo el mismo.

Yaten por su parte había tomado una toalla y se disponía a dirigirse al baño cuando cayó en cuenta de que la habitación perteneciente a Serena estaba vacía y presentable, muy opuesto a la chica en cuestión, así que se giró a sus compañeros para preguntar por ella.

-¿Y Serena?

-Se fue con Mina tan pronto se apagaron las luces -fue Seiya el que respondió y en su tono se notaba que aquello le había disgustado -Vaya manera de arruinarme la fiesta

Yaten enarcó una ceja con sospecha.

-¿Pretendías dormir con ella?

-Al menos iba a intentarlo -confesó el otro

-Me repugnas

-Cuando menos él es honesto -interrumpió Taiki que ya estaba listo para salir.

El platino lo miró con molestia.

-¿Qué insinuas? -preguntó y el castaño no pudo por más que sonreír ladinamente.

-Justo a eso me refiero -le dijo y le lanzó la playera al rostro.

-Wah, oye! -se quejó Yaten.

-Ahora vístete que es tarde. -le ordenó.

-¿Pues qué hora es? -preguntó Seiya buscando su celular mientras lo hacía.

-La una en punto. -Declaró el castaño.

Tras haber dicho aquello ambos chicos comenzaron una carrera contra el tiempo, maldiciendo cada uno el haberse quedado dormidos de más y el que Taiki no los hubiese levantado más temprano, después de todo se suponía estaban en el mismo equipo. Y sólo podían agradecer el que la grabación fuera hasta las cuatro en punto o de lo contrario seguro era que ya habrían perdido su contrato.

Una hora después los tres chicos estaban en la van rumbo al **East Sussex, **la famosa playa de Brighton en donde permanecerían cerca de una semana; atenderían uno de los festibales como banda invitada, grabarían dos videos musicales (uno con Mina y otro exclusivo de Three Lights). Volverían a la escuela después de eso, la transferencia ya había sido hecha. Ahora sólo dependía de ellos, de su música más que nada, para seguir viviendo ese sueño.

Taiki se dedicaba a trabajar en la computadora, aunque los otros dos no estaban seguros de en qué exactamente. Yaten escuchaba música de su Ipod a un volumen nada considerado, por lo que sus audífonos colgaban de su cuello en lugar de estar en sus oídos. Seiya por su parte no despegaba el ojo de su celular, hasta que tuvo necesidad de estirar los brazos.

-Apenas y dormí las seis horas -se quejó a medio bostezo.

-Has estado muy al pendiente del teléfono, ¿algo en especial? -le preguntó Yaten que no había dejado de observar a sus compañeros.

-Por si no lo has notado, bombón no está con nosotros -respondió Seiya como si eso explicara todo y en cierta forma lo hacía.

-Cierto -asintió el platino a sabiendas de que esos dos andaban juntos. Pero intrigado de la preocupación que bailaba en los ojos de Seiya cada tanto que veía la pantalla de su celular y se preguntó si habría algo más de por medio.

Y no estaba tan equivocado. Por enésima vez, Seiya revocaba el mensaje que Rei le había mandado, apesar de haberlo borrado tan pronto como lo había leído, podía imaginar las letras en la pantalla en blanco del buzón de entrada.

'Él ya está aquí.'

No era tonto y sabía sin problemas a quién se refería el Él que Rei había escrito. Mamoru Chiba también había reencarnado al parecer y era de esperarse. Así como también era de esperar el que volviera a aparecer cerca de la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity. Y eso significaba que debía apresurarse a hacer mucho más fuerte su lazo con Serena.

Justo había vislumbrado este pensamiento cuando la van se detuvo. Habían llegado al lugar de grabación. Entre comentarios sin importancia bajaron del vehículo para dirigirse al set en donde Mina los recibió con una amplia sonrisa. Internamente los tres chicos se cuestionaron de dónde demonios sacaba tanta energía esa niña.

-Pensé que no lo lograrían -se mofó la aludida.

Taiki fue el primero en saludarla.

-No podíamos defraudar a la artista número uno

-Como siempre Taiki es el más dedicado -respondió la rubia quien al igual que Seiya se admiraba de que ciertas esencias nunca cambian.

-¿Dónde está mi bombón?

-Está durmiendo en el remolque -le informó Mina, complacida de que él hubiese preguntado por ella -Parece que ella tampoco aguantó el ritmo -se burló.

Seiya sonrió con ternura.

-Iré a despertarla

-Sé gentil, de acuerdo -le murmuró Mina tan pronto él hubo pasado de ella.

-¿Qué no lo soy siempre? -se burló el moreno mientras corría.

Tanto Mina como los chicos movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro como si pensaran 'no tiene remedio'.

-Mina -fue entonces que la voz de Artemis se hizo presente, la aludida giró en dirección al hombre que estaba frente a un pequeño monitor junto con otros dos técnicos -Será mejor que revisemos la última parte

-De acuerdo, enseguida voy -le gritó caminando hacia allá sin molestarse en dirigir otra palabra a los dos chicos detrás de ella.

El semblante de Yaten se oscureció tras el gesto fruncido de sus cejas.

-¿Otra vez ese tipo?

-No deberías de expresarte de él de esa manera, especialmente ahora que lo veremos más seguido -le advirtió Taiki

Ambos chicos habían comenzado a caminar en dirección a los remolques.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Es el sustito del manager de Mina -le explicó.

Yaten se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Y qué pasó con Andrew?

* * *

><p>-¿Mmm?<p>

Lita Kino había estado encargándose de las plantas del invernadero de la escuela, cuando sintió de pronto una presencia familiar. Siempre había tenido la habilidad de detectar a las personas que le eran importantes de esa manera, así que curioso por ver quién podría ser el visitante había salido en dirección a la reja, cuando el rostro se le iluminó al ver al chico detrás de ésta.

-¡Andrew! -gritó emocionada corriendo hacia él quien le devolvió la sonrisa -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé en darte una visita, espero no haber sido muy imprudente -respondió éste.

-Para nada, tengo una hora libre

-Lo sabía -rió triunfal -Tienes el mismo horario de Mina

-¿Mina? -Lita le miró confusa -¿Qué va a entrar a esta escuela?

-Síp -fue la respuesta de él haciendo énfasis en la p.

-Pero pensé que con la gira

-Entrará justo después de terminar -le interrumpió él -pero los trámites tenían que hacerse desde ahora

-Ah, vaya, pensé que entraría a la misma escuela que Serena -exclamó algo aliviada.

Andrew sabía perfectamente porqué y fue debido a eso que le dijo lo siguiente con algo de pena.

-En realidad, Serena y los chicos se transferirán aquí

Lita se escandalizó de inmediato.

-¿Qué! ¡No es justo! Finalmente logré separarme de Taiki!

Andrew sonrió comprensivo.

-Lo lamento, pero ahora que serán famosos necesitan estudiar en un lugar donde no se les acose... tanto.

-Aw -se quejó ella agachando la mirada.

-Por cierto -le llamó él y ella le miró al instante -Feliz cumpleaños Lita

El rostro de ella volvió a iluminarse tras ver la rosa cristalizada en la fina caja de cristral.

-Te acordaste!

-Aunque con unas horas de atraso, preferí evitar las recargas al teléfono con tal de venir a felicitarte en persona -expicó -Pero lamento si te hice pensar que se me olvidó

-Es perfecto -respondió ella tomándo el regalo en el acto. -Es muy hermosa

-Me alegra que te gustara -sonrió aliviado -Escucha, tengo el día libre hoy; ¿qué te parece si te invito a comer?

-¡Me encantaría! -saltó la castaña.

-De acuerdo pasaré por ti después de que termines, hoy tienes club, ¿cierto?

-Sí, estaré libre a las seis

Andrew estaba por volver a hablar cuando de pronto la muñeca derecha de Lita comenzó a brillar con un pequeño resplandor verde mientras sonaba una alarma parecida a la de un despertador de bolsillo. Ambos miraron el artefacto que parecía un reloj de bolsillo aunque carecía de manecillas.

-¿Y eso? -cuestionó el rubio sin poder quitarle la vista de encima, por alguna razón la lucecita parpadeante le resultaba familiar.

-Es mi alarma, tengo que irme. -respondió Lita apresurada, dandose la vuelta sin darle oportunidad al otro de despedirse o de decir algo más -Nos vemos después -gritó mientras se alejaba

-¡Lita!

La voz de Andrew quedó atrás. Y tan pronto se perdió de vista la chica levantó la tapa de lo que no era otra cosa que un comunicador. En la pequeña pantalla se vio la imagen de su otra amiga sailor.

-¿Qué sucede Amy?

-Tal vez quieras venir a ver esto, estoy en el laboratorio de química -le informó.

-¿Es algo malo? -cuestionó sin detenerse, esta vez dirigiendo sus pasos justamente al lugar que le había dicho la peliazul.

-Eso lo decidirás cuando lo veas.

La comunicación terminó. Y Lita sabía que si Amy no había querido explicar de qué iba aquello era probablemente a que no había forma de entenderlo a menos que lo viera. Subió las escaleras a prisa logrando deslizar la puerta del laboratorio justo cuando Amy ajustaba el microscopio. Tan pronto la vio fue directo a lo importante.

-Es apenas un fragmento, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para revelar su origen -le dijo ofreciéndole ol objeto a la recién llegada.

Lita echó un vistazo a través del lente, aunque no hacía falta realmente, podía sentir la energía que se desprendía de él. Era un trozo apenas del tamaño de un botón, pero desprendía un brillo tenue que se sentía en forma de calor al acercarse.

-Amy si lo que dices es cierto, entonces este fragmento proviene de Ilusión -le dijo atreviéndose a tomarlo entre sus dedos, Amy sabía lo que inquirían los ojos de la castaña.

Ambas desearían que la presencia de su antiguo soberano fuera a reconfortarlas de alguna manera. Pero las cosas no habían salido tan bien la primera vez y ni siquiera ellas conservaban todas sus memorias, de modo que ¿por qué el soberano de la Tierra debería tenerlas intactas?

-Aunque la energía está algo alterada, como si llevara mucho tiempo en la Tierra -refutó Amy, volviendo a ver los resultados de sus análisis en la pantalla de su minilap

Los ojos de Lita se abrieron preocupada.

-Eso significa

-Que el enemigo es alguien a quien ya conocíamos -completó -Y no sólo eso. Es originario de Ilusión. -declaró.

Lita bajó la mirada considerando quién de todos sus anteriores enemigos podría ser el renacido y la entristeció un poco el saber que habían tenido tantas batallas cuando de pronto Amy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Oh! por cierto

-Sí?

-Feliz cumpleaños

-...

Por un instante había sido incapaz de responder.

-eh, gracias.

Había sonado tan fuera de lugar...

* * *

><p>El remolque una ventana corrida sin cortinas que dejaba entrar la luz del sol direcctamente sobre la mesa en la que se recargaba la chica de rubias coletas cuando Seiya la encontró.<p>

-Serena.

Caminó hasta posicionarse frente a ella y la miró sonriente. La chica descansaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados por debajo de ésta. Tenía los conguitos hechos por debajo de la altura a la que solía peinarlos y estaban algo disparejos, el moreno podía adivinar que también se había levantado tarde y más de a fuerza que de ganas. sin darse cuenta su mano ya le estaba acariciando el rostro y acto seguido depositó un beso sobre la sien de la chica.

La rubia suspiró pero siguió dormida. Seiya se sentó frente a ella preguntándose qué estaría soñando que lucía tan tranquila...

Ojalá hubiese sido un sueño placentero... pero para Serena, el sueño estaba lejos de serlo. Se soñaba así misma distante y correcta, aunque aún más joven de lo que era, apenas una niña...

...

_-Serenity_

_La aludida levantó el rostro sabiendo que su madre le hablaba y salió presurosa a su encuentro en la antesala._

_La reina Serenity lucía espléndida rodeada al parecer de tres sailor y otra niña de la misma edad que ella, cuyo peinado carecía de los chonguitos pero no de las coletas, con su cabello rojo como el fuego._

_-Serenity quiero presentarte a nuestras visitas, Sailor Alpinia, Sailor Costus, y Sailor Strelizia -le habló su madre, señalando a cada sailor conforme la nombraba, cada una de ellas le hacían una reverencia -Y su futura soberana, la princesa Kakkyu_

_-Un placer -le habló la niña._

_Serenity estaba apunto de contestar cuando otra presencia la interrumpió._

_-vaya, pensé que no llegarían sino hasta mañana_

_Todos los presentes se voltearon para ver al hombre que había hablado, acompañado de una guardia real y un niño que caminaba a su lado derecho._

_-Helios, estábamos esperándote -le saludó la reina._

_El hombre era alto y de cabellos negros salpicados de un tono plateado, debía tener alrededor de unos cuarenta años pero su físico era fornido. Sus azules ojos eran los mismos que los del niño a su lado._

_-Lamento la demora Serenity -le habló -He traído a mi sobrino conmigo, justo como lo prometimos._

_El niño en cuestión miraba directamente al frente, era difícil definir en cuál de las presentes tenia fijada su atención, pero aquello dejó de importar cuando la pequeña Serenity posó sus orbes azules en él._

_-En horabuena -respondió la reina -nuestras últimas invitadas han llegado. Me temo que el rey del planeta de las flores de fuego no ha podido venir, pero en su nombre ha enviado a su pequeña hija, resguardada por sus sailors. Sólo falta invitar a los soberanos de la Tierra._

_El hombre rió con sorna._

_-Pierdes tu tiempo -le dijo -celebran su propio encuentro, las soberanas del Amazonas han decidido ubicarse en ilusión, al igual que el resto de los planetas de tierra media._

_La reina suspiró._

_-Supongo que volvimos a coincidir en un pequeño desafortuno._

_-Dejemos eso de lado -le dijo sonriente de nuevo -Eos -le habló al chico -es un honor para mí presentarte ante estas dos futuras soberanas, muestra tus respetos hacia ellas._

_Eos dio un paso al frente y se inclinó al instante en una pequeña reverencia hacia las dos niñas._

_-Es un placer el conocerlas -les dijo._

_Kakyuu fue la primera en inclinarse, pero Serenity seguía prendada de la imagen del chico frente a ella; hasta ese entonces sólo la gente de la Luna poseía la tez tan clara, jamás imaginó que las personas de Ceres fueran tan parecidas a las de su pueblo. Los ojos azul profundo igual a los de ella, aunque con un brillo negro distinto la habían hipnotizado desde el momento en el que había entrado en la sala._

_-Serenity -le habló su madre y sólo hasta entonces despertó del trance en el que estaba._

_Inmediatamente se inclinó al igual que su compañera._

_-El gusto es mío príncipe Eos, bienvenido a la Luna._

_Volvió la vista hacia él y él ya la miraba de nuevo, pero esta vez había una sonrisa en su rostro y pronto las líneas dejaron de ser infantiles para volverse maduras, varoniles; las líneas de un muchacho al que conocía bastante bien._

_-Sere._

_E_l sueño terminó cuando Mina golpeó en la ventana para indicarles que era su turno, Serena abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un irritado Seiya peleándose con la rubia a través del cristal. Y suspiró.

"Quizá no exista el destino después de todo", se dijo.

* * *

><p>Esa noche cenaron cangrejo y un montón de mariscos cuyo nombre Yaten no recordaba, se habían perdido el pescado por haber paseado de más por la costa llegando tarde para la cena. Mina había sido la única que había llegado a tiempo junto con el insoportable de Artemis, se recordó el platino. Si no hubiese sido por Seiya que había fastidiado con que tenían que conocer la costa para elegir mejores lugares para la grabación él habría estado a tiempo y habría podido cenar con la rubia, aunque también con el otro enfadoso, pensó.<p>

Y luego suspiró. La pareja se había ido en cuanto los otros cuatro habían llegado y no tenía la menor idea de si estaría paseando por la ciudad o descansando en su habitación, en ambos casos acompañada del otro sujeto y entonces su pensamiento murió. Para ser honestos no sabía lo que sentía por la rubia, auqnue estaba claro que lograba con facilidad el fastidiarlo; pero no quería tener que pensar en eso ahora, su carrera estaba primero, además de aquella imagen bizarra de Sailor Venus impuesta en la figura de Mina.

Volvió a suspirar, decidiéndose a mirar el mar. La avenida estaba desolada, aún faltaban un par de días para el festival y era bien sabido que el lugar no era muy frecuentado fuera de esas fechas. Hundió los pies sobre la arena y se preguntó cómo estarían su padre y su hermana, ésta última de seguro estaría muriéndose de la envidia, se recordó que debía comprarle un souvenir y marcarle temprano por la mañana.

Pensar en ella hizo que una sonrisa se le asomara al rostro y luego dicha sonrisa se fue difuminando poco a poco al ir visualizando la silueta de alguien que caminaba en su dirección desde la orilla de la playa; instintivamente se recargó en el barandal tratando de verla más de cerca, hasta que ésta se posicionó cerca de la farola fue que pudo verle el rostro y sus ojos se abrieron aún más en asombro.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías, Yaten.

-¿Mina? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La rubia le miraba con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que alcanzaba hasta sus ojos y que era la de alguien que mira a un oponente.

-He venido a retarte -le dijo

-¿Qué? -Yaten la miró en extremo confundido, mientras que la rubia tomó una posición de ataque.

-Sailor Star Healer

-¿De qué está hablando? -inquirió él intentando lucir confundido pero era obvio que tenía el aspecto de alguien que se ve acorralado contra la pared.

Y Mina lo sabía.

Por eso fue que no perdió el tiempo en explicaciones.

-¡Por el poder del planeta Venus! ¡Transformación!

Se transformó delante de él, como alguien que presume su identidad más que protegerla. Y esta vez Yaten no pudo ignorar aquella imagen, tan resplandeciente por delante de él, en tan sólo un instante la sailor del amor y la belleza estaba delante de él con una actitud fiera.

-Demuéstrame qué tan fuerte es el resplandor de tu estrella -le exigió

Y al instante siguiente...

lo atacó.

* * *

><p>AN: Leave a coment! xD


	8. Amores del pasado

Estuve ausente debido a que me pasó algo mucho muy increíblemente hermoso: ME EMBARACÉ Y DI A LUZ A UN HERMOSO BEBÉ VARÓN. Y apenas me estoy ajustando a esto de ser madre a mis 25 añitos =3 pero me deja muy cansada =S so... porfis, porfis! Ténganme paciencia y les prometo una buena historia ;)

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, pero si lo hiciera, estaría llena de un montón de guapérrimos que le darían un toque mucho más picante a la serie, pues es una pena que tan sólo en dos temporadas (la primera y la última) pudiésemos disfrutar de lo emocionante del flirteo.

* * *

><p><strong>"Día ocho: amores del pasado."<strong>

_El sueño comenzó con un cielo estrellado, bañado en distintos matices de colores, todos revueltos, todos brillantes. Aún a pesar del aire de guerra que había quedado impregnado en el aire, en ese entonces el mundo palpitaba vivo, con fuerza y los habitantes rebosantes de energía daban todo de sí para mantener esa frágil paz que era con era se desvanecía por periodos. Periodos en los que las sailor y los guardianes luchaban incansables por defender el bien del mal._

_El pequeño joven miraba, sin embargo, más allá de la belleza de las estrellas; su mirada estaba clavada en aquellos astros opacos que rondaban los planetas brillantes. Y se cuestionaba porqué le llamarían tanto la atención._

_-Son planetas vacíos -fue la voz de su compañero, un hombre de mediana estatura con el cabello casi tan blanco como el suyo._

_El pequeño no apartó la vista de aquellos astros y por el contrario cuestionó:_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Debido a la última guerra, aunque afortunadamente no todos los astros sufrieron la misma suerte. La Luna es un ejemplo de ello. -le dijo el hombre mirando también aquellas estrellas apagadas. __-Antes los tres planetas enanos eran uno solo, ahora la Luna es apenas un satélite. Pero eso también ha creado nuevos reinos, nuevos paraísos. Tal es el caso de Eris y tú eres su soberano._

_Era toda una escena, el pequeño pensó. ¿Quién diría que tanto caos daría lugar a tanto orden, a tanta vida? No hacía mucho de la última guerra, pero tampoco hacía poco, él aún no nacía cuando el enano planeta en el que se encontraba se creó tras aquella explosión; pero agradecía (si bien malamente) el que aquello hubiese ocurrido y le permitiese tener la vida que tenía. Era arrogante y quizá hasta altanero, pero se sentía con el derecho por ser futuro rey, sin importar lo pequeño que pudiese ser su reino, eso no lo hacía menos esplendoroso. Y el pequeño estaba determinado a hacerlo brillar tan intensamente como la Luna._

_-Adonis -ambos llevaron su atención hacia la sailor que aguardaba de pie a la entrada del salón, con el semblante agachado en señal de reverencia -La Reina Serenity ha dado órdenes, es momento de ir a ver a Venus._

_..._

El sueño terminó.

...

-¡Rayo creciente de Venus!

La energía del ataque comenzó a juntarse en el dedo índice de aquella senshi y Yaten salió corriendo justo tras ver esto sin dirección fija, simplemente sabiendo que tenía que correr, y mientras lo hacía aún escuchaba las voces y entreveía aquél recuerdo.

_-¿Venus? ¿Quién es ella? -había preguntado el pequeño príncipe__  
><em>

_-Ella es vuestra compañera -fue la respuesta del hombre a su lado._

-¡Fulmina!

La energía salió disparada en su dirección a una velocidad tan increíble que Yaten apenas y tuvo chance de esquivar el ataque saltando por el barandal hacia la playa. Cayó de boca sobre esa sin evitar el tragar una tanta. Tosió con fuerza recordándose que debía ponerse de pie cuanto antes, sin molestarse en mirar atrás, era evidente que el barandal había sido destruído allí donde antes se encontraba. La verdad es que no sabía de qué iba todo aquello. ¿Mina Sailor Venus? ¿Y encima atacándolo¡?, pero lo importante ¿cómo era que había descubierto su secreto? aquél que ni él mismo entendía. Logró ponerse de pie como pudo pero al intentar volver a correr, Mina, no, sailor venus, se recordó, le bloqueo el paso tras saltar frente a él.

-¿Por qué no peleas? -le cuestionó molesta y hasta cierto punto confundida, él sólo se alteró aún más.

-¿Estás loca! -le gritó.

Consiguiendo con ella molestar aún más a su compañera.

-La próxima vez no fallaré, más te vale que reacciones. -le advirtió, tomando de nuevo una posición de ataque.

-¡Estás demente! -volvió a gritarle él, dando pasos hacia atrás, listo para correr en cuanto la rubia se dispusiera a atacarle otra vez.

-Dime que me equivoco entonces -le incitó -Dime que no eres Healer -le exigió. Yaten sólo se quedó callado, apretando los dientes y mirándola con el deseo de salir corriendo -¿Verdad que no puedes? -se rió ella.

-No sé de qué hablas -negó el platino sin despegarle la mirada.

-Ah, padeces de amnesia entonces -volvió a burlarse ella y esta vez dio un paso al frente que el chico dio a su vez pero hacia atrás. -En ese caso tendré que recordártelo a golpes -Yaten preparó el talón derecho -Cascada de Venus

...para girar sobre éste y volver a echarse a correr.

* * *

><p>Los dos estaban descansando de todo el ajetreo que había sido ese día. Los dos habían estado esperando por poder compartir un tiempo a solas. Pero los dos sabían que esa libertad no sería tan fácil debido a los "chaperones" que tenían. Por eso, los dos habían estado sorprendidos cuando dichos chaperones desaparecieron y fue sólo cuestión de una mirada el que se entendieran para armar una pequeña convivencia. Ambos estaban en el cuarto de ella.<p>

-Anoche tuve un sueño

Serena descansaba sobre la orilla de la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de él. Tenía la mirada perdida más allá de las paredes color lila de la habitación. La verdad era que estaba agotada. Su participación había sido tan sólo en uno de los videos musicales, el de los chicos por supuesto, pero había sido suficiente para acabar con su energía; en especial porque su rol tenía muchísimas más escenas que los otros tres. Eso, sumado a que estaba desvelada y al paseo que habían tenido cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse. La cena había sido caótica también y tanta tensión se le había acumulado en los hombros. Por eso, compartir ese momento con él la llenaba de enrgías.

-¿Fue algo malo?

Seiya estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, con el rostro de ella sobre sus piernas. Le acariciaba el rostro y los cabellos mientras admiraba la belleza de sus facciones. Él también estaba agotado. Aunque había más de una faceta de aquél cansancio. Un cansancio que no terminaba desde que supiera de la presencia de "ese sujeto".

-Dije un sueño no una pesadilla -bufó ella cerrando los ojos, dejándose envolver por la esencia del chico.

Él compartió su sonrisa.

-Ya. ¿Y de qué iba?

-Eras un príncipe -respondió ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo -aunque apenas un niño.

La sonrisa de él se esfumó y su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¿Estás segura de que era yo?

-No puedo equivocarme, tenía tus mismos ojos -le dijo ella, aún relajada en la caricia de él.

Hubiera deseado poder creerle, pero tenía marcados los recuerdos de un mundo en el que ella no estaba... Había sido feliz al saber que ella era feliz y al estar siempre con su princesa; pero había quedado un hueco en su corazón que nunca consiguió llenarse. Y ahora al saberse con la posibilidad de llenarlo. las ganas de conseguirlo y el miedo a perderla hacían que le entrara la paranoia y dudara incluso de lo que tenía justo por delante de sí.

Serena se dejó envolver por el silencio que los rodeó entonces. Estaba demasiado sumida en sus propios pensamientos que no era plenamente consiente de la presencia del chico, mucho menos de lo que sentía. Unicamente se concentraba en la felicidad de saberse libre de estar con él y en la posibilidad de que las cosas cambiaran en una nueva vida. Una vida en la que tenía otros padres y otros hermanos. Una vida en la que podía obtener un destino diferente, justo como sus padres lo habían hecho. Se sentía tan feliz de haber podido hablar con su madre aquella tarde, de haberse desahogado de todos sus pesares con una sola llamada.

-Esta tarde he hablado con mamá -le dijo a Seiya, deseosa de compartirse con él -se ha emocionado mucho con lo del video, me pidió incluso que le mandara la canción para escucharla cuanto antes. Dice que tú compones poesía y que eso la hace recordar su pasado; ha vuelto a hablarme de sus años en el Cirque du Solei

Él sonrió con ternura.

-No debe de ser fácil abandonar el escenario

-No. No lo es. -asintió ella, a sabiendas de la nostalgia de sus padres -Pero lo bueno es que los abandonó junto con papá

Esta vez ambos compartieron la misma sonrisa.

-Siempre he pensado que tus padres vivieron un romance de película.

Y era verdad. Los padres de Serena habían sido dos famosos artistas del maravilloso Cirque Du Solei, conocidos bajo los nombres de "Ojo de Tigre" y "Kalaberite"; quienes en un principio habían rivalizado al grado de jugarse bromas pesadas y de muy mal gusto, por lo que el director los había obligado a trabajar en un mismo acto para que aprendieran a trabajar en equipo, sin saber que al final, esto provocaría el que se enamoraran perdidamente. Tras el casamiento permanecieron en el circo hasta el nacimiento de su último bebé, Serena. Kala fue la primera en abandonar el escenario y tan sólo un año después su esposo Tyler la acompañó para instalarse en la ciudad londinense. A Serena siempre le intrigó el porqué habían dejado su sueño tras su nacimiento y ahora que se sabía la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna, le molestaba pensar que ella hubiese sido la razón.

-Yo he pensado lo mismo aún a pesar de que tuvieran que renunciar a la actuación -le dijo, sintiendose de pronto triste, irritada del malestar que aquellos pensamientos le producían. Y fue por eso que decidió cambiar el tema antes de que terminara por encerrarse sola de nuevo. -Estaremos en la misma escuela de nuevo, ¿sabes? Lita también estará allí.

Seiya sonrió tras ver la sonrisa de nuevo en los labios de ella y a sabiendas de que el anterior tema le había molestado, decidió no presionar en la herida que sabía tenía, y seguir aquél nuevo tema con algo de risa.

-No creo que esté muy contenta de ver a Taiki -inquirió

-Ow, ya se acostumbrará -rió.

-Sí, es cierto -asintió él -No pasará de que se haga la desentendida con él. No puedo imaginar a Taiki siendo ignorado por su adorada hermana por primera vez. Después de todo se quejó mucho cuando ella decidió cambiar de colegio para ya no estar con él.

-¡Quién diría que el dependiente era Taiki!

Ambos chicos soltaron la risa. Y entonces ella le miró a él, girando su cuerpo hacia éste.

-Seiya -le habló, él la miró sonriente tras descubrir el sonrojo en sus mejillas -¿Puedes dormir conmigo hoy?

La sonrisa de él subió más de un lado, pero sus ojos seguían sosteniendo un sentimiento de ternura más allá de malicia.

-¿No tenías la noche apartada con Mina?

-Ha dicho que tenía algo importante que hacer con Artemis -respondió y sus propias palabras la hicieron inquirir en otro asunto, se levantó de pronto sentándose sobre la cama con lo ojos abiertos en sorpresa -¿tú crees que tengan algo esos dos?

-Mina y Artemis? lo dudo! -respondió el moreno, aprovechando el que ella se levantara de su regazo para descansar su cuerpo en sus brazos apoyados por los codos sobre el colchón -Aunque me apetecen mucho este tipo de intrigas bombón, no me agrada saberme plato de segunda mesa

-Sabes que no lo eres -le dijo rodando los ojos -Y si lo fueras te lo tienes bien merecido por cambiarme por Michiru

Esta vez fue él quien torció los ojos.

-Y vuelta con el tema, es que no vas a perdonarme?

Serena se cruzó de brazos alzando la barbilla mientras hablaba.

-Lo haré, tan pronto hayas pagado lo suficiente

-Oh su alteza, dígame ¿cómo puede terminar de pagarle este sirviente?

La rubia aprovechó el giro de la plática para sentarse inmediatamente sobre el regazo de él a horcajadas, descansando sus manos en los hombros de éste y juntando su nariz con la de él.

-Pasa la noche conmigo -le susurró -pero primero, bésame.

Y así lo hizo.

Se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

No había pasado mucho desde la última vez que habían estado en esa situación, pero para ellos parecían haber pasado años desde su última caricia. Así que el contacto fue algo agresivo al principio, como si todas las emociones les estallarán en ese beso. Ella estaba arriba de él, con sus manos enterradas en su cabello.

Seiya dejó salir un suspiro y tan pronto el beso terminó dirigió su boca a la base del cuello de ella. Sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda de la rubia y luego se perdían en las piernas de ésta.

Giraron en la cama, entre besos, suspiros y caricias. Se abrazaron a través de las telas, pegándose el cuerpo de uno al otro queriendo fusionarse en uno solo. Ella terminó debajo de él, con las muñecas atrapadas por sus manos, a cada lado de su cabeza. Y él la besó. Con ternura. Desde la frente hasta las clavículas.

Compartieron la noche y ella volvió a soñar con él.

* * *

><p>El último ataque casi lo alcanza por detrás. Pero si bien no lo golpeó directamente sí lo hizo de forma indirecta, estuvo casi al contacto y salió volando hacia el frente. Parte de la energía le quemó la piel, pero no lo suficiente como para considerarse una verdadera herida.<p>

-Demonios... -maldijo Yaten en el suelo, apretando las manos con fuerza.

Venus ya se encontraba detrás de él a escasos pasos de distancia.

-Levántate -le ordenó.

El platino apenas y logró sostenerse a "cuatro patas", por decirlo de alguna manera, limpiándose la arena que le había cubierto el rostro.

-¿Ahora me das órdenes? -bufó irónico.

La senshi entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

-Levántate, si no es que quieres que mi siguiente ataque te mate -le advirtió.

Ante esto el enojo le siguió rápidamente a la sorpresa en el pecho del chico, quien se giró de golpe hacia ella pero sin conseguir levantarse aún.

-¡Estás loca!

Ella lo miró apenas dos segundos, antes de llamar su siguiente ataque.

-Cadena de amor de Venus -habló bajo y pausado.

La cadena que descansaba en sus caderas brillo un instante y luego se soltó hasta enredarse en el brazo derecho de su portadora, con la punta elevada en la dirección del platino, cuyos oídos aún percibían las palabras del viejo recuerdo.

_-¿Cómo es ella? ¿Es tan hermosa como dicen? -cuestionó el joven a su sailor senshi que lo guiaba de la mano a través del pasillo._

_-Eso depende del gusto de cada quien. -Respondió ella -Pero sí, es muy hermosa. -Sonrió._

-¡Ah!

Yaten saltó tras ver la cadena dirigirse hacia él en cuanto la rubia la hubo lanzado en su dirección, moviéndose como si tuviese vida propia, se giró tan pronto como pudo sobre sus rodillas para salir corriendo de nuevo, pero tan pronto consiguió ponerse de pie la cadena lo alcanzó por el tobillo izquierdo y se afianzó a éste con fuerza; para elevarlo después por los aires y lanzarlo sin piedad de nuevo sobre la arena. Una y dos veces hasta que al final lo liberó de golpe.

El platino se quejaba de espaldas sobre la arena, con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados. Esta vez el daño había sido con toda la intención de herirlo y así lo había conseguido. Sailor Venus ya caminaba hacia él casi con solemnidad, sino fuera por la mirada de fastidio que le dirigía.

-Levántate y pelea -volvió a ordenarle escupiendo cada palabra mientras la pronunciaba.

* * *

><p>Era noche de luna llena. Y el astro lucía tan brillante como el sol durante el día, claro que su luz no te cegaba. Brillaba como una perla recién pulida, flotando entre las olas del cielo nocturno. Kala se detuvo un momento a admirar aquella vista. Estaba de pie en el balcón que perteneciera a su única hija y se preguntó porqué en otra vida había deseado fervientemente terminar con un astro tan hermoso. Era fácil descubrir la razón detrás de aquél ataque por parte de la luna oscura. La envidia. Y se estremeció al pensar que alguien más pudiera intentar destruírlo y aún más ahora que la soberana de dicho astro era nada menos que su hija. ¿Por qué la vida tendría que ser siempre tan complicada?<p>

-¿Kala?

Tyler estaba de pie en la puerta corrediza del balcón, mirando preocupado a su esposa. La mujer sin embargo, no dejó de mirar el cielo y por el contrario comenzó una conversación con él como si hubiesen estado hablando desde hacía rato.

-Estuve hablando con Serena, está muy emocionada por el avance de los chicos

El hombre sonrió.

-Por lo que veo tú también lo estás -le dijo abrazándola por la espalda.

-No puedo negar que me gusta la dirección de la vida de mis hijos. -Admitió, dejándose envolver por sus brazos. -Todos son artistas igual que lo éramos nosotros.

La sonrisa en el hombre se tensó un poco. Era verdad que ambos poseían la pasión por la actuación, en distinta forma, y que se habían esmerado en que sus hijos compartieran el interés por las artes. Curiosamente la que menos esperaban que se interesara tanto había sido la más apasionada de los tres y aquél que había sido su primer hijo y por tanto su primera esperanza, había sido el primero en renunciar.

-Es cierto, aunque Daniel era otro tipo de artista. -Comentó, haciendo énfasis en que creía que él aún compartía ese interés, pero que el arte que admiraban diferenciaba en un mero concepto.

-Tyler no... -Kala se giró de inmediato tomándole el rostro en las manos en el acto, era evidente la tristeza y la culpa que bailaban en los ojos del hombre, y la pena y preocupación en los de ella. -No te atormentes de nuevo con eso.

-No puedo evitarlo Kala, tengo miedo de fallar. -Confesó. -¿Qué tal si Daniel no reacciona? ¿Y si termina muerto como la última vez?

-¡No digas eso! -le advirtió, soltándose de su abrazo -Pasado o futuro, ¡no me importa! Tenemos nuestras vidas ahora, y él es nuestro hijo y por tanto sé que será capaz de darse cuenta -refutó, en sus ojos brillaba la determinación de una inquebrantable fe. -En realidad la que me preocupa es Serena.

-Ah, Serena. -Ahora fue él el que se apartó de ella. -Esa niña sigue siendo una tonta, aunque de forma diferente. -Rió.

-Y eso es la prueba de que no somos lo mismo que éramos. -le aseguró sonriendo -La primera princesa no tenía ni una sola pizca de tontez y sin embargo Usagi Tsukino sí.

-Es cierto y nuestra Serena sin duda es un término medio. -Asintió. Tras recordar que la anterior Serenity alias Usagi, había sido una niña muchísimo más atolondrada que su hija. Logró sonreír de nuevo tras decir eso, extendiendo los brazos hacia su esposa -Perdona mi nostalgia.

-Esta bien siempre y cuando no bebas. -Le advirtió, perdiéndose de nuevo en el abrazo de él.

-¿Y entonces qué tomaré para ahogar mis penas mujer?

Ella lo miró con ternura y amor.

-Puedes tomarme a mí.

-Oh Kala... -Suspiró conmovido. -No sabes cuánto me alegra ser humano ahora. -Le confesó acariciándole el rostro antes de besarla.

Era cierto, al final Pegaso había logrado cumplir su sueño. El de ambos en realidad. Y había una razón por la que habían corrido con la suerte de ser los padres de la princesa. Debían pagar su deuda.

Haruka lo sabía, lo entendía ahora. Ajeno a sus padres, había escuchado la conversación permaneciendo oculto de éstos. Y si lo que pensaba era lo correcto, Daniel era en realidad un antiguo aliado que terminó siendo enemigo y con un triste final. Un enemigo que no había conocido y por tanto la única opción posible:

Uno de los cuatro reyes del cielo...

* * *

><p><em>"Es muy hermosa."<em>

Yacía debajo de un montón de arena y restos de la madera que alguna vez había conformado el barandal de la avenida de la playa. Completamente fuera de la visión de ella, apesar de que ella sabía que él estaba allí (después de todo ella había tenido la culpa de que fuera así). Podría decirse que ganaría una oportunidad de escaparse si era lo suficientemente inteligente como para salir sin ser visto por una vía que él hiciera. Pero estaba tan molesto tras recordar aquella escena que lo único que deseaba era regresar el golpe.

-¿Hermosa? -bufó.

Por fuera el montón de escombro tembló y Venus se detuvo precavida.

-¿Hmm?

Por dentro Yaten había encontrado su broche.

-¡Es horrible! -gritó molesto cerrando las manos en puño -Poder de curación estelar, transformación! -gritó y el broche le envolvió con su energía.

-¡ah! -Venus saltó hacia atrás tras ver la luz sobresalir entre las grietas para luego lanzar todo el escombro en todas direcciones; dejando una sola figura en medio de aquél punto.

Sailo Healer le miraba furiosa.

-Me hiciste enfadar -le gruñó -¿quieres pelear? pues peleemos! -le retó.

Venus reconoció al instante el ataque e inmediatamente preparó el suyo propio para contra atacarle.

-Infierno estelar de Healer! / ¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

Ambas atacaron al mismo tiempo. Y la energía bien podría seguir luchando sin fin aparente. Pero Venus llevaba más tiempo peleando y por tanto tenía más experiencia...

-¡Rayo creciente de Venus!

...y mucha más fuerza.

-¿Qué! -Healer la miró confundida, ¿cómo podía invocar otro ataque al tiempo en que llevaba ya uno en acción?

-¡Fulmina!

La energía se unió al ataque anterior y pronto healer fue golpeada por ésta. Su transformación se esfumó. Y aunque cansada y sin fuerzas...

...sailor Venus se mantuvo de pie victoriosa.

* * *

><p>Jadeite había decidido regresar a su santuario en Japón después de que había sido físicamente curado. La energía que había reunido hacía ya dos días apenas y conseguiría abrir la puerta a Ilusión pero sería aún ineficiente para transportarlos a salvo de ida y vuelta y él necesitaba llegar hasta el corazón del mismo. En donde la reina Rini descansaba junto con Pegaso. Sabía que el cristal dorado ya no se encontraba allí y que su gente estaba revuelta en la Tierra junto con las reencarnaciones de la gente de la Luna.<p>

-Mars...-suspiró aquél nombre que aún ahora le dolía con la nostalgia que traía consigo.

Nephyte había estado en lo cierto. Aún amaba a Mars y había sido por eso que ésta había conseguido herirle. Pero aceptarlo a decirlo en voz alta, era algo que de momento no podría hacer y sinceramente dudaba de que algún día pudiera hacerlo; en especial desde el final de sus vidas pasadas. Por mucho que lo intentara, lo cierto era que no podía olvidar lo sucedido y mucho menos el perdonarla o el perdonarse a sí mismo. Porque aunque en su primera vida hubiese estado bajo un hechizo, durante la segunda ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de recordarse.

Y eso lo cabreaba... Durante el Milenio de Plata había estado tan seguro de lo que sentía. Pero también estaba seguro de los sentimientos de ella y, a diferencia de cualquier otra persona, ella jamás titubearía en asesinarlo si éste levantaba la mano en contra de su princesa. Y así había sucedido.

Y entonces todo se resumía a ella. La princesa de la Luna, Serenity... la que llegó a ocasionar el desastre aún si ella nunca fue consciente de ello. Pero ésa era una historia que sólo Kunzite conocía, pues fue el único partícipe de la primera batalla contra el caos cuando era tan sólo un niño.

Suspiró con cansancio y se dejó caer sobre la arboleda de la jardinera con la plena intención de dormir una siesta, eran tempranas horas de la mañana después de todo.

-¿Quién está ahí? -Pero aquella voz había conseguido levantarle de golpe.

Se giró para ver a la dueña de la voz, una chica de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas, la sacerdotisa del templo dedujo de acuerdo al traje que vestía, estaba frente a él con una mirada entre fiera y asustada. ...Y quizá hasta confundida.

Por un momento sólo se le quedó mirando. O admirando sería más correcto decir.

Para su buena suerte, la chica, que no era otra más que Rei hizo lo mismo que él.

"Esos ojos parecen de hielo"., pensó la morena al fijar su mirada en la de él. Le resultaba familiar; muy familiar de hecho, pero no podía situarlo en ningún recuerdo. Tal vez en su vida pasada... pero aún carecía de la mayoría de sus recuerdos.

Jadeite fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Lo siento, no quise importunar. -Se disculpó poniéndose de pie -No debería estar en la jardinera -se reprimió a sí mismo saliendo de ésta para pararse en las escaleras, aquellas que llevaban hasta el templo.

Las mejillas de Rei se sonrojaron al tenerlo tan cerca.

-No, no, para nada; es sólo que no suelo ver a gente tan temprano en el templo. -Resumió quitándole importancia y aferrándose aún más a la escoba que sostenía con sus manos.

Al parecer había estado limpiando el templo, inquirió el rubio.

-Es la primera vez que vengo, tal vez eso lo explicaría -le dijo sonriente -"Esta chica, es idéntica" -Pero en su mente no podía más que admirar las facciones del rostro de ella, tan parecidos a los de su amor perdido. Con la diferencia quizá de que el cabello de ésta chica no era tan largo como el de su antigua amante, apenas le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

-¿Eres un turista? -preguntó ella curiosa despertándolo de su ensoñación.

-Puedo ser uno si eso te parece más comprensible -sonrió coqueto y las cejas de Rei se juntaron en un gesto confundido, aquella táctica no le funcionaría al parecer.

-Eres muy extraño

-No eres la primera que me lo dice -se lamentó él con algo de fastidio, recordando a sus hermanos.

Tras ése gesto, la sacerdotisa reaccionó.

-Dios mío, pero qué maleducada soy! por favor entra.

-¿Está bien? Después de todo dijiste que aún está cerrado.

-Bueno ahora está abierto -le dijo ella extendiendo los brazos para enmarcar el camino hacia el templo -Soy la doncella del templo yo decido a qué hora abrimos

-De acuerdo. -Asintió él sonriendo y le tendió la mano. -Mi nombre es Kaido.

Rei dudó un instante. Aquél nombre le sonaba también.

-¿Kaido? Tienes un nombre japonés. -Señaló aún sin aceptarle la mano.

-¿Y en esta era eso es raro? -inquirió él divertido.

La chica suspiró, hacia años que había diferencias en el mundo, siglos antes de Tokyo de Cristal para ser exactos, cuando la Tierra se unió con una sola soberana.

-No, supongo que no -Aceptó al fin devolviéndole el gesto. Y la mano de él le pasó una corriente eléctrica a través de la suya propia. -Mi nombre es Hino Rei y soy la responsable de este templo.

Él, sintió exactamente lo mismo.

-Mucho gusto -sonrió.

Y por un instante se olvidó de todo el rencor.

* * *

><p>Yaten, literalmente, descansaba sobre la arena, cerca del muelle. La marea había llegado a su punto más alto y las olas iban y venían en un ritmo más acelerado que por la tarde. La transformación se había deshecho y el broche apenas tenía energía para curarle las heridas. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas además de punzarle un poco. Cuando abrió los ojos, le costó trabajo el enfocar y el sonido poco a poco era percibido de nuevo por sus oídos.<p>

Lo primero que vió fue a la rubia sentada sobre el barandal mirándole con gesto alegre, sus dos manos a sus lados y aún en su transformación de sailor venus.

-Vaya, eso fue bastante bueno, tengo que darte el crédito. -Le dijo tan pronto notó la mirada del platino en ella.

Tan pronto como la visión se aclaró la reacción inmediata del platino fue alejarse lo más posible de ella, temiendo el que le atacase. Pero la condición en la que estaba apenas le permitió sentarse antes de que el mareo lo tumbara.

Venus saltó al instante sujetándole la mano.

-Tranquilo, no soy tu enemiga

El semblante de Yaten se frunció al instante.

-¿Y si no lo eres por qué demonios me atacaste?! -Le reclamó soltándose del agarre de la rubia de forma brusca, ella se levantó entonces dejándole espacio al chico para que se tranquilizara.

-Ya te lo dije, necesitaba ver la fortaleza de tu estrella -le explicó, Yaten gruñó por lo bajo en desconfianza y su gesto se vio más huraño, mientras que la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó -no pongas esa cara sé que entiendes a lo que me refiero

¡Por supuesto que entendía a lo que se refería!, fue la respuesta inmediata de Yaten, aunque sólo la haya dicho en su mente, Venus fue capaz de entender su pensamiento y de inmediato dejó salir una risa cantarina.

Milagrosamente ese gesto fue lo que logró tranquilizarlo. Cuando ella lo notó volvió a hablarle, portando la misma sonrisa.

-También sé que no sabes exactamente cómo o porqué es que entiendes de lo que hablo, aún a pesar de no compartir memorias pasadas.

Yaten inspiró pesadamente, aquello ya le daba dolor de cabeza mucho más grande que los golpes de la reciente batalla. Pero asintió de buena gana después de todo, era absurdo negar que la rubia tenía razón y lo sabía. Así que siguió directo a lo importante.

-Eres Sailor Venus entonces -declaró.

-'The one and only' -canturreó ésta, haciendo la seña de la victoria.

Yaten estuvo apunto de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Tan pronto la sailor había hecho ese gesto uno de dolor vino a reemplazarlo y cayó de rodillas agarrándose el pecho.

-¿Qué ocurre? -cuestionó el platino preocupado, al ver que la transformación se desvanecía, pero fue capaz de sostener a la chica antes de que terminara cayendo sobre el suelo.

Venus, ahora Mina, aprovechó el gesto para apoyarse en éste y recuperar energías del broche del muchacho sin que éste se diera cuenta.

-Es sólo cansancio, he estado peleado durante el último mes, es todo -le dijo sonriente una vez fue capaz de absorber la suficiente energía para levantarse, pero fue entonces que el chico descubrió la mano de ella sobre el broche, de modo que Mina se adelantó -¿Ése es tu broche?

-supongo que lo es. -Fue la respuesta insegura de él y ella se sintió aliviada al notar que aunque fuese descubierta en pleno acto él sería incapaz de reconocer el pecado en la acción.

-De verdad no sabes nada... -rió ella

-No... -Y Yaten sentía que se le escapaba el aliento al tener su rostro tan cerca.

Quizá la habría besado...

-Debí suponer que no eras el líder -concluyó ella.

Pero la rubia se alejó antes de que él terminara de procesar la idea.

-No importa, sólo habrá que entrenarte desde el principio. -le dijo sacudiéndose las ropas -Y conozco justo a la persona que puede ayudarte.

Yaten se le quedó mirando, en espera de que ella completara la frase. La rubia le miró desde arriba y luego rió gustosa señalando al hombre que se acercaba por detrás de ella y luego lo presentó:

-¡Artemis!

Literalmente, el platino quería que la tierra se lo tragara justo en ese momento.

-Debes estar bromeando.

* * *

><p>Después de haber escuchado la conversación de sus padres, Haruka se sentía más inclinado a escuchar el llamado que su senshi interna le estaba haciendo. Y esa era una de las razones por las que había tomado la decisión de buscar a la chica de cabellos color agua marina. Aceptaba que le gustaba y que sentía una atracción muy fuerte hacia ella, pero en cierta lamentaba que fuera sólo por un pasado que era incapaz de recordar del todo. Además del hecho de que hubiese nacido como hombre y no como mujer.<p>

"Espero que en esta vida también me elijas", fue lo que le había dicho ella totalmente entregada a él aún a pesar de apenas conocerle. ¿Qué tan grande había sido ese amor como para que aún le eligiera?

Lo cierto era que había estado soñando con ella.

-Michiru -suspiró el nombre a la noche, recargado en el balcón de su propio cuarto.

No podía seguir fingiendo. Entendía la complejidad de su propio personaje.

_"La esencia de sailor Uranus posee la fuerza de un hombre" -_Ésa había sido la explicación que sailor Neptune le había dado a la renacida princesa Serenity del siglo XX, cuando se presentaron ante ésta y las guardianas de los planetas del Sistema Solar interno.

Había sido bajo esa imagen que había logrado engañar a los Death Busters para infiltrarse en sus cuarteles. Pero ésa no había sido la verdadera razón por la que había nacido con ése género.

No. Había sido por el deseo de satisfacer la felicidad de alguien más. Alguien a quien amaba más allá de toda comprensión.

_"Me habría gustado tener una familia. Ya sabes, ser madre."_

_Y_ eran esas palabras las que realmente habían contado. La voz de la antigua Michiru que había querido satisfacer. Según el recuerdo, aquello había ocurrido cuando habían tenido que cuidar de Hotaru, después de que Sailor Moon la rescatara, haciéndola renacer...

Marcó el número tras ese pensamiento.

-¿Diga? -respondió la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Es Haruka.

-...

El rubio sabía que ella estaba conmocionada y como no deseaba dar explicaciones aún fue directo a lo que le importaba.

-Sé que en dos días regresas a Francia, antes de que lo hagas me gustaría poder hablar contigo.

-Sí, claro. -Respondió ella de prisa, el rubio sonrió.

-Mañana al medio día en los palacios de Buckingham, entrada principal

-Allí estaré.

-Michiru

-¿Sí?

-Te recuerdo...

Del otro lado de la línea, la joven sollozó de alegría.

* * *

><p>Eran horas tempranas del día. De madrugada podría decirse. Después de todo no había mucha diferencia de horario entre Munich y Londres. Por otro lado, era común siempre, en todas partes, el que hubiese gente en movimiento sin importar la hora que fuera. Tal era el caso de Molly que, sentada en el taburete del piano, había pasado la mayor parte de la noche tocando melodías en éste. Pero tan pronto la última nota fue tocada, mantuvo el dedo sobre de ésta, mirando lejanamente por encima de la tapa del piano. Aquella nostalgia que brillaba en sus ojos se iluminó cuando sus mejillas se sonrosaron y el corazón le palpitaba en un ritmo suave pero nervioso.<p>

-Estaba esperándote. -Habló entonces sin moverse de su actual postura.

Un suspiro se escuchó tras sus palabras y el hombre que estaba de pie al lado del ventanal del salón, decidió salir de su escondite entonces y dejar que la luz de las farolas que penetraba por el cristal le iluminara el rostro.

-No pensé que esta vez estuvieras tan despierta, Naru. -Le dijo él sonriendo.

Molly tomó aire pesadamente, como si el pecho se le hubiese oprimido de pronto y no pudiera respirar por una gran tristeza.

-Pasé toda una vida extrañándote, desde que te perdí hasta el día de mi muerte -confesó la peliroja y en su voz había un atisbo de nostalgia -Es natural que ese sentimiento haya renacido aún más fuerte en esta vida, señor Sanjoi -concluyó, decidiéndose al fin a girarse en dirección al hombre que estaba de pie detrás de ella.

Nephrite le miró con la misma emoción en sus ojos.

-No creí que me esperarías... -susurró.

-Y yo no creí que me elegirías por sobre mi hermana -intentó bromear ella.

-Antigua hermana si no me equivoco -y él respondió al mismo gesto, el ambiente se había aligerado de pronto. -Sólo durante el milenio de plata fueron familiares -recordó éste.

-Es cierto, pero no se puede negar la esencia. Aunque mi nombre haya cambiado a Molly -refutó ella con una sonrisa. -Mi planeta regente sigue siendo Júpiter. Eso nunca cambió.

El silencio reinó entonces tras aquellas palabras, mientras se miraban fijamente el uno al otro. Ambos pensando en lo que podía pasar por la mente de cada uno y considerando al tiempo las diferencias entre ellos que tras siglos aún brillaban como una barrera entre ambos.

No pertenecían al mismo mundo. Ésta era su tercer vida. Durante la primera sólo habían oído hablar del otro de boca de nada menos que Sailor Júpiter, quien fuera la hermana mayor de Naru. Durante su segunda vida habían conseguido conocerse y ésta vez si la ayuda de la senshi, aunque en un principio las mentiras fueran lo que los hizo relacionarse, al final habían logrado ver la verdad de cada uno y enamorarse. Ésta era su tercera vida y, a diferencia de las anteriores, se esperaban mutuamente, se buscaban mutuamente; silenciosamente esperando e intentando crear el momento de su reencuentro.

El pelirojo fue el primero en caer en cuenta de aquello... De cuánta fuerza habían tomado los recuerdos, como si fueran almas distintas tratando de gobernar el cuerpo, de enviar mensajes para poder despertar y salir de nuevo.

-Es extraño que todos recordemos atisbos.

-No todos. -Le interrumpió ella, a sabiendas de que era probable que aún quedaran almas sin despertar; más que nada, porque conocía a una de ellas. -Pero supongo que tiene que ver con el reino lunar.

-Sí -Asintió él

-Nephrite -El semblante de Molly se nubló con preocupación entonces -De verdad... ¿De verdad piensan liberar a Metalia de nuevo?

-...

El pelirojo sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en su pecho, podía entender porqué era que a ella le afectaba tanto aquello; pero también era cierto que aún a pesar de sus sentimientos era algo que necesitaba hacer precisamente por ella, aún si en el proceso tuviera que volver a tomar el papel del villano.

-Después de todas las vidas que se sacrificaron... incluyendo la tuya, ¿por qué? -le reclamó ella, subiendo la voz una octava.

Nephrite suspiró.

-Precisamente por esas vidas -le dijo. -Sabes tan bien como yo que este mundo está en desequilibrio -le recordó y el semblante de Molly cambió ante aquello -También sabes que la Luna, con cada era que pasa va perdiendo brillo.

-Pero Serenity ha reencarnado una vez más -le interrumpió, intentando en el proceso disuadirlo.

-Sí, es cierto. ¿Y por qué crees que fue?

Ella se quedó callada un momento, hasta que su mente fue capaz de seguir la línea de pensamiento del chico.

-No me dirás que... el imperio Lunar -resumió alarmada, incapaz de dar coherencia a aquél pensamiento.

-Sí, fue devuelto a su esplendor cuando Metalia fue vencida por segunda vez -explicó caminando de nuevo hacia el ventanal para mirar a través de éste la Luna que brillaba cada vez menos en el firmamento -Pero permanece vacía. Su gente aún está en la Tierra, es un reino sin propósito.

Molly le había seguido con la mirada, pero tras aquello la tristeza que sintió le hizo bajar el semblante.

-Pensé que los príncipes volverían a estar juntos.

-Tal vez... -Aceptó él inseguro -...pero si lo hicieran su lugar estaría en la Luna, ¿entiendes el porqué?

Esta vez ella no necesitó de un momento para pensarlo, conocía la respuesta.

-La Reina Rini. -Concluyó. -Ella es la soberana de Ilusión y su descendencia tiene derecho al trono de la Tierra

-Especialmente porque su descendencia fue un varón -le interrumpió él y los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, conmocionada.

-Insinúas que la razón por la que abandonó Tokyo de Cristal fue debido a eso?

-No hubo una nueva Sailor Moon, el ciclo se rompió. -Le dijo con algo de irritación en su voz, había creído que la chica lo sabría y darse cuenta de lo contrario lo decepcionaba un poco. -Rini es una mezcla de la Tierra y la Luna y al elegir a Eliot que era incapaz de abandonar este planeta terminó por desprenderse por completo de su lado lunar. Por eso nunca pudo heredar el cristal de plata, su cristal es una piedra terrestre. Igual que nosotros, los cuatro generales del Cielo.

-Pero el joven príncipe... -volvió a intentar ella

-Se convirtió en el nuevo Pegaso -pero él volvió a refutar en su contra -No puede gobernar. Sólo Endymion puede y **debe** ocupar ese lugar hasta que genere otro heredero. Por el bien de éste planeta. Pero eso no pasará si él asciende a la Luna.

La peliroja lo entendió y por un instante habría deseado no hacerlo, pues sabía lo que los generales del cielo tendrían que hacer para lograr que el príncipe permaneciera en la Tierra...

-Usagi... -concluyó para sí y luego le miró con súplica -Dime algo, ¿le harás daño?

Nephrite suspiró.

-Quisiera no tener que hacerlo

-Entonces déjame ayudarte. -Fue la respuesta de ella poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con determinación, a lo que él reaccionó girándose a su vez hacia ella -Y antes de que digas cualquier otra cosa, recuerda nuestra última vida. Fue la primera en la que nos conocimos personalmente, pero también fue donde fallaste en no dejarme ayudarte. -le recordó cortando las palabras de éste. -Permíteme hacerlo. En aquél entonces nunca recuperé mis recuerdos sino hasta Tokyo de Cristal y para entonces ya era tarde. Tal vez no tenga la fuerza de mi hermana, pero sigo teniendo la energía de un cristal sailor. Puedo ayudarte -le dijo firme y luego sus cejas se juntaron en un gesto de súplica al tomar las manos de éste. -Déjame ayudarte.

Él la miró un instante, tratando de definir si aquello era correcto, pero demasiado conmovido para pensarlo en serio. Lo cierto era que la quería consigo, incluso si en el proceso terminaba condenándola a sufrir el mismo destino que él.

Así de egoísta era.

-Está bien. -Asintió rendido a lo que la sonrisa se asomó al rostro de ambos -Bajo una condición. Déjame llevarte a esa cita que nunca pudimos hacer realidad entonces.

-¿Cita? -preguntó confundida.

-¿Qué era lo que querías? ¿Un postre de chocolate? -Le preguntó sonriente, pero era más una declaración que una pregunta en sí. Y ella fue capaz de recordar aquello, obviando por completo el final de la escena y concentrándose en el hecho de que ahora tenían la oportunidad de un futuro juntos.

-Sí, sí por supuesto. -contestó lanzándose a sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Mina se había transformado en Sailor Venus para poder regresar al hotel del mismo modo en que se había salido sin crear sospechas. Artemis había desaparecido con Yaten y Luna. A Serena la había mandado a dormir sola, de modo que tenía la habitación completa para sí. A lo que suspiró tras ver la enorme cama. La verdad era que había estado deseando tener una noche de chicas, pero cuando eres la líder de las sailors scout es imposible tener un tiempo libre que no uses para cumplir tu misión como senshi.<p>

Se sentó al tocador y se miró fijamente en el espejo, recordando una época en la que aquél traje de senshi había sido como su segunda piel, su trabajo de todas las horas. Una época en la que había poseído una habitación tan espléndida como ésta e incluso más dado que era más grande; que también poseía una pequeña terraza por la que entraba siempre un fiel amante.

-Venus...

Ah!, y allí estaba él, igual que hacía eras atrás. De pie a la entrada de la terraza, con el viento revolviendole los blancos cabellos y ondeandole la capa. Con ese aire seguro y majestuoso que había perdido en su segunda vida. Y lejanamente se preguntó la rubia al sentir la sensación de deja vú, si siempre vivirían la historia para repetirla. Sino bien de una manera, de otra.

-Kunzite -Dijo su nombre a modo de saludo, sin levantarse de su asiento, podía verle claramente a través del espejo del tocador.

-Mira nada más cómo quedaste -fue la expresión de él al notar la baja energía que tenía el broche y el cansancio que lucía en sus rostro, principalmente en sus ojos.

-No deberías estar aquí -fue la respuesta de ella, sin sonar agresiva ni molesta. Se había decidido a deshacer la transformación justo en ese momento, en buena parte porque no deseaba que siguiera analizando su poder (no se lo permitiría a nadie que no fuera su princesa) y en otra porque deseaba provocar al platino al dejarle ver su cuerpo desnudo tras el pequeño instante en el que los listones de su poder abandonan su cuerpo.

Y lo había conseguido. Kunzite la miraba detenidamente, admirando cómo sólo ella, la sailor del amor y la belleza, lograba que un simple gesto sin intención de coqueteo, resultase atractivo, sexy...

-No puedo evitarlo, tienes mi piedra. -Refutó. -Además...

Su voz se perdió un instante remarcando la gravedad del tema que lo había llevado a verla y consiguió el que ella se girase en el asiento para verlo directamente. La curiosidad y la preocupación bailaban en los ojos de la rubia.

-He venido a advertirte -le dijo al fin.

Mina sonrió con tristeza y resignación, soltando al tiempo el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta.

-Volveremos a enfrentarnos, ¿no es cierto? -concluyó, sin perder la sonrisa cargada de angustia.

El rostro de él reflejaba exactamente lo mismo.

-Desearía decirte que todo se resumirá a estas visitas, iguales a las que mantuvimos durante el Milenio de Plata; pero sería mentir y hace mucho que dejé ese mal hábito -le dijo intentando levantar el ambiente, cosa que consiguió sin problema, después de todo tenía un efecto en ella que fue lo que logró el que le amase en otra época, en otro lugar distinto de ese que compartían ahora.

-Al menos ésta vez, no estás bajo el encantamiento de una mala mujer -bromeó ella.

Kunzite sólo le miró con picardía.

-Te tienes en muy alta estima, ¿o no? -le dijo, confesando que él aún se sentía atraído por ella.

Mina rió por lo bajo, entre conmovida y triste.

-No te hagas ilusiones Kunzite -le advirtió. -Recuerda que soy incapaz de obviar el amor. Me he enamorado muchas veces y he tenido más de un amante.

-Aunque para mi suerte ninguno al mismo tiempo -le interrumpió sonriendo.

Había amor en su mirada, nostalgia de aquellos días y ése gesto fue capaz de despertar en ella aquél viejo sentimiento compartido. Pero tan pronto llegó la tristeza de un amor no cumplido dominó aquella emoción.

-Habrías sido el único. -Le confesó ella, la voz tenue, tersa y herida. -Si no te hubieses dejado vencer. -Completó dejando en claro que le culpaba de aquello.

-No fue tan sencillo y lo sabes. -Refutó él, dejándose envolver también por la molestia de aquél enfrentamiento y rompiendo el contacto con ella y elevando la voz mientras se defendía. -Nuestro príncipe estaba en la Luna cuando eso sucedió. Sin el poder del cristal dorado era imposible defendernos del engaño de Metalia. Ustedes lo consiguieron por la protección del cristal de plata. Además...

Mina había empezado a sentir la superficie de un enojo. Habría estado a punto de refutarle a la defensiva igual que él sino fuera por la forma en la que él la miraba tras haber perdido la voz tras su última palabra. Había añoranza en esos ojos, pero sobre todo dolor y pena. Los mismos sentimientos que ella alguna vez sintió por él pero que gustosamente reprimió al ver en peligro a su princesa.

-Tu tenías mi piedra. -Completó él en un susurro apenas.

Mina bajó la mirada al suelo. Conmocionada.

-Aún la tengo... -confesó, con las cejas casi juntas en su gesto de nostalgia.

Kunzite la habría abrazado, habría terminado aquella pelea sino fuera porque el final de su historia en el Milenio de Plata le había demostrado que no era y que nunca sería la persona más importante de ella.

-Sin embargo, algo más es cierto. -Le llamó con ese tono de voz de nuevo grave y en cierta manera acusatorio. Mina le miró curiosa y con temor, incapaz de definir el tono de aquél asunto, primero la elogiaba y luego la repudiaba y repetía el ciclo. -Tú has consagrado tu vida a ella. Puede que hayas tenido muchos amores, pero sólo la devoción que sientes por tu princesa consigue llenarte. -Declaró.

Y la voz se le atoró en la garganta a Mina, quien apretaba los labios intentando controlar el remolino de emociones que sentía. Claro que aquella declaración era cierta, pero le molestaba la forma en la que se lo reclamaba, como si debiese sentirse culpable de aquello. Y ella sabía que no debía ser así. Que jamás sería así sin importar el desfile de hombres que pudiese ofrecérsele. Su primera prioridad siempre sería ella... Y al comprenderlo, se sabía culpable de haberle traicionado como él justamente le reclamaba ahora.

-Tu gran amor siempre ha sido ella... -siguió él -y en cierta forma, me da gusto que haya sido así. -los ojos de Mina se abrieron en sorpresa, no esperaba escuchar aquello. -No habría soportado ser tan ruin en contra de mi voluntad.

Y entonces lo entendió y no pudo evitar sentirse herida y furiosa.

-Lo dices porque logré matarte sin verdadero problema. -Inquirió ella con voz fría, de nuevo a la defensiva, diciendo lo que él sin duda no se atrevía aún a decir en voz alta. Acusándola de nuevo de hacer lo que tenía que hacer desde un principio.

-Por eso eres la líder. -Le dijo sonriendo de nuevo, en cierta forma aceptando como ciertas las palabras que ella le había dicho. -Porque amas pasionalmente a tu princesa, algo en lo que ninguna de las otras sailors puede igualarte. Y eso es algo que siempre he admirado. Fue la razón por la que me enamoré de tí.

El enojo cedió un poco en el corazón de ella. Pero sólo consiguió apagarse cuando ella comprendió la verdadera intención de él al buscarla. Esta vez no despegó la mirada de los ojos de él. Se sentía entre honorada y destrozada, pero contradictoriamente feliz de poder seguir siendo ella, de cumplir con su misión por encima de él...

-Lo que vienes a decirme, es que esperas que la vuelva a proteger de la misma manera, ¿cierto?

La sonrisa se hizo más amplia en el rostro de él pero no concordaba con la tristeza y el sentimiento de angustia que brillaba en sus ojos.

-Sí. -Asintió, extendiendo su capa. -Eso justamente. -Dijo más para sí que para ella, mientras se envolvía en la fina tela.

Y luego simplemente desapareció, dejando a Mina con un dolor agudo en su pecho.

* * *

><p>Amy suspiró una vez más tras no conseguir conciliar el sueño. Cerca de las dos de la mañana y no podía dejar de pensar en el fragmento que había encontrado. Quería respuestas. Pero la razón que la había dado a Lita para buscarlas no era la principal en su corazón.<p>

-Hermes -susurró la peliazul mirando con tristeza el techo.

Lo malo de haber recuperado sus recuerdos a medias era que no podía despertar su poder completo ni saber en qué orden debía de proceder como senshi en la nueva batalla. Pero también estaba el hecho de recordar personajes a medias, personajes que habían sido importantes para ella.

Personajes que alguna vez amó. O más claramente un personaje que amó. El dueño del nombre que había susurrado, el chico de ojos amatistas tan iguales a los de Taiki. Pero no podía ser así, se reprendió. Ella recordaba que Hermes había quedado atrapado en Ilusión...

Y por eso era que necesitaba descubrir de dónde provenía el fragmento. Tal vez y sólo tal vez, su antiguo amante se había liberado...

Suspiró de nuevo y se limitó a intentar dormir, ésta vez consiguiéndolo. Mañana sin duda podría seguir investigando hasta encontrarlo, siempre que él no la encontrara primero.

* * *

><p>AN: Como se darán cuenta los capis ahora son más largos y esto como resultado de que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y creo que más vale leer un buen capítulo que leer capis cortos que nos dejen a medias de quedar satisfechos por la espera. Sin embargo acepto cualquier sugerencia. En el próximo capítulo responderé a sus reviews, para que no piensen que me olvido de ustedes.

Xoxo.


	9. Inner senshis

Antes de empezar, me gustaría responder a ciertas de sus preguntas:

**Viento-cortante:** Bueno, si leíste el capi anterior habrás descubierto ya la razón por la que Haruka renació como hombre, que era básicamente hacer realidad el deseo de Michiru (aunque ver si lo logrará será punto y aparte, pues aún le falta cocerse a ese arroz). La razón por la que Darien no está interesado de momento en Serena se debe a un suceso que ocurrió durante Tokyo de Cristal que a continuación semi-narraré, ése recuerdo es el único que permanece claro en los recuerdos de Darien. El sabe que volverá a encontrarse con ella, pero no quiere arrastrarse por el pasado al igual que Setsuna. Ellos dos en esta vida se supone que son primos; pero ya ahondaré en su relación más adelante. Lo mismo con Jadeite, a quien necesitaba vincular con la Tierra (al haber nacido en ésta), la Luna (al ser hermano de Serena y Haruka), Ilusión (al ser hijo de ojo de tigre) y La Luna Negra (al ser hijo de Kalaberite); como siempre, hay una razón detrás de ello, jojojojo.

**Yuuki Miaka chan**: De Mina sólo te puedo decir que no. No es igual al live action pero sí algo parecido, créeme, ya lo tengo bien pensado y el final que le toca te gustará, sólo que tendrás que ser valiente y aguantar hasta el final de la historia; pues vienen tiempos difíciles para la líder de las sailors. Eos, efectivamente es Seiya, dentro de dos capis más éste recuperará esos recuerdos por algo que ocurrirá, jejejeje.

**Tamat**: Si te encantaron las voces de Mina y Seiya, espérate a las de Taiki, Yaten y Serena! Prometo no defraudar.

**Princessnerak**: Sorry! Me tardé en responderte! =( De momento costará algo de trabajo el que todos vuelvan a trabajar como un equipo igual que lo hacían en sus otras vidas, pero te prometo que lo lograrán. Si bien no como se esperaría, el final vale bastante la pena, lo juro. Y no te preocupes, que prometo cumplir lo de capítulos largos y buenos jijijiji.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon pasó a ser propiedad de Kodansha cuando se hizo el anime y las regalías, osease los juguetes. xD

* * *

><p><strong>"Día nueve: Inner Senshis."<strong>

-Aún es muy flojo el golpe.

Yaten jadeaba pesadamente, mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento; con las palmas recargadas en sus rodillas. El sudor le resbalaba de la frente hasta la arena bajo sus pies. Y las ropas se le pegaban al cuerpo. Ese entrenamiento estaba desgastándolo mucho más rápido de lo que había pensado.

-Necesitas guardar la fuerza y soltarla hasta que hagas contacto.

Artemis estaba de pie frente a él, impecable, como si no hubiese estado peleando contra el platino a pesar de haber sido así. Su mirada serena se perdía por encima de la figura del chico, hacia el mar y la brisa le mecía lentamente la melena. Luna estaba pronta a atender al chico, sosteniendo una toalla con la que se disponía a limpiar el rostro del mismo.

-Es suficiente por hoy. -Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Su compañero sin embargo la detuvo antes de que pudiera ofrecerle la toalla al platino.

-Aún no.

-Artemis. -Contestó airada -Dijimos que entrenarían hasta el amanecer y el sol ya se ha puesto en el cielo. Mina no tardará en despertar también. -Le reclamó con las manos en la cintura, de manera protectora con el muchacho. -Los chicos deben de seguir con el ritmo de su vida de estrellas o se empezarán a crear sospechas.

-Pero aún no es suficiente. -Respondió Artemis con los ojos cerrados e inspirando con fuerza. Era evidente que no quería tener que discutir con Luna, quien por supuesto estaba decidida a no perder ante él.

-Míralo!, está agotado. Seguir así no le servirá para ser mejor sólo lo desgastará.

-¿Qué diría Mina al respecto? -Presionó de nuevo el hombre, tratando de dar a entender que la rubia estaba muy por encima del joven y que por tanto su orgullo no aprobaría de él.

-¡Precisamente por eso! -Pero Luna apeló hacia el lado sentimental de la chica.

Lo cierto era que ambos tenían razón, pensó Yaten. Quien en ese momento decidió que la decisión debía tomarla él.

-Está bien. -Dijo irguiéndose al fin, el aire había vuelto a sus pulmones. -De verdad Luna, te lo agradezco. Pero... -le dijo tranquilizándola al poner su mano sobre el hombro de ésta. Y luego miró con determinación y algo de derrota en sus ojos hacia Artemis. -Aún estoy muy lejos de alcanzarla, ¿cierto?

-No durarías más allá de un par de minutos contra ella si es lo que preguntas. -Fue la respuesta de él.

Yaten suspiró.

-Lo sé. Aquél enfrentamiento se prolongó sólo porque ella quería lograr el que me transformara. -Explicó, a sabiendas de que eso era algo que aquella pareja había sabido desde un principio. Y haber descubierto aquello sólo lo apenaba aún más. -Y me acabó en tan sólo un golpe. -Se quejó avergonzado. -No es suficiente y debo seguir.

Artemis sonrió.

-Era lo que esperaba que dijeras.

-No. -Declaro la morena.

-Luna!

-No! -exigió. -Ya has cumplido con tu parte del entrenamiento, ahora me corresponde a mí.

Yaten la miró desconcertado.

-¿A tí? Luna tú también...

-Yo también soy una sailor senshi del Imperio Lunar -le dijo interrumpiéndolo -Mi fuerte es la sabiduría y vaya que a ambos les hace falta.-Declaró mirando con reproche a Artemis -Yaten, ven conmigo.

-Significa que no lucharemos. -Inquirió el aludido.

-Pelear contra tí en este momento sería abusar, además, la lección más dura es aprender cuándo desistir.

Viendo el rumbo que había tomado aquél momento y sabiéndose vencido, Artemis suspiró con pesadez y paso de largo de ambos.

-Volveré a la habitación a tomar una ducha. -Dijo sin ver a Luna.

-Te hará bien. -Declaró ella devolviendo el gesto, mirando al frente.

Yaten miró detenidamente a Luna entonces. Le dejaba perplejo la interacción que esos dos tenían. Personalmente creía que Artemis era alguien muy difícil para haber sido gato en la otra vida, o al menos eso era lo que creía que había sido. Bueno, eso era lo que se decía; lo cierto era que le tenía cierta adversión por los sentimientos que sentía hacia Mina. Aunque ahora estaba seguro de que no debía preocuparse, a veces le resultaba difícil no detestarlo. Pero ver a Luna tan fuerte y tan llena de determinación, tan indomable, lo maravillaba. Y aún más el que pudiese dominar a alguien como Artemis.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Luna se percató entonces de que el muchacho la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sólo me admira lo bien que lo manejas -confesó éste.

-Bueno no es la primera vida que compartimos juntos y probablemente no sea la última. -Le explicó comenzando a avanzar por delante de él. En su voz no había ninguna otra emoción más que un recelo distante.

Eso extraño sobremanera al platino, quien creyó que Luna quizá pensaba lo mismo que él pensaba sobre Artemis.

-¿Eso te molesta? -cuestionó comenzando a seguirla.

-No -negó segura, permitiéndole al corazón saltar en su pecho. -Lo que me molesta es no poder compartir la misma historia vida tras vida. -Confesó con tristeza. Yaten quizá la habría seguido cuestionando, pero Luna fue más rápida y desvió el tema hacia lo importante. -Dijiste que querías alcanzar a Mina

El efecto fue inmediato. El semblante de Yaten cambió al instante.

-Justo como soy ahora... -comenzó, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarlo -a pesar de haber peleado con ella en los otros enfrentamientos de estos días, la verdad es que me he sentido más como un estorbo que como un apoyo.

La morena sonrió comprensiva, deteniéndose al llegar al muelle. Yaten y Mina habían estado luchando los días anteriores contra múltiples Youma que habían aparecido en el pueblo y en una ocasión lo siguieron a las afueras en dirección a la ciudad. Mina no había tenido mucho problema con ello, pero Yaten se cansaba demasiado rápido en comparación con la rubia y eso creaba una cierta distancia entre ambos. Luna pensó que tal vez, lo que le molestaba era que la chica no le reconociera.

-Eso es normal, acabas de despertar. -Le dijo tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque sin éxito.

-Sí pero ella, lo hace parecer tan fácil. -Se quejó desviando la vista.

-No en vano es la líder. -Trató de razonar con él. -Está en sus venas.

Yaten bufó.

-No la recuerdo tan centrada en la vida anterior.

-Eso fue culpa de Usagi. -El platino miró directamente a Luna tras el tono en el que había dicho esas palabras. Mucho muy a la defensiva pero con un atisbo de agradecimiento. -Ella le dió más vida a Minako de la que le dio a Venus. Nos hizo olvidarnos del pasado y concentrarnos en el presente por el bien de nuestro futuro. Nos recordó que no estábamos obligados a ser lo mismo que habíamos sido.

-¿Pero no era ésa su esencia?.

-Quizá. -Reflexionó Luna. -Pero entonces no teníamos la oportunidad de una vida común ocultos del resto del mundo. Aquella reencarnación nos permitió experimentar eso. Mina se volvió madura y centrada después de que Artemis la encontró. -Le explicó. -Lo suficiente como para hacernos creer a nosotros y al enemigo que ella era la verdadera princesa de la Luna y de esa forma proteger a Usagi. Pero una vez esa batalla terminó, ella y Serena se permitieron ser simples chicas normales.

Luna se permitió un momento para recordar aquella época. Mirar hacia el pasado ahora era casi un suplicio y no porque no lo atesorara o no lo amara, sino porque ahora precisamente ahora, de nuevo estaban perdidas aquellas memorias, aquellos lazos y aquellas viejas peleas habían vuelto a acecharlas. Recordaba claramente a ambas "Venus", la del Milenio de Plata y la del siglo XX, pero también estaba su versión madura en el siglo XXX; aquella que casi se se destruye a sí misma cuando el foco de su existencia se marchitó... La morena sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquel último recuerdo y concentrarse en lo que el platino le había cuestionado.

-Cuando tú la conociste, era ya un espíritu libre. -Le dijo al fin después de un instante de silencio.

Esta vez fue Yaten el que suspiró, tras sentir de nuevo aquella sensación de estrujamiento en su pecho.

-Me da la impresión de que la conocí desde mucho antes. -Confesó agachando la mirada.

-Tal vez... -Luna le miró un instante dubitativa. ¿Debería hablarle del pasado? ¿O dejar que lo recordara por sí mismo? Habría elegido lo segundo quizá, si tan sólo no recordara su fascinación con el chico de su vida pasada. -La vida de Venus, nunca fue sencilla. A decir verdad, la de ninguna de las chicas lo fue.

**MINA SAILOR VENUS**

**Tears and Rainbows - Olivia Lufkin**

La luz del sol se coló por el ventanal y bañó de matices dorados la cama recién tendida. El aroma a sal proveniente del mar se había instalado en la habitación tras haber entrado por la misma ventana por la que se colaba la luz y la brisa cargada de humedad. Todo en la habitación estaba en orden y Mina recién salía de su ducha, completamente vestida en un conjunto short-straple de tono azul marino con pequeñas margaritas difuminadas por toda la tela. Llevaba el pelo suelto y unas sencillas sandalias blancas. Se veía como alguien que cuidaba de su aspecto, de verse siempre bien vestida y a la moda, pero lo cierto era que elegía sus ropas en automático. Claro que no siempre había sido así, pero desde que había despertado como sailor Venus, muchas cosas en ella habían cambiado.

Tomó la tarjeta de la habitación y se la metió en el bolsillo. Justo antes de salir se puso un sombrero macetero y miró por última vez la habitación arreglada, una constante que la había acompañado vida con vida. Cerró la puerta y salió al pasillo. Se dirigía hacia el lobby, había quedado de verse ahí con Yaten antes de que los demás se levantaran. Eran las 7 en punto de la mañana y el hotel estaba flojo de movimiento. Estaba cansada pero su cansancio no se reflejaba en su rostro, durante los últimos años había perfeccionado esa técnica de lucir siempre viva y amena.

Cantar era lo único que la liberaba. Y saber que pronto bajaría del escenario le daba más peso a su cansancio. Kunzite era otro tipo de peso. No lo había vuelto a ver después de aquél encuentro y más que darle tranquilidad a su corazón lo atormentaba.

Mina se detuvo en su andar. Necesitaba un minuto para sí. Giró a su derecha y se topó con la terraza que daba hacia la playa y se animó a ir hacia ella. Se recargó en el barandal y miró sin mirar el mar en la distancia. A esas horas el cielo estaba precioso, oscuro e iluminado, todo al mismo tiempo. Y sus ojos se perdieron...

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba peleando? Parecían siglos y sabía que en cierta forma era así. ¿Cómo había empezado todo? y ¿cómo habría de acabar? Venus era la fuerza del planeta mismo. Un planeta hermoso incapaz de tener una población viva dentro de él. Su cercanía al Sol se lo impedía. De modo que a diferencia de las demás toda la energía del planeta estaba dentro de ella. Y era por eso que su poder la había hecho líder. No tenía a nadie a quién proteger. Hasta que apareció ella...

En aquella época su semilla estelar había brillado con fuerza, con un tono color naranja. Y salió disparada hacia el planeta que había reclamado su nombre. El resto lo hizo la energía del mismo. El mismo que requería de una guardiana, de su princesa y su reina. Y así fue como Sailor Venus se creó. De un planeta cálido nació la diosa del amor y la belleza. Porque Venus era hermoso en sí.

Pero estaba sola... Contenta pero insatisfecha. Y anhelando siempre por las noches el poder ver el brillo de la Luna, bendecida con un resplandor fino y etéreo, mucho más que el de ella.

-Venus -le había llamado aquella luz, aquella luz que pronto pudo identificar como la figura de una hermosa mujer, cuyos cabellos blancos resplandecían con tonos morados.

Se sintió halagada de que la Reina misma de la Luna fuera a buscarla. Maravillada por aquel poder se quedó quieta observándola. Aún era una niña cuando la conoció y la tomó bajo su protección.

-Bienvenida otra vez pequeña. -Ella le sonreía y para Venus, que no había visto nunca la sonrisa de alguien más que la de ella misma, aquél gesto era el más hermoso que jamás había visto en su vida.

Hablaron durante horas aquella noche y ella durmió en el regazo de aquella mujer que le cantó canciones de cuna mientras le acariciaba el rostro y los cabellos. Y al final, Venus, ya conquistada, había accedido a ir al Palacio Lunar.

-Ella es Serenity, mi hija,

Allí conoció a quien sería por siempre el gran amor de su vida. Su única princesa. A quien temió repudiar por sentir que ganaría sobre la atención de la reina y con justa razón. Pero al verla, ningún mal sentimiento la envolvió. Por el contrario, su pecho se sintió cálido al ver su sonrisa.

-Wow, somos casi iguales -exclamó la niña de coletas frente a ella. Tenía la expresión más viva y hermosa en todo el reino y sospechaba que también de todo el sistema solar. -Pero lo cierto es que tú eres mucho más hermosa -declaró acariciándole el rostro y mirándola con verdadera admiración.

-¿Hermosa? -preguntó Venus perpleja y lejanamente emocionada

-Sí. Como una diosa. -Exclamó la pequeña pricesa sonriendo más ampliamente.

Y el corazón de Venus se encendió. Tenía la misma sonrisa que su compañera, pero el sentimiento mucho más enardecido que el de ella.

En ese momento, se entregó enteramente a ella. Y así siguió siendo. Pronto ella despertó como senshi, su planeta natal la protegía con su poder a través de su broche de transformación y esto le permitió proteger y defender a aquella niña que la había conquistado cuando la luna oscura atacó. La Reina Serenity como siempre había logrado detener aquél mal y tras el descanso propio de la batalla hizo llamar a Venus a su presencia.

No hubo necesidad de cuestionarla ni de empezar la conversación, Venus misma lo hizo; siempre madura para su edad y directa con las palabras.

-Hubo una sailor antes de mí -declaró con la seguridad de que era cierto pero dejando el espacio para una afirmativa o negativa por parte de su reina, quien sonrió al instante.

-Sí, pero su tiempo ha terminado. -Declaró, sabía que la chica entendía que la anterior sailor había sido compañera de ella durante sus días de princesa y que tras su muerte, sailor Venus había nacido.

-Hay otras sailors antes de nosotras. -Volvió a inquirir la rubia.

La Reina no perdió su sonrisa.

-Sí, pero se encuentran en las afueras del sistema solar, previniendo cualquier daño externo. -Explicó, dejando en claro que las outers jamás entrarían al palacio a menos que la amenaza sobrepasara sus barreras y que dicha amenaza fuera externa. Lo cual explicaba porqué necesitaba de un grupo nuevo de sailor para la princesa.

Venus abandonó de pronto el aire de suficiencia y lo reemplazó con uno de humildad.

-Me he enamorado de su hija. -Confesó.

-Es irresistible, lo sé. -La sonrisa de la Reina se amplió con ternura, dejándole entender a Venus que aquello la contentaba más de lo que pudiera llegar a preocuparle -Confiaba en que eso pasaría.

Ante esa confianza Venus decidió dejar en claro que había aceptado la verdadera propuesta de la Reina hacia ella, la razón por la que había ido a buscarla.

-He decidido consagrar mi vida a ella.

-Necesitarás un nuevo senshi -le aconsejó la mujer. -Y conozco a la persona adecuada

-¿Es alguien de Ceres?

-Eres muy lista -exclamó Serenity, genuinamente asombrada de la capacidad de deducción de la chica, sin duda haría una excelente líder. Venus dedujo que la respuesta era una afirmativa, pero aquello la confundió en lugar de aclararle las cosas.

-¿No hay una sailor allí?

-Sí, se trata de su hermana mayor, ambos son muy parecidos físicamente. -Asintió la Reina.

Sabía que Mina creía que aquellos dos serían compañeros y por eso trató de informarle que al igual que ella, cada soberano tiene su séquito y nada más. Sailor Mars tenía dos a su cargo y Júpiter tenía nueve, pero eso no significaba que ambas sailors no pudieran seguir al resplandor de la Luna.

-Trátalo bien -fue la última petición de la Reina antes de que Venus partiera de regreso a su planeta, donde su senshi le esperaba para el encuentro.

Pero el susodicho había resultado ser todo menos lo que ella había tenido en mente.

-Puede que seas hermosa, pero no hay nada de especial en tí -fue la declaración arrogante de Adonis, el guardián y futuro soberano de Ceres, tras haber conocido a la, en su opinión, petulante princesa venusiana.

Sailor Healer saltó de inmediato ante su hermano, tratando desesperadamente de evitar un malentendido entre ambos.

-Le ruego lo disculpe su alteza, mi hermano aún es muy pequeño para saber que es grosero -declaró, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche al platino que éste ignoró al instante con gesto altanero.

-Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad -refutó éste

-Adonis! -le gritó su hermana a punto de darle un puntapie.

-Peleemos -pero la voz de la pequeña Venus de diez años la detuvo de hacerlo.

Ambos se detuvieron en sus actos para mirarla directamente. La rubia tenía fuego en la mirada, un fuego naranja de determinación bastante intimidante según la opinión de Healer, aunque a su hermano solo parecía molestarlo aún más, a pesar de prestar atención a sus palabras.

-Así te demostraré lo especial que hay en mí -declaró con firmeza.

De regreso al presente, aquél recuerdo le otorgó una sonrisa al rostro de Mina, cuya mirada lucía nostálgica. ¡Cómo olvidar aquél encuentro! Después de todo lo había ganado y con creces. Saber que aún ahora estaba por encima de él la llenaba de orgullo e inflaba su ego, como si no lo tuviera ya lo suficientemente grande, pensó para sí. Pero había que darle una lección a aquél niño arrogante por subestimarla, sin importar lo guapo que pudiese estar, ella no le permitiría que le faltara el respeto de aquella manera.

Y él desde luego, al ser tan arrogante y en cierta forma del género masculino, según Mina, no podía quedarse así. Y se había dedicado a entrenarse para vencerla o al menos para lograr alcanzarla. Tras aquél encuentro, Adonis había aceptado seguir a la chica al Reino Lunar y entrenarse para ser su compañero, pero en algún punto aquello cambió.

-¿Has decidido formar parte de la guardia?

Tenían doce años entonces y un par de batallas de experiencia cuando Venus le había hecho aquella pregunta. Estaban en el palacio de Ceres, que llevaba un rato abandonado del heredero que entonces había regresado sólo para decidirse a tomar un cargo. Un puesto en la guardia lunar, el ejército que defendía la paz fuera y dentro del sistema solar.

-Ha sido mi obsesión desde que me venciste aquella primera vez -respondió Adonis descansando sentado en las escaleras que bajaban al jardín. Venus estaba a su lado, recargada sobre el pilar sentada a su vez en esas mismas escaleras, de frente a él. Pero él miraba al jardín y no pudo notar la añoranza en los ojos del platino. -Ahora que he ganado incontables batallas puedo salir del sistema.

Y eso era cierto. Se había vuelto muy fuerte y todos en su planeta le admiraban por su fuerza y su dedicación en la preservación de la paz. Él sonreía y ella lo veía, pero no por eso estaba de acuerdo. Que él se volviera oficialmente un guardián lo alejaría de ella para siempre y aún no estaba lista para eso, incluso si él no era el gran amor de su vida. O al menos eso creía. No lo sabía, pero necesitaba averiguarlo y por eso, tras llenarse de determinación sólo pudo recurrir a aquello que mejor sabía hacer para retenerlo.

-Lucha conmigo otra vez -le pidió y el platino la miró al fin -si me vences te dejaré ir

-¿Dejarme? -los ojos de él se abrieron perplejos e incrédulos -¿De dónde sacas que te pertenezco? -se quejó, sintiéndose que lo había tomado por sorpresa. -Deberías darte cuenta por lo largo de mi cabello que no soy el mismo enclenque de hace cinco años.

De nuevo tenía que darle la razón en esto. Era tradición entre los reclutas para la guardia pelear un cierto número de batallas para estar verdaderamente listos para entrar como soldados. Era sencillo, el cabello largo significaba el número de victorias que había tenido, si perdía, debía cortar una cierta parte y así en lo sucesivo.

Adonis no había perdido ni una sola vez. Y era evidente que él presumía de ello. Pero Adonis no había peleado con ella en mucho tiempo y era obvio que ella también se había fortalecido.

-Eso está por verse. -le declaró poniéndose de pie.

El chico sonrió y de inmediato se prepararon para pelear.

Mina volvió a suspirar intentando separarse un poco de aquél recuerdo, aquella sonrisa se había perdido tras recordar lo que había venido después. Aquél empate se desentendió con el consentimiento de la Reina Serenity y Adonis había entrado en la guardia. Por fortuna no había habido mayores problemas y por lo general sus batallas también la envolvían a ella. Así que en cierta forma seguían juntos. Pero hubo un mal que terminó separándolos por siempre.

-¿Es el caos?

Venus le miraba atenta y preocupada, con el corazón pendiéndole de un hilo, pero aún renuente a aceptar lo que sentía por y frente al platino.

-La Reina Serenity no puede abandonar la Luna, no ahora -le respondió Adonis, sin necesidad de afirmar la pregunta de ella, en su opinión el que callaba otorgaba, así de sencillo y se enfocó en explicar sólo lo verdaderamente importante, al menos para él. -Y tú debes quedarte a cuidar a la princesa. Las outers y los guardianes nos haremos cargo. Eos y Hermes estarán conmigo, así que no te preocupes. -Le sonrió, decidiéndose a mirarla al fin tras haber terminado de prepararse. -Volveré para patearte el trasero esta vez.

Venus se contagió de aquella sonrisa, sincera pero triste, incapaz de llegar hasta sus ojos.

-Más te vale, porque no te dejaré empatar de nuevo.

-Yo también estaré con él Venus, así que no te preocupes. -Healer estaba de pie frente a ambos, lista para la batalla.

-Te lo encargo mucho Healer.

Adonis refutó un tanto molesto de que su hermana se considerara su niñera.

-Hey, soy más fuerte que tú, recuérdalo.

-Sí, pero eres mucho más imprudente. -le respondió su hermana. -Yo evitaré que cometas alguna locura.

Los ojos de Mina se nublaron de nuevo. No tenía caso pensar en el tiempo que llevó terminar aquella ardua batalla, ni tampoco en lo que sucedió mientras tanto. Sólo lo que ocurrió al final. Cuando la galaxia volvió a estabilizarse y las semillas se perdieron.

Lo recordaba a la perfección y aún dolía a pesar de haber renacido. Dolía mucho el recordar lo que se siente perder a alguien. La imagen de la Reina Serenity diciéndole lo inevitable. Tenía quince años entonces.

-Sailor Galaxia ha controlado el caos de nuevo y le ha dado resguarde a las semillas caídas. -Fue su mensaje, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se giró hacia ella. -Venus,

"No", gritaba su subconsiente, a sabiendas de que si él no estaba allí sólo podía significar una cosa. Había dado un paso al frente y miraba directamente a su soberana.

-Lamento decirte que...

"No", su corazón se estrujó, pues conocía la respuesta.

-Healer y Adonis...

"No"

-Lo lamento mucho, ambos se perdieron.

"Venus" , su imagen, la imagen de él aquella última tarde, cuando le había dicho que la amaba la persiguió durante mucho tiempo, en sueños que se volvían pesadillas.

"¡No!" y siempre gritaba intentando deshacer aquél maleficio.

-¡Venus!

Incluso cuando debía estar de guardia. Había pasado todo un año.

-uh! -Venus se giró hacia su agitada compañera, que la miraba como si el cielo se estuviese cayendo -¿qué ocurre Mercury?

-Es la princesa otra vez -exclamó ésta.

Y ella sabía a lo que se refería. Serenity había ido de nuevo a la Tierra. Un gesto de exasperación surcó su rostro; a pesar de entender el porqué, no concebía el que la princesa estuviese por segunda vez enamorada y esta vez de alguien ajeno a su estirpe, nada más.

La encontró cerca de los palacios de la Tierra, esos que conectaban con la tierra mística llamada Ilusión. Como lo suponía de nuevo con él. Y tan pronto aterrizó, envolvió a su princesa en sus brazos.

-Princesa, ¿otra vez aquí! -le reprendió. -Es tiempo de regresar

La princesa Serenity suspiró.

-Ay Venus, tú no entiendes lo que es estar enamorada -le dijo a modo de reclamo, aunque sin afán de hacerla sentir mal.

-No me des sermones ahora -refutó molesta la líder de las sailors.

-Vaya romance tan recelado, príncipe; lo compadezco.

-Kunzite! -gritó Endymion ligeramente apenado.

Aquél hombre se hizo presente con ese comentario, logrando atraer hacia él la atención de los presentes, pero particularmente la de la líder de las sailors; quien no podía despegar los ojos de éste y miraba incrédula y fascinada aquella fina melena plateada, tan parecida a la de su amigo perdido en batalla.

Kunzite le sonrió caminando hacia ella y le extendió la mano en un gesto de paz.

-Tal vez, por esta vez, podríamos pasarlo por alto -le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Venus se lo pensó un instante antes de estrechar su mano con la de él. Aún recordaba las palabras de Adonis antes de partir rumbo a la guerra.

"Si yo desapareciera, me gustaría mucho que tú siguieras buscando tu felicidad hasta encontrarla. Y sé que tal vez podría ayudarte a dar con ella, aunque fuese tan sólo en espíritu. Sé que te darías cuenta."

Y ella creyó que la señal había sido aquél color tan peculiar; ingenua y tontamente, ahora que sabía la verdad. Pero entonces entendía lo que Eos había deseado para Serenity y el porqué ella debía seguir con su vida aún a costa de sus recuerdos.

-Te amo -no tardó mucho en escuchar esas palabras por parte del líder de la guardia real del príncipe de la Tierra. Aunque ella nunca fue capaz de decírselas a él.

Aún sentía que le estaba traicionando a su antiguo guardián sin saber exactamente el porqué.

Pero la traición vino más bien por parte de este nuevo amante...

-Acabaremos con el Reino Lunar -era el grito de guerra del ejército terrícola -La princesa de la Luna debe morir -a voz de su líder.

Metalia los atacaba ahora en el lugar de la Tierra. Y Venus ya estaba lista, espada en mano, para defender a su princesa. La batalla fue dura pero no imposible para ella y pronto se supo ganadora del combate.

-No debiste decir esas palabras tan absurdas. -le dijo con fiereza, con enojo en cada fibra de su ser. -En esta vida ella es lo que yo más amo. Estás demente si crees que te permitiré tocarla siquiera, mucho menos hacerle daño. -Declaró, apuntando el filo de su espada hacia él, por encima de su pecho -Di tus últimas palabras Kunzite.

Pero no dio tiempo a decir nada. La cólera había dominado su cuerpo y sin más le atravesó con la espada, pero al hacerlo...

-Venus -él volvió a mirarla como lo había hecho antes, durante todas esas visitas nocturnas. -Liberaste mi espíritu, Metalia nos controló. -Confesó.

Y todo se volvió negro después de eso.

Murió y renació en el siglo xx y la pelea se repitió aunque con ligeros cambios, ganaron esta vez y en lo sucesivo pelearon día con día hasta lograr la paz de Tokyo de Cristal.

Pero entonces, justo entonces, cuando ya todo se creía controlado; cuando estaba lista para ceder su lugar a Seres Seres. Lo inimaginable ocurrió, justo bajo sus narices... Lucharon, pero al final todo fue en vano.

-¡Venus! -Sailor Mars corría desesperada hacia ella, quien la recibió con los brazos para mantenerla de pie.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó alarmada tan pronto la envolvió.

-La Neo-reina Serenity -le dijo en llanto -¡está muerta!

-¡!

Y la locura la envolvió entonces...

...como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y de nuevo en el presente, Mina volvió a afligirse mientras seguía viendo el ir y venir de las olas del mar. El sol ya se estaba posando en lo alto pero aún la claridad era muy tenue.

"Si entonces, hubiese sabido lo que sé ahora. Tal vez..." -pensó para sí, con las manos cerradas en puños.

Se habría perdido sin duda en esa impotencia. Pero su suerte giró en lado opuesto de la moneda.

-Ah, allí estás. Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

La rubia giró hacia su izquierda, Yaten subía por las escaleras, en pantalones flojos y una camiseta gris sin mangas, una toalla descansaba colgada de su cuello y el fino cabello blanco brillaba con la sal que se le había pegado gracias a la brisa. Mina se recompuso en un instante.

-Luces bastante bien para haber estado entrenando con Artemis. -Se burló, con la sonrisa torcida, pues sabía lo mucho que a Yaten le desagradaba su pequeño guardián.

-Veo que aún me subestimas -concluyó Yaten con gesto molesto.

-Mas bien me doy cuenta de que descansaste con Luna -declaró ésta, con el asomo de una sonrisa honesta en sus labios.

Él se dejó caer sobre el barandal de espaldas, sosteniéndose por los codos y estirando las piernas frente así, con las puntas de los pies apuntando al cielo.

-A tí no hay cómo engañarte -se quejó y en un instante le arrojó la toalla a la cara de la rubia.

-Ah, oye! -se quejó ésta, tomando la toalla en sus manos tras quitársela del rostro.

-Ya quítate ese gesto de la cara, te vas a arrugar -le advirtió él en tono molesto -Además el papel de arrogante siempre ha sido mío

Mina cortó su creciente enojo al oír aquello, tan propio de su viejo amigo.

-Es la primera vez que te escucho admitirlo -dijo incrédula.

-Ah si? -Yaten levantó las cejas -Entonces, ¿qué te parece si lo celebramos? -le ofreció poniéndose de pie de nuevo -Te invitaré a desayunar en el pueblo, ¿qué te parece?

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿de verdad?

-¿Por qué no me sigues para que lo compruebes por tí misma? -le dijo dándose la vuelta para salir por el pasillo o entrar en su defecto.

-¿Tratas de que baje la guardia para ganarme en un encuentro? Te advierto que no soy tan ingenua. -Refutó ella caminando por detrás de él.

-Y yo te advierto que la próxima vez no te será tan sencillo derrotarme.

Mina al fin sonrió jactanciosa.

-Osea que admites que te derrotaré

-Admito que te dejaré ganar, ahora vámonos ya niña enfadosa -refutó irritado -Antes de que cambie de parecer.

-Sí -esta vez la sonrisa fue honesta. -Pero te advierto que te saldrá caro el desayuno

-Descuida ya sabía que eras una glotona

-Oye!

Sus figuras se perdieron en el fondo del pasillo, pero sus voces hicieron eco en los muros antes de desaparecer.

-Si no te cuidas engordarás

-Eso no me pasará

-Ya veremos.

* * *

><p>Taiki oprimió el botón de enviar tras haber terminado de escribir el mensaje. No estaba seguro de que aquello fuese a dar resultado pero al menos sentía que debía intentarlo. El mensaje desde luego, había sido para Amy.<p>

-Ya está, lo hice, contenta?

La voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica dejó escapar una sonora carcajada y el tono rojo en las mejillas del chico terminó por invadir el resto de su rostro.

-Y mucho! -exclamó nada más y nada menos que la hermana del castaño, Lita. -Ahora sólo faltará esperar la reacción de ella.

Aquella situación realmente divertía a la chica, quien llevaba bastante tiempo tratando de hacer que Taiki se decidiera a hacer una movida con Amy. En su opinión los dos eran muy parecidos, salvo que su valentía se encontraba en puntos opuestos. Donde la peliazul era una apasionada romanticista incansable, Taiki era algo más como un gruñón; mientras que para hablar de sentimientos lo cierto era que Amy quedaba muy por detrás de la carrera, pues era mucho más dispersa que el chico.

Por eso había sido que durante aquella semana, Lita se había dedicado a lograr el que los dos no perdieran la comunicación, aún si tenía que resumirse sólo al internet. Pero sabía que no podía pedir mucho de su hermano, en esos aspectos era mucho más necio que ella misma.

-Aún no entiendo cómo es que estás segura de que ella me corresponde -fue la respuesta de Taiki, que tras haber enviado aquella declaración demasiado directa en su opinión, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

-¿Qué no puedes confiar en tu hermana y ya? -refutó Lita, con la risa aún colgándole en las palabras. -Además tengo mis razones, para saber lo que sucederá

El chico frunció el seño irritado después de esto.

-¿Por qué no simplemente me dices todo directamente?

-Porque no puedo traicionar esa confianza

-¿Qué confianza?

La castaña suspiró. A veces olvidaba lo testarudo que era su hermano. La confianza a la que se refería desde luego, era la de Amy; quien le había confesado lo que sentía por su hermano justo después de la fiesta tras el primer concierto de los chicos, hacía ya una semana. Pero también le había dicho que estaba insegura de no ser él la persona que ella había estado buscando. Lita no sabía si se refería a su vida del siglo XX o la del Milenio de Plata, pero en todo caso Lita creía que no tenía sentido pensar en el pasado sino mirar lo que se tenía de frente. Siempre había pensado así y siempre lo haría. Para ella las cosas resultaban de esa manera. De otro modo su relación con Andrew no habría funcionado, o al menos eso pensaba.

-No importa, sólo concéntrate en que es mejor que las cosas sucedan de a poco a que tengas que seguir un guión no? -trató de convencerlo. Ella quería que ese romance floreciera porque de verdad terminarían enamorándose por ellos mismos y no por un destino escrito. -Es mejor si la decisión es tuya.

Taiki se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Estás loca hermanita... No tiene sentido lo que dices -se quejó, pero en su rostro se había dibujado una sonrisa.

-Descuida, lo tendrá. -Le aseguró antes de cortar la llamada. -Pronto lo tendrá. -Se convenció, echando una mirada fugaz a su transformador sobre el escritorio.

Era cierto que no recordaba todo. Pero sus mayores recuerdos se concentraban en lo que había sido el Milenio de Plata, su primera misión en el siglo XX y la catástrofe del siglo XXX. Por eso sabía que Taiki sí era la persona que Amy estaba buscando, pero sabía que no debía decirle nada. La peliazul debía ser capaz de descubrirlo por sí misma, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y para evitar el que fuera demasiado tarde en caso de que su amiga nunca despertara, se aseguraría de que su hermano se plantara en la vida de la misma de un modo en que fuera imposible el separarse.

Y por Júpiter, esperaba que diera resultado. Amy siempre había sido la compañera con la que más identificada se había sentido, después de Usagi, por supuesto.

**AMY SAILOR MERCURY**

**Kodoku - Maaya Sakamoto**

Su computadora había hecho un sonido de 'bip' cuando ya se había metido en la ducha, razón por la cual no notaría el mensaje recién llegado sino hasta ya entrada la noche. De momento estaba por terminar de vestirse cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe con un estrepitante...

-¡AMY!

La aludida saltó entre asustada y sorprendida, subiendo torpemente el cierre de la falda tras la exaltación de la entrada de nada más y nada menos que su hermana mayor.

-Beri, ¿qué haces aquí? -fue la pegrunta incrédula que salió de su boca tras unos instantes de mirar a la muchacha de cabellos también azules, aunque mucho más claros que los de ella.

-Oh Amy qué pregunta! -exclamó ésta con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y se apresuró a acercarse a la otra peliazul, tomándola de las manos. -He venido a darte una mano.

-¿Una mano? -inquirió confusa, al sentir cómo ella le acomodaba el cierre. -¡Pero si cruzaste el océano! -exclamó exaltada.

Berenice dejó salir una risa cantarina.

-Y con una justa razón, mi querida sailor Mercury.

Los ojos de Amy se abrieron como platos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Aw eso no importa ahora, tan pronto te ayude lo entenderás todo mejor -le dijo y puso su dedo índice en los labios de la chica cortando cualquier palabra que ella pudiera decir para retrasar aquél momento. -vamos, dame tus manos -le pidió sonriente extendiendo sus manos hacia ella con las palmas hacia arriba, pero la aludida la veía aún con desconfianza y quizá miedo. -Confía en mí -insistió esta vez un tanto molesta u ofendida según quien lo viera. Después de todo era su hermana y no una extraña.

Amy finalmente cedió, reprochándose lo mismo que Berenice le decía a través de sus ojos. Puso sus manos sobre las de su hermana, palmas abajo. Y tan pronto lo hizo su mente se iluminó con los recuerdos que habitaban en la memoria de su compañera. Todo pasó en apenas un instante y en ese instante los recuerdos de su hermana terminaron trayendo otros recuerdos propios olvidados a su ser. Cuando aquello terminó abrió los ojos en un gesto de pura sorpresa, de verdadero asombro, mirando directamente el rostro de su hermana.

-No puede ser, Berjerite!

Su hermana le sonrió con ternura.

-La misma.

-Pero, cómo!

-Bueno a diferencia tuya tengo la ventaja de haber tenido sólo una vida antes de ésta. -Explicó coquetonamente mientras echaba una mirada al cuarto en el que se encontraba, muy al estilo académico, pensó para sí. -Además, gracias a tí me liberé de aquella prisión, lo menos que podía hacer era liberarte de la tuya ahora. -Concluyó mirando el botoncito verde de la computadora sobre la cama parpadear intermitentemente y se preguntó si debía interrumpir aquél encuentro para decirle a su hermana que tenía un mensaje.

Pero Amy acabó con aquél pensamiento en cuanto la tomó de sorpresa por los hombros.

-Pero tienes más recuerdos, no? -inquirió en un tono lejanamente desesperado. -Muéstrame más recuerdos, ¡por favor! Necesito saber qué fue lo que...

-Oye, sshh, tranquila -Ésta vez fue el turno de Bere de estrujarla por los hombros, logrando calmarla un poco. -Yo sólo puedo ayudarte con los recuerdos que tengo -le dijo, agravando la desesperanza en los ojos de su compañera. -No puedo ver nada más que no haya visto antes.

Amy suspiró con tristeza. Ya sabía que aquella búsqueda sería casi imposible.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo.

Bere tomó el rostro de su hermana por la barbilla, levantándolo ligeramente para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Pero estoy segura de que le encontrarás -le afirmó sonriente. -Dame tus manos de nuevo, te daré lo poco que sé.

Sobra decir, lo que pasó después.

Pero aquél día, Amy Mizuno, por primera vez en su vida había faltado a clases... Esa era la parte buena de vivir lejos de la custodia de sus padres, que seguramente la obligarían a ir al instituto si estuvieran ahí o mínimo indagado en el porqué de pronto, tan ajeno a su carácter, la chica quería encerrarse en su habitación.

Amy estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, con la cabeza en sus manos, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios apretados en un gesto de congoja. Su hermana Berenice dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, completamente ajena a su hermana que se encontraba ahora en el pequeño estudio de aquel departamento. Aún no podía creer que la misma hubiese viajado semejante distancia sólo para transmitirle aquella información. Sabía que había algo más, pero también sabía que Bere al igual que ella, sabía guardar muy bien los secretos que aún no deben de salir.

Respiró pesadamente antes de volver a abrir los ojos. Mirando sin mirar la superficie de madera sobre la que descansaban sus codos. El mismo gesto de angustia reflejado en sus orbes agua marina.

Internamente se preguntó, ¿por qué su esencia, su semilla de sailor no fue capaz de decirle más? Y su mente viajó a aquella primera noche dos años atrás en su antigua habitación en Sydney, su ciudad natal. Había esperado toda una estación para poder ver el cielo que se le ofrecía esa noche. Esa noche en la que el planeta que más amaba podría verse claramente con ayuda del telescopio que ella y su hermana habían construído meses atrás.

-Ha llegado el momento -se había dicho emocionada, buscando las coordenadas en el estorboso aparato apesar de que su habitación era bastante grande -Sí, ahí está! -exclamó al encontrarlo y su pecho se llenó de paz. -Es hermoso -El rastro resplandecía con un brillo azul marino claro. Un brillo que de pronto avanzaba con prisa hacia el frente -ah? -hacia ella -¡Ah! -gritó cuando la luz chocó contra su ventana, pensando ligeramente ¿cómo era posible que nadie en su casa se hubiese percatado de su grito?

Cuando el choque de luz se terminó, tras haber caído al suelo de sentón, Amy abrió los ojos con cautela y se asombró al ver la figura que bailaba delante de ella; sus brazos bajaron de su posición protectora para permitirle admirar aún más al ente que flotaba en el aire nocturno.

-"Qué hermosa es", se dijo mentalmente.

Y la sonrisa del ente se amplió como si le hubiese escuchado decir aquello.

-Sailor Mercury -inquirió la peliazul tras un instante de haber analizado la apariencia de la joven.

-Me da gusto el que te reconozcas a tí misma -fue la respuesta de la sailor, que hablaba sin necesidad de mover los labios, como si sus pensamientos entraran en la mente de ella.

Amy parpadeó perpleja.

-¿qué, a mí misma?

Sailor Mercury levantó su mano a la altura de la frente de la chica, posando su dedo índice sobre ésta.

-Yo soy la sailor que habita en tí y ha llegado el momento de tu despertar -declaró.

-¿En mí? Pero...

-No tenemos mucho tiempo -le interrumpió la senshi, como si supiera exactamente de ante mano lo que la chica estaba pensando -¿estás lista?

Amy, que siempre sabía valorar la importancia de un momento por encima de sus emociones, asintió.

-Sí, lo estoy.

La senshi de la sabiduría sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha de sí misma.

-Hemos sido convocadas de nuevo, debemos proteger a la heredera al trono lunar. -Le dijo. Y una luz brillo de su dedo índice y se instaló en la piel de su imagen hasta que la insignia de Mercurio se dibujó en ésta. -Debes buscarla. Ésa será tu misión.

De vuelta al presente, el rostro de Amy descansaba por el costado izquierdo sobre la lisa madera de su escritorio, con sus manos y su pecho extendidos también sobre éste y miraba sin mirar la computadora que tenía al lado.

Claro que recordaba aquella misión. Y su minilap le había servido para buscar los resplandores de sus antiguas compañeras, aunque sólo había dado con el resplandor de Júpiter. Podía entender aquello, dada su antigua relación con dicha compañera en sus otras vidas. Pero en cierta forma decepcionada de que no hubiese sido 'Usagi' quien la encontrara primero. ¡Oh, como extrañaba a su princesa! Sí, princesa, porque había vuelto a nacer y aún no era de nuevo coronada. Y era su misión encontrarla...

Pero ¿por dónde empezar a buscarla? Incluso en su anterior vida había sido su misma princesa quien la había encontrado. Y también en la vida del Milenio de Plata había sido lo mismo... Aquellos recuerdos iban arraigados en su mente, desde que había sido el inicio de su existencia.

Siendo como era Mercurio, un planeta pequeño y tan cercano al Sol; también era carente de albergar vida humana por sí solo. Pero era un astro con el suficiente poder de defensa para resistir la cercanía a dicha estrella. Su campo de fuerza era imposible de igualar por alguno otro en toda la vía láctea. Y su guardiana estaba orgullosa de ello. Era un espíritu pacífico, demasiado tranquilo quizá. Y demasiado solitario. Hasta que él llegó.

-Hermes, volviste! -exclamó Mercury sonriendo ampliamente a su compañero guardián que en ese momento llegaba a su palacio.

-Lamento la tardanza -se disculpó éste, abrazando a la pequeña figura en cuanto la tuvo en frente -Pero tuve que hacer una parada en el reino lunar

Mercury le miró confusa.

-El reino lunar, ¿por qué?

-Has recibido una invitación por parte de la Reina Serenity -le respondió sonriente, a sabiendas de que aquello la haría inmensamente feliz.

Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses, con la habilidad de viajar de aquí a allá. Había sido en principio satélite de Mercurio, pero su curiosidad era inmensa y al poseer el escudo de protección de su planeta viajaba libre por todo el sistema solar, nunca demasiado lejos de su compañera, su soberana princesa. Quien era demasiado tímida como para abandonar el planeta por cuenta propia, demasiado insegura como para sentirse deseada en alguna otra parte. Para Hermes eso era ridículo, pero entendía la esencia misma de su compañera y por eso había ido al Reino Lunar, aquél lugar cálido que sin duda aceptaría de brazos abiertos a la peliazul que tenía en frente.

Y para su suerte, no se había equivocado. El buen corazón de la reina Serenity descrito por todos quienes le conocían en la Vía Láctea había resultado ser cierto. Y aún mejor, había sido ella misma quien le había pedido al chico llevara a Mercury a su presencia.

El viaje duró poco, gracias a la habilidad que había desarrollado el senshi durante todos los años anteriores de expediciones. Y fueron bien recibidos cuando llegaron a Palacio. Durante todo el trayecto, la pequeña niña temblaba insegura de si sería del agrado de la Reina. Los habían conducido al salón principal y había una figura de pie 'sobre' el trono (como si estuviese buscando algo), una figura demasiado pequeña y joven como para ser la Reina, pensó Mercury. Pero como nunca antes la había visto no pudo por más que suponer que sería ella.

-Su majestad?

La pequeña figura saltó al sentirse descubierta y casi se cae de bruces contra el suelo sino fuera porque la otra figura que estaba con ella (y que apenas había reparado en ella), la sostuvo antes de caerse.

-Ten cuidado Serenity -le pidió el chico de ojos azules casi tan intensos como los de la niña frente a ellos.

De coletas rubias e inocente figura. Serenity, tenía que ser la Reina, pensó Mercury. Pero la niña la miró entonces antes de que ella pudiese concluír aquella suposición.

-¿buscabas a mi madre? -le cuestionó sonriendo, bajando de un salto del trono para dirigirse hacia ella y la senshi se miró confundida por un momento '¿madre?', pensaba, 'entonces ella no es la Reina?' -Ella aún no se desocupa, pero yo puedo jugar contigo mientras tanto

-¿jugar?, ¿conmigo?

-¡Sí! -fue la respuesta de la pequeña, con esa sonrisa ancha que conquistaba a cualquiera, incluso a ella. -Eres muy bonita, ¿sabes?

Era la primera vez que la invitaban a jugar, sin cuestionar quién era o porqué estaba ahí. Era la primera vez que se sentía considerada por alguien ajeno a su planeta. Y era la primera vez que sonreía por ello.

Pasaron todo el día juntas. Y en todo momento la pequeña princesa sostuvo su mano con la suya propia, siempre sonriendo. Y a cada instante el corazón de la peliazul se entibiaba. Sentía que debía protegerla con ese poder del que nunca había hecho uso.

-Has conocido a mi hija.

Al día siguiente, tras haber dormido en la habitación de la misma princesa, por mandato mismo de ella, la Reina Serenity la había llamado a su alcoba. Sailor Venus estaba al lado derecho de ésta y la miraba sonriente. Mercury se preguntó si ella también terminaría con esa admiración en sus ojos.

-Sí -asintió con sonrisa tímida.

Esa sonrisa se reflejó más ampliamente en el rostro de la Reina quien de inmediato le explicó lo mismo que le había dicho a Venus semanas atrás.

-¿Y qué opinas? -le cuestionó al final esperando la respuesta de la chica. Esta vez la mirada de Venus estaba fija en ella.

Mercury se lo pensó un instante. No porque dudara sino porque aún era lo suficientemente tímida como para responder de inmediato con valentía y sin balbucear. Cuando juntó suficiente coraje, tras haber visualizado aquella niña de coletas rubias y ojos azules, respondió con determinación.

-Quiero seguirla.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo Venus soltaba el aire con alivio, como si hubiese temido el que su respuesta fuera negativa, aunque Mercury no entendía cómo alguien podría negarse ante un resplandor tan cálido como el de la princesa que había conocido un día atrás. Mientras que la Reina sonreía satisfecha.

-Eso pensé.

Venus dio un paso al frente y le entregó a su nueva compañera un pequeño cetro azul. Mercury lo tomó al instante.

-Eres el escudo que protege a la princesa -le dijo la senshi del amor y la belleza. Al juicio de Mercury esa chica poseía una increíble semejanza con la princesa de la Luna, pero su belleza estaba mucho más despierta, aunque su resplandor no era tan fuerte como el de Serenity.

Y como un escudo había protegido a su princesa.

El tiempo en el Milenio de Plata había transcurrido rápido. La pequeña princesa casi las había alcanzado en edad y ellas no habían envejecido tan rápido como deberían haberlo hecho. Suponía que el Cristal de Plata tendría algo que ver con aquello. Pero todo lo bello es asediado con envidias y no tardaron en generarse las primeras batallas. Batallas que pelearon al lado de su Reina.

Batallas en las que había terminado perdiendo a su compañero... Su mensajero... Su Hermes.

El Caos se lo había llevado con él. Del mismo modo en el que se había llevado a su estrella gemela, Sailor Maker; a quien reencontraran tras la batalla contra la Luna Oscura. Una de las pocas que se había convertido al bando bueno, tan sólo para perder su vida tiempo después. No había sido la única que había perdido a alguien en aquél entonces, y siendo como era no se dejó deprimir.

Madura o testaruda. Realmente no importaba. Su principal esperanza, su princesa aún estaba con vida; joven, fuerte y hermosa, pero principalmente cálida, justo como la quería. Y lo importante, no tenía recuerdos que la acecharan. Pero en su opinión eso sólo había complicado las cosas, a sabiendas también de que aún con todo terminaba siendo una opción mucho más favorable que lo que hubiese podido sucederle de no haberla obligado a seguir adelante.

Y era por eso que no se enojaba ni siquiera se molestaba, cuando tenía que bajar a la Tierra, día con día a traerla de regreso a la Luna.

Amy tenía ahora el rostro sobre el escritorio con sus brazos cruzados por debajo de éste. Se había ahorrado los recuerdos dolorosos más que nada porque sólo recordaba las batallas y no podía recordar el rostro de su amigo perdido apesar de eso. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas por los tobillos pegadas a la silla, lo que le daba más libertad de recostarse sobre la superficie de madera.

Podía oír roncar a su hermana en su habitación y sonrió mentalmente pues era incapaz de hacerlo en la superficie. Aún tenía recuerdos que hurgar, en especial después de haber obtenido los resultados de aquella piedra que había encontrado.

-Zyosite -murmuró el nombre de aquél mineral.

No le había dicho a Lita la verdad. Sobre que ella había tenido la piedra dentro de su cuerpo cuando nació y que ésta había sido expulsada cuando se transformó en Sailor Mercury por primera vez en su hogar en Sydney. Y aún no estaba segura de querer decirle toda la verdad. La verdad de aquella época en la que aún negándolo, seguía buscando por un viejo amor mientras se perdía de el del presente.

-Mercury, no pensé encontrarte aquí -fue la expresión de sorpresa por parte del chico de larga melena rubia ondulada, sujetada en una coleta baja. De los cuatro Reyes Celestiales, sin duda era el más vanidoso, pensó la senshi.

-Estoy buscando a la princesa Serenity -confesó esto, con un ligero atisbo de reproche en su voz.

Nadie podía culparla, era la quinta vez esa semana que se escapaba del ojo de sus guardianas. Zyosite por su parte soltó una tenue carcajada.

-Tú y toda la Luna -se burló.

-No es gracioso -refutó Mercury juntando las cejas en gesto molesto.

-Tranquila, está con nuestro príncipe -le dijo, aunque eso sólo provocó el que la peliazul soltara un exasperado "otra vez" de sus labios. -Te llevaré con ella si quieres.

-Por favor, te lo agradecería mucho.

Y sin más comenzaron a andar. Para el chico aquello era demasiado, si bien eran reinos distintos no eran enemigos y no entendía porqué tanto alboroto por un romance que en su parecer, no debía ser secreto a voces, sí, secreto a voces porque todos lo sabían pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Por qué están tan aprehensivas con ella?

-Porque las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes -respondió Mercury al instante sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sino hasta después de haber soltado las palabras.

Debía cuidar su lengua, se reprendió a sí misma.

-Diferentes, ¿cómo? -cuestionó curioso el rubio.

A lo que su compañera suspiró. Igual era mejor decirlo, pensó.

-Ella ya tenía un prometido, murió en la batalla contra el caos -le explicó.

-No hace mucho de eso, cómo es que...? -el rostro del hombre se nubló un momento entre confundido y avergonzado de estar preguntando aquello al saber de quién se trataba -quiero decir...

Mercury le cortó al instante.

-Sólo dilo. Yo también lo pensaría, no hay problema en verdad y para responder a tu pregunta... -se detuvo al decir aquello y se dio un instante para decidirse a decir lo siguiente sin entristecerse. -Ése mismo prometido usó el poder de su estrella para borrarse permanentemente de los recuerdos de ella.

-¿Qué? -los ojos de Zyosite estaban tan abiertos como platos. Y se cuestionaba porqué alguien haría eso?.

-Era como si supiera que iba a morir -dijo ella como si pudiese entender la pregunta del chico a su lado. -Él quería que ella no detuviera su vida. Y créeme, lo habría hecho. -Aseguró. -Durante el tiempo en que tardó en funcionar el hechizo, casi pierde la cordura. Es apenas una niña.

El rubio no tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo, era fácil ver que si no fuera por la gran madurez y dominio de sí misma que tenía la chica a su lado, ella también habría perdido la cordura, sino es que la estaba perdiendo aunque a un ritmo mucho más lento.

-Tú también perdiste a alguien importante, ¿cierto?

-Ah!... -Mercury saltó verdaderamente tomada por sorpresa, nadie más señalado aquello -todos perdimos a alguien. -Se apresuró a responder, intentando restarle importancia. -No se puede evitar. -Concluyó echándose a andar de nuevo.

El chico la observó un instante más antes de inquirir...

-Sería más fácil si supieras exactamente lo que ocurrió, verdad? -Mercury se detuvo de nuevo, esta vez mirándolo verdaderamente perpleja. -En la prisión de la Luna oscura, puede que encuentres tus respuestas

-¿Cómo?

-Ellos estuvieron más cerca de aquella última batalla.-Le explicó. -Saber quizá cómo fue que acabó, tal vez te traiga paz. -Antes de que pudiera pensarlo si quiera su mano había terminado acariciando el rostro de la chica. -La necesitas. -Le sonrió.

Mercury compartió su sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-No lo agradezcas, cualquier amigo se tomaría el tiempo de decírtelo.

Mercury posó su mano sobre la de él, que había terminado en su nuca.

-Eso es lo que agradezco, tu amistad.

Pero aquello sólo logró el que él rompiera el contacto.

-No es precisamente mi amistad lo que quiero darte. -Murmuró resignado pero tan bajo que ella no pudo entender sus palabras.

-¿cómo?

-Nada. -Agitó una mano restándole importancia. -Ustedes los del Reino Lunar son tan emotivos. -Le dijo -Mira, allá está tu princesa.

A pesar de dar con la persona a la que había estado buscando, Mercury no apartó su mirada del chico.

Amy tenía la barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados, con el rostro mirando al frente. Sobraba decir que aquellas palaras le habían desconcertado sobremanera, pues nunca se había creído lo suficientemente agraciada como para ser especial para alguien más. Siempre los sentimientos habían sido más un misterio que algo propiamente que sintiera. Ésa había sido sin duda la razón por la que no había dado mayor importancia a aquél encuentro y se había dedicado a su problema principal en aquél entonces.

-¿Saldrás?

Júpiter había estado a su lado aquella noche. Aquella noche en la que la Reina Serenity le había concedido el permiso de salir en busca de sus respuestas.

-Necesito desvanecer esta incertidumbre, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Su compañera la miró comprensiva.

-Sí, por supuesto -Asintió. -Yo misma quisiera aprovechar para ver a mi hermana.

Y era verdad, por supuesto. Júpiter al igual que las demás había terminado dejando su planeta natal, junto con la gente qu la había seguido desde su nacimiento. Por eso era fácil darse apoyo, pero incluso si no fuera así, lo tendría.

Tal vez, si tal sólo la princesa Serenity no hubiese ido a la Tierra; si tal sólo no se hubiese vuelto a enamorar, esta vez del príncipe terrícola. Tal vez, entonces, Beryl no se habría dejado dominar por Metalia. Y aquella pelea probablemente no habría sucedido...

Tal vez.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Había sido un estruendo, un fuerte estruendo que acabó con aquél momento y con el viaje que la peliazul apenas estaba por iniciar. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y muchos menos los terribles sonidos que acompañaban a los ataques.

-La Luna está bajo ataque!

-¿Qué?

-¡La princesa!

Habían corrido esa noche. Sin detenerse hasta llegar hasta su Reina, listas las cuatro guardianas para pelear en nombre de ella; para defender su hogar, el Milenio de Plata.

Pero al final habían sido derrotadas, pensó Amy, finalmente sentada derecha en la silla, con la mirada baja hacia el escritorio, sin mirarlo realmente. Hasta hacía unas horas había pensado realmente que aquél había sido el peor y más triste recuerdo que poseía su semilla estelar de Sailor; pero ahora que su hermana, que había resultado ser nada más y nada menos que su contraparte de la Luna oscura, Berjerate, le había ayudado a dar con sus últimos recuerdos sumados a los suyos propios, era que en realidad tenía un recuerdo que la lastimaba en lo profundo de su alma...

Un recuerdo que se obligaba a recordar una y otra vez para intentar visualizar algo nuevo que hubiese pasado por alto. Algo que le dijera, porqué es que habían vuelto a fracasar en la misión de su vida.

En aquel entonces, Rini ya había sido coronada reina de Tokyo de Cristal, e incluso había unido su destino con el de Elliot, quien hubiese sido el anterior Pegaso de Ilusión. Las 4 Sailors del Amazonas las habían reemplazado en sus puestos de guardia real, y el heredero tenía poco de haber nacido. Habían sido tiempos de relativa paz, pues ninguno de sus recientes enemigos habían sido tan peligrosos o difíciles como lo habían sido los que ellas habían tenido que combatir. y por tanto, el único problema era que no había sido niña aquél bebé que heredaría el trono.

No había una nueva Sailor Moon, tal vez con el tiempo... pero aún así.

Y de nuevo habían sido tomadas por sorpresa. Una nueva amenaza por parte del Caos se había desatado. Una legión de zombies atacaba la Tierra y el resto de la galaxia.

Y la antigua Reina de Tokyo de Cristal no se le veía por ninguna parte.

-¡No puede ser! -gritó asustada Para Para -¡Son demasiados!

Sailor Mercury que estaba instruyendo a la sailor amazónica, se apresuró a llegar hasta donde estaba la actual reina -Su majestad, dese prisa, escape cuanto antes -suplicó.

Rini la miró airada.

-¿Qué dices Mercury? ¡yo también soy una sailor! -bufó molesta, decidiéndose a sacar su broche lunar.

Pero la actitud de la sailor la cortaron al instante.

-Hazme caso! -Ordenó y había una amenaza escrita en sus ojos que detuvo a Rini en su lugar de hacer cualquier cosa. -Ve y reúnete con el resto del grupo del Amazonas -Instruyó y luego giró la vista hacia su compañera -Para Para, lleva de inmediato a su Majestad con tus compañeras, deben huír hacia Ilusión

-Sí -Asintió seria la joven sailor que tomó de la mano a su Reina saliendo presurosa al centro del Palacio.

-Pero -Rini apenas y tuvo tiempo de reclamar algo cuando su sailor la tomó de las manos.

Al instante de su partida, Mercury abrió su comunicador.

-Eliot -le habló al chico tan pronto vio el rostro de éste en la mini pantalla -Debes abrir las puertas a Ilusión, no hay tiempo que perder. Sailor Plut está con Sailor Saturn, ellas deben de ser capaces de mantenerlas a salvo si lo peor ocurre.

-Entendido.

La Sailor cortó la comunicación y corrió hacia los jardines para contener el ataque. Su barrera había conseguido mantenerlos alejados y con la ayuda de Sailor Júpiter habían aniquilado la mayor parte de la amenaza. Pero esa área no era la única que poseía un acceso al Palacio.

-Mercury -escuchó a Para Para en su intercomunicador -¡Ayúdanos, entraron al castillo! ¡Están en los aposentos de la Reina Madre y no puedo entrar ahí!

-Oh no... Serena!

Corrió con fuerza hasta alcanzar a su compañera de las manos y usar la fuerza de ambas para teletransportarse... Pero al llegar a la habitación.

Ya era tarde.

-Debo encontrar a Hermes -habló para sí Amy, de vuelta al presente -Debo encontrarlo antes de que la historia se vuelva a repetir...

Hermes, el mensajero, sería el único que pudiese prevenir con sus noticias que aquello pasara. Sería el único que pudiera visualizar si acaso, el próximo movimiento del Caos. Ésa había sido la razón por la que Mercury, junto con Venus, había roto la prisión de la Luna Oscura. Indirectamente, ellas mismas habían causado aquella catástrofe.

Tan sumida estaba en este pensamiento, que el pequeño resplandor intermitente que emitía su minilap pasó desapercibido. Y permanecería así, al menos hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Seiya estaba descansando detrás del recién montado escenario cerca de la playa. El festival había dado comienzo y la gente se amotinaba por todas partes, repartiéndose entre jugar en el mar y vagar por estantes de puestos que se habían instalado desde la madrugada. No cantarían sino hasta caer la tarde, pero había querido adelantarse para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Y también porque había estado intentando contactarse con su hermana durante toda la semana que llevaban ahí aunque sin éxito. Normalmente no se preocuparía, sino fuera porque el regreso a la escuela estaba cerca junto con el campeonato de NASCAR, evento al que sin duda Serena asistiría para acompañar a su hermano y no sabía si debía inmiscuirse en dicho evento o no. Después de todo recientemente había tenido un enfrentamiento y se había cuestionado si Rei también estaría luchando de vuelta a Japón.<p>

Algo en su interior le gritaba que estaba por suceder algo terrible, pero no estaba seguro de qué.

Miró la pantalla una última vez, con el mensaje de 'imposible conectarse' escrito en ésta, antes de resignarse. Tal vez tuviera que ver con la mala señal del lugar en el que se encontraban... Tal vez, Rei había bloqueado su número, quién podía realmente saberlo!, bufó para sí y se dispuso a continuar con el chequeo del lugar.

Después de todo, REi era la Sailor del Fuego, si llegase a tener problemas (cosa que dudaba) estaba seguro de que ella sería capaz de arreglárselas sin problemas. O al menos eso quería creer.

**REI SAILOR MARS**

**Cherish - Ai Otsuka**

-Pase una noche increíble -fue la expresión sincera y sonriente de la chica de ojos amatistas.

Su compañero rubio a su lado poseía el mismo semblante.

-Yo también.

Rei por un instante se dejó perder en aquellos ojos azules, tan gélidos y a la vez tan cálidos. "¡Qué dilema!", pensó para sí. Quién diría que Rei Hino se encontraría con un caballero como él, que parecía mostrar el mismo interés en ella y que la hacía tocar el cielo con cada sonrisa que le dedicaba.

Habían estado saliendo desde que se conocieran exactamente una semana atrás. El encuentro en el templo se había convertido en una salida a desayunar, el desayuno en un picnic en el parque, el picnic en una salida al cine, el cine en un café y finalmente el café a una cena, en un fino y hermoso restaurante además. Rei estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad. Y algo en su centro le aseguraba que él sentía las mismas mariposas por ella, que ella misma sentía con una sola mirada.

Ello habría sido un romance perfecto.

Sino fuera porque desde el día anterior, cada que le miraba como ahora (con detalle y deleite) otra imagen se sobreponía a la que tenía enfrente. La imagen nada más y nada menos que del general de la Tierra que los había atacado en el City Hall.

De inmediato desvió la vista luciendo ligeramente alterada.

-¿Qué ocurre? -hecho que no pasó desapercibido por el chico, cuyo semblante se había tornado preocupado. -Has estado muy distante -inquirió, queriendo que ella confesara, pero sin éxito.

Rei se giró un poco más en dirección al templo, negándose a verlo a la cara.

-No, no es nada. Es sólo que he pensado en que pronto te irás y yo...

-Te he dicho que volveré -le interrumpió él de pronto.

No estaba molesto, ella lo sabía, él lo sabía. Estaba un tanto desesperado y eso era todo. Desde un principio él había sido relativamente honesto con ella. Relativamente honesto pues jamás le reveló su verdadera identidad y ella tampoco consideró decirle la suya. Así que podría decirse que la verdad a medias consistía en que él sólo era un viajero de paso que al final de la semana volvería a su ciudad natal en Inglaterra.

Era una sencilla y absurda manera de decir "no te ilusiones", pero lo irónico era que era él el ilusionado. Y ella también. Por eso, contrario a lo que estaba en sus planes le había hecho la promesa de volver tan pronto terminara con lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque no especificaba cuándo ni cómo, aunque era una petición egoísta, le había pedido que le esperara.

Y ella había accedido.

Y justo después había visto el rostro de _él_ en el de su reciente amante.

-Lo sé, pero... -luchó con las palabras antes de decidirse que no podía decir nada y en vez de eso optó por salir corriendo sin volver a hacer contacto visual con él -Tengo que irme.

-Rei!

Él la sujetó antes de que ella diera si quiera el primer paso, pero ni aún así se digno a mirarlo.

-Está bien Kaido, estoy bien -le aseguró. Si sus cabellos negros no le estuviesen cubriendo el rostro, él habría visto que ella estaba todo menos bien, habría visto que sus ojos bailaban deseosos de mojarse en lágrimas. Pero desde luego no pudo ver nada de eso. -Nos veremos después, está bien.

-Oye.

Ella forcejeó hasta romper su agarre en ella.

-Adiós.

-¡Rei!

En un instante ella había corrido escaleras arriba, lejos de él. Y sin realmente quererlo el corazón del muchacho se oprimió por un segundo muy largo para su gusto. Jadeite jamás había sido deshonesto con respecto a sus sentimientos. De modo que estaba consciente de que se había enamorado de aquella chiquilla que era un claro reflejo de la jovencita que alguna vez amó en su anterior vida, hasta que ésta había acabado con la suya.

-¿Y ahora qué hice? -se cuestionó, sin saber si se refería a sus sentimientos o a la chica en cuestión que había huído de él.

Por su parte Rei había llegado corriendo al templo y no se había detenido sino hasta estar en la seguridad de la habitación del fuego sagrado. Aquél fuego que ardía sin apagarse. Cayó incada frente a éste mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos, con esa delicadeza que sólo una doncella posee.

-No puedo. Cada que estoy con él sigo viendo su rostro, ¿por qué? -Se lamentó. Recuperándose tan sólo para disponerse a hacer lo que había resuelto tan pronto sus pasos la había llevado a ese lugar del templo. -No son la misma persona. Es imposible que sean la misma persona. -Trató de convencerse, como si se reprochara la sola idea de poder pensar diferente. Y luego miró a las vivas llamas frente a ella. -Sólo tú puedes responderme, por favor.

Se acomodó en la posición que debía, con la espalda recta y las manos juntas a modo de oración. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en divisar a la figura que estaba intentando contactar dentro de sí misma.

-Fuego sagrado, esta vez te pediré algo fuera de mí. -le habló en tono solemne, sin abrir los ojos aún. -Trae la esencia de Sailor Mars en tus llamas, extraela de mi cuerpo para que pueda hablar con ella.

Echó tierra al fuego y éste bramó con furia, avivando sus llamas hasta envolverla.

...

De aquello hacía apenas un día. Era sábado. Caluroso pero extrañamente nublado. Rei suspiró al mirar el calendario. Mañana sería domingo y él sin duda se marcharía, pero ya no estaba tan deseosa de querer verle. Una lucha interna se había desatado en su interior desde su anterior charla nocturna con su sailor interna y hasta el momento no sabía si alguna de las dos partes ganaría antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo.

Su celular sonó de pronto matando sus pensamientos. Lo tomó de inmediato, sabiendo de antemano quién la llamaba.

-Kaido -dijo su nombre a modo de saludo.

-Hola, como no respondías mis mensajes decidí llamar -fue la respuesta del otro lado de la línea y en su voz ella pudo darse cuenta de que aquello había sido una excusa para intentar no sonar tan desesperado. Sin quererlo aquello le había entibiado el pecho. -Espero no molestarte

-No, está bien. -Se apresuró a negar, tratando de evitar el que él pensara que a ella él no le agradaba. Y ese pensamiento la confundió aún más.

-¿Estás bien?

¿Que si estaba bien? No. No lo estaba, pero no podía decirle eso. No cuando su corazón pedía a gritos que él la abrazara y le negara todo lo que ella había descubierto la noche anterior. Pero tampoco podía pedirle eso, así que de inmediato (y tras ver los libros sobre su escritorio) se inventó una excusa creíble.

-Sí, es sólo que he tenido que estudiar mucho, esta semana es de exámenes

-Ya veo -suspiró él y por un segundo ella creyó que sonaba aliviado. Eso sólo consiguió oprimirle aún más el corazón. ¿Sabría él quien era ella? -Rei -le habló de pronto serio, cortando el hilo de sus suposiciones.

-¿Sí?

-Mañana será el último día que esté aquí, ¿puedo pasar a verte?

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Quería verlo? ¡No estaba segura!

-Yo... -balbuceo, largamente, sin saber a ciencia cierta que decir, él cortó aquella posible negativa con una súplica impresa en sus palabras.

-Sólo quiero despedirme en persona, si no te molesta. Después te dejaré en paz.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con desconcierto y tristeza. En ese instante supo que no quería que la dejara en paz. Pero se deshizo de aquél sentimiento y a pesar de que el aire se le comprimió en los pulmones y el gesto en su rostro era oprimido, respondió tranquilamente.

-Sí, está bien.

Aquella mañana se debatió entre huír o quedarse a hacerle frente. Pero lo cierto era que ninguna de las opciones le agradaban. Si tan sólo no se hubiese precipitado a obtener respuestas, se reprendió. La noche anterior había conseguido su objetivo. El fuego sagrado había sacado su sailor interna y la había proyectado frente a ella, ligeras líneas de fuego la mantenía conectada aún con su cuerpo; demostrando que eran la misma persona, pero con diferentes recuerdos.

-Sailor Mars -le nombró tan pronto la tuvo en frente.

El rostro de la sailor se iluminó con una lacónica sonrisa.

-Vaya, esto es inusual. -Exclamó divertida -¿Por qué has sacado tu propia esencia? ¿Qué te tiene tan alterada?

La morena arrugó el gesto antes de responder.

-He tenido visiones, tú has visto lo que yo. -Acusó, sintiéndose avergonzada de que su yo misma se hiciera la desentendida.

-Sí, lo he hecho. -Admitió sonriendo más ampliamente. -El amor siempre viene a ser pasional en nuestro caso.

La chica dio un respingo, verdaderamente tomada por sorpresa.

-Amor?! No estoy segura de que sea eso. -Negó con fuerza.

Sailor Mars dejó salir una sonora carcajada.

-Es el pasado a lo que le temes. Y aún así quieres respuestas. -Se burló, consiguiendo que su otra yo inflara los cachetes molesta. -No las encontrarás con ese espíritu tan débil.

Rei estalló.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga? -le cuestionó subiendo la voz una octava. -No puedo estar con él, esa imagen se sobrepone -le dijo cruzándose de brazos, el aire en sus cachetes aún estaba ahí, mucho más notorio que antes.

La sailor suspiró, compadeciéndose de sí misma y reprendiéndose su propio caracter temperamental que a veces, como en esa, terminaban reduciéndola a una niña.

-Hasta que no te resuelvas no puedo ayudarte. -La advirtió, logrando que Rei le mirara por fin atenta y sin puchero. Aunque era evidente su desconcierto y angustia. -Tienes que querer liberar ese sentimiento tú sola.

La Sailor le había señalado el pecho con su dedo índice. Y aunque ella entendía perfectamente bien a lo que se refería, no se sentía del todo lista, ni segura de querer hacerlo; aún apesar de haberlo pedido. Por eso había pasado la tarde confusa, dedicándose a hacer las tareas del templo. Tan sumida estaba que no se dio cuenta de cuándo había llegado el atardecer.

-Rei, vinieron a verte. -Le avisó una de sus ayudantes.

La aludida saltó junto con su corazón en dirección a la chica aspirante a doncella. Y dando una larga bocanada de aire le respondió.

-Dile que enseguida voy. -La chica asintió y se alejó de su vista, rumbo a la entrada del templo en donde seguramente él la estaría esperando. -No puedo ocultarme por siempre... -se dijo, entre reproche y resignada.

Así que avanzó a la entrada del templo, vestida en su traje de doncella y con los cabellos negros al viento. Él estaba allí, de pie, luciendo magnífico como siempre. Lo que la hizo arrepentirse internamente de haberle tratado con tanta indiferencia fue quizá el dolor que sus ojos mostraban, lo rígido que se había puesto de pronto al mirarla, evidentemente nervioso; o quizá fuera la roja escarlata que sostenía en su mano con tanta delicadeza como si ésta le estuviera quemando. Rei no lo sabía, pero realmente no importaba.

Porque ella también se sentía igual que él. Tanto así que se quedó callada tan pronto él le indicó que le dejara hablar antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa para echarlo de ahí. Quiso aclararle que ella jamás podría correrlo, pero el recuerdo de un enfrentamiento le impidió el que le mintiera.

-No sé qué hice para ofenderte, pero supongo que independientemente de eso lo correcto es disculparme -fueron las palabras del muchacho que verdaderamente lucía contrito, dejando a una Rei completamente perpleja y con la expresión desencajada.

-Pero si no has hecho nada malo! -exclamó, queriendo agregar 'a diferencia mía', pero incapaz de hacerlo,

-Tu comportamiento hacia mí me dice lo contrario -refutó sin sonar molesto.

Y ella agachó la mirada avergonzada. No tenía argumentos para negar aquello. Kaido observó su reacción, la cual confirmó su temor de que ella le rechazaría, pero para él no había peor intento que aquél que no se hacía. Y viendo que ella no diría nada más, se decidió a dar el primer paso antes de decirle adiós para siempre a esa chiquilla que en el lapso de una semana le había conquistado.

-Escucha Rei, quiero decirte que... -su voz se ahogó un momento, el momento en el que ella le había mirado de nuevo a los ojos en cuanto éste pronunció su nombre. Y él tuvo que desviar la vista para poder decirle lo siguiente. -Me he enamorado de tí.

-¡! -El corazón de ella, así desconcertada como estaba, salto de gusto y de llanto. Quería llorar justo ahí sin saber qué emoción la dominaba más, si la felicidad, la tristeza, la angustia o el rencor.

-Y lamento el que tengamos que despedirnos. Sé que probablemente no sientas lo mismo, pero quería decírtelo. -Aquello la abofeteó de regreso a la realidad del momento. E internamente se cuestionaba gritando cómo era posible que ella pudiera no sentir lo mismo, ¿cómo era que él no se daba cuenta cuando estaba segura que era más que obvia? -Y también quería decirte que... quizá, si el destino me lo permite, me gustaría regresar para conquistarte.

Ésa última declaración iba en contra de lo que el rubio se había propuesto en un principio. Pero al estar allí confesando a viva voz lo que sentía, no pudo evitar llenarse de esperanza. Si ella no le quería, entonces la conquistaría hasta que sintiera por él lo mismo que él sentía por ella. Lo que no sabía era que sus palabras habían enturbiado las aguas del corazón de la joven. Cuya advertencia dada la noche anterior le martilleaba los oídos.

-¿Es duro ese pasado? -Le había cuestionado a su sailor interna, después de un corto tiempo de negarse a aceptar lo que sentía.

Sailor Mars la miró con cariño.

-Nada es insufrible, lo sabes. -Le dijo, queriendo decir con ésto que no había nada que ella no pudiera soportar pero ante todo superar, por muy duro que fuera.

Rei agachó la vista angustiada.

-Me da miedo lo que pueda ver -confesó -pero... -Su semblante se estrujó un poco en clara angustia.

Así que su otro yo completó por ella.

-Quieres estar con él.

Las mejillas de ambas se encendieron. Después de todo eran la misma persona y sentían lo mismo.

-Necesito estar bien para poder estar con él. -Aseguró.

Cuando ella recobró la noción del tiempo en el que estaba, él ya se había dado la vuelta y avanzaba a paso firme hacia la salida, ya había bajado los primeros escalones. Y como a alguien a quien le echan encima un balde de agua fría, la morena salió corriendo detrás suyo.

-¡Espera Kaido! -justo hasta alcanzarle.

Él se detuvo al instante. Sobresaltado y ansioso. Deseoso, esperanzado de que ella no lo hubiese detenido tan sólo para despedirle. Se quedó quieto esperando y justo cuando creía que nada pasaría y se decidió a girarse hacia ella, ésta le detuvo.

-¡No voltees! -le ordenó -Déjame decírtelo así...

Su cuerpo temblaba, sacudiéndose en pequeños temblores, sus cabellos habían caído cual cortina cubriéndole el rostro, sus manos se afianzaban a la camisa de él por la espalda. Sus labios bailaban, forcejeando por dejar salir las palabras al tiempo en que recordaba lo que su yo interna le había mostrado la noche anterior

-Si ésa es tu resolución, dame tu mano y te lo mostraré -Acto seguido le tendió la mano derecha hacia ella

Rei la miró desde su posición incada en el suelo, con temor en sus ojos. Levantando lentamente la mano hacia ella.

-Rei... -murmuró Kaido, rompiendo a momentos los recuerdos de la chica.

-Quiero decirte que... -La morena apretó con más fuerza la tela de la camisa de él antes de inspirar aire para poder gritar lo siguiente, bajo el cielo nocturno -¡Yo también me enamoré de ti!

El corazón de él dio un saltó de felicidad.

-Rei...

Y tras un instante de vacilación se giró en dirección a la doncella, tomándole tiernamente las manos, con cuidado, para que le soltara. Ella tenía las mejillas encendidas y miraba a todas partes, menos hacia él. Kaido sonrió conmovido y tras levantar con su mano derecha el rostro de la chica sujetándola por la barbilla, se inclinó sobre ella. Quien al sentirle tan cerca le miró al fin sellando sus orbes con las de él. Esta vez viéndolo como lo que realmente era. Su enemigo y su amante.

Ambos se sonrieron. Y luego se besaron bajo el cielo estrellado...

Mientras ella derramaba lágrimas...

Incapaz de olvidar todo lo que vio cuando tomó la mano de su senshi interna la noche anterior. Recordando cómo al tomarla el fuego se había hecho mucho más intenso y los recuerdos le llegaban como remolinos de llamas ardientes que le quemaban el cuerpo. Sus ojos desorbitados vieron y revivieron uno a uno aquellos recuerdos.

Recuerdos del siglo XX primero. Recuerdos del Milenio de plata después. La primera ocasión en la que había acompañado a su princesa a la Tierra y se habían topado con uno de los guardianes de la misma, justo después de que su susodicha princesa se le escapara tras tocar el suelo.

-Soy Sailor Mars -se había presentado, con la urgencia de adoptar una posición de ataque en cualquier momento, pues habían ido a dicho planeta sin invitación alguna.

-Eres escolta de la princesa de la Luna, ¿cierto?

Recuerdos de cuando se habían conocido por vez primera.

-Soy Jadeite, primer general del Cielo.

Recuerdos de cómo ese primer encuentro había dado el inicio a un romance que se celebraba cada que acompañaba a su princesa a la Tierra, siendo sin haberlo querido realmente cómplice de la una a la otra.

Pero también...

-Qué esperas! Ataca!

Recuerdos de cuando se habían vuelto enemigos...

-Pensé que te amaría por siempre y que jamás soltaría tu mano -le había dicho ella entonces, verdaderamente triste y angustiada, cuando después de una ardua batalla había conseguido vencerle. -Cuánto lo siento -lloró y sus lágrimas cayeron al suelo justo al momento en que le ataco con su implacable fuego.

Dentro de aquél ataque, él sin embargo había conseguido liberarse del hechizo de Metalia

-Sailor Mars -y aunque el corazón se le estrujo en una alegría envuelta en pánico, ya era demasiado tarde para apagar las llamas. Y aún así, él sonreía. -Gracias

-¡Jadeite!

Su mismo fuego le había arrebatado la vida.

-¡AH! -ella cayó de frente al suelo pero sin llegar a tocarlo realmente -no puede ser... -sollozó y lo siguió haciendo toda la noche. Su sailor interna se había desvanecido tan pronto ella había recobrado la conciencia.

Y sólo quedaron ella y su fiel fuego iluminando la oscuridad de la noche, mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente; con una mano cubriendo su boca y la otra sobre su pecho. Con las orbes amatistas tan abiertas como platos. Y con el corazón destrozado.

Justo como en esa nueva noche ella lloró mientras se abrazaba y se dejaba abrazar por él, que ingenuamente creía que sólo había felicidad en las lágrimas de la chica. Y tal vez era mejor así, pensó ella.

Porque estaba segura que volverían a combatir. Ya que aquella visión había terminado con un desconcertante último recuerdo del siglo XXX. Cuando contra todo pronóstico, Tokyo de Cristal se sumió en las penumbras y ni siquiera su fuego fue capaz de revivirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>¿Vas a ir a verla?

Molly estaba a medio vestir sobre la cama, lo burdo de su atuendo era una clara evidencia de lo que había estado haciendo con el chico que tenía en frente igual de semi vestido que ella.

-No hará falta, ella vendrá en dos semanas -Fue la respuesta de Neprhyte que acariciaba el rostro de la peliroja con cariño, aunque su vista estaba en un punto lejano de la habitación.

-¿Tan pronto? -cuestionó la chica, sin moverse ni un centímetro, pues estaba bastante cómoda en los brazos de él. -Cierto, la competencia de NASCAR -cayó en cuenta tras un instante, respondiendo a su propia pregunta. -Será interesante verlos a todos. Envidio tu habilidad para vislumbrar el futuro -le sonrió.

El chico por su parte hizo una mueca, un gesto de molestia aunque no para con ella.

-No es tan exacto como piensas -confesó. -No me resultó contigo.

Molly dejó salir una risa cantarina.

-Lo que sucedió es que entonces interferí y como mi energía es la de un cristal sailor, era normal que el cristal negro te revelara mi forma -confesó ella con la risa aún bailándole en las palabras.

Amaba esos recuerdos. El chico a su lado había sido su propio cuento trágico de hadas en su anterior vida y ninguna otra experiencia por muy buena que fuera podía comparársele.

Él también atesoraba esos recuerdos, pero lo cierto era que sentía un poco dañado su ego y su orgullo por cómo habían ocurrido las cosas.

-Aún así pienso que hiciste trampa -musitó en un gesto de casi puchero.

Molly dibujó corazones en el pecho desnudo de él con su dedo índice, en una actitud inocentemente coqueta.

-Tal vez, la trampa la hizo alguien más.

Hubo un silencio cómodo tras eso. Ella aún sonreía y por primera vez desde que se hubiesen acurrucado, él la miró.

-¿Qué se siente tener los recuerdos de dos vidas tan distintas? -le cuestionó verdaderamente curioso, inquieto e interesado en lo que ella pudiese responderle. Ya que él sólo había vivido una antes de la presente.

Molly parpadeo varias veces pensando cómo responderle.

-¿Te refieres a si se superponen? -inquirió sin verle y le sintió asentir. -No es tan difícil, a diferencia de mi hermana no tuve una vida tan caótica como pudiera pensarse. -le dijo con actitud despreocupada. -Lo irónico fue el haber terminado cerca de Usagi.

Aquello llamó la atención del chico, no por el nombre en sí, sino por la sonrisa honesta y llena de cariño en el rostro de su amante.

-¿La extrañas? -preguntó con un atisbo de culpa en su pecho.

-Mentiría si dijera que no -aceptó ella y pronto su semblante cambió cuando entendió el porqué de aquel repentino cambio. Se irguió de golpe, decidiéndose a mirar a su acompañante -¿Cuándo...

-Es mejor que no lo sepas -le interrumpió él.

Y ella no pudo más que aceptar lo que él le pedía aún apesar del angustiado palpitar de su corazón.

-Sí. De acuerdo. -Aceptó volviendo a recargarse en él.

Lo que Neprhyte no sabía, era que Molly tenía su propio plan para salvaguardar a su amiga. Un plan que empezaba con reunirse con su anterior hermana.

**LITA SAILOR JUPITER**

**Akai Hana - Nana Kitade**

**-**Al fin terminé.

Esa noche por fin Lita había conseguido terminar de tejer aquél suéter verde, un pequeño regalo que le daría a Andrew. Las vacaciones tenían tiempo de haber terminado y el otoño estaba por llegar. Durante las dos últimas estaciones del año, Londre era un lugar frío. Por eso había pensado que un suéter sería un perfecto detalle de despedida. Andrew volvería a América a finales del mes.

-No veo porqué te tomó tanto tiempo -Lita saltó asustada en cuanto sintió la voz y la presencia del chico en su habitación -Al final está mal hecho, ¿ves? -le dijo señalando un punto inexistente tras haberle arrebatado la prenda de las manos.

Ella saltó entre avergonzada y molesta por las actitudes del chico pelirosa que estaba ahí aparentemente con la misión de fastidiarla.

-No es verdad, y dame acá -le gruñó, consiguiendo recuperar el suéter. -Que estés de visita no significa que tengas derecho sobre mis cosas Glenn

El chico sonrió lacónicamente y se irguió. Lita era una chica bastante alta, pero éste muchacho le sacaba dos cabezas, media cabeza más de la que le sacaba su hermano. Sin duda eran familia.

-Vaya, te has puesto toda roja -se burló -¿tiene que ver acaso con ese tal Andrew?

El corazón de Lita dio un vuelco toda abochornada.

-N, No, ¿cómo dices eso?

-Osea que sí -se rió él con fuerza.

Ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso

-Ay ya déjame, fuera de aquí!

-Wah! -Glenn cayó de bruses al suelo, fuera de la habitación de ella, quien le había empujado con fuerza. -Ya verás Lita -se quejó en vano.

Pues Lita le cerró la puerta de golpe. Caminó de regreso al banquillo en el que había estado sentada, y se dejó caer en él con fuerza. Suspiró mirando la prenda que tenía en sus manos.

-Espero que Andrew no piense lo mismo -Se dijo. Y luego sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. -No. ¡Qué digo! Él sigue siendo el mismo no importa la era. -Sonrió para sí.

Y entonces, sin quererlo, se halló a sí misma pensando en el pasado, en esas dos vidas en las que lo había tenido también a su lado. Quizá no como ahora pero sí como un amigo al menos. Miró una vez más la prenda y luego a su pluma de transformación que yacía sobre la almohada de su cama a su derecha. Se dejó caer boca abajo en el blanco colchón. Tomando la pluma en su caída. La miró detenidamente, recordando lo que era, lo que sería. Pero sobre todo, lo que había sido.

-¿Cómo es el Reino Lunar? -La sailor del resplandor verde miraba con anhelo aquél astro tan brillante.

Júpiter. Un planeta relativamente solitario. Relativamente pues poseía dos vidas, la principal era la fuerza del planeta mismo, Zeus, la segunda era su guardiana, su princesa y su hija, Júpiter. Poseía su fuerza y tenía el resguardo de un padre que la volvió fuerte y magnífica. Pero por lo mismo se pintaba tan exótica que a su pesar, todos pasaban de ella por temor. Sin embargo, el tiempo y el daño, le habían permitido brindar protección y cobijo bajo su sombra; consiguiendo el que varias existencias le siguieran, al igual que Mars. Entre ellas, su hermana, Metis, quien al igual que ella había sido bendecida por Zeus pero en menor medida, por lo que también poseía un cristal sailor.

Pero aún con todo, se sentía sola.

-Aún si tengo la fuerza más grande, no tengo la fuerza que se necesita para proteger -se dijo.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

Era la imagen más hermosa que había tenido en frente. Serenity era su nombre, la Reina Serenity de la Luna. E iba acompañada de dos sailor, Venus y Mercury. Sailor Júpiter las miró con asombro, perpleja y maravillada. Aquella ensoñación se quedó ella por mucho más de aquél encuentro, fue una sensación que en lugar de apagarse y/o superarse, se hacía más y más grande con el tiempo. Fue invitada al palacio y ella agradeció inmensamente el gesto. Se le habló del Reino, se le atendió como a toda una princesa y se le informó del grupo de sailors que se estaba formando para protección de la pequeña princesa de la Luna.

Ella quería ser invitada a formar parte del grupo, confiaba en su fuerza y sabía que sería un gran apoyo, pero en ningún momento de aquella visita se le hizo la invitación para aquello. Cuando llegaron a Palacio inmediatamente la llevaron con la princesa y su corazón latía con temor de no ser del agrado de ésta. Deseaba quedarse en ése lugar tan cálido.

La hallaron en el salón de entrenamiento, en donde un niño un poco más grande que ella al parecer la estaba molestando. No supo exactamente cómo ni qué la dominó para hacerlo, pero en un instante había salido en defensa de aquella pequeña, aún sin saber a ciencia cierta si ella era o no la princesa. Pero resultó que al chico al que atacó era también de la realeza lunar y que aquella escena era tan común entre ellos que nadie interfería. Probablemente alguien diferente se habría enojado de que ella interfiriera, en especial porque no ganó la pelea. Pero el chico le ofreció la mano cuando ella cayó de sentón al suelo y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina honesta, dándole a entender que se había ganado su respeto.

Mientras que la pequeña...

-Wow, eres muy fuerte y también eres muy alta

La miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, con el cuerpo rebosante de la alegría y vida, sonriente. Le miraba con genuina admiración. Tanta que ella sintió cómo se le calentaban las mejillas y bajaba la vista al suelo apenada.

-Sí bueno, es por mi planeta natal -explicó con los pelos de punta.

La pequeña Serenity de pronto tenía estrellas en los ojos de lo emocionada que estaba.

-Lucías hermosa mientras luchabas

Aquello le llenó el pecho de un sentimiento cálido y si acaso fuera posible, su rostro se pintó aún más de rojo. En ese instante su ser fue atraído hacia el de la princesa. Totalmente conquistada.

-¡Princesa Serenity! -Pero por su parte Venus, había saltado airada desde su posición a la entrada -No más que yo, ¿cierto? -cuestionó o lo correcto sería decir que pedía que no fuera así y que la princesa le diera la razón. Ella temblaba por dejar de ser la favorita de su princesa.

La aludida por su parte, ajena a los pensamientos y temores de la misma giró hacia ella con la misma expresión sublime que le había dedicado a la castaña.

-Venus, tu belleza no tiene comparación

-Fiu -La rubia dejó salir el aire en alivio, una mano sobre su pecho.

-Pero no puedes negar que Júpiter tiene una belleza extraña -continuó la rubia de coletas, atrayendo la atención de todos -como una flor que florece en la adversidad -se dijo pensando, buscando hasta dar con la respuesta. -Como una rosa

-¿Una rosa? -cuestionó Jupiter, Mercury fue la única en recordar que en Júpiter no había tales flores, ya se lo recordaría después a su princesa.

Pues ni ella ni Lita podían seguir el ritmo de la chica cuando estaba así de emocionada.

-Dime, ¿quiere ser mi amiga? -cuestionó con sus manos sosteniendo los de la castaña, que no sabía en qué momento se las había tomado. -Si somos más, será mucho más divertido jugar.

Un día después, Sailor Jupiter paseaba por los jardines, recordando lo sucedido y deseando volver a encontrarse con aquella niña. Había sido la primera vez que alguien la recibía de esa forma. Sus guardianas la seguían tras haber conocido su fuerza al salvarlas. Pero Serenity la había aceptado sin saber quién era. Iba tan absorta en estos pensamientos, que encontrar aquellos jardines de rosas no le tomó tiempo a su parecer. Pues se sorprendió al verlas.

Eran rojas, azules, blancas, rosas y amarillas. Y eran hermosas. Extrañas, con esos tallos llenos de espinas. Las rosas no eran originarias de la Luna, le había dicho Mercury, pero a la Reina Serenity le gustaban tanto que el anterior rey de la Tierra le había obsequiado aquél jardín. Ese rey había sido un anciano cuando la reina apenas era una niña. Lamentablemente con el pasar de los años, aquellas relaciones se habían reducido hasta casi desaparecer, sin importar los intentos de la Reina de coincidir con ellos.

-Eres nueva aquí

La senshi dio un respingo al sentirse descubierta y giró de espaldas a las flores como si quisiese ocultar que las había estado observando. Miró con cierta cautela al joven rubio que tenía delante de ella.

-Vine porque la Reina Serenity me invitó -fue su respuesta, tosca y directa. Lo cierto es que no confiaba en nadie.

-¿Y te quedarás?

Por segunda vez la chica se vio sorprendida por la actitud serena del chico, que le sacaba una cabeza de estatura y ya caminaba hacia ella con esa sonrisa amplia en el rostro. No estaba nada mal, se dijo. E inmediatamente después se reprendió a sí misma por haberlo hecho. Sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo.

-Aún no sé si sí soy requerida.

-Descuida -le dijo sonriendo más ampliamente y logrando el que ella le mirara de nuevo con esa ensoñación en los ojos. -Debes de ser muy importante si la misma Reina fue a buscarte.

Oh cuánta razón había tenido, se dijo Lita. Ahora completamente recostada en la cama, mirando el techo mientras se aferraba a la almohada como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Aquellos recuerdos eran saltados, había partes que le faltaban, cosas que no recordaba. Cosas que necesitaba recuperar para cumplir la misión que ahora tenía.

Pero no podía evitar pensar en aquél pacto hecho tantos eones atrás.

Estaba de pie frente a la Reina, que tenía a Sailor Mercury a su izquierda y a Sailor Venus a su derecha.

-Mi hija desea estar contigo -le dijo, logrando traer una sonrisa entusiasmada al rostro de la castaña, tan sólo para cambiarle la emoción con lo siguiente que le dijo -pero no quiere obligarte a que abandones tu planeta natal -Jupiter lo pensó, por primera vez recordó que ella ya tenía un hogar aparte de éste. -Por eso quiero escuchar qué es lo que tú deseas.

Se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo. Pero después de aquél mes en compañía de la princesa, ella era lo único en lo que podía pensar y en el hecho de que nunca antes se había sentido tan viva y tan admirada. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho tiempo. Levanto la vista decidida.

-Deseo quedarme con ella -espetó.

La Reina sonrió complacida al igual que sus sailors.

-Entonces, ¿no volverás?

Había usado su comunicador para entablar una conversación con su hermana, Metis, a quien había dejado en su lugar en el Palacio de su planeta natal. La chica en cuestión lucía un poco deprimida pero no del todo, había más una curiosidad bailarina en sus ojos.

-No es eso exactamente, pero deseo seguirla, deseo seguir su resplandor -le confesó con ese brillo de ensoñación en su rostro. -lo entiendes verdad?

Metis sonrió con ternura comprensiva.

-Sí, pues es así como me siento con respecto a tí.

Jupiter sonrió de la misma manera.

-Metis, volveremos a vernos ya lo verás -le prometió. -Esto no es una despedida sino un hasta pronto. -Le aseguró. -Cuida del Palacio de Júpiter por mí, éste será ahora tu reino.

-Hermana -esta vez la pequeña tenía un par de lágrimas en sus ojos -Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Lita suspiró con nostalgia y quizá también algo de culpa o tristeza, no estaba segura. Haber sabido después que Naru era la reencarnación de su hermana la hizo sentir tonta por no haberlo descubierto desde un principio. Pero la intrigaba el pensar qué pudo haber ocurrido como para que ella reencarnara. ¿Qué o quién la había asesinado? Y ¿cómo había terminado en la Tierra?

Pero incluso ahora, los recuerdos de él sobresalían por encima de los suyos.

-Así que al final decidiste quedarte.

Ella estaba de vuelta en aquel jardín de rosas.

-Sí -le sonrió, con las manos ocultas a su espalda.

-Te ves muy contenta

-Lo estoy! -exclamó.

Pasó mucho tiempo con él, en su compañía. Pero no el suficiente como para que su relación pudiera prosperar a algo más. Aunque realmente no importaba, ella sentía que tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Sin importar qué otros pretendientes estuvieran por ahí.

-Júpiter debemos ir a la Tierra, ¿podrás acompañarnos? -Era Venus quien le hablaba, acompañada de Hermes y Adonis.

-Desde luego -asintió, sintiendo aquél cargo de importancia en el aire.

Habían ido a unir fuerzas para reparar el daño en ambos reinos por la última batalla contra el Caos, por lo que no duraron mucho en la Tierra y tan sólo uno de los generales estuvo presente además del Rey en turno.

-Júpiter él es uno de los generales de la Tierra Neprhyte

El hombre era bastante apuesto, tenía que admitirlo. Pero...

-¿Te gusta?

Otra vez estaba hablando con Metis, tras haber tenido aquél encuentro durante la tarde. La noche ya había dominado la Luna.

-No en realidad, es atractivo pero a mí me gusta alguien más -confesó.

El rostro de Metis se iluminó al oír aquello.

-¿Cómo es? -preguntó curiosa.

Su hermana sonrió.

-Pronto lo conocerás, te haremos una visita.

Y Metis no cabía de felicidad en sí misma.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

Pero aquella visita jamás se llevó a cabo...

-Tengo que irme, la Reina me pidió que asistiera a Mercury.

-De acuerdo.

Lita tenía un brazo cubriendo su rostro para ocultar la expresión de abandono en éste. Recordar aquello aún le dolía. Aún más porque no pudieron rescatar a sus amigos de entonces del hechizo de Metalia, sino hasta que ya había sido demasiado tarde. Lo que era peor, no recordaba qué había sido de Andrew ni cómo exactamente había perdido la vida.

Pero su siguiente recuerdo era de cuando renació como Sailor Jupiter al lado de Usagi, todo recuerdo antes de éste había desaparecido y sólo tenía la certeza de que una vez más Usagi la había encontrado para darle ese amor que el resto del mundo no parecía querer darle.

-Ahora eres una de nosotras -le había dicho Luna -Sailor Júpiter, bienvenida al equipo.

Curiosamente de esas batallas recordaba muy poco. Sólo recordaba a la perfección la pelea contra sailor galaxia, razón por la cual quizá había redescubierto a Taiki en su hermano; y ya fuera por el hecho de que ahora eran familia sanguínea, había sido al único al que había podido encontrar.

Hermes... Si tan sólo en el siglo XXX le hubiese sabido identificar, se lamentó, mordiéndose el labio inferior tras evocar aquellos últimos recuerdos de Tokyo de Cristal.

Ella estaba en la antesala del salón junto con su Reina. Habían estado conversando animadamente cuando de pronto ésta, se había casi caído de golpe al suelo, alcanzándose a sostener de la pequeña mesita circular de la entrada; tirando el jarrón que estaba encima de ésta en el acto.

-Su alteza! -exclamó asustada la sailor, corriendo para ayudar a levantarla, pero ella estaba con la mirada perdida y tan abierta como dos platos. -¿Qué sucede? ¡Alteza!

-Dime porqué -murmuró su reina, con una voz llena de una emoción que no supo identificar.

-¿Eh? -le miró confusa, instintivamente retrocediendo.

-¿Porque me robaron esos recuerdos? -continuó la rubia con el reclamo en su voz, mientras la angustia comenzó a dominarla -Seiya... él. -Se dijo de pronto, irguiéndose tan rápido como pudo. -Tengo que verlo.

En este punto Jupiter ya entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Espere, su alteza -Y al instante la detuvo.

Pero contrario a sus supocisiones, la neo reina Serenity le rechazó el gesto, golpeando la mano con la suya hasta alejarla.

-¡No me llames así! -gritó furiosa, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas -¡Me mentiste!

Era la primera vez que ella le hablaba de aquella manera, y la primera vez que deseó estar tan lejos de ella con tal de que no la mirara de aquella forma, tan llena de rencor.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -trató de fingir a sabiendas de que era inútil.

Usagi fue más hábil y obvio la discusión con la que probablemente ella intentaría distraerla y hacerla desistir de aquél tema.

-Llévame -le ordenó, simple, callada y directa.

-¿Qué? -Jupiter le veía perpleja.

-¡Llévame! -espetó, gritando tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitían -Sólo así te perdonaré

-Pero, a dónde...

-A Kinmoku, tengo que ver a Seiya, tengo que verlo! -se dijo más para sí y comenzó a avanzar hacia el pasillo.

Jupiter le detuvo al instante rodeándola con ambos brazos, mientras ella forcejeaba con zafarce.

-Usagi! -estaba desesperada, sin saber cómo la rubia lo había descubierto. -Detente un momento a pensar por favor! -pero ella no parecía querer escucharla por más que lo intentaba, así que recurrió a lo único que sabía, la haría reaccionar. -¿Qué hay del Rey Endymion? ¿Qué hay de Rini?

Y lo consiguió. Poco a poco ella comenzó a calmarse, Makoto fue haciendo más débil su abrazo y cuando Usagi se sintió libre, volvió a arrojarla fuera de sí.

Mako golpeó el suelo pero se levantó al instante.

-¡Usagi!

Y luego se detuvo en seco.

-Todo está mal... -murmuró su reina, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos, con los ojos comenzado a humedecérsele, con las rodillas sobre el suelo. -Esto no debió de ser así... -con el corazón destrozado... Y finalmente al cerrar los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas salieron sin detenerse. -¡No tenía que ser así!

Golpeó el suelo, rasgó las cortinas, tiró la mesa y el resto de los jarrones, rompió una ventana con uno de éstos. Y volvió a caer al suelo con el rostro entre las manos. Llorando, sollozando y maldiciendo.

No pudo por más que mirarla. No estaba en ella el consolarla.

-Lo lamento.

Aún ahora Lita lloraba al recordar aquello, preguntándose una y otra vez si lo que había hecho entonces había sido verdaderamente lo correcto. A pesar de que era absurdo lamentarse aún ahora por ello. Especialmente porque _ella_ había vuelto a renacer.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Maker.

Sailor Maker se sorprendió de recibir un llamado desde la Tierra, y se sorprendió aún más al ver a la sailor que la saludaba.

-SAilor Jupiter, ¿a qué debo el gusto de saludarte?

La sailor del trueno sonrió con tristeza antes de volver a hablarle.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Lo había hecho. Aún a sabiendas de que lo mejor (aunque quizá no lo correcto) era ayudar a su reina a olvidar aquello, o al menos a superarlo pero nunca a resignarse o las consecuencias serían aún peores. Lo cierto era que había recordado todo en cuanto Tokyo de Cristal fue creado, pero jamás hasta ese momento, había considerado hablar del tema y sabía que no era la única que también recordaba ese pasado.

-Makoto chan

Pues desde hacía unos años atrás, la reencarnación de su propia hermana, Metis, le había estado pidiendo ayudara a su amiga Usagi.

-Naru -le saludó sonriendole, aunque sin verdadera alegría a pesar de haber sido ella quien le había mandado llamar.

Molly sin embargo, la entendía a la perfección.

-Por tu mirada puedo darme cuenta de que al igual que yo contigo, ya me has recordado -le sonrió.

-Sí, lo he hecho -aceptó y deshizo su transformación por primera vez en mucho tiempo. -Quiero preguntarte, ¿por qué sólo nosotras?

La peliroja caviló la respuesta antes de dársela.

-Hay una razón, pero no te gustará.

-¿Importa en este punto? -preguntó con ironía -He hecho lo que me aconsejaste.

-ES lo menos que podemos hacer ahora. -Le convenció como si quisiera recordarle que aquello estaba lejos de ser una sátira.

-Sí -y sin poder oponerse ella lo entendió.

Se lo debía a Usagi... Se lo debía a Serenity...

Por eso, cuando finalmente tuvo todo listo y seguro de que nadie más se daría cuenta del encuentro que planeó. Volvió a buscar a su reina, de la que se había alejado modestamente, para no incomodarla. Aquél día la encontró en compañía de su pequeña familia y las outers.

-Alteza, venga conmigo, por favor -le pidió mirando a nadie más que no fuera ella. -Sólo será un momento, necesito que me asista -recalcó cuando notó que ella dudaba.

Finalmente la rubia asintió.

-Está bien, con permiso.

Aquello había salido a pedir de boca. Especialmente por la compañía que en ese momento había rodeado a la reina, queriendo decir Rini. Ella era la única que podía brillar igual que su madre, lo suficiente como para mantener a los demás ajenos de lo que ocurría fuera de ella. Caminó por delante de ella sin dirigirle una sola palabra, sin siquiera voltear a verla para comprobar que la estaba siguiendo, no era necesario. Usagi siempre sería Usagi, sin importar el honorífico de su grado en sociedad.

-Jupiter, ¿a dónde me llevas? -Y por lo mismo sabía que ella en algún punto, ciertamente el más alejado, comenzaría a preocuparse -¿Por qué nos hemos alejado de Palacio? -cuestionó cuando se hubieron detenido.

La luz del sol estaba abandonando por completo la escena y por un instante la rubia fue incapaz de distinguir la tercera silueta que los acompañaba hasta que ésta misma le habló.

-Veo que algunos hábitos nunca cambian, ¿verdad bombón?

"Bombón", eso la hizo reaccionar mucho más rápido que la impresión de oír su voz.

-¿Seiya!

Él estaba delante de ella, tan espléndido como le recordaba. Con esa arrogante sonrisa en su rostro y por un instante quiso soltarse a llorar ahí mismo.

-En persona, perdona la falta de formalidades.-Y ni qué decir de su odiosa personalidad. -Es que me han dicho que estabas deseosa de verme, pero no entiendo porqué esto debe de ser un secreto.

Eso logró cambiar el semblante de la joven mujer y fue la señal para que Jupiter interviniera.

-No dudes ahora Usagi -le alentó -querías respuestas y por Zeus mereces tenerlas, ambos merecen tenerlas

Seiya enarcó una ceja.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto bombón?

Usagi respiró hondo lográndose componer tras hacerlo.

-Dame tus manos y te lo mostraré.

Lita giró sobre su cuerpo para descansar de lado sobre la cama, la almohada olvidada en el suelo. Jamás previó lo que podría ocurrir tras haber hecho aquello. En ese momento lo único que quería era recuperar el cariño de su reina que no pensó en las consecuencias, o más bien no le importaron en lo absoluto.

Pero pronto aquello se había transformado en algo que había podido controlar. Incapaz de razonar con ella.

-Hemos creado un desequilibrio -le dijo, ligeramente desesperada, tratando de lograr aunque en vano, el que ella le hiciese caso.

-¡El desequilibrio ya existía desde antes! -se quejó la Neo Reina Serenity, que a pesar de elevar la voz aquello sonaba más como la respuesta de una niña caprichosa que de una mujer enardecida.

Jupite juntó las cejas en un gesto de congoja.

-¿De verdad piensas huír tan pronto Rini sea coronada? -cuestionó, logrando cambiar el humor de su compañera hasta deprimirla en cierto grado. Había sido su confidente, por tanto sabía lo que había estado tramando. -No está en tí hacer algo indebido Usagi, sé que lo sabes y por eso estás sufriendo

-No voy a huír -refutó molesta, irritada sería más correcto decir.

Pero Mako no se rendiría en aquél tema tan fácilmente.

-No, porque será él quien te secuestre, ¿no es así?

Usagi se sintió arrinconada al instante.

-Mako chan yo...

Sin embargo Jupiter, la amaba demasiado como para contradecirla del todo.

-A mí sólo me importa tu felicidad -le aseguró sonriendole con todo el cariño y el amor que sentía por ella. -Es sólo que no quisiera que tu brillo se viese manchado por algo que no estás segura de hacer. -Le explicó, logrando el efecto que quería en su reina. -No quiero que termines arrepintiéndote.

El rostro se le llenó de congoja a su compañera.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debría hacer entonces? -cuestionó al borde del llanto de nuevo haciendo que Mako volviera a sentirse culpable. -Conmigo no es nada más que drama, incluso la razón por la que bajé a la Tierra! -se quejó. -Maldición, ¡maldición!

Esa noche Jupiter había salido al jardín, para mirar la luna llena que iluminaba el cielo nocturno. Pues realmente deseaba que la respuesta le llegara de ésta misma.

-Reina Serenity, ¿qué habría deseado usted para su hija?

Pero aquella reina, la joven mujer que la despertó como sailor, hacía mucho que ya no existía.

Y sin saber exactamente cómo la respuesta le llegó de otra parte.

-Jupiter!

-Taiki ¿eres tú?

Tan sólo tres días después.

-No. Hermes -concluyó la senshi al ver la vestimenta del chico en lugar de su transformación de sailor.

-No hay tiempo, hay que correr a palacio, de prisa! -fue la advertencia desesperada de éste en cuanto la tuvo frente a sí.

Había sido una terrible batalla, en cierta forma mucho más terrible que todas las anteriores. Por fortuna había acabado.

Por desgracia, se había llevado la vida de a quien más atesoraba en su corazón.

-El cristal de Plata... -Jupiter no daba cábida a la escena que veía en los aposentos de su reina. No quería creer que fuera ella. Pero el dolor era tanto que en vez de enfadarse, había caído al suelo de rodillas, confundida y derrotada. -Rey Endimion, ¿por qué...?

La sangre resbalaba por la espada de éste. Que lucía con el temple sereno, carente de emoción alguna.

-Ella renacerá, igual que todos nosotros. -Fue su respuesta, aún mirando fijamente a la mujer que yacía en el suelo al lado de su compañero.

Lloró aquella noche. Lloró por el sueño que se había convertido en pesadilla. Lloró porque aquél reino había acabado, porque Rini partiría con su pequeña nueva familia a Ilusión.

Pero principalmente lloró porque la había perdido.

-Mako chan.

Ella no se giró, sabía bien quién estaba detrás de ella. Aquél rubio y alto chico que la había conquistado desde el Milenio de Plata.

-Motoki, tú también eras de la Luna ¿verdad?

Motoki no respondió, no había que ser un genio para entender que aquello no era una pregunta. El rostro de ella estaba seco de lágrimas, estaba tan triste que después de dos días de lamentos, ya no podía llorar.

-Una unión generalmente es buena, pero éste no era el caso -Comenzó él a hablarle, caminando hasta alcanzarla. -Llegó la hora de marcar una diferencia, esta fusión no se dió como debió haber sido -le aseguró, en cierta forma tratando de convencer a la castaña de que aquello no había sido su culpa.

-Debí escuchar a Usagi -volvió a lamentarse.

Motoki la tomó de las manos con fuerza, logrando el que ella le mirase.

-Sólo deberás escucharme a mí una vez volvamos a despertar.

-Espero que la próxima vida sea diferente -rogó.

Lita, de nuevo en el presente, miraba aquél suéter recién tejido. Ciertamente no importaba el cuerpo ni el nombre, siempre y cuando el alma fuera la misma. Y aún así...

-Me dijiste eso, pero desde que te volví a encontrar no has dado señas de reconocerme -habló en voz alta, como si él de algún modo pudiese escucharle. -¿Por qué Andrew? Necesito encontrar a Serenity antes de que algo más suceda. Necesito encontrarla.

Y aquél semblante de tristeza volvió a inundar su rostro, hasta hacerla llorar.

* * *

><p>Darien caminaba con extrema precaución a través de del terreno rocoso de aquellos túneles. Había dado con un puente de conexión entre la Tierra Media y la Tierra Mística, es decir, Ilusión. TRas su encuentro con la supuesta princesa de la Luna (sí, supuesta, porque había algo que no le dejaba creerle totalmente), su deseo de obtener respuestas se hizo mucho más fuerte.<p>

Pero justo cuando estaba cerca de llegar al pasaje, una figura le hizo detenerse con su sola presencia. Y una sonrisa lacónica se posó en los labios del moreno.

**-**Creí que no querías saber nada del pasado.

-No es el pasado lo que me preocupa -fue la respuesta de la sailor -Sino lo que se avecina.

La Sailor del Tiempo lucía esplendorosa delante del chico, con su cetro en mano y su expresión seria. Era toda una imagen, demasiado metida en su papel para alguien que había dicho en más de una vez que no deseaba ser una senshi de nuevo.

-Así que has seguido viendo lo que hay tras esas puertas. -El rostro del chico también se había enseriado al escuchar la respuesta de ella, pues sabía leer entre líneas y le era fácil deducir que la chica seguía observando el curso del tiempo. -Karen sin duda tu anterior existencia era mucho más propia -bufó con burla.

-Pensé que no volverías a llamarme de esa forma -inquirió ella con el gesto arrugado en molestia.

-Lo hago sólo para fastidiarte. -Confesó él justamente lograndolo.

-Elige sólo uno, sólo un nombre y déjame en paz -le ordenó con una ligera advertencia en aquellas palabras.

-Está bien, está bien -respondió conciliador, volviendo de pronto su sonrisa más amable -Entonces me acompañarás a Ilusión?

La morena posó una mano sobre sus caderas, denotando molestia y una clara negativa.

-No podemos entrar -se quejó

-Eh? -él le miró extrañado.

-Sin importar lo que te haya dicho Sailor Moon, es imposible que entres de momento -declaró con arrogancia.

-¿Cómo sabes-? -Darien lucía perplejo hasta que finalmente entendió el motivo -Lo viste, lo sabías desde antes. -La acusó, señalando que ella sabía del encuentro que él había tenido con la sailor de la luna.

-Traté de advertírtelo. -Musitó remarcando cada palabra con fastidio.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó el chico golpeando la pared a su derecha, frustrado. -¡Necesito entrar ahí! ¡Necesito saber...!

-No puedo llevarte allá -le cortó elevando la voz como él lo había hecho, logrando callarlo de momento, -pero sí puedo llevarte con alguien que te conteste esas preguntas -Darien la miró completamente confundido, inseguro de que fueran a viajar en el tiempo. -Aunque aún no soy tan fuerte como para poder interferir en el curso del tiempo.

De pronto el enojo de él se había desvanecido tan rápido como le había llegado y ella lucía genuinamente contrita.

-¿A quién te refieres exactamente?

-A la última Sailor Moon del siglo XXX -Declaró y él abrió los ojos en sorpresa. -Antes de que el ciclo se rompiera.

**RINI SAILOR MOON**

**Hesistation - Megumi Hayashibara**

Tokyo de Cristal brillaba aquella tarde en la que el sol ya había iniciado su camino a esconderse. La Neo Reina Serenity estaba afuera en los jardines centrales del Palacio, de pie al lado de la inmensa y esplendorosa fuente, su mirada estaba perdida en la inmensidad del cielo en el que poco a poco las estrellas comenzaban a instalarse.

**-**Madre.

Rini, a sus veinte años había desarrollado una belleza que era solo suya, del mismo modo en que cada princesa de la Luna reflejaba a su reina pero con caracteres diferentes. Habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que había viajado al siglo XX. Y en cierta forma ese siglo ya había terminado y no había mucho a lo que volver. La Tierra estaba sumisa en su letargo tras la batalla contra el caos. Sailor Moon y sus sailors junto con Tuxedo Mask regeneraban sus semillas estelares, brindando la energía suficiente para que la princesa Serenity se volviera lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar el planeta a la vida en el siglo XXX e iniciar Tokyo de Cristal. Por lo tanto, sabía que ya no debía interferir, Usagi ya no tendría tiempo para jugarretas con ella.

No era que quisiera tenerlas, sus propias senshi, las sailors del amazonas, habían despertado y se habían vuelto su círculo principal de amigos. Pero lo cierto era que extrañaba ser la pequeña dama, la chibi usa del siglo XX.

Durante los últimos años quizá se hubiera podido olvidar del pasado, pero su madre se lo hacía imposible. Por alguna razón, evento o persona (Rini no lo sabía) sus padres habían comenzado a distanciarse, o lo correcto sería decir que era La Reina la que se alejaba encerrándose en sus paseos en soledad, alejada incluso de sus sailors. ¿Qué había cambiado? Se cuestionaba. Y sin entender porqué su línea de pensamiento había terminado en _ella,_ la otra chibi del siglo XX.

Y mientras más pensaba en ella más descubría que no había sido en realidad una niña. No. Quizá no había estado hasta el final de la pelea, pero había visto a Sailor Cosmos y por una punzada en su pecho, sospechaba que ya conocía a aquella senshi. ¿Dónde había quedado la pequeña chibi chibi Moon?

-Mañana serás coronada Reina.

Rini salió de su ensoñación cuando fue descubierta por su madre, quien la miraba con una sonrisa honesta pero melancólica en su rostro. Sus ojos, sin embargo, denotaban que había mucho más detrás de aquella fachada.

La pelirosa sólo pudo asentir incapaz de articular palabra. Si tan sólo su madre guardara algo de su anterior ser. Porque había una gran diferencia entre Usagi Tsukino, su madre y su mejor amiga, y la Neo Reina Serenity, su madre y la mujer que admiraba.

El recuerdo saltó a otro, Darien no puso objeción a pesar de no estar seguro de entender porqué habían comenzado a ver a partir de ahí, después de todo sus últimos recuerdos eran los más claros. Supuso que la diferencia estaba en la perspectiva y en cualquier cosa que su antigua hija hubiera podido descubrir por él.

La escena cambió de nuevo a los aposentos de la princesa, donde la sailor del tiempo miraba con reproche a la muchacha de cabellos rosados.

-¡Por favor Sailor Plut! -suplicaba ésta sentada en el banquillo de su tocador, el espejo reflejaba la larga espalda de la chica.

-He dicho que no -contestó la morena -No entiendo porqué me pides esto.

-Sé que te suena extraño, pero... -Rini suspiró, ordenando las ideas antes de decirlas -He pensado mucho en chibi chibi, nadie sabía realmente quién era. -Comenzó creyendo que lo mejor era explicar las cosas directamente y sin rodeos. -Se lo pregunté después a mi madre y sólo sonrió de forma enigmática -se quejó juntando las cejas. -pensé que tal vez

-Pequeña dama -sailor plut la interrumpió antes de que ésta pudiera continuar, había algo de molestia o fastidio (no supo definirlo Darien) en su actuar -yo no puedo abrir de nuevo esas puertas, lo lamento mucho.

El rostro de la chica se afligió al sentirse derrotada.

-Sí, eso pensé.

De nuevo se mostraba otro lugar, otro recuerdo. Parecía como que saltaban a través de la memoria de la pelirosa, de adelante hacia atrás y viceversa; justo a los momentos hilados entre sí, los que se enfocaban en la historia que querían, una que no tenía rellenos sin sentido.

Ves Ves miró confundida a su princesa desde su posición boca abajo sobre la cama de ésta.

-¿Por qué te preocupa? -le cuestionó.

Rini levantó la vista entonces hacia sus guardianas.

-¿No la recuerdan? -fue su respuesta y su semblante lucía preocupado. -No parecía alguien que viniera a ayudar a la victoria, sino como a asegurarse de que algo no sucediera...

Esta vez fue el turno de Seres Seres de cuestionarla, mientras balanceaba las piernas a la orilla de la cama, a un lado de Ves Ves.

-¿Te refieres a que no nos permitió interferir en la última pelea?

Rini arrugó el gesto, sumiendose en el recuerdo.

-Era más que eso, era como si quisiera convencer a Sailor Moon de...

-Destruír el Caldero -concluyó Jun Jun por ella, de brazos cruzados, al parecer era la única que le daba la misma seriedad que su princesa a aquél tema.

-Sí -asintó la pelirosa.

Para Para flotaba como era su costumbre, sobre su esfera azul y sonreía ampliamente cuando inquirió lo siguiente.

-Yo insisto en que tenía mucho parecido contigo, tal vez demasiado -le dijo. -Pero lo cierto es que si le tiñeras el cabello de rubio, sería idéntica a tu madre, la Neo Reina Serenity

Los ojos de Rini se abrieron de golpe, ampliamente como dos platos y saltó del banquillo en el que estaba sentada.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso es! -giró la vista a lo alto del techo. -Para para, busca en tu bola mágica qué semilla estelar era.

Estaba a punto de hacer eso, pero la voz de su madre a la entrada de su habitación la previno.

-Pequeña Dama

Las cinco chicas desviaron la vista sobresaltadas hacia su Reina.

-Madre!

El semblante de la aludida tenía una expresión indescifrable y las cinco chicas se cuestionaban temerosas si las había escuchado toda la conversación. Rogando internamente que no.

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana será un largo día - le dijo y luego miró a las sailors que de inmediato dieron sus excusas para retirarse.

-Sí madre -Rini asintió aún sintiéndose como una niña a pesar de que era ya casi una mujer adulta.

La noche dominó por completo aquella escena y pronto las figuras de las cinco chicas al pie del balcón de la habitación de Rini, se vieron desveladas. Todas estaban formando un círculo hacia el centro y se miraban de manera cómplice.

-¿A dónde exactamente vamos? -cuestionó Ves Ves

Rini respondió con seriedad.

-A Ilusión

-¡Qué! -y las chicas saltaron perplejas

-Para Para ya lo dijo, la semilla estelar era lunar, de modo que Sailor Cosmos era proveniente de la Luna -le recordó la pelirosa. -Pero eso no nos dice aún nada del porqué estaba ahí.

-Ya entiendo, piensas preguntarle a Pegaso si la ha visto en el Reino de los Sueños -concluyó Seres Seres a lo que su princesa en su traje de Sailor Moon asintió.

Ilusión, pensó Darien. Tal vez no podía entrar aún, pero saber que podría tener un atisbo a lo que estaba buscando en aquél mundo lo hizo sentir satisfecho, de que aquel viaje no sería después de todo en vano; y esperó paciente a que el recuerdo se dibujara delante de sí.

-Pegaso!

La visión de aquella tierra mística era todo un poema, pensó Darien. Asemejaba a uno de los tantos jardines celestiales, durante años plasmados en lienzos por infinidad de sublimes pintores. Parecía que ahí también era de noche, pues el cielo estaba en su tono azul marino más profundo, pero aún así se podía ver dentro de aquella oscuridad, muy contrario al resto del planeta.

Las cinco sailors corrieron al centro de aquél jardín, que era una laguna cuya superficie brillara como si de una pista de hielo se tratase. El ser mítico al ver a su princesa de inmediato se transmutó a su versión humana.

-Eliot! -Gritó Rini mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

-Pequeña princesa -él la recibió al instante.

Por detrás de ellos las sailors se acercaban

-ya no tan pequeña -se burló Yun Yun

-Yun, Yun! -y Seres Seres la reprendió.

-¿Qué? -pero ella no pareció dar señas de entender, por lo que la pelirosa suspiró resignada.

Rini ajena a los comentarios fue directo a lo que le ocupaba.

-Eliot, tú tienes la habilidad de sentir las semillas estelares verdad?

Por suerte para ella, él no la cuestionaría jamás y por el contrario haría todo cuanto ella le pidiera.

-A través de los sueños puedo hacerlo, ¿por qué?

La pelirosa sonrió ampliamente.

-Puede que haya una manera, de que no estés atado a este mundo

Sobra de decir que la sorpresa del platino fue inmensa, sus ojos denotaban esperanza.

El recuerdo saltó hacia delante, hacia el momento en el que la pequeña dama ascendería al trono. La sala estaba llena por distintos personajes, todos ellos importantes, pero ninguno tanto como los anfitriones de dicho evento. Rini inspiró aire nerviosa, mientras todos los demás sonreían.

Su madre avanzó a ella con la corona en sus manos.

-En este día tan especial, mi hija Usagi recibirá su corona.

-Siento tener que romper con la tradición -habló la aludida interrumpiendo el avance de la corona hacia su cabeza, su madre la miró curiosa -pero me gusta más el pequeño nombre de Rini -sonrió.

Y su madre compartió su sonrisa.

-Está bien. Que así sea, nuestra Reina Rini.

Ése era un recuerdo que Darien conservaba casi por completo. El ver a su anterior yo dirigirse a la recién coronada reina no hacía más que confirmar que toda su historia había sido cierta. Lo hubiese querido o no. Se limitó a observar, esperando paciente por aquello que buscaba.

En el recuerdo él se había acercado a su hija con una ligera preocupación en el pecho, relacionada con el pegaso de Ilusión, extrañamente su presencia le inquietaba al grado de pensar que pudiese estar ocurriendo algo malo. Y al ver que su propia hija estaba tan tranquila cuando ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que habitaba en la mente del chico, se decidió finalmente a interrogarla.

-Hija -la llamó tocándole el hombro y ella volteó al instante, interrumpiendo su conversación con sus guardianas -¿puedes decirme, por qué es que Eliot no ha regresado a Ilusión?

La chica en lugar de extrañarse y/o asombrarse como él lo hubiera esperado, sonrió con ternura y con una mirada llena de amor.

-Lo entenderás más adelante padre -fue todo lo que le dijo.

Dejaba en claro que no daría más explicaciones, sino que esperaba que con el tiempo las explicaciones se revelaran por sí solas. Y así había sido, pensó Darien, tras recordar que al final el chico estaba para cortejar a la princesa; sin saber exactamente cómo sus vidas se habían enredado con la del otro y ese lazo era ya imposible de romperse.

Tres años después se celebraría la boda. Pero antes de llegar ahí, si es que llegaban, Darien vió de nuevo la imagen del jardín central y a Eliot de pie dentro de la fuente, con el agua cubriéndole hasta la cintura. Rini había salido a su encuentro.

-Eliot, ¿qué ocurre? -La pelirosa saltó con él a las aguas de la fuente.

La expresión del chico era indescifrable.

-Descubrí a nuestra pequeña intrusa -le informó y al instante la superficie del agua comenzó a brillar, Rini intercalaba su mirada del agua al rostro de él y viceversa.

-¿Y quién era?

-Era la única nacida del poder mismo de la Luna

-¿La única? -cuestionó confusa y luego algo entendió su mente. -¿La única Sailor Moon quieres decir?

Un par de segundos pasaron antes de que el chico se animara a responder.

-Era tu madre Rini.

-¡! -El corazón le dio un vuelco y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, para luego dejarse dominar por el enfado -¡Mi madre no tendría un espíritu tan débil!

-Ciertamente no -Aceptó él sin inmutarse ante el desplante de la chica. -A menos que algo terrible hubiese ocurrido -le explicó.

Logrando que ella cambiara de sentir y le mirara interesada.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pudo ser tan terrible como para que ella quisiera destruir las semillas sailor?

-Perdió a una hija. -El rostro de él se desvió hacia las aguas de la fuente que empezaban a mostrar imágenes. -Y la oportunidad de un futuro con alguien a quien amaba, alguien a quien recientemente volvió a ver en el siglo XX.

Rini parpadeó varias veces, antes de entender a quién se refería su prometido.

-Las estrellas fugaces, pero ellas...!

-No eran las sailor originales -le cortó él interrumpiéndola, sin decidirse a mirarla aún -el orden se rompió desde mucho antes de que las sailors reencarnaran. Pero ese mismo orden se reestablecerá dentro de poco. Y he de suponer que para lograrlo ese futuro se bloqueó. -Concluyó, Rini le escuchaba atenta, armando el rompecabezas en su mente. -Tu madre viajó al pasado para liberarlas a todas de este destino. Para convencerse a sí misma de que era lo que debió haber hecho desde un principio, la decisión que no había tomado correctamente antes. Estando sola. Viajó al pasado en la forma de la hija que perdió.

'La hija que perdió', ella seguía con vida y estaba segura de que su madre no había tenido otra hija.

-Pero mi madre no ha...

-No la de este siglo... -volvió a interrumpirle, esta vez decidiendose a mirarla a los ojos, había aprehensión en ellos. -Pero sí lo hará en los tiempos que siguen

-¿Hablas de una nueva reencarnación?

-No propiamente una reencarnación sino un renacimiento. Pero sí.

La mirada de ella se angustió.

-¿Cuándo será que ocurrirá esto? ¿Y por qué? ¿Mi padre también estará allí?

Tenía la esperanza de que él dijera que sí. Que incluso si era otra sailor diferente de ella misma, estaría bien. Siempre y cuando el amor de cuentos de hadas que siempre vio en sus padres siguiese en su final feliz. Pero él no le mentiría en algo así y ella lo sabía.

-No puedo ver más allá de lo que me permite el mundo de los sueños. -Respondió evasivo. -Pero eso me permite también ver el pasado. Y Rini -la llamó con una advertencia, pidiéndole que fuera capaz de decirle que parara sino se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir con aquello -Puede que no sigas creyendo en el destino, después de lo que te mostraré.

Pero siendo tan necia como era, claro que diría que sí aún si la respuesta debía ser un no. El agua mostró la historia a los futuros novios, pero ni Darien ni Plut fueron capaces de ver lo que en ellos se dibujaba. Tal vez Eliot sabía que serían espiados en lo subsecuente y había tomado la precaución de no revelar nada que pudiera alterar ese flujo del tiempo.

La Luna cedía en su dominio del cielo cuando el nuevo paisaje se dibujó.

Y el llanto de un bebé se escuchó por toda la habitación.

-Felicidades mi amor, es un niño hermoso

-Déjame verlo -fue la súplica exhausta de la madre del niño, que no era otra más que Rini.

Tomó al bebé en sus brazos y en cuanto lo sostuvo lo supo. Más allá de confirmar el amor que sentía por él, confirmó también lo que ya se venía temiendo con anterioridad.

El ciclo de la Luna se había roto. Tal vez pudieran tener otro bebé, pero estaba segura de que ocurriría lo mismo.

¿Cuándo volvería a renacer sailor Moon?

Darien escuchó a Sailor Plut soltar un contenido quejido. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y pudo comprobar que la morena estaba molesta, sus manos apretaban con fuerza su bácula, mientras que sus cejas estaban ceñidas y los dientes rechinando. Entendía porqué, pero extrañamente él sentía lo opuesto. Aquél nacimiento le había hecho feliz, mucho más de lo que lo había hecho sentir el de su propia hija y lo perturbador era que aquello no le avergonzaba.

La imagen de Rini cayó entonces, perturbada sosteniéndose con ambos manos de la mesa que tenía en frente. Su frente estaba bañada en sudor y sus ojos bailaban desesperados.

-Sentí un resplandor, mi madre ha ido... -levantó la vista lo suficientemente rápido para ganar un mareo al tratar de ver el resplandor de su madre brillar mientras se alejaba, através del cristal de la ventana. Pero ya se había desvanecido. -¿Por qué me siento tan furiosa?! -Exclamó tirando la mesa al suelo y todo lo que había sobre de ella en un brusco movimiento de sus manos.

Eliot por detrás de ella le miraba compungido.

-Porque él ha despertado también y ambos sienten culpa -le contestó mientras avanzaba hacia ella hasta tomarla por los hombros. El cuerpo de ella se estremeció al tacto. -Y es esa misma culpa la que les causa tanto dolor y a tí te enfurece -Rini lloraba, con la mandíbula y las manos apretadas. Se dejó envolver tratando vanamente de ocultar sus sollozos -porque temes que tu madre hubiera podido haber sido mucho más feliz de lo que lo es ahora. -Le dijo, acariciando tierna y protectoramente la cabeza de la chica, que se giró para abrazarse con él -Eso es lo que realmente te duele...

La primera vez que la Neo Reina Serenity desapareció, pensó Darien, fue la primera vez que ellos dos habían discutido. La primera al menos en la que él había perdido los estribos y la había lastimado aún sin quererlo. Esa había sido la razón por la que no la había seguido. Ingenuamente, sí, ingenuamente había creído que ella habría ido a la Luna; grande fue su sorpresa cuando las outers le informaron que se encontraba en Kinmoku.

Pero aún así no quiso ver la relación sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde...

Cuando aquél último episodio terminó, no había más descendiente lunar, al menos no de la realeza. Si renacía una sailor Moon, que seguramente lo haría, no sería de cuna noble, es decir, sería una mezcla de razas. Y su poder tendría que ser adquirido desde el principio, igual que su reencarnación del siglo XX. Lo siguiente que vio por ende, fue a la joven pareja de ex reyes (pues el reino había sido destruído), de pie a las afueras de la ciudad con su hijo en brazos de su madre.

-Fue una ardua batalla, pero al final logramos controlarla. -Dijo Rini mirando tristemente lo que quedaba de su antiguo hogar.

-Ése sello volverá a romperse -señaló Eliot, que ya dibujaba runas en el suelo. -Debo volver a Ilusión

Rini le detuvo por el brazo.

-Volveremos juntos. -Le dijo sonriendo. -La Luna y la Tierra, jamás debieron juntarse.

Él la miró con seriedad.

-Eso significa que tomas este lado -le advirtió.

Y ella asintió en un instante, llenando su mirada de determinación y dejando que su espíritu altivo la dominara.

-Soy la Reina de la Tierra Mística, las soberanas del Amazonas me rinden culto. Lo que demuestra que mi hogar ahora, mi reino es Ilusión.

El muchacho sonrió.

-Ya ha llegado la hora de hacer las cosas bien -dijo tomándola de la cintura. -Levantaremos a los cuatro Reyes Celestiales

-Sí -asintió ella clavando su vista en el bebé que dormía cerca de su pecho. -Y la Tierra quedará en paz hasta que su anterior soberano se levante.

No hizo falta ver nada más. Aquél anterior soberano del que hablaban era él mismo. Y entendió que en ese tiempo él había dejado de existir. Aún quedaba un hueco en aquél recuerdo, pero sintió que no hacía falta ver ni saber más.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? -fue el reproche de su compañera.

Y él asintió contrito.

-Tengo que encontrarla -respondió más para sí que para ella

-¡Darien!

-No Setsuna, se lo debo -le refutó y ella se quedó sin argumentos ante lo obvio. -Tengo que encontrar a Sailor Moon y protegerla hasta que ella regrese a la Luna.

La chica asintió, aceptando al fin su misión de Sailor.

¿Pero, por cuánto tiempo sería así?

* * *

><p>AN: Las canciones escritas son las que me dieron la inspiración necesaria para escribir la historia de cada una de las chicas. Si la historia fuese hecha estilo doujinshi y subida a Youtube (todo mundo puede soñar no?), ésas serían las canciones con las que subiría cada capítulo. Dicho esto les recomiendo el buscarlas tras haber leído este capi, e imaginar lo ya leído cuando las escuchen. Creanme cuando les digo que se vuelve algo así como mezmeraizing (no sé si lo escribí bien xD ) Anyway... espero que lo largo del capítulo haya compensado la larga espera en calidad de lectura, jejeje.

Saludos y hasta la próxima.

Por cierto, ¿quién quiere que esta historia sea larga?


	10. Outer Senshis

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon volverá a la pantalla chica una vez más, esta vez basada en el manga. Lástima que ninguna versión me pertenezca ='(

* * *

><p><strong>"Día diez: Outer senshis."<strong>

Estaban disfrutando del festival. La ventaja de ser a penas un grupo emergente, era quizá que aún podían pasar desapercibidos; la única que tenía que ocultarse era sin duda Mina, quien había optado por salir de melena castaña esa tarde, con unas gafas que para nada tenían aumento, pero que sin duda lograban darle facciones diferentes a las propias. Los demás llevaban o gorras o lentes de sol y como el sol pegaba bastante fuerte a esa hora, no se podía decir que estuviesen ocultándose.

Llevaban bastante rato dando paseos por los comercios que estaban establecidos cerca de la playa, atiborrada ya de gente con deseos de divertirse. Estaban enfrascados en conversaciones un tanto banales cuando de repente algo dentro de una tienda de artesanías llamó la atención de Yaten.

Se detuvo de inmediato, mirando a través de la vitrina el pequeño objeto que había llamado su atención. Era una colección de llaveros con las letras del abecedario, cada una con una figura como pareja. La que había atraído su mirada era la figura tallada de una libélula, con una H como compañera en la cadena que colgaba del aro.

-Es muy hermoso.

Mina en un instante ya estaba a su lado, con su rostro pegado al del chico, casi descansando sobre el hombro de éste. El platino estaba ya tan acostumbrado a las mañas de la rubia (ahora castaña), que ni siquiera se sobresaltó al sentir su aliento en su mejilla. Por el contrario, se irguió sin aviso y la chica casi es golpeada por el cuerpo del mismo, pero consiguió alejarse justo a tiempo para verle entrar a la tienda.

-¿Vas a comprarlo?

Yaten no se molestó en mirarla para responderle con ese tono amargo tan característico de su persona.

-¿No es obvio?

Mina infló los cachetes molesta, antes de seguirlo dentro de la tienda.

-Bruto -murmuró a sus espaldas.

No demoraron mucho. Yaten sólo tenía intenciones de comprar un sólo objeto, uno solo y nada más. Mina no tuvo opción mas que seguir los pasos del chico tan pronto se dispuso a abandonar la tienda. Cierto era que quería ver más a detalle las artesanías que vendían, pero sentía más curiosidad por el motivo de aquella compra. No se sorprendió de ver que los demás los habían esperado afuera, dos tiendas más adelante; era obvio que se habían percatado de la ausencia de los mismos.

Serena fue la primera en atacar a Yaten con la pregunta que Mina había deseado hacerle desde que pagó por el objeto. Pero el chico pareciera que quisiera ignorarla todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué compraste Yaten?

Sin embargo, con Serena era diferente, notó Mina, estupefacta de ver la sonrisa abierta en el rostro del chico al que llamaba gruñón.

-Esto. -Contestó, mostrándole a Serena el llaverito con las dos piezas talladas de madera: la libélula y la letra H -Es para mi hermana. -Explicó.

Y Mina registró de inmediato aquella información, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos no había reparado en la familia de ninguno de ellos y sintió deseos de golpearse mentalmente, había sido descuidada.

Serena acarició el objeto frente a sí usando su mano derecha, le miró con detalle y el chico no puso objección por el tiempo que se demoraba la chica en admirar el objeto.

-La pequeña Andrea se pondrá muy contenta. -Exclamó, Yaten ensanchó su sonrisa, convencido de aquello.

Y Mina abrió los ojos confundida.

"Pero si su hermana se llama Andrea, ¿por qué eligió un llavero con la letra H?", se cuestionó mentalmente. Y así de rápido como le vino aquella pregunta, le llegó también una posible forma de dar con la respuesta. Disimuladamente, como quien revisa la hora en su reloj, se comunicó con su pequeño guardián, yendo, como era su costumbre, directo al grano. -Artemis, ¿cuál decías que era el nombre de Sailor Saturn?

Para su suerte, Artemis era igual que ella y de inmediato respondió.

-Se llamaba Hotaru en su otra vida, ¿por qué?

Una sonrisa ladina se acomodó en el rostro de la rubia, mientras veía directamente al chico que tenía en frente.

-Qué interesante. -Se rió.

¡Bendita esencia de Venus que se había dignado en agraciarla en esta vida!

Había encontrado, sin quererlo, a la primera de las outers.

**Hotaru Sailor Saturn.**

**Drive my soul - Lights**

Estaban en una tienda de mascotas, sin verdadera intención de comprar alguna. Simplemente se habían metido a bobear, por decirle de alguna manera. Ese día había sido de práctica para el grupo de porristas y no podían realmente quejarse teniendo el campeonato a la vuelta de la esquina. Así que a pesar de no ser día de escuela, habían tenido que ir a ésta y encima temprano. Pero para la chica de ojos violeta aquello no representaba ningún problema.

La noche no le causaba estragos sino lo contrario. De modo que el sueño tampoco le duraba mucho. Por ende no tenía realmente necesidad de relajarse paseando de aquella manera, pero era más fácil siendo quien era.

-Andrea, ya vámonos -llamó una de las chicas con el uniforme de porrista.

La aludida, que no era otra que la "hermanita" de Yaten despegó al fin los ojos de la enorme pecera que adornaba la pared.

-Ya voy -respondió, corriendo a la entrada del local para alcanzar a sus compañeras.

Se había perdido mirando a una estrella de mar pegada al vidrio, al fondo de la pecera. Sus ojos la habían encontrado y al hacerlo se habían perdido dentro de ella. Se había dejado jalar por esa energía, como siempre le ocurría cada que ésta reaparecía como hologramas de colores frente a sus ojos.

Sus ojos.

Tan llenos de ese poder de vida y destrucción.

Sabía perfectamente bien quién era, al mismo tiempo en que lo ignoraba. Como toda una geminiana, ella era las dos caras de una moneda. A veces una, a veces la otra. A veces destruía y a veces creaba. A veces su sailor interna despertaba y a veces se dormía. La única de las sailors que había acompañado a todas y cada una de las soberanas de la Luna hasta que la esencia de la misma renació. Aquella misma esencia que se le había escapado de las manos cuando el jardín de semillas estelares se creó.

A menos que sus planetas natales fuesen destruídos, las sailor senshi no desaparecerían del todo y sus cristales les permitirían renacer una y otra vez, hasta que fuesen capaces de fusionarse con la energía del mismo. Saturno era el único que poseía vida y muerte en equidad de condiciones, lo que significaba que en cierto modo era eterna. Con lo que había logrado juntar poco más de 200 seguidores, conocidos ahora como sus satélites. Todos ellos se habían vuelto tan longevos como ella. Y era de esperarse. Después de todo tanto ella como Plut eran hijas de Chronos.

El primer mal del universo.

En aquella primera pelea la soberana de la Luna se llamaba Artemisa, mientras que su hermano y amante no era otro más que Apolo. Con el tiempo los nombres fueron cambiando y las sailors de estrellas, es decir, las descendientes de la luz, el Reino Solar, se habían ido apagando hasta casi desaparecer. Mutado o transformado si se quisiera decirle de otra forma, no estaba segura. Pero en algún punto, los planetas se hicieron de esa misma energía, la misma que había sido concedida por el resplandor de las estrellas, siendo el favorito, la Tierra.

Era de esperarse que siendo el dios del sol su compañero, la Luna siguiera brillando tan intensamente. Y Saturn, la única que había presenciado y participado en todas las batallas contra el caos desde el origen del Universo.

-¿Vendrás esta tarde al cine con nosotras Andrea?

La de ojos violetas levantó la mirada rompiendo de nuevo aquél hechizo.

-Claro -respondió sonriente -No puedo quedarme en casa ahora que Yaten no está. Pero dejó algo para divertirnos -exclamó contenta enseñándoles el disco que su hermano le hubiese obsequiado dos semanas atrás.

-¡Aaahh! -gritaron emocionadas sus amigas, que de inmediato la rodearon.

No podía evitarlo. Siempre sería así. Hasta que no la llamara aquella a la que le había jurado lealtad eterna su despertar sería un ir y venir constante. Y dicho despertar seguiría afectando a quienes la tuvieran cerca y que ella deseara le reconocieran.

"Hotaru", pensó. "O libélula". Para ella era tan exacto a su persona aquél nombre, que lo había adoptado incluso en esta nueva vida. Y se lo había dejado saber a su hermano, quien, dominado por el hechizo de ella, ni siquiera se daba cuenta del cambio que hacía cuando estaba con ella y últimamente también estando lejos de ésta. De hecho, todos aquellos recuerdos que poseía el platino habían estallado en su mente porque ella se los había reventado cuando se le venía en gana.

Sólo había una, aparte de ella misma, que tenía ese mismo poder de presentarse frente a ella cuando no estaba despierta y despertarle. La esencia misma de la Luna, Serenity, una vez reencarnada en Usagi Tsukino.

La única que le había dado la habilidad en su última vida de no morir tras usar su energía de destrucción, sino renacer o rejuvenecer a la edad de un bebé y por ende sólo ella podía llamarla de nuevo a combate. En su primera vida el regalo que le dio fue el de la esperanza. Tanto a ella como a Plut, las había liberado del castigo de tener que corregir los errores de Chronos y absorber los estragos de éste. Artemisa le había dado el don del Renacimiento. Aprendió de ella que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad y fue por eso que muchos de sus seguidores habían sido perversos en un inicio. Como Pandora por ejemplo.

Pero Artemisa era apenas un reflejo de la Luna y cuando fue reemplazada por su hija, aquella tradición de redención se fue perdiendo con el paso del tiempo. A pesar de eso, ella siguió sirviendo al imperio lunar, aunque desde lejos. Sólo hasta que Pharaon 90 atacó fue que Sailor Saturn permaneció dormida, semi-muerta. La entonces reina Serenity usó el cristal de plata para concederle el pelear contra aquél enviado del mal y permitirle reencarnar en donde dicho enviado apareciera. Confiaba en que su poder de destrucción absorbiera a dicho enemigo. Pero ese poder había sido tan inmenso que cuando el Milenio de Plata se destruyó la primera hija de Chronos cayó presa de un profundo sueño de abandono, ocasionando que el enviado del mal despertara antes que ella.

Para su suerte, la esencia de la Luna, la energía misma de ésta había reencarnado también en la forma de Usagi Tsukino. Ella era el enviado del bien, designada así desde su concepción en el Caldero Mágico. Por eso su adoración con Rini había sido tan absorbente, porque deseaba seguir al lado de la madre de ésta. Ahora que la sabía eterna igual que ella, ahora que al fin esa esperanza renacía...

Y sin embargo, ni siquiera esa luz estaba libre de sufrimiento.

Eos y Serenity habían estado prometidos el uno al otro. Ambos esencias mismas de estrellas, ambos guardianes sin saberlo de la Tierra. Pero en la primera batalla contra el caos, Saturn había llegado muy tarde y no había conseguido salvar a Eos a tiempo. Al final, tan avergonzada estaba de fracasar en la protección de la felicidad de su princesa, que se había sacrificado para controlar al caos; reduciendo su poder a casi nada y permitiendo con ello el que sailor galaxia le encerrara al fin. No había usado todo su poder de destrucción, la actual reina se lo había impedido a sabiendas de que ocuparía de ella en una batalla próxima; pero ni así quiso volver al Milenio Plata y activó por su cuenta aquél poder que su soberana había impuesto en ella: se durmió a espera de su última pelea contra el enviado del mal; a quien planeaba derrotar para luego finalmente dejarse morir. Destino que se vio frustrado cuando Metalia destruyó al Milenio de Plata y su espíritu se quebró suspendido en el tiempo hasta dar con la época en la que Pharaon 90 despertó.

La morena sintió el peso de una manta caer sobre su espalda, sobresaltada miró a la chica que se la había puesto.

-Dafne -exclamó.

La aludida, una peliroja de ojos esmeraldas, le sonreía con semblante preocupado. Estaban en casa de una de las chicas escuchando el disco de su hermano y su compañera había notado el instante en el que la morena se perdiera en sus pensamientos, luciendo cada vez más llena de nostalgia que antes.

-Te notas muy triste, ¿está todo bien?

-Sí, extraño a Yaten después de todo. -Contestó sonriendo.

A lo que su compañera negó con la cabeza, como reprochándoselo.

-No es necesario que me mientas, Hotaru.

Hotaru sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo sé.

Dafne era una de sus sacerdotisas, una de sus seguidoras, una soberana de uno de sus tantos satélites. Una que secretamente llevaba consigo desde el Milenio de Plata, cuando la mayor parte de sus deberes era ser niñera de la pequeña Serenity, justo como lo sería después de Rini.

-Saturn.

No cabía duda, pensó la sailor del cambio mientras sonreía a la pequeña que corría delante de ella rumbo al lago congelado, lista para patinar de la mano de su prometido. Entonces dichos niños tenían apenas nueve años y ella ya estaba por los 16. Aquellos sin duda, pensó, eran las almas mismas de Artemisa y Apolo y se preguntó si en esta nueva vida conseguirían seguir juntos hasta envejecer. Tuvo que aprender a la mala que a veces al desear algo con fuerza, ocurre exactamente lo contrario. El chico murió antes de que aquél compromiso fuese oficial.

La vio entonces por hechizo del difunto, olvidarse del mismo. Huir a la Tierra y enamorarse por segunda vez, aunque ella sintiera que era la primera. Todas lo dejaron pasar, esperando que simplemente ella pudiese alejarse del dolor. Pero Saturn sabía la verdadera razón detrás de aquél nuevo enamoramiento, la semejanza entre uno y otro era casi perfecta. Subconscientemente Serenity había visto algo de Eos dentro de Endymion.

Dejó que pasara, demasiado avergonzada para negarle nada. Había sido su culpa el no haber estado ahí para protegerlo. Pero parecía que sólo tomaba las decisiones equivocadas, pues apenas dos años después, el Milenio de Plata fue destruido y con ello su esperanza.

Fue allí que Dafne se unió a su otro guardián para mantenerla cuidada en su nuevo despertar. Aquél otro guardián no era otro que su padre. Quien siempre estuvo conciente de quién era ella y lo que podía hacer. Era el más grande de todos, Titán, siempre cercano a Saturno. Pero el poder oscuro era tan fuerte, que en su intento de despertar a la sailor, había sido absorbido por la energía negra y terminado más bien trabajando para despertar al enviado del mal.

Hotaru había sido entonces y siguió siéndolo después. Una luciérnaga que habita en la oscuridad pero capaz de iluminar tenuemente. Ella fue quien le dio vida a la Neo Reina Serenity, ayudándola a despertar el planeta. Cuando eso sucedió, aquellos recuerdos también regresaron.

Primero los analizó, hasta estar segura de lo que tenía que hacer. Corregiría los errores que cometiera en el pasado, pero no sería tan impulsiva como la primera vez. Así que esperó lo suficiente hasta que el reino estuviese asegurado y solo entonces **_ella_**, sembró la duda en el corazón de la futura reina. Trabajando desde la oscuridad, facilitó las cosas para que Rini resolviera el rompecabezas. Ya que, al ser la hija de Chronos tenía el poder de la premonición, pero no era tan exacta como su hermana que dominaba el curso del tiempo; no podía realmente asegurar que sus predicciones se cumplieran tal cual. Así que ella también ocupaba investigar y para no crear sospechas lo había hecho a través de Rini.

Dejó que pasara todo como deseaba que pasara. Como _necesitaba_ que pasara para evitar aquél futuro oscuro para su reina. Cuando ésta peleó por primera vez con el rey Endymion, fue ella quien lo encolerizó para que éste lastimara a su esposa. Había usado a una de sus sacerdotisas, Eris, para sembrar la discordia entre ambos. Tan sólo la había zarandeado lo suficiente para lastimarle el brazo, nunca el rostro; Saturn no creía poder vivir con la culpa de una evidencia tan clara. Al final la había arrojado fuertemente contra el piso. "Suficiente", había pensado la sailor entonces de la destrucción, liberando al rey de aquella cólera. Cuando la Neo Reina Serenity salió corriendo, ella se cruzó en su camino y, viéndole sonreírle tan comprensivamente, la rubia se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensarlo.

-Ven -le había dicho acariciándole la rubia melena -te llevaré a un lugar en el que estarás a salvo -le aseguró con esa misma sonrisa, la rubia se irguió un poco, separandose del regazo de la morena para poder mirarla, sentía curiosidad de aquél lugar del que ella hablaba, algo le decía que no era la Luna -Te prometo que allí se te olvidará el dolor de esta herida.

Como lo esperó no le preguntó a dónde la llevaba, simplemente confió ciegamente en ella. Y a pesar de que eso debió hacerle sentir algo de culpa, Hotaru sólo sintió una inmensa felicidad al saberse dueña de aquella confianza. Y, el ver la expresión de ella tras descubrirse en Kinmoku había valido la pena cualquier daño que ella pudiera haberle infringido tan sólo para verla sonreír de aquella manera.

La había llevado con Seiya. Y éste, la había besado en cuanto la vio...

Así que los dejó, alterando el curso y ajustándose a los nuevos cambios. Hizo despertar a Hermes aunque para ello hubiese tenido que destruir a Maker. Renació a las anteriores y verdaderas sailor de Kinmoku. El más renuente fue Yaten, a quien supo que tendría que atar a ella en la nueva vida si deseaba controlarlo o de otro modo le sería igual de imposible el conseguir que Adonis despertara. Healer no deseaba separarse de Kakkyu, pero ésta, que deseaba seguir a Sailor Moon desde que era una niña, la obligó a marcharse.

El rezago del caos se hizo fuerte entonces; sailor Galaxia envió la alerta, pero Saturn se encargó de que sólo en la Tierra aquél mensaje nunca llegara. Seiya corrió hacia allá al descubrirlo no sin antes decirle que no era digna de ser una senshi. La morena ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Me lo agradecerás más adelante -le había dicho -Y entonces entenderás que lo hice por un bien mayor.

Seiya le miró demasiado consternado como para permanecer ahí a discutir aquello y se alejó hacia la Tierra rogando llegar a tiempo.

-Descuida, llegarás a tiempo -le había dicho Saturn tras leerle el pensamiento, aún a pesar de que éste ya se había ido y no podría escucharla -A tiempo para morir igual que antes. Pero ella se irá contigo esta vez.

-Hotaru -era su padre quien le habló tan pronto ésta entró a la casa. Ya era entrada la noche. -La cena ya está lista, ve a lavarte las manos.

-Sí, papá.

Ese hombre era uno de los más grandes, poderosos y ancianos de los guardianes. Se le podía considerar un sabio, pero sin importar todo esto él siempre fue, era y sería un hombre noble y de corazón humilde. Lo necesitaba. Lo sabía. Pues era hija de Chronos, el primero y más grande de los males, y sin él ella se perdería en su carácter frío y sanguinario. El mismo carácter que le había permitido destruir Tokyo de Cristal. La misma esencia que se liberó con felicidad tras ver que el heredero era un niño y no una niña. La energía que la había dominado y la había hecho sonreír al descubrir que ya no estaría en servicio de aquél reino y que por tanto podría destruirlo sin culpas.

Lanzó su mochila al sillón y desvió la vista hacia las puertas de vidrio, esas que llevaban al jardín. Había comenzado a llover y ya estaba de nuevo sumergida en una nueva visión. Su padre lo supo y evitó el despertarla sino hasta que dicho mensaje terminara.

Claro que recordaba quién era. Claro que de vez en cuando lo olvidaba. Sólo estaba a la espera de que su princesa le llamase.

Y faltaba muy poco, para que eso ocurriera.

* * *

><p>Era ya entrada la noche cuando terminaron de cantar y ahora se dedicaban a disfrutar de la música regional, mientras la gente bailaba sobre la arena o participaba en los juegos sobre la playa o simplemente pasando de puesto en puesto. Tal era el caso de Seiya y Serena que en ese momento comían crepas mientras seguían acumulando más comida para degustar una vez terminaran con dicho postre. Caminaban distraidos, sin poner verdadera atención en lo que hacían, sólo se dedicaban a disfrutar aquél momento.<p>

**-**¿No has hablado con Haruka? -preguntó Seiya tan pronto sus ojos habían dado con una motocicleta de pista, aparcada cerca del muelle.

-No, ¿por qué? ¿debería hacerlo? -cuestionó la rubia ajena a lo que había visto su compañero e ignorando el motivo tras ésta. Y luego sonrió burlonamente -¿Vas a confesarte al fin? -inquirió en tono de escándalo con la burla por todo su rostro.

Seiya junto las cejas.

-Muy graciosa, bien sabes porqué lo pregunto.

-En realidad no. -Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo la atención a los puestos de comida.

El moreno suspiró. Ya sabía que aquella rubia era despistada por naturaleza, pero a veces sentía que exageraba.

-Bombón ya te olvidaste de lo que sucederá este fin de mes?

Lo cierto era que no lo había hecho. Quizá momentaneamente pero no por completo. Un corto instante y al fin la luz se encendió en su cabeza.

-Ah!

-Exacto. -Rió Seiya al ver que ella finalmente caía en la cuenta.

-La competencia de Fórmula 1 / LA COMPETENCIA DE FÓRMULA 1! -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, sólo que la rubia lo había gritado como si el evento ya hubiese ocurrido, para su fortuna aún le quedaban unas cuantas semanas.

Así que tras un parpadeo recayó en cuenta de eso y siguió el hilo de sus pensamientos, haciendo a Seiya más como otra de las tantas voces en su cabeza y no como la compañía de esa tarde que en realidad era.

-Pero apenas habré regresado a la escuela, ¿tú crees que me den permiso de faltar? -inquirió con una mano bajo la barbilla y mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

Seiya sabiéndose relativamente ignorado, se limitó a concentrar la vista en su casi acabada crepa de cajeta.

-Mejor sería que te esperaras a entrar después del evento, tan sólo son quince días.

Las cejas de la chica se juntaron en un gesto algo frustrado.

-No creo que Haruka esté muy de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Por qué no simplemente le preguntas? -sugirió, terminándose la crepa de ella sin que ésta se diese cuenta.

-Lo haría pero...

-¿Pero?

Sus miradas se cruzaron entonces y parecía como ella a penas se daba cuenta de la presencia de él. Y de pronto el gesto cambió a uno de asombro, por un momento el moreno temió que ella se diese cuenta de que le había robado el postre, pero la sonrisa que se formó después en el rostro de la chica eliminó cualquier anterior temor.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo Seiya? -pidió, tomándolo de las manos. -Podemos ir cuando empiece la competencia, si me acompañas mis padres no tendrán problema y mi hermano no tendrá más que resignarse a tenerme a su lado.

El chico arrugó el gesto.

-Sin mencionar que su molestia se rediccionará de ti hacia mí ¿o no bombón? -inquirió molesto. -¿por qué no simplemente eres honesta?

La rubia rió divertida.

-Porque es más divertido de esta forma.

**Haruka Sailor Uranus.**

**Try - Pink**

El viento estaba helado esa noche, como muchas otras anteriores. Pero a él le fascinaba sentirlo chocando en su cara. La sensación de dagas atravesándole el cuerpo. Él amaba aquél trato rudo. Y en ese momento no había nada más que lo excitara de aquella forma. Al menos no cerca de él. Michiru había regresado a Francia hacia exactamente cuatro días y no volvería a verla sino hasta dentro de dos semanas más en aquél evento por el que año con año se preparaba sin descanso. Llevaba dos años invicto, y pronto serían tres, se dijo.

No había terminado de aceptar a la chica de aguamarina y lo cierto era que la había engañado al decirle que la recordaba. Cierto, tenía uno que otro recuerdo de ella, pero nada más que flashes de escenas a las que no les hallaba sentido. Hasta ese momento quizá, cuando había vuelto a besarla. Ella no se había dado cuenta o al menos no le había parecido que lo hubiera hecho, pero le había transmitido las memorias compartidas de sus vidas pasadas y desde entonces había estado al borde del colapso.

Parecía que cada vez entendería menos y aún así estaba deseoso de conseguir nueva información.

Se detuvo de repente, con el corazón latiendole desbocado y la respiración agitada, las manos sobre sus rodillas y el rostro mojado de frente al suelo. Llevaba alrededor de tres horas corriendo sin detenerse. Ahora por fin entendía de dónde venía su fuerza.

Urano. El segundo de los grandes. El Cielo mismo, hijo del día y la noche. Y desde el inicio un hombre. Pero un hombre que cometió muchos crímenes aunque sin verdadera malicia al hacerlo. La guardiana del caldero junto con sailor Galaxia, había decidido que siendo un hombre con tanto poder además, no poseía del corazón necesario para evitar sus malos actos y habían decidido sellarlo y poner a alguien más en su lugar. En aquél entonces la reina Serenity se opuso y propuso una solución menos tajante...

Lo convertirían en una mujer y lo harían una sailor senshi además.

_"Sailor Uranus posee la esencia y la fuerza de un hombre"_ -había dicho Neptune en uno de sus recuerdos. Y sólo hasta ahora entendía a lo que se había querido referir entonces.

Un cristal sailor le había sido entregado entonces para calmar su temple. Y había dado resultado, pero como consecuencia, habían venido muchos problemas de por medio. Sailor Neptune había sido uno de ellos. Y lo seguía siendo.

Ya más relajado, Haruka se decidió a mirar al Cielo y, sacando su pluma de transformación, se dispuso a meditar para dar con esa voz interna. Hoy era el día en el que su brillo se alinearía con el de su planeta natal. Así que se sumió en una completa meditación dejando que uno a uno lo atacaran esos recuerdos, mientras su cristal sailor refulgía en su interior. En un instante aquella masa de imágenes lo atacó...

...Hasta nockearlo.

Una hora más tarde corría de nuevo, intentando en vano hallarle un orden coherente a la enorme cantidad de imágenes que plagaban su mente. Y no pudo más. Cayó de sentón al suelo, sosteniéndose con las manos por detrás de la espalda, la espalda recta y el rostro hacia el cielo. En ese momento veía aquellos recuerdos pasar a través de sus ojos y sintió la ironía del que resaltaba de entre todos.

-¿Qué se siente tener dos identidades opuestas dentro de tí?

Ésa había sido la pregunta que se hiciera muchas veces durante los últimos días y ahora resultaba que alguien más le había cuestionado lo mismo en otra época, en otra vida. El hombre que lo había hecho había sido el aclamado Eos, el Rey del Sol y heredero de las estrellas. Estaban viajando entonces para enfrentarse a uno de los enemigos más grandes, el Caos mismo.

Su yo anterior le miró con molestia.

-No te burles.

Una sonrisa ladina se plantó en el rostro del chico antes de responder.

-No lo hago. -Le dijo en tono burlón y a pesar de ello, la sailor pudo darse cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad. -En realidad me encuentro fascinado por tu situación.

La chica entrecerró los ojos mirándolo atenta.

-¿Y porqué habrías de estarlo?

La sonrisa de Eos se volvió mucho más amplia.

-Te confiaré un secreto, tan sólo porque me agradas.

Tras decir esto, el muchacho abrió su mano derecha y al instante una pequeña semilla se reveló frente a sus ojos, un mar entre naranja y rojo (imposible definir alguno) bailaba en el interior de aquél prisma.

-Eso es...! -Eos sonrió satisfecho al ver la expresión de asombro en la chica, pero tan pronto como el gesto se dibujó otro nuevo de sospecha tomó su lugar al instante. -¿cuál es el significado de esto? ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

El guardián dejó salir una sonora carcajada antes de responder. La chica se sintió molesta ante su actitud.

-Soy uno de los originales. -Respondió. -Al igual que la guardiana del caldero y sailor Galaxia, tengo el poder y el derecho de decidir quién es merecedor de un cristal sailor. -Le explicó, divertido de saber que todavía existía quienes le desconocían en su propio sistema solar. -En cierta forma, el cristal que posees te lo entregué yo.

Asombro, sorpresa, miedo y sospecha, de nuevo atravesaron el rostro de la sailor que no quería tener que creer aquello.

-¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? Eres mucho más joven que yo. -Refutó al ver las facciones aún algo aniñadas del muchacho que tenía frente a sí.

-¿En serio crees eso? -inquirió más para sí levantando las cejas de pura incredulidad, haciendo evidente que aquella ingenuidad le estaba dando ganas de reír. Las mejillas de Uranus se tiñeron de rojo. -Mi vida no corre al mismo tiempo que la tuya. Aunque desde que has estado con _ella_, tu tiempo también se ha vuelto más lento. Por un milenio vivirás. -Le dijo, haciendo referencia a Serenity.

Pero la sailor del aire se negó a dejar el tema sin conseguir una respuesta.

-¿Qué edad tienes realmente?

-¿Eso importa? -bufó el príncipe. -He vivido mucho antes que tú, aunque técnicamente hayas tenido más vidas que yo. -Confesó, restándole importancia al asunto con un ligero subir y bajar de hombros. -La última vez, yo te entregué el cristal que posees.

Sailor Uranus le miró precavida.

-Y el cristal que tienes ahora...?

La sonrisa de desdibujó del rostro del chico tan pronto ella pronunció aquella pregunta.

-Helena lo rechazó. -Respondió mirando aquél cristal bailar en su brillo. Se le veía pensativo, pensó la joven, y un tanto decepcionado. -A pesar de que la Tierra necesita de una sailor, cree que yo lo necesito más ahora, por si acaso. -Volvió a sonreír, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. -Y mientras, confía en que los Generales del Cielo sean suficientes para proteger el planeta.

Haruka rompió aquél recuerdo. Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia las gradas que rodeaban la pista. Sobre una de ellas descansaba su morral, lo abrió y rebuscó en él hasta dar con el ruidoso aparato que lo había distraído. Su celular. Al deslizar el dedo sobre la pantalla para desbloquearlo, la imagen de su hermana lo saludó de vuelta, sacándole la vuelta. Hubiera sonreído igual que siempre pasaba cuando veía aquella foto, pero esa noche no estaba de humor. Así que se limitó simplemente a leer el mensaje.

"Hey Haruka! Volveremos a la ciudad st lunes

aunq probablemente ya no t encuentre. X

eso t aviso q iré a verte al campeonato junto

con Seiya. Sigue entrenando. Tqm!

Serena.

-Ése estúpido de Seiya... -murmuró tan pronto terminó de leer aquello.

Conocía a su hermana y sabía que esa era la forma en la que ella se libraba de un sermón por parte de él. Pero no era toda la verdad. Secretamente no sabía qué hacer para asegurar la felicidad de su hermana. Mucho menos llegados a este punto. Porque realmente qué podía decir que fuera mejor! Obligarla a recordar un pasado por el que su anterior vida se destruyó al olvidarlo aún si terminaba con el presente que ahora tenía, ó dejar que disfrutara su presente hasta que el pasado la alcanzara demasiado tarde para volver a corregir las cosas y entonces volver a ser infeliz.

Sinceramente, a veces pensaba que era mejor no hacer nada. Además... ¿Cómo estar seguro de que el Seiya de esa época era el mismo de la anterior?

Se sentó resignado sobre la banca, a un lado de su morral. La mirada perdida y el celular aún en su mano. Si su hermana era en realidad su princesa entendía porqué habían terminado siendo parientes en esa nueva vida, pero también tenía el temor de dejarla enamorarse por miedo a que no fuera "su destino" y repetir la misma historia fallida...

Después de todo, ahora recordaba aquello. Aquél evento cerca del final de la era de Tokyo de Cristal, cuando las outers habían recibido la petición del Rey Endimion de traer de regreso a la Neo Reina Serenity a la Tierra. Habían ido a la Luna y ella no había estado allí, Plut las dirigió entonces a su palacio en su planeta natal para discutir la situación.

-Los reyes han estado teniendo problemas. Discusiones más que nada. -Reflexionó Neptune, con la mirada clavada en un punto distante del suelo.

El puño derecho de Uranus fue detenido por su palma izquierda, su temple irradiaba ira.

-Él la hirió y se supone que debemos obedecerle sin cuestionarle?! -se quejó levantando la voz.

Los reyes habían discutido y la reina había escapado llorando evidentemente herida no sólo en lo emocional sino también en lo físico. Sailor Saturn así se los había dejado saber antes de desaparecer junto con la reina.

-No lo hizo intencionalmente. -Le dijo Plut intentando calmarla.

Pero Uranus estaba lejos de querer hacer aquello.

-Claro que no, pero eso no podría importarme menos.

-Debería -Le enfrentó la morena, sosteniéndole la mirada con una advertencia.

Sólo entonces Neptune levantó la vista del suelo para mirar fijamente a la sailor del tiempo. Aquél cambio en su actitud le decía que había algo más preocupante debajo de toda esa pantalla.

-Setsuna, ¿qué está pasando realmente?

Al entrar en la discusión consiguió que incluso Uranus despertara de aquél sentimiento de molestia y le mirará por primera vez interesada.

Sailor Plut tragó seco antes de contestar.

-Es Hotaru -Respondió sintiéndose resignada. -Ha sido ella quien los ha obligado a pelear.

Sus compañeras le miraban perplejas, aquello no podía ser cierto.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así? -cuestionó Neptune y aunque Uranus no dijo nada era evidente que pensaba igual que ella.

Por segunda vez la sailor del tiempo lució resignada.

-Es justo que les muestre la razón de ello. -Les dijo, levantando su báculo para abrir las puertas del tiempo ante las miradas de asombro de sus compañeras. -Descuiden, controlo el tiempo, será como si nunca nos hubiéramos ido.

Ambas sabían que aquello era cierto y confiaban en regresar para ir en busca de su reina. Pero lo que vieron tras esas puertas les hizo dudar si aquello que estaban pensando hacer era realmente lo correcto.

El ruido del celular volvió a regresarlo al presente. Haruka contestó sin molestarse siquiera en ver quién lo llamaba, casi en automático.

-Haruka, hijo -sus ojos se abrieron en asombro y un matiz de culpa le oscureció el rostro un instante. Aquél era su padre y para que él le llamara era sin duda porque se le había hecho mucho más tarde de lo usual. Lo suficiente al menos para preocuparlos. -¿vendrás a casa a cenar? Tu madre está preocupada.

-Lo siento. Sabes cómo me olvido del tiempo cuando corro. -Escuchó que su padre suspiraba aliviado y eso sólo lo hizo sentir más culpable. De los tres hijos que aquella pareja tenía él era el único siempre bien portado. -Dile a mamá que llegaré en una hora, primero tengo que pasar al taller a recoger algunas piezas para el auto. -Se explicó, comenzando a guardar sus cosas para irse.

-De acuerdo. -Asintió su padre. -Y Haruka -le llamó y el chico se quedó quieto para escuchar algo que sin duda prometía ser importante, aunque sin tener idea de qué. -Ya no lo analices tanto. Si dejas de pelear será más fácil entenderlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro, se quedó rígido al oír aquél consejo y no reaccionó ni siquiera al oír el tono muerto del teléfono. Su padre sabía exactamente todo cuanto le pasaba y aparentemente también el momento en el que le pasaba. ¿Qué tanto sabían esos dos sobre las verdaderas identidades de sus hijos? ¿Sobre Serena? ¿Y Daniel?

Evitando darle más vueltas, se apresuró a salir del estadio y a dirigirse al pequeño taller que dirigía desde un año antes de entrar en las carreras de autos. Su padre lo había financiado. Fue incapaz, sin embargo, de evitar seguir recordando, mientras buscaba, encontraba y guardaba las piezas que ocupaba para su vehículo.

Tras haber visto el pasado a través de las puertas del tiempo, habían ido en busca de su soberana. En ese punto ya no podían decir que era enteramente una sorpresa el haberla encontrado en Kinmoku y mucho menos al lado de Seiya, quien había probado ser la reencarnación de Eos. Había sido toda una escena la mirada de asombro y angustia en el rostro de su reina, casi de miedo; la precavida en el rostro del pelinegro y sus compañeros; pero sin duda la más arrebatadora era el semblante apacible de Sailor Saturn, donde una sonrisa invisible dominaba su rostro.

-Hemos venido por tí. -Le había dicho Sailor Plut a la soberana de la Luna que ante su avance no había podido evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, como si temiera el que la hirieran.

Y eso, sumado a la inexpresión de su compañera sólo había terminado de enfurecer a la sailor del aire, quien terminó desquitándose con quien menos quería y del modo que menos deseó.

-¡Uranus! -gritó horrorizada Neptune al ver cómo su compañera le había soltado una bofetada a su reina, tan fuerte, que ésta había terminado en el suelo, apenas sosteníendose con ambos brazos para evitar caer de cara con el concreto.

-¿Qué haces?! -le reprochó Plut, igual de contrariada que su otra compañera.

Sólo Seiya se había colocado a la altura de Serena, pero la sostenía por los hombros con gesto lejano; dándole espacio a las sailors de discutir aquello pero dejándole saber a Serena que él estaba allí para ella. Por una vez Haruka agradeció el gesto en él. Y se dedicó a aceptar la oportunidad de aquella confrontación.

-Así no se hacen las cosas y lo sabes. -Le reprochó a la mujer de coletas que estaba delante de ella, sin opacar su enojo. -No puedes permitirte ser tan débil, especialmente ahora después de tanto tiempo. No puedes pasarnos por alto, no así. -Le recriminó, la rubia le escuchaba sin dirigirle la mirada, entre una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo -Lo mínimo que puedes darnos es tu confianza. -Le espetó y los ojos de su reina se entrecerraron en un clásico gesto de tristeza -¡No llores! -Le prohibió, consiguiendo que aquél grito la asustara lo suficiente para evitar el que la joven mujer soltara aquellas lágrimas. -¡No te atrevas a hacerlo! No después de mal juzgarnos y creer que seríamos incapaces de entender.

Serena pasó saliva con fuerza, apretando los ojos y las manos en puños. Respiró hondo y con ayuda de Seiya se puso de pie frente a Uranus. La miró a los ojos y en su mirada ya no había lugar a aquella frágil niña de instantes atrás.

-No tengo modo de corregirlo y lo sabes. -Le dijo. Uranus apretó la mandíbula evidentemente conteniéndose. -Espero que entiendas que de verdad quisiera hacerlo. Pero, si de verdad ya sabes lo que ocurrió, entonces sabrás entender porqué justamente a ti no podía decirte nada.

Aquello había sido un duro golpe, directo a su pecho y sintió el deseo de retroceder como a quien lo golpean en el rostro, el cual se cubrió con las manos un instante antes de volver a mirarla.

-Debí suponer que el pasado para ti sí importaba. -Le dijo y había decepción en sus ojos, pero su reina no se inmutó.

Y sin más se dio la vuelta para salir de allí.

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su casa. La luz a través de las ventanas le indicaba que sus padres ya estaban a la mesa. No los hizo esperar más y entró para cenar con ellos. Durante la cena, a pesar de desear cuestionar a sus padres, se limitó a no hacerlo y a simplemente disfrutar del calor familiar sin pensar en el pasado. Y se permitió reír como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. Se fue a la cama todavía sonriendo.

Mas cuando se recostó sobre su cama y la vista dio con el techo, el corazón se le oprimió de nuevo. Era curioso el recordar su origen y su final, pero nada intermedio. Lo que vivió estrictamente en el siglo XX, salvo por los recuerdos de cuando conoció a Serena y a Michiru, estaban perdidos dentro de una nube gris de incertidumbre. Y en cierta forma entendía porqué.

La última pelea en compañía de aquél sujeto, aquél guardián y heredero del sol, fue contra el mismo Caos. Ella había tenido la oportunidad de pelear lado a lado con él. Pero descubrió que no era tan fuerte como creía y que también le faltaba disciplina.

-Uranus!

Había sido demasiado tarde y sin duda moriría bajo el ataque de aquél mal que dominaba a los muertos como zombies.

-¡Eos!

Pero él se había interpuesto para defenderla. E hizo mucho más que eso, a pesar de la herida siguió peleando como quien recibe apenas un rasguño. ¡cuán errada había estado! Después de un golpe certero que el muchacho hizo, después de gastar tanto poder y energía, había caído de rodillas al suelo, con su mano derecha sobre la herida en su centro izquierdo, casi por debajo de las costillas.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NOO! -fue el grito de Sailor Saturn ante aquello.

-Saturn, encárgate del resto. -Fueron las apagadas palabras del príncipe mientras caía.

La Sailor de la destrucción no esperó ni un solo segundo para hacer como le había dicho y se había lanzado decidida a acabar con el mal que quedaba. Mientras sailor Uranus se había dirigido hacia él sosteniéndolo al instante.

Eos dejó salir una risa corta, a penas una burla hacia él mismo.

-Parece que después de todo, sí terminaré usando este cristal -inquirió más para sí que para ella, tomando el cristal en su mano libre. La chica alterada y asustada, trató de recriminarle aquello.

-Eres un imbécil porqué...

-Ahora eres tú quien debe protegerla -Pero Eos la interrumpió, mirándola directamente a los ojos, dejando claro que aquello era una orden y la sailor entendía perfectamente bien a qué "ella" se refería. -La era de las estrellas de momento debe entrar en pausa.

Y aquellas últimas palabras acabaron por revelarle la verdad a la sailor del aire.

-Sabías que esto pasaría. -Le acusó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Una sonrisa ladina se posó en el rostro del chico.

-No sabía el cómo. -Respondió aceptándose culpable. -Pero me alegra que haya sido así. -confesó, poco a poco aquella sonrisa era más honesta, pero aún no alcanzaba a borrar la tristeza de sus ojos. Y de pronto su semblante se enserió. -Dividí los males. -Le explicó. -De esa forma lucharan contra ellos uno tras otro, con periodos de descanso intermedios. Así aseguraremos la victoria.

Aquello explicaba porqué la era de paz entre el fin del Milenio de Plata hasta la liberación de Metalia había sido tan larga. Mientras ése mal no fuera vencido, el siguiente no tendría "permiso" de atacar; así de fuerte era aquél escudo, así de grande era la segunda vida de Apolo.

Él se había marchado a la Luna tras revelarle todo aquello, usando el poder de aquél cristal para poder llegar a tiempo antes de perder la vida y ser capaz de despedirse de su princesa. Aquello había ocurrido durante el Milenio de Plata. Y todo cuanto él le había advertido había ocurrido como se lo había dicho. Cuando recordó aquello durante ese viaje a Kinmoku, fue capaz de serenarse y tomar la decisión que no había querido elegir en un principio por sentirse impotente.

En la última visita a ese planeta, fue directamente con quien empezaría todo en la nueva vida.

-Hermes

El hombre, que no era otro que Taiki, le miró directamente analizándolo y descubriendo sus intenciones al hacerlo.

-Has tomado tu decisión. -Declaró.

Sailor Uranus mantuvo el gesto.

-Es una promesa más allá de ser una orden, que debo, quiero y cumpliré. -Le aseguró, con el brillo de una nueva determinación brillándole en los ojos. -Aunque él esté en desacuerdo ahora.

Hermes suspiró.

-En realidad, parece que no recuerda por completo o no entiende que el método de Saturn, aunque sanguinario, es el más conveniente para el resurgir de las estrellas. -Inquirió, en cierta forma tratando de defender a Seiya.

La sailor sin embargo, decidió obviar aquello y simplemente marcharse para hacer lo que debía.

-Debo irme. Tengo una Tierra que sacudir.

Y sacudirla había hecho. Gracias a ella la Neo Reina Serenity había terminado encerrada y acorralada en aquella habitación. Haruka suspiró de nuevo, antes de volver a tomar su celular para escribir y mandar un mensaje en respuesta al de su hermana.

Después de todo, era lo único a lo que podía apostar por ahora.

Sólo asegúrate de no separarte de

él. Sólo así me sentiré seguro de

saber que estás a salvo koneko.

Haruka.

Incluso si al final, resultaba que se había equivocado.

* * *

><p>Estaba cerca de ser la media noche cuando Seiya y Serena habían regresado al hotel bajo instrucción de Taiki, quien les había pedido fueran a la suite de Mina para discutir un tema importante. Un tanto intrigados aunque sin verdadera inquietud, los chicos habían abandonado su misión de reunir comida para cumplir con aquella orden. La verdad es que ambos habían estado aliviados del modo en el que Haruka se había tomado la noticia de que irían a España a la competencia, que no podían pensar en otra cosa.<p>

Cuando entraron a la habitación alcanzaron a escuchar parte de la conversación entonces, que se vio interrumpida bajo su llegada.

**-**Si lo analizan es una buena oportunidad. -Había dicho Mina antes de dirigir la vista hacia la entrada.

-Hey chicos -saludó Seiya.

El rostro de Yaten sin embargo era de reproche.

-Al fin llegan, estábamos a punto de decidir sin ustedes.

Seiya sonrió divertido.

-Aw, y eso te habría deprimido, ¿cierto?

Serena por su parte ignoró las voces de los chicos, que discutían como si se hallasen solos en la sala y se dirigió a Mina, que hizo lo mismo que ella.

-¿Sobre qué?

Mina se veía algo contrariada de responder y a pesar de que sólo había callado por escasos segundos, Taiki se le había adelantado dando la respuesta que la rubia tenía problema de elaborar.

-Es el campeonato World Series by Renault a finales de este mes, donde participará tu hermano Sere

-¿Qué hay con él? -inquirió más animada en aquella conversación, sentándose en el sillón frente a su compañera, Yaten y Seiya siguieron discutiendo entre ellos pero sobre-escuchando lo que comentaban sus compañeros.

Ésta vez Mina no tuvo quién respondiera por ella.

-Bueno, Andrew consiguió el que tuviésemos una pequeña participación en los festejos del campeonato.

-De verdad?! -Seiya saltó emocionado ante aquello con los ojos tan grandes iguales a los de su novia de coletas.

-Eso es increíble! -clamó Serena sonriente.

-Pero no es sólo eso. -Les dijo Yaten, intentando regresar a los chicos de su nube. -Tendremos que compartir el escenario.

-¿Con quién? -cuestionó Seiya, incapaz de borrarse esa sonrisa del rostro.

Hasta que el silencio se hizo en la habitación. Todos tenían la mirada en cualquier parte lejos del semblante de los chicos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Serena, de pronto desanimada también. -¿Acaso es alguien malo?

Taiki le sonrió débilmente.

-No realmente, de hecho ya la conociste.

-¿Eh? -Serena parpadeo confusa.

-Y entonces, ¿quién es?

Ésta vez Mina respondió a sabiendas de que sólo ella podía decir lo siguiente, pues era la única que a diferencia de sus compañeros no tenía relación directa con la artista a quien mencionaría y de la que sabía por chisme de su staff que a Serena no le sabía tan bien su nombre. Inspiró hondo antes de explicar.

-Es con Michiru, Serena.

El peso que cayó sobre los hombros de la chica de coletas fue tan grande, que incluso su compañero pudo sentirlo. En cierta forma Seiya sabía que incluso si Serena decía haberle perdonado, del dicho al hecho...

...Había mucho trecho.

**Michiru Sailor Neptune.**

**Blue Moon - Nana Mizuki**

**-**¿Estás lista?

-Sí.

Las luces se encendieron sobre el escenario, al tiempo en que Michiru se posicionaba en el centro de éste. El joven que estaba al pie del mismo, frente a un pequeño órgano, era su director particular en aquella escuela de música tan prestigiada.

-Bien, te daré el acorde para empezar. -Le dijo aquél muchacho de gafas.

-De acuerdo. -Asintió la joven sonriendo.

El piano pronunció sus notas y tras ellas, el violín enunció las suyas.

Ella siempre había sido privilegiada en las artes y siempre había creído que era por ser el complemento de "ella", su sailor gemela. Porque aunque podía ser refinada, el arte también era conocido por ser agresivo. Sin importar esa sonrisa que casi siempre adornaba su rostro, había más de un matiz en la pintura de su persona. Como el mar mismo de quien fuera hija, era indomable, nunca dócil aunque aparentara lo contrario. Era irónico que siendo la sailor de las profundidades marinas, hija de Poseidón, hubiese renacido en un país que justamente era de lo que carecía. ¡Mares! El Océano mismo estaba tan alejado. Y sin embargo, podía entender porqué había terminado en Francia, su música la había llevado hasta allá.

Poseidón, un sobreviviente de Chronos, no era tan posesivo como se pensara y siempre fue condescendiente con su hija (por no decir que se dejaba dominar por ella), su elegida guardiana. Tenía dos sacerdotes a su cargo, sus adorados satélites. Y por su relación con Chronos, Neptune siempre había estado familiarizada con el Reino Lunar. Al igual que Saturn había conocido a la guardiana de aquél satélite que alguna vez había sido un planeta, casi tan grande como Júpiter. Y había aceptado su misión de proteger al Sistema Solar de alguna amenaza externa.

Pero no fue sino hasta que la Reina Serenity del Milenio de Plata le dio una visita, que conoció a su compañera, su gemela que hasta entonces había estado alejada de su planeta natal, recluida por su mal comportamiento.

-Sailor Neptune -Le saludó la Reina.

-Su majestad -respondió la aludida con una reverencia.

-Me alegra verte pequeña, he de presentarte a tu compañera. -Le dijo, atrayendo la atención de la chica hacia la jovencita que estaba de pie a varios pasos por detrás de la mujer. -Ella es Sailor Uranus y a partir de ahora estará a tu cargo.

Recordaba haberla visto con curiosidad, intrigada por la falta de expresión de su futura compañera, como si fuera un chiquillo más que una jovencita. Cualquiera pensaría que era mucho más grande que la joven de cabellos aguamarinas, pero la realidad era que ella era mucho, mucho más grande que ésta ú detalle era que el poder del cristal de plata llevaba interfiriendo con el desarrollo de la sailor desde su concepción; además de que el planeta del agua también era conocido por su longevidad por encima de otros planetas, lo suficiente como para competir en la recta contra Plutón y Saturno. Y ahora Urano, sería igual que ellas una vez su cuerpo les hubiese alcanzado en edad.

Michiru suspiró tras el recuerdo, arrancándole notas al violín con pasión. Casi toda su música hablaba de ella misma, de su vida y de lo que sentía. Amaba a su princesa, pero amaba diferente a quien fuera su compañera. Con el paso del tiempo, recordó, ella y Uranus se habían vuelto verdaderas amigas, casi íntimas. Y la sailor del aire ya mostraba expresiones parecidas a las de su compañera. Lucharon incontables batallas, por _ella_, por el Reino Lunar. Y aunque Uranus secretamente se sentía atraída por la luz de la Luna, no entendía qué podía deber su compañera a la Reina Serenity como para seguirla.

Así que se decidió a averiguarlo tras el regreso de una batalla.

-¿Por qué la sigues?

No había necesidad de preguntar más o de dar información extra para que Neptune supiera a quién se refería su compañera. Además de haber sido siempre bastante perceptiva, su lazo con la joven que tenía en frente se había convertido en una unión casi psíquica.

Neptune sonrió entonces. Era justo que como su gemela, lo supiera.

-Hubo una vez que conocí a una hermosa niña y a su compañero -comenzó, -ambos eran hermanos y a la vez no lo eran. -Explicó, dejándose envolver por el recuerdo a través de sus ojos. -Se volvieron amantes y dieron vida al Sistema Solar como lo conocemos. Pero ella en especial era tan encantadora. -La sonrisa en su rostro era tan clara y tan bella, que Uranus creyó, que aquella niña debía en serio de ser tan especial como para traer tanta belleza en su compañera. -Era todo a lo que yo aspiraba ser y me concedió tener todo cuanto le pedí. -Confesó. -Hace unos años, esa misma niña renació en la forma de la nueva futura soberana de la Luna. Esta vez quiero ser yo quien le conceda todo lo que ella quiera.

Aquél sentimiento nunca la abandonó. Ni siquiera cuando reencarnó y se enfrentó a dicha princesa. Ella la había conquistado incluso antes de saber realmente quién era. Y les había devuelto la esperanza además. La adoraba, la quería en demasía. El verla feliz la hacía feliz a ella. Pero por sobre todo, amaba el hecho de ser correspondida en su amor por ella, lo suficiente para que le permitiera tener a Uranus como amante, vida tras vida.

Aunque había sido un amor demasiado complicado y duro. Desde el comienzo, sentía que le había fallado de muchas maneras. Cuando pelearon por primera vez contra el Caos, la había dejado entrar en aquella dimensión sin su compañía, pensando que de esa forma podría cuidarle las espaldas.

-No puedo entrar allí. -Declaró deteniéndose por detrás de su compañera que la miró enarcando una ceja, confundida. -Me quedaré a la espera, para prevenir cualquier tipo de emboscada.

Aquella explicación había sido suficiente para convencerla y Neptune se había quedado a evitar que más enemigos les atacaran. Pero ello también provocó el que perdiera a su compañera tras dejarla sola... Cuando Metalia despertó y destruyó el Milenio de Plata, las vidas de ellas dos se vieron interrumpidas, debían renacer en el siglo XX para proteger a su princesa y para mantener a raya a Pharaón 90, de modo que no interfiriera con las otras batallas de las chicas, sino hasta que éstas estuvieran listas para hacerle frente.

En aquella ocasión Uranus fue la primera en apagar su estrella, con Neptune envolviéndola en sus brazos.

-Prometo no dejarte sola en la próxima vida. Te pusieron a mi cargo y a mi cargo estarás. -Le había jurado.

Y un juramento era algo que no podía romper. De modo que fue la primera en despertar y en pelear contra el mal. Fue ella quien la buscó como lo prometió y fue ella quien la cuidó y aconsejó cada que la necesitaba. Y juntas se reencontraron con su princesa.

Michuru suspiró verdaderamente cansada, toda la semana había estado practicando y a pesar de que le apasionaba su música, en este momento anhelaba los intermedios de descanso. Sus memorias estaban incompletas y ahí radicaba el que su fuerza también estuviese reducida, pero usaba su música para traer de nuevo a sí misma aquellas vivencias. Lo malo, era que no funcionaba exactamente como le gustaría y eso había provocado el que sólo pudiese ubicar a sus dos "hermanas".

Su celular sonó entonces, un número desconocido aparecía en la pantalla, era una videollamada y decidió tomarla, quizá fuera Haruka.

-¿Hola? -Saludó insegura hasta que la imagen por fin se dibujó en la pantalla.

Una chica amatista estaba del otro lado, literalmente.

-Michiru, tanto tiempo.

El rostro de la aludida se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-¡Rei!, es bueno saber de ti amiga. ¿Qué tal las cosas en Japón? -El rostro de su compañera se apagó, demostrando una gran tristeza, Michiru lo notó al instante -¿Rei?

-Eres la única a la que puedo recurrir en este momento. -Confesó la morena. -Necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿podrías ser tan amable de prestarme dinero? -pidió con pena, pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo más y aquella timidez desapareció. -¡ah! y también si pudieras darme un pase para el evento de NASCAR en Canadá te lo agradecería.

Michiru parpadeo confusa, insegura de si había escuchado bien.

-Quisiera decir que estás abusando, pero mi educación me lo impide -trató de bromear, no era como que no le sobrara el dinero, era una celebridad después de todo. Y sabía que su amiga no era una interesada, por eso quiso indagar en el asunto. -Rei, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

-Te lo diré tan pronto me reuna contigo -respondió la morena, desconcertándola.

-¿Vendrás a Francia?

Una leve sonrisa llegó a las comisuras de la boca de Rei, como si fuese una disculpa.

-En realidad pretendía ir a España primero, un día antes de tu evento. -Explicó, dejando claro que sabía el itinerario de la chica. -¿Podré verte?

-Claro. -Asintió al instante.

Rei suspiró aliviada.

-Bien, hasta entonces, te enviaré por correo la relación exacta de lo que necesito.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

La conversación terminó y Michiru se quedó un instante más admirando la pantalla. Mars era su otra "hermana", o dicho de otra forma su compañera inner, a quien estaba a cargo de entrenar. La joven escuchó entonces la voz de aquél vivo recuerdo, el mismo día en que la Neo Reina Serena escapara rumbo a Kinmoku por primera vez. Ambas sailors habían estado entrenando ese día y tras tomar un descanso marchaban rumbo a palacio.

En aquél camino se habían detenido a ver lo vasto que era el reino, a lo lejos divisaban a su soberana; pero también percibían el aura de tristeza que la rodeaba.

_"¿No deseas a veces, tener la oportunidad de otra vida? -le había cuestionado sailor Mars entonces, mientras le daba la espalda viendo aquella escena en la que su reina tenía la mirada baja de pie frente aquella fuente que noche tras noche reflejaba la Luna. -A veces pienso, que estamos haciendo exactamente lo opuesto de lo que ella quería para nosotras."_

Su semblante era triste para entonces, perdida en la nostalgia de aquellos tiempos. Con las lágrimas nublando su vista. Sí. Deseaba con vehemencia la libertad de una vida más simple. De la oportunidad de desarrollar y cumplir sus sueños. Pero también estaba orgullosa de ser una sailor, a final de cuentas era lo en realidad era, su esencia misma y hubo un tiempo en el que había sido todo lo necesario para sentirse feliz y satisfecha.

¿En qué punto cambió aquello?, se cuestionó, cerrando los ojos sintiéndose abrumada; en su mente reviviendo aquella discusión.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo entenderlo? -le reclamó a su _gemela _tras su enfrentamiento con su soberana. -Tú más que nadie deberías de comprenderla. Tu lealtad además es con ella. Si ella decide cambiar

-Si ella reniega de lo que es entonces no tengo razón para seguir a su cargo. -Le espetó interrumpiéndola, dejando en claro que esta vez no le sería tan fácil el persuadirla.

Seguían en Kinmoku, lejos de la presencia de su reina.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -Neptune le miró perpleja. -Haruka tú no eres así.

Aquello fastidió aún más a su compañera.

-¿Y cómo se supone que soy entonces? ¿Cómo se supone que es Hotaru? -reclamó, recalcando que la morena también había actuado de un modo que nunca había sido el suyo. -Es como si toda nuestra historia estuviese fundamentada en una mentira.

Neptune inspiró profundamente para relajarse.

-No importa el pasado sino el ahora. Recuérdalo.

-Es difícil hacerlo, cuando la persona que me lo enseñó está arrepintiéndose de su presente precisamente por un pasado que apenas y recuerda. -Murmuró la rubia.

Y sólo entonces Neptune lo entendió. Lo entendió todo.

-Eso es lo que te molesta -declaró, con las orbes abiertas en sorpresa. -Estás herida.

-No me digas lo que siento. -Le exigió su compañera, aunque empezando a ceder.

-Y enojada. -Resaltó, con las cejas juntas. -Porque ella, aún a pesar de tus esfuerzos no puede ser feliz.

Finalmente Uranus cedió por completo, dejando que el peso en sus hombros se evidenciara con su aura caída.

-Era nuestra única misión y fallamos. -Lamentó y Neptune se percató de que su compañera estaba por llorar. -El enemigo siempre fuimos nosotros mismos.

No había sabido cómo consolarla después de eso. De modo que simplemente había optado por dejarla sola y volver a donde estaba su soberana. La encontró sola en medio del jardín central del palacio de aquél planeta. Sentada en el suelo a pesar de su largo vestido blanco. Y en lo hinchados que estaban sus ojos se podía descubrir que había estado llorando.

-Su majestad -le saludó, quedándose a dos pasos de distancia, como el protocolo decía.

La aludida ni siquiera despegó la vista del suelo.

-Lamento toda esta situación Neptune, pero ya no tienes porqué preocuparte. -Le dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos. -Volveré a la Tierra.

-No es necesario si no es lo que su corazón desea, majestad. -Le dijo, siempre propia. -Además, puede volver cuando quiera; sólo asegúrese de no venir sola. Estamos más que dispuestas a escoltarla.

Serenity le miró de reojo antes de volver la vista al suelo y en su sonrisa había el asomo de una burla hacia si misma. Aquello preocupó en cierto modo a la sailor, lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese disculparse por cualquier error que hubiese cometido, su reina le habló en confianza, casi resignada.

-¿Sabes? Una de las cosas que aborrecí al volverme reina, fue todo el lenguaje formal que de pronto me tuvieron mis amigas a las que siempre consideré como mis hermanas. -Confesó, con los ojos cristalinos por el asomo de nuevas lágrimas. -Es extraño cómo lo que soñamos realizar termina de alguna manera no siendo tan encantador.

Aquello había sido lo justo que la sailor había necesitado oír para entender qué era lo que realmente necesitaba su reina. No necesitaba una súbdita que fuera una extraña con ella. Necesitaba a la piel que estaba debajo del traje, por hablar metafóricamente. Lo que necesitaba era una amiga.

Se arrodilló entonces justo en frente de ella, tras haber inspirado largamente para despojarse de aquél keigo. Y en un instante su transformación desapareció, dejando sólo a Michiru delante de aquella mujer a la que amaba tanto. Le miró con ternura y verdadera preocupación en sus ojos, logrando el que la rubia la mirara al fin.

-¿Cómo van tus heridas Usagi?

Los ojos azules, esos que conquistaban hasta el más frío ser se abrieron en asombro, antes de soltar las lágrimas que sobrecogieron a su dueña. Usagi se lanzó a los brazos de Michiru tan sólo un segundo después, por fin desahogándose.

-Ya, ya, pequeña. -Le consoló su amiga, reconfortándola con sus caricias tras abrazarla. -Todo estará bien te lo prometo.

Uranus había tenido razón. Era su única misión y habían fallado...

Pero aún estaban a tiempo de corregir ese error y esta vez velarían únicamente por la felicidad de su maestra, de su única soberana. Incluso si aquello significaba el tener que acabar con la vida que tenía en ese momento.

-Sólo se necesitaba una razón justa para morir. Y yo se la di. -Se recordó a sí misma la sailor de las profundidades marinas, tras recordar cómo había terminado aquella decisión.

-¿Qué has hecho Neptune?

El rey Endimión la veía consternado y perplejo, delante de sí, con ese semblante tan perdido, tan ajeno a ella misma. Mientras el maremoto de Neptuno se elevaba como un muro que envolvía aquella torre del palacio, negando el acceso a cualquiera que intentara entrar. Había varios cuerpos inertes por delante de la sailor.

-No se preocupe majestad, este planeta seguirá siendo la Tierra prometida. -Le dijo con una sonrisa ausente en su rostro. -Ahora elija el camino que quiera seguir. -Le pidió, levantando el brazo derecho en esa dirección haciendo que aquella muralla de agua se abriera como un pasaje, sólo lo justo para que pasara aquél hombre. -Yo guardaré silencio hasta el final.

Esta vez los ojos del rey se abrieron en asombro, no porque ella le diera el paso, sino porque podía distinguir al fondo la silueta de Eos y su esposa luchando contra aquellos zombies. Y porque en ese momento entendió, de qué iba aquél ataque y lo que significaría el dar un paso al frente.

Cuando aquello terminó para dar comienzo a lo verdadero, Uranus la había buscado, justo antes de que sus resplandores volvieran a dormirse. La plática, el encuentro había sido mucho más largo; pero lo único que recordaba Michiru de aquél encuentro era una sola frase.

-Prometo que en mi próxima vida, seré yo quien cuide de ti.-Le había dicho su compañera, estrechándola en sus brazos. -Haré realidad tu más grande sueño Michiru.

Su más grande sueño, pensó la muchacha de regreso al presente. Preguntándose cómo era posible que su compañera supiera mejor que ella qué era lo que su corazón deseaba.

-¿Lista Michiru? -le llamó el director, tras verla de nuevo de pie en el escenario (aunque pareciera que la chica no estuviera segura de en qué momento o cómo exactamente había llegado ahí, pero no podía importar menos).

Michiru sonrió.

-Desde luego.

Y tocó una vez más aquél violín, en busca de la respuesta que Haruka tenía.

* * *

><p>Darien Meio se detuvo a la entrada de un viejo laboratorio, cerca de la catedral de St. Paul, a penas a una cuadra de la misma. Y se detuvo un instante a admirar aquella edificación; maravillado de que a pesar de los cambios que habían azotado la ciudad, aquella catedral siguiera de pie casi inmune al tiempo. Suspiró con pesar antes de tocar el timbre de la reja negra que tenía en frente.<p>

Tan sólo un instante después la puerta del pórtico se abrió y un hombre de mediana estatura, cuyos blancos cabellos brillaban bajo la luz de la Luna, se asomó por ésta hasta bajar los escalones para poder abrir aquella reja negra.

-Profesor Tomoe -saludó el moreno, analizándolo.

-Mamoru Chiba -saludó de igual forma. -Pero supongo que ahora sería más correcto llamarte Darien.

El aludido bufó antes de responder.

-No creí que me reconocería.

Ganándose un gesto de severo desagrado por parte de su compañero.

-¿Y qué te hizo pensar que tú me reconocerías a mí, sin que fuera porque yo me quería descubierto?

Darien enarcó una ceja, esta vez mirando a aquél hombre bajo una nueva luz.

-Así que planeó el que lo buscara. -Concluyó.

-No tengo intenciones de volver a ver a Setsuna -fue su cortante respuesta. -No volveré a entregarle a Hotaru -Declaró, sin dejar de transmitirle la amenaza a través de sus ojos.

Darien suspiró con pesadez tras entender la razón detrás de aquél comportamiento tan brusco.

-Ya no es la misma persona -intentó convencerle.

-Eso a mí no me consta -Pero el padre de Hotaru no se dejaría persuadir tan fácilmente, no como lo hiciera siglos atrás tan sólo para perderla bajo la rota promesa de que su hija volvería a él tras terminar con su misión. Lo cierto era, que su misión nunca terminaría a menos que la misma soberana a la que seguía así se lo ordenara. -Como sea, entra, no podemos hablar esto aquí afuera. -Le espetó dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose dentro de la estancia.

El moreno le siguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes murmurar para sí mismo...

-No. No podemos.

**Setsuna Sailor Plut.**

**The flavor of life - Utada Hikaru**

**-**Argh, me siento tan ridícula.

Por segunda vez en esa noche Setsuna suspiró con cansancio y fastidio. Para alguien que había deseado pasar por una persona normal, sin duda actuaba como toda una excéntrica. Estaba en el aeropuerto de Puerto Rico y simplemente no se animaba a acercarse a la taquilla para comprar un boleto de avión. La verdad era que le daba miedo. Nunca se había subido a uno. ¿Y qué pasaba si el avión dejaba de funcionar de repente? ¿Y si quedaban sumergidos debajo del mar? Era una larga distancia después de todo...

Arrggg -volvió a gruñir frustrada, dejando caer los hombros para terminar con un puchero en su rostro moreno. -Tal vez debería volver después... -suspiró.

Siendo la sailor del tiempo y el cambio, la verdad era que no necesitaba realmente de transporte para viajar esa distancia. Su poder le permitiría simplemente moverse de tiempo en tiempo en el lugar en el que lo deseara. Pero había usado demasiadas veces su cristal sailor después de haberlo tenido prácticamente fuera de servicio por años, que ahora se había quedado sin reservas. Y si quería alcanzar a su primo tendría que subir a un avión.

Suspiró con pesadez dejando caer los hombros. Trayendo a su mente el recuerdo de una niña de coletas rosadas que en su tiempo, también había tenido miedo de viajar. Si la pequeña Rini había podido viajar sola, en el estado en el que se encontraba, ella con más razón debía poder hacerlo. Tendría 19 años en dos días más y ni una sola excusa para seguir siendo cobarde.

-Ánimo Karen, tú puedes hacerlo -se dijo a sí misma, usando el nombre que sus padres le habían dado en esta vida (donde sí tenía padres), seguía aferrándose a la posibilidad de ser alguien diferente, al menos esta vez en serio.

Dos horas después estaba dentro del avión esperando a que despegase. Los nervios seguían allí, sí, pero estaba resignada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo sabía realmente. ¿Tenía al menos un plan? Lo cierto era que no. Poco quedaba de la mujer madura, centrada y decidida que había sido antes. Ahora sólo era una muchacha asustadiza la mayor parte del tiempo. Siendo quien era tenía toda la información de su propia historia, pero no necesariamente porque la recordara, sino sólo porque la había visto a través de aquellas puertas del tiempo. Y quizá por eso había estado tan renuente a aceptar a su sailor interna. Aunque tampoco sería correcto decir que no recordaba nada. Claro que recordaba! Pero los recuerdos que tenía eran aquellos que la apoyaban en su decisión de tener una vida común y corriente.

Tan perdida estaba, mirando sin mirar a través de la ventanilla, que no fue plenamente consciente del momento en el que el avión había despegado. Pensaba en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo en que no pensaba en nada.

¿Por qué le habría tocado una existencia tan complicada? Cierto era que no tenía propiamente una vida entera de drama y que no había tenido que pelear ni por, ni con amores pasados ni futuros. Pero había tenido otro tipo de sentimientos. Otro tipo de peleas.

Plutón. La segunda hija de Chronos y la que había tenido que cargar con el peso de cuidar su celda. Chronos se había convertido en el tiempo mismo, aquellas puertas, resguardadas celosamente por ella, no eran otra cosa más que las rejas de una cárcel que le mantenían prisionero. El gigante había sido dividido en sus dos hijas, y con ello se había debilitado al grado de ser sólo un concepto, una energía pero nunca un ente. O al menos, mientras estuviese cautivo nunca lo sería. Ella y Saturn habían sido en cierta forma rescatadas, pero mientras que su hermana estaba condenada a renacer para morir una y otra vez, ella se había congelado en una edad, atorada en la misma prisión que era de su padre. Y durante mucho tiempo no supo realmente quién era el prisionero de quién.

Claro, salía a pelear de vez en cuando. Siempre que el enemigo fuera externo y ameritara el uso de su ataque dañino. Pero realmente no tenía una vida fuera de eso. Su único seguidor, Caronte, estaba condenado también a vagar en el río de la muerte, aquél que llevaba a los recién muertos al inframundo. Era una existencia "seca", por llamarle de alguna manera. Y nunca sintió que lo fuera o que necesitara más, hasta que la conoció a ella.

A la pequeña dama.

La morena se había quedado dormida. Algo raro en ella si le sumábamos el hecho de estar soñando con su pasado. Un pasado que difícilmente era capaz de SENTIR como suyo, a pesar de que sabía que lo era.

Recordaba su mente, siguiendo el hilo de sus últimos pensamientos, los rumores contra los que siempre había tenido que pelear. Cuando la acusaban de querer más a la hija de la soberana de la Luna más que a la soberana misma.

-Quiero a esa niña como si fuera mi hija, pero nunca he menospreciado a la princesa. -Se había defendido aquella vez, antes de la batalla contra Neherenia. -La razón por la que quiero tanto a su hija, es porque fue la primera que entró en contacto conmigo cuando aún estaba recluida. -Les había explicado a sus compañeras las outers, que recién habían conocido a la niña que venía del futuro, la que sería su nueva princesa en el siglo XXX -Todo estaba destinado para que ocurriera de cierta forma, pero ella me salvó.

Era cierto, de no haber sido por Rini que había logrado entrar en contacto con Plut, Usagi no la habría conocido, ni tampoco la habría recordado después de tantos siglos para revivirla una vez consiguió el poder para hacerlo, después de su coronación en el siglo xxx; dándole la oportunidad a la sailor de tener una vida relativamente normal en el siglo xx al lado de las demás chicas.

-No es justo que estés aquí sola -le había dicho entonces, con esa mirada tan llena de amor que le caracterizaba.

-Es mi deber como sailor -había respondido la sailor del cambio, insegura de sus propias palabras que sonaban más como un texto ensayado que como algo en lo que creyera realmente.

-Querrás decir tu castigo como hija de Chronos -refutó la Neo Reina Serenity -No es justo. Hace tiempo que ese mal dejó de ser malo o bueno. Simplemente es. El tiempo no puede juzgarse. -Le dijo.

Y sus ojos se habían cerrado con sus manos juntas en una plegaria. De pronto ya no estaban en los aposentos del guardián del tiempo. Eran sólo dos soberanas, en un espacio en blanco demasiado cálido para considerarse vacío. Y Plut no tardó en dejarse envolver por aquella luz que la soberana de la Luna y la Tierra irradiaba.

-Voy a darte una nueva vida. La vida que debiste tener desde un principio -le habló extendiendo los brazos hacia ella.

La sailor lució alarmada de pronto.

-¿Pero y las puertas del tiempo?!

-Seguirán aquí cuando te vayas, solamente tú las puedes abrir. -Respondió sonriendo. -Es cierto que hay quienes pueden viajar a través del tiempo, pero el desgaste que sufrirán al hacerlo es algo que los consumirá poco a poco hasta acabarlos y que al contrario de ellos a ti jamás te alcanzará. -Le aseguró.

Plut bajó la mirada luciendo consternada, asustada, insegura y con ganas de llorar. Haciendo evidente que en su interior era tan sólo una niña pequeña que a penas y había vivido. Serenity le sonrió con ternura.

-Sailor Plut -Volvió a llamarle su reina, consiguiendo el que ésta por fin le mirase a los ojos. -Mereces tener una vida.

El sueño cambió entonces, volviéndose pesado, denso, casi asfixiante. Vagando cerca del final de aquella existencia que le habían entregado, de la que había disfrutado hasta mucho después de alcanzar el momento en el que la historia la alcanzara. En esas paradojas en las que había sido capaz de estar en dos puntos al mismo tiempo, en el que su pasado era su presente y su futuro también. En el que había alguien igual a ella ocupando un espacio distinto.

En el que su hermana, había vuelto a ser su hermana, la primera hija de Chronos y la más sanguinaria de las dos. La había enfrentado entonces, cuando la habían seguido a Kinmoku en busca de su reina.

-Así que ahora volvemos a ser hermanas de la discordia. -Había sido el saludo que había reservado para ella, planeando el que fuera una bofetada con guante blanco, una acusación y una advertencia.

-Nunca dejamos de serlo. -Pero para ese punto, Saturn era incapaz de sentir cualquier cosa que amenazara con desviarla de su objetivo. -La diferencia está en que yo nunca lo olvidé.

Aquello hizo que Plut apretase el gesto, rechinando los dientes y cerrando las manos en puño, la izquierda sobre su báculo.

-No. Sólo lo escondiste de ti misma.-Señaló elevando la voz con molestia. -Pudiste habernos advertido.

-¿Para qué? Para que interfirieran como siempre? -Esta vez fue el turno de su compañera de lucir enfurecida. -Si lo hacía así ella no sería directamente culpable. -Se defendió.

-Tal vez no, pero terminaste complicando más las cosas. -Acusó Plut, cerca de levantar el báculo en dirección a la sailor de la destrucción y el renacimiento en una clara declaración de guerra -¿Qué ganas con despertar los recuerdos en la mente de tus compañeras a tu antojo?

Saturn le dio la espalda, con gesto altaneramente elegante.

-No planee que fuera así, sencillamente no tenía el poder necesario para devolver los recuerdos de todas. -Respondió restándole importancia como quien acaba de leer un poema sin sentido. -Así que me concentré en las importantes, las que no interferirían.

-Claro, y de las outers sólo tú eras digna o no? -Inquirió con cinismo, dejando la nota de enojo resbalar por su temple.

-Uranus siempre ha sido recelosa de nuestra princesa, no podía arriesgarme.-Se defendió. -Siendo Neptune su compañera quedaba eliminada también. Y tú... -Se detuvo para dedicarle una larga mirada, pero pareciera que sólo la había despreciado. -Bueno, está más que obvio que tú no requerías mi ayuda. No es mi culpa si nunca te atreviste a usar esas puertas. -Se burló sonriendo ladinamente y con sorna.

Al final había sido Saturn quien había dado la bofetada.

-Tienes tu oportunidad de hablar con ella, igual que todas. -le dijo, volviendo a atraer su atención. -Elige bien tus palabras, pues puede que sean las últimas.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Es una advertencia. -REspondió, y en sus ojos se desataba un mar de furia que no se expresó en el resto de su cuerpo. -Te lo debo, por haberme arrancado de mi padre incontables veces. -Murmuró en tono sombrió.

Eso acabó por destruír la paciencia de Plut.

-¡Titán no es tu padre!

-No. -Le cortó la amatista. -Pero es lo que queda de quien alguna vez lo fue.

La había dejado sola tras decir aquello y Plut había entendido bien a lo que se refería. Era curioso, el soñarse recordar algo dentro de un recuerdo. Pero así era como se veía entonces. Evocando las palabras que su reina le había regalado cuando le había devuelto su libertad.

_"Mereces tener una vida."_

Y era perfectamente razonable el recordar aquello, estando a un instante de hablar con quien en ese momento era su reina 'fugitiva'. De todas las sailors, ella era sin duda la que más le debía.

-Aunque pareciera lo contrario, nunca desee encadenarte a la pesadilla de un futuro perfecto. -Le había dicho entonces, dentro de aquella habitación en la que se había hospedado, después de que Neptune la hubiese llevado ahí tras revisar la sanación de su herida en su brazo izquierdo. -Siempre quise ser imparcial, es sólo que los malos hábitos a veces permanecen inmunes al tiempo mismo. -Se quiso justificar, pues era evidente que se había comportado como una segunda madre con ChibiUsa al grado de a veces responder en el bien de ella más allá del bien mismo del futuro.

-Él también es su rey. -Había sido la respuesta de Serenity, sentada en aquella amplia y mullida cama; que no era la suya, se recordó al verla. No. Aquella habitación era de Seiya.

-Tan sólo porque tú lo elegiste como pareja.-Le aseguró y en sus ojos no hubo mentira. -Si pasas de él, nosotras haremos lo mismo, nuestra lealtad siempre ha estado contigo.

Pero la joven mujer había dejado salir un quejido en forma de risa.

-Eso irónicamente sólo consigue complicarme las cosas, ¿pasar de él? -se reclamó más a sí misma. -¿cómo puedo hacerle eso después de haber sido yo quien lo hubo elegido?! -le cuestionó mirándola al fin.

-No sabías de

-No. No sabía. -Le cortó, a sabiendas de que había estado por mencionar a Seiya y de quién representaba en su pasado. -Pero le reconocí, algo en mí se encendió aquella vez y no hice nada por cambiarlo, ¡nada! -Dijo elevando la voz una octava, tras recordar aquél primer encuentro en el aeropuerto de Tokyo.

-Porque no deseabas hacernos daño. -Trató de razonar Plut. -Usagi, todo este tiempo siempre te has dedicado a dar, incluso en lo respectivo al amor. Sé que le amas y sé bien en la encrucijada en la que te encuentras; pero incluso así, tu corazón sólo clama por uno ¿o no?

En su rostro había preocupación, porque realmente quería a esa chica, a esa mujer en la que se había convertido, la adoraba. Y estaba arrepentida de haber perdido de vista el hacerla feliz. Por un instante sus palabras parecieron tener peso en el corazón de la rubia. Pero el instante se desvaneció tan pronto como le vino.

-Hice un juramento.

'Necia hasta el final', había pensado la sailor del cambio. -No interferiré en tu decisión, la apoyaré sea cual sea pero no sin antes darte todas las opciones.

Primero el silencio. Y después Usagi suspiró.

-Gracias. -Le sonrió débilmente. -Tal vez si el destino nos lo permite, podamos tener la oportunidad de corregir todo esto en una nueva vida.

-Tal vez. -Asintió Setsuna, por fin sonriendo sintiéndose algo aliviada al ver aquella sonrisa honesta en el rostro de su amiga.

-Setsuna -Pero al notar aquella inseguridad en el rostro de ella, Usagi, siendo tan noble como era, se había puesto de pie de inmediato, no deseando que alguien más pasara por lo mismo que ella. -De todas, eras la que tenía más derecho de ser libre de esta carga. -Le dijo envolviendo sus manos con las suyas propias. -Si vuelves a renacer, me gustaría que lo recordaras.

Aquella última petición, aquellas últimas palabras, resonaron en los oídos de la morena antes de que el sueño terminara de esfumarse de su ser...

"No te ates a ésta vida, si no es lo que deseas."

Era por eso. Justamente por eso, que había estado tan pero tan renuente a despertar a su sailor interna. Pero también entendía que eso era todo lo que era, su esencia.

-Sólo deseo hacerte feliz. -Murmuró, a sabiendas de que para lograrlo, debía volver a su lado para defenderla. -Devolverte en gratitud el regalo que me diste.

Derramó un par de lágrimas tras decir aquello, lloró tan sólo un pequeño instante, justo cuando el avión comenzaba a aterrizar.

La haría feliz y para lograrlo, ayudaría a quien ya tenía un plan bien elaborado para defender a quien hubiese sido su única mejor amiga.

Molly.

* * *

><p>Cuando Nephryte entró en la habitación lo primero que vio fueron las ropas acomodadas sobre la cama y las dos maletas que Molly iba llenando tras decidir qué se llevaría para el viaje. Y no pudo evitar el asombro que acompañó a su pregunta cuando la formuló.<p>

**-**¿Vendrás conmigo?

Molly detuvo su tarea tras escucharle hablar, ligeramente sorprendida de verlo ahí con ella. Y tras un instante respondió.

-Sé que no puedo ir contigo. -Le dijo sonriendo de forma comprensiva, pues entendía la alarma que se había reflejado en los ojos del muchacho. -Pero puedo alcanzarte en España. -Le aseguró, divertida del alivio que se reflejaba en su novio para luego tensarse con sospecha. -Descuida -le sonrió con más fuerza acariciándole el brazo, -no interferiré si es lo que te preocupa. Sólo quiero verla, aunque sea un instante. -Le aseguró, con la plegaria brillándole en los ojos.

El pelirojo sonrió dejando escapar un suspiro, su sonrisa nunca alcanzó sus ojos.

-Quisiera que fuera diferente.

-Sí bueno, no basta con quererlo. -Respondió ella quitándole importancia, devolviéndose a la tarea de guardar su ropa.

-Neprhyte -fue en ese momento que Ziocyte apareció como una especia de holograma frente a ellos. -Ha llegado la hora, hemos localizado a Beryl

Los dos se tensaron al oír aquello. Pero mientras ella sentía excitación anticipación a lo que deseaba, él sentía su pecho oprimirse de tener que dejarla. Ella lo sabía y por eso le devolvió la mirada.

-Ve. -le dijo volviéndole a sonreír. -Yo estaré bien, lo prometo.

Él asintió, recordándose que había prometido el confiar y creer en ella.

-Te veré en dos semanas. -le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí. -Respondió, cerrando los ojos para que él no viera la tristeza que comenzaba a posarse en ellos.

Tras un instante, él desapareció junto con su compañero. El semblante de la peliroja cambió a uno de determinación, pero casi ausente de emoción alguna. No era descuidada, así que salió al balcón, recargandosé en el barandal de espaldas, sólo por si acaso él volviese aparecer allí mismo. Y sacando su celular del bolsillo hizo una llamada.

Sonó dos y tres veces, hasta que la llamada fue tomada.

-Con Andrew Aino por favor. -Fue lo primero que dijo y no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de escuchar la voz del mismo. -Andrew, soy Molly, ¿conseguiste que aceptaran la oferta? -Sonrió tras escuchar la respuesta. -No, Darien estará allí también, no te preocupes. Pero necesito que convenzas a Serena. -Su vista se permitió perderse en el cielo nocturno, tras comprobar que la habitación seguía vacía. -Descuida, sé cómo lidear con Mina.

**Helena Sailor Star Fighter**

**Finale - L'Arc en Ciel**

Era domingo, el último día que permanecerían en aquella playa. Volverían al día siguiente al centro de la ciudad. Justo a tiempo para las clases del medio día. Pareciera como si el sueño se hubiese terminado, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquél último día ya casi se había acabado. Faltaban dos escasas horas para la media noche y Seiya estaba recargado en el sillón de la ventana, con la guitarra entre sus brazos y una libreta en medio de las piernas, tenía además una pluma sostenida encima de su oreja derecha, con la que al parecer había hecho anotaciones.

Y cantaba mientras tocaba y luego escribía para dar comienzo otra vez con el canto. Cumpliendo con la tarea que se le había encomendado, de escribir una canción que pudiera compartir con la artista francesa, Michiru. Lejos de mostrarse en problemas por aquella enmienda, se sentía motivado; había estado deseando el componer desde que hubieran llegado a la playa. Pero con la cantidad de trabajo le había sido imposible. Ahora pareciera que el mismo trabajo estaba intentando recompensarle.

Pues sabía exactamente la historia que ahora quería contar. Y dicha historia estaba cantando justo ahora.

_-"Awaku hakanage na utsukushisa_  
><em>kowasarenu you chizuka ni dakitoseta"<em>

Su voz resonaba por toda la habitación, llenando cada recoveco con la magia que sólo él poseía. Una magia a la que su conciente aún era ignorante. Era como si una bruma hubiese cubierto de pronto el espacio en el que se encontraba. Había algo místico en la letra de esta nueva canción.

_"Tsuki no kakurega de motomeau_  
><em>kanjiteruno wa sadame no setsunasa yo"<em>

Aunque no estaba seguro de si aquella letra sería la más adecuada, no era capaz de despegarse de esa melodía. Era como si un lejano espíritu le hubiese dominado, llamándole constantemente hasta convencerlo de cantarle.

_"Shinobiyoru kehai fusaidate  
>oitsumerareta urei no kuchimoto ni fureta"<em>

**-**¿Estás trabajando en una nueva canción?

Seiya abrió los ojos ligeramente sobresaltado y en un instante la escena se desprendió tras reventar la burbuja mística en la que se había encerrado. Serena estaba de pie frente a él con una mirada curiosa y su clásica sonrisa, esa que dedicaba sólo para él.

-Bombón -exclamó al verla, tranquilizando su corazón en el proceso.

La rubia tomó la libreta del chico y se dispuso a leer lo que llevaba escrito, en un intento de evitar el que él le cuestionara desde cuándo estaba en la habitación. No quería tener que responder aquella pregunta o de lo contrario se vería obligada a responder que no quería escucharle cantar aquello, por una razón que no lograba elaborar.

-Shuumakue mukau hizashi no naka, mabushisugite ashita ga mienai, furimuita kimi wa toki o koete mitsumeteiru, adokenai shoujo no mama -leyó y de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron en asombro, tras haberse deshecho del semblante tenso y fruncido por el trabajo que le costó leer aquello. -Estás escribiendo en japonés.

Seiya rió por lo bajo.

-¿Oxidada?

-No del todo. -Aceptó sonriendo de nuevo. -Pero lo entenderé mejor si me lo cantas. -Le animó, usando secretamente la psicología inversa.

-Aún no está terminada. -Confesó el moreno para alivio de la rubia.

-Pero la terminarás. -Quién seguía intentando desprenderlo en secreto de aquella tarea. Y tomándolo de ambas manos, tras haber dejado la libreta en el sillón junto con la guitarra que le quitara después de las manos. -Debes dormir, anda ven conmigo.

Él la siguió de buena gana, sonriendo ladinamente mientras enarcaba una ceja de forma coqueta.

-¿Dormiremos juntos?

-Sí, pero será del verbo dormir, no del verbo tendremos relaciones sexuales.

Él volvió a reír dejandose guiar por ella hasta la mullida cama.

-Lástima -se expresó, restándole importancia con un ligero subir y bajar de hombros. -Algún día habrás de ceder bombón. -Le advirtió adentrándose con ella en ese lecho debajo de las cobijas.

-No pierdas la esperanza Hino. -Fue la respuesta de ella, rodando los ojos.

Y se dejó abrazar por él, dejándose envolver bajo el refugio de sus brazos. El moreno suspiró tras haber respirado el aroma a cereza que desprendía el aún húmedo cabello de ella. A sabiendas de que de nuevo en la ciudad, no podría compartir cama con ella. Acarició la piel de ella, mientras ésta conciliaba el sueño. Aquella vieja melodía envolviéndolo de nuevo. Sus ojos nublándose de aquél pasado, de ese bizarro sueño que constantemente le llamaba.

Su canción incompleta se completó poco a poco bajo el encantamiento del sueño del que había caído presa. Aún relativamente consciente de la presencia de su compañera, pero tan lejano como para visualizar ya el lugar en el que estaba. Quedó profundamente dormido y el sueño empezó así, con aquella canción de fondo.

El Universo era un lugar oscuro y frío, lleno de la Nada. Y cuando las estrellas fueron creadas, con su refulgente poder habían dado vida a un mundo interminable. Pero por esa misma infinidad, la oscuridad no había podido ser desterrada del todo. Había muchas galaxias, pero ninguna tan brillante como la Vía Láctea. Había muchos sistemas solares, pero ninguno tan hermoso como el Sistema Solar de la Luna.

El Cielo, había vertido sus esperanzas en la Tierra. En un Reino que prometía ser una especie de mundo intermedio. Apolo había creado aquello junto con Artemisa. Pero también había concedido el que dicho mundo tuviera su propia realeza. Permitiendo con ello el que la tierra llamada Ilusión fuese el centro del mundo mismo. Pero nada de esto era importante en aquél sueño.

Aquél sueño que empezaba con la visión de una joven peliroja. Hermosísima. Sentada al borde de un río de bajo nivel, con los pies descansando dentro de aquél riachuelo lleno de piedras, el agua hasta los tobillos. Su rostro tenía finísimas facciones, pero su mirada lucía triste.

Bendecida como era con aquella belleza, la calamidad la perseguía incluso en sus momentos de silencio. Seiya lo sabía, aún a pesar de escuchar las voces de aquellos recuerdos y simplemente viendo cómo desde niña, había sido robada por múltiples hombres. Hombres que quisieron poseerla, pero incapaces de conseguirlo. Pues tan pronto alguno se hacía de ella, otro aparecía para robarla justo en ese momento. Y luego corrían y corrían, con ella como prisionera, huyendo de cuanto ser quisiera pelear hasta conseguirla.

Y así el ciclo se repetía.

Joven y hermosa. Y además longeva. Seiya supo que aquella mujer poseía las mismas características de un resplandeciente sol. Pero demasiado inexperta, hacía causado calamidades sin quererlo alrededor suyo. Desatando guerras por su nombre tan sólo con la intención de conseguirla.

Helena era su nombre. Y Apolo fue al final quien la rescató tras el final de aquella legendaria guerra entre Grecia y Troya... Ahora esa doncella descansaba frente a aquél río, en donde en medio de éste, dicho guardián le miraba atento; tras un instante se sentó por delante de ella, dejándose humedecer por aquella cristalina agua. Él no escuchó las palabras que intercambiaron aquellos personajes, pero sí pudo apreciar cómo la tristeza de ella desaparecía para llenarse de una genuina esperanza.

_Kono ude no naka de mezameyuku_  
><em>kimi no kanashimi ga tada kanashikute<em>  
><em>Kuruoshii made ni koishitau<em>  
><em>itsumademo soba ni ite hanarerarenu you nia<em>

Apolo había ocultado su roja melena, haciéndola tan oscura como la suya propia, y la había hecho aún más longeva, para que éste pudiera volver a encontrarse con ella cuando reencarnara.

Y ella espero recluída en aquél jardín secreto. Siglos después de, siendo resguardada celosamente por el Guardián del Cielo del que ella misma se hubiese hecho cargo desde que fuese creado, concebido por el Cielo mismo, Jedaite. Pero Apolo no volvió entonces, cuando Endymión nació en la Tierra. Cuando el príncipe de la Tierra tras salir en una expedición se encontró con ella. Justo cuando el poder mismo del guardián del sol se había desvanecido, y aquella cabellera roja brillaba de nuevo como una halo mágico.

Y ella, creyendo en principio que se trataba de su viejo amigo, se había acercado a él sin reparos, hasta que había sido demasiado tarde como para ocultarse, pretendiendo esconder quién era ella por temor a recaer en su vieja historia; en la que los hombres desataban guerras por ella. Para su suerte, aquél heredero era el espíritu mismo de Ilusión y su corazón carecía de oscuridad. La respeto y la hizo su amiga. Y secretamente sin que ambos lo supieran, también se hizo de su corazón.

Cuando Apolo finalmente regresó por ella, en la forma de Eos, ella ya había descubierto sus sentimientos. Y, habiendo aceptado seguir al joven príncipe, había negado el cristal sailor que Eos le ofrecía. El guardián fingió darle la opción de elegir, pues aún tenía un plan para aquella mujer y de momento decidió seguirle el juego llevándose la gema consigo.

_Furisosogu tsumi ni irodorareta_  
><em>kareta michi o samayoitsuzukeru<em>

_E_lla había sido conquistada por el príncipe Endymion, quien le hubiese dado también su corazón y su confianza, su fe en que ella lograría el dominio de aquél poder oculto dentro de sí misma, para poder usar su belleza en beneficio de la humanidad, como un ser que diera paz en lugar de guerra.

_kono ai wa daremo furesasenai_  
><em>sore ga kami ni somuku koto dearou to<em>

Y convencida de ese amor, se había ido al centro mismo de Ilusión bajo la protección de Eos para "purificarse". Había sido por eso que no había sido conciente de cuando su guardián había perdido la vida. Lo cual le había impedido despertar a tiempo y perder aquél cristal sailor. Pues ella ya había aceptado convertirse en otra piedra. Una enteramente terrestre, una verde aguamarina llamada Beryl.

Y aún con la tristeza de saber la muerte de su amigo, estaba emocionada de reencontrarse con su príncipe.

Y cual sería su sorpresa tras descubrirlo perdidamente enamorado de una mujer que desde el inicio tenía una belleza que irradiaba paz y bondad y llenaba de calor el corazón de cuanto ser vivo se le atravesaba. Que tenía y que era todo lo que ella había buscado ser.

Seiya fue capaz de oír entonces la dulce voz de la mujer quebrada por el dolor y la decepción de aquella escena.

"Desde el Reino Lunar, princesa del Milenio de Plata y heredera del místico Cristal de Plata."

A través de esas palabras fue capaz de sentir el nacer de aquella rabia. De aquél odio nacido del amor mismo. Porque ante la presencia de Serenity, había sido completamente ignorada por aquél que años atrás la había elegido.

Quizá se habría resignado, quizá lo habría aceptado con el tiempo.

Si tan solo no se hubiese encontrado accidentalmente con Pandora, quien la llevó hasta donde se encontraba Metalia.

_Kagami no kimi wa sakasama no hohoemi de_  
><em>togiresou na yume tsumugi no ito o kitta<em>

Aquella entidad maligna había despertado la oscuridad en la joven descendiente de las estrellas. En aquella _luchadora. _¿Cuál era el propósito de su belleza? Si Serenity existía como luz, ¿no era justo que ella existiera como oscuridad? Sí. La culpa la tenía la princesa de la Luna. Ella era la verdadera usurpadora en aquella historia y era ella misma, quien debía rescatar al príncipe, a la Tierra del dominio de aquél despreciable reino.

Renunció a su humanidad y se entregó a las sombras.

Eien ni shizumu sono inori ni  
>kotae mo naku minamo ga yureteru<p>

Lideró aquél ejército en contra del Reino Lunar. Abusando de su amistad con Jadete para ser el primero al que conquistara, logrando con ello el que éste persuadiera al resto de sus hermanos. Pronto tenía un séquito que la adoraban y la reclamaban como legítima reina. Helena la terrible. No. La Reina Beryl, la liberadora.

kuzureyuku kimi o sukuenakute  
>ayasu youni nemuraseta ano toki<p>

Su resentimiento a Endymion había sido tan fuerte entonces que le había asesinado sin miramientos. Pero el brillo que aún permanecía en su interior la había hecho lo suficientemente débil para dejarse herir de gravedad por Venus. Fusionada con Metalia reencarnó en el siglo XX. Pero el dominio de ésta sobre ella ya no era tan fuerte y cuando recordó a Endymion en Tuxedo Mask, le había secuestrado, obligándolo a seguirla, tan sólo porque deseaba salvarlo...

...Sin conseguirlo.

Seiya abrió los ojos, al percibir el que Serena estaba medio despierta. Aún era de madrugada y no tendrían que levantarse sino hasta dentro de varias horas más. El sueño aún le dominaba y un temor le martilleaba la cabeza. Después de todo, ¿qué tan diferentes podían ser dos mujeres con amores tan pasionales?

-¿Bombón, ya no estás molesta? -le llamó, a sabiendas de que la rubia entendería al instante de lo que le hablaba.

-No. -Respondió al instante, sin abrir los ojos.

Seiya juntó las cejas, inseguro.

-¿Segura?

Y Serena hizo una mueca.

-No presiones Seiya. -le advirtió, rehusándose aún a verlo. -Pero no, no lo estoy. Además, la última vez que vi a Michiru su interés estaba en Haruka. -Le dijo, su semblante más relajado y el sueño un tanto más difuminado.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. -Asintió y tras dos segundos de silencio por fin abrió los ojos cayendo en cuenta de algo, Seiya agradeció poder ver aquellos hermosos zafiros. -Ahora que lo recuerdo, también había mencionado que estaría en el campeonato de NASCAR, debí suponer que también participaría en la liga de Europa -se quejó.

Y él levantó las cejas con genuina sorpresa, al notar la carencia de celos en el semblante de ella.

-En serio no estás molesta -advirtió.

-Ya te había dicho que no. -Esta vez fue el turno de ella de juntar las cejas en gesto molesto. Y luego sonrió altanería. -Además, no hay nadie más importante para tique yo, ¿cierto? -señaló, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de él.

-Cierto -quien le sonrió al instante, antes de tomar su mano completa para depositar un beso en ella. -Y nunca lo habrá. -Le prometió.

El rostro de ella se sonrojo y pronto ambos estuvieron de nuevo envueltos en brazos del otro, con las bocas unidas y los cuerpos apretándose en un intento de fusionarse, encajados por las partes correctas con el estorbo de la ropa impidiendo el contacto directo... Al final ella volvió a caer en brazos de Morfeo. Y cuando él estuvo seguro de que ella dormía, se levantó para escribir aquella canción. Comenzando a cantarla por donde se había quedado al principio.

-_"Shuumakue mukau hizashi no naka... __mabushisugite ashita ga, mienai. F__urimuita kimi wa toki o koete... mitsumeteiru __adokenai shoujo no mama"_

Incluso si ella no se lo había dicho, había entendido porqué no quería que se la cantara. En respeto a ella, decidió no llevar aquella canción consigo más allá de esa noche.

La hoja quedó olvidada entonces, sobre la cómoda al lado de la cama. El viento parecía querer arrancarle aquellas palabras, justo cuando ellos se hubieron ido... Aquella melodía viajó a su destino. Jadeite tenía el poema en sus manos y se encargó de recitarlo frente a la tumba de cristal en la que dormía su mejor amiga. Pronto, pensó el rubio, Eos volvería por ella para cantarle aquellas notas mientras la liberaba...

_Desvaneciente, transitorio signo de belleza_  
><em>Sin destruirlo, lo mantuve cerca mío<em>  
><em>Buscándonos en el escondite de la luna<em>  
><em>siento el dolor del destino.<em>  
><em>La preocupación acercándose sin ser vista<em>  
><em>está el camino llevándome a la entrada<em>  
><em>a la tristeza<em>  
><em>El interior de la luz que lleva al final<em>  
><em>es tan brillante, que no puedo ver al mañana.<em>  
><em>Volviste hacia atrás, a través del tiempo,<em>  
><em>mirando como una pequeña.<em>  
><em>Despiertas en estos brazos,<em>  
><em>con tu profunda tristeza.<em>  
><em>Amando hasta el punto de enloquecer,<em>  
><em>quédate siempre a mi lado,<em>  
><em>para que nunca me separe de ti.<em>  
><em>Coloreado por la tormenta de pecado,<em>  
><em>sigo vagando por el seco camino.<em>  
><em>Nadie tocará este amor,<em>  
><em>Esa es nuestra desobediencia a Dios<em>  
><em>Tu en el espejo,<em>  
><em>con esa sonrisa al réves<em>  
><em>Cortó el hilo que apenas sostenía tu sueño<em>  
><em>Eternamente hundiéndose<em>  
><em>en esa súplica<em>  
><em>que nadie puede contestar,<em>  
><em>el agua está subiendo<em>  
><em>No te pude salvar<em>  
><em>en ese tiempo, te puse a dormir.<em>

Y dormida estaba.

Pero ya no por mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>AN: Quizá muchas de ustedes ya lo dedujeron, pero aproveché la vasta variedad de nombres que tuvieron los personajes de Sailor Moon en distintos países; haciendo que los nombres japoneses fueran del siglo XX, cuando vivieron en Japón y los nombres latinos de esta nueva era, donde sólo Rei vive en Japón. Aún no decido de cuántos capítulos haré esta historia. Confieso que es la primera en salírseme de lo planeado, digo casi siempre me absorbe la historia como si tuviese vida propia; pero e¿ésta es la segunda que se sale del contexto que tenía planeado en un principio, en donde no pretendía usar a las sailors pero bueno... ya estamos aquí y me siento contenta con el resultado.

¿Qué tal ustedes? Por cierto, ¿creen que estaría bien hacer un capítulo completo también para los guardianes?, justo como hice con las sailors? ¿o pasamos ya a que interactuén todos? Lo cierto es que no quisiera enfocarme demasiado en las historias de su pasado más que la historia de su presente, si me entienden a lo que me refiero. Háganmelo saber porfa, para saber bien qué escribir y cómo escribirlo en el siguiente capítulo.

Bueno, espero su respuesta.

Ja ne!


	11. El príncipe del sol

Primero lo primero, aclaremos algunas dudas:

**diana patricia de kou**: Una disculpa ENORME. Sí, lo sé, di a entender que Eos estaba enamorado de Helena. Pero no. Digo NO, no lo está, ni lo estará... espero xD Efectivamente Endymion tuvo lo que en inglés se diría un "crush" en Helena, que pudo haber sido algo más de haber despertado a tiempo o si de menos ésta tuviera su cristal sailor, o de que en el mejor de los casos, Serenity no hubiese ido a la Tierra u.u so sad. Por cierto, me di a la tarea de leer tu fic y quedé en shock o.o pero bueno, ya te rendiré cuentas del lado de tu historia jejeje.

**Rossy Kou:** Ése amor pasional que describo, es un amor intenso y puro. Aclaro, no digo que Mina vea a Serena como una pareja, sino como a alguien a quien ama tan intensamente que no le haría falta tener a alguien consigo misma, sólo con verla feliz le es suficiente. Ya ahondaré en ello más adelante.

**U Raggie**: La historia de Seiya, hasta qué punto de sus vidas pasadas recuerda Serena, si Mina logrará quedarse con algún amor, cómo defenderá Molly a Sere y conservar a Neflyte... te diré un secreto, cada una de tus dudas equivale a un capítulo, osease te daré un capítulo por cada una de tus dudas jejeje.

**Talantia**: Descuida, Darien no se queda con Serena xD

**Yuuki Miaka Chan**: Llevas algo de razón en lo referente al charco de sangre, sin embargo, "there's more than mist the eye", o dicho de otra forma, no todo es lo que parece. Puede que Darien no haya sido precisamente el culpable... jojojojo. Oh! Y una disculpa si de verdad te fue muy desagradable el cap anterior, lo cierto es que tuve problema con las descripciones, pero tomé tu consejo de seguir con la historia, ya luego ahondaremos en el pasado.

**Princess nerak**: Qué te puedo decir!, sí, Serena es más lista y astuta en esta vida, pero de que lo sea a saber cuándo debe serlo dependerá mucho de su entorno y de lo que sienta. (Y de yo su escritora, claro está xD).

**Vannity Kou: **Nueva lectora, bienvenida! Claro que también atenderé tus dudas sobre Tokyo de Cristal, aunque lamento decir que será dentro de exactamente 3 capis más. sorry! pero prometo ya no tardar tanto entre uno y otro. Ando ajustando mi tiempo.

**Regina Natsu: **Eres la primera que me felicita por mi reciente maternidad! y no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hiciste. Así que este capi va dedicado a tí, jejeje.

Cualquier otra duda o aclaración, no duden en pedirla. Ahora sí, prosigamos.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no es mía, si lo fuera el Milenio de Plata habría sido una serie de ovas, he dicho.

* * *

><p><strong>"Día once: El príncipe del Sol."<strong>

_Eos estaba recostado en el alfeizar de aquella pequeña casa. Un pequeño templo de descanso hecho exclusivo para su persona, en Ceres. Llevaba un rato observando atentamente aquél astro que resplandecía con un tono azul. El planeta al que llamaban Tierra. El lugar en el que los primeros humanos vivían, seres parecidos a los guardianes mismos, pero bastante alejados de ser como ellos._

_Su tío Helios, salió de pronto a su encuentro, tras haber considerado que el chico llevaba ya bastante tiempo contemplando a su parecer la nada._

_-No conseguirás nada bueno, de perder el tiempo en ver, sin animarte a investigar. -Le dijo, sonriente._

_Eos permaneció impasible sin embargo, sin ánimos de ser partícipe de una conversación en ese momento. Al ver la actitud de su sobrino, el hombre suspiró con cansancio, para luego sentarse al lado de él._

_-Eos. Sé que lo que menos deseas es regresar a la Luna. -Comenzó, a sabiendas de que aquél fruncir de cejas en el rostro del chico, significaba que había capturado su atención. -Pero créeme cuando te digo que me lo agradecerás más adelante._

_-¿Qué hay con la Tierra? -refutó al fin el moreno tras un instante de silencio._

_-Seguirás siendo el guardián de ésta. -Le indicó. -Pero deberás designar a quien siga la línea real. Ilusión estará a salvo en el centro del planeta mismo, Pegaso pronto nacerá y los cuatro guardianes del Cielo ya han empezado a tomar forma física._

_Ambas presencias miraban a lo lejos aquél extraordinario planeta, custodiado por las deidades mismas. Su propio jardín de semillas. Seres a los cuales proteger. En opinión de Eos, habían sido creados como mera distracción de los guardianes, probablemente para marcar una línea entre lo bueno y lo malo, para dejar en claro quién estaba arriba de quién en una jerarquía. El sistema solar en el que se encontraban era **El** Sistema Solar, el único Olimpo, tierra de dioses. Mientras que los otros sistemas solares eran apenas tierra de semidioses._

_Y volviendo al punto de partida original, siendo quien era, el más fuerte de todos los guardianes, descendiente mismo de Apolo (por no decir su reencarnación), el muchacho se sentía con el derecho de gobernar aquél planeta. Y estaba en lo cierto. Pero también era verdad que no era humano y que su lugar estaba en la Luna, en Ceres o en Eris. Eso no significaba sin embargo, que no pudiera decidir desistir de su posición de dios y bajar a gobernar la Tierra. Pero eso significaría abandonar a Serenity..._

_...Y eso era mucho más inconcebible que el hecho de dejar que los humanos se gobernaran a ellos mismos. Porque si bien la única vez que había visto a dicha princesa era cuando ésta era apenas una bebé, lo cierto era que había sentido un lazo demasiado fuerte entre ambos como para ignorarlo, había quedado maravillado por ella. Sin embargo, no era alguien a quien le gustase dirigirse por el pasado; de modo que lo último que esperaba era responder a ese compromiso sólo porque era su destino. Y decidido estaba a buscar una salida diferente._

_-Su eminencia_

_-Kunzite_

_Eos parpadeó fuera de sus pensamientos, al ver la interacción entre el guardián del cielo y su tío, el guardián del sol. Y no pudo por más que pensar, quejosamente, porqué él si que podía vivir en la Tierra a pesar de no ser humano tampoco. Consideró que aquello era injusto pero ni qué hacerle... Se puso de pie, bajando las escalerillas para estar a la altura de dichos individuos. Cierto era que a penas era un niño, pero su persona era mucho más madura y sabia, por tanto, que no le despacharían sin importar que el tema no tuviera que ver consigo._

_-La familia real de la Tierra está lista para ser valorada. -Informó el comandante de la Tierra._

_Helios asintió y luego volvió la vista a su sobrino._

_-Eos, depende de ti el que des tu consentimiento al primogénito de dicha familia -le dijo._

_Eos arrugó el gesto. No le agradaba aquello, pero no había remedio alguno._

_-Tan pronto regresemos del Reino Lunar, visitaré la Tierra en tu compañía -respondió mirando a Kunzite, que en ese momento era un crío un poco más grande que él mismo. El platino asintió, adivinando que el moreno tenía intención de retrasar aquél asunto lo más que pudiera. _

_Y, aún estando de acuerdo con el mismo, Kunzite era fiel a sus deberes, así que le advirtió._

_-Entendido su eminencia, pero recuerde que el tiempo de los hombres es más rápido y también más corto que el de los seres celestiales._

_Helios sonrió de lado, en espera de la respuesta que seguramente el chico le daría._

_-Descuida, no lo he olvidado. -le dijo sonriendo de igual manera que su tío. -Aunque también recuerdo que les gusta reproducirse cual conejos, sino gobierna el primogénito, tendrá que ser el que esté en turno cuando yo llegue._

_-_Seiya despierta. Ya llegamos.

Seiya soltó un quejido antes de abrir los ojos entre parpadeos. Volver a la ciudad en plena madrugada no era algo que agradeciera, si bien disfrutaba de trasnocharse, lo hacía al menos durmiendo en una cama y no en el asiento trasero de una van. Dejó salir un gran bostezo, ganándose una risilla de su rubia novia de coletas, cuyos rebeldes cabellos se salían de los chonguitos.

-Anda, date prisa, ya todos se bajaron -le dijo apartándose de él y sólo entonces el chico se percató de que estaban solos en aquél transporte.

Eso lo acabó de despertar al instante, olvidándose por completo de aquel sueño; al menos de momento. Justo antes de que la rubia alcanzara a salir por la puertecilla de lado, el moreno la jaló rodeándola por la cintura. Tan rápido y tan de improviso que ella apenas y tuvo tiempo de soltar un pequeño grito ahogado. Cayó en el regazo de él, quien tan pronto la tuvo a salvo entre sus brazos, recargó su rostro en la curva del cuello y hombro de la chica. Depositó un beso antes de susurrarle al oído.

-Prefiero quedarme a perder el tiempo aquí contigo bombón.

Las mejillas de ella se encendieron y su pulso se volvió tenue y marcado, entreabriendo los labios.

-Seiya... -murmuró, dejándose envolver por el contacto, por la calidez de sus besos mariposa en su cuello.

Cerró los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente; sintiendo cómo el calor le inundaba el cuerpo. Era por esto que ella lo adoraba. Aquella explosión de pasión a la que siempre estaba expuesta en su compañía, la manera en la que la seducía invitándola a negarse tan sólo para terminar rendida ante él. Podían seguir por horas y horas, simplemente alimentando el calor previo al sexo. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar mucho menos.

Haciendo un increíble esfuerzo de voluntad, Serena posó sus manos sobre las de Seiya, las cuales habían resbalado de sus caderas a la parte alta de sus piernas, la derecha peligrosamente cercana a su sexo.

-Para Seiya, tenemos que irnos.

-Sólo un segundo Sere -replicó éste, intentando convencerla, para su mala suerte la chica se mantuvo firme.

-Seiya, no.

Y ahí estaba la otra razón por la que le quería a él. Tan pronto escuchar el tono de aquella negativa, él se detuvo y le sonrió con genuina ternura.

-Perdón bombón, me dejé llevar -se disculpó, besando las manos de la rubia en una clara disculpa -pero es que, estoy tan loco por tí.

Su corazón dio un salto de nuevo y sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rosa, esta vez por ternura y no por excitación. Serena le sonrió ampliamente antes de revolverle el cabello con las manos.

-Anda ya. Vamos adentro.

Y adentro fueron. El moreno siguió a la rubia al interior de aquél hotel perteneciente a la disquera. De nuevo una suite, se dijo, silbando para sus adentros. Tan pronto entraron, se toparon con la escena de sus compañeros en pleno ajetreo. Faltaban pocas horas para ir a la escuela, después de todo.

-Qué tedio, tener que volver en plena madrugada -se quejó Yaten arrojando la maleta sobre uno de los sillones del lobby.

Taiki fue quien respondió.

-No hay remedio, tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo hasta el último segundo.

Mientras Mina no perdía el tiempo y se dirigió a Serena en cuanto ésta hubo entrado. hablando al tiempo que el castaño, ya tenía las ropas que ambas necesitarían en sus brazos.

-Serena, nuestra habitación es la contigua, dejaremos este cuarto para los chicos

La de coletas asintió presurosa.

-De acuerdo, sólo tomaré mi mochila -respondió Serena al mismo tiempo en que Yaten le refutaba a Taiki con las mejillas hinchadas en un puchero de molestia.

-No te enojes, pero me parece que somos el único grupo que se es tan estricto.

Serena se detuvo al oír esto y fue incapaz de no caer en la tentación. Se volvió al platino con gesto burlón.

-Grupo sí, artista no -le hizo notar, obviamente refiriéndose a Mina.

-Grrr -Yaten hizo gesto de querer morder a la rubia. Por lo que fue el turno de Seiya de intervenir, que ya estaba a medio camino de desvestirse, sólo le quedaba el pantalón puesto.

-¿Por qué no admites que lo que te molesta es el no poder ver a Andrea?

La respuesta de Yaten fue inmediata.

-Entonces tú admitirás que quieres llegar a ver a tu padre? -atacó, a sabiendas de los problemas familiares que tenía el moreno.

Serena dio un brinco al oír aquello, temerosa de haber provocado sin quererlo, un pleito mayor. Por suerte Seiya ni siquiera se inmutó.

-No realmente, dado que partió a Japón para ver a mamá -respondió hundiendo los hombros y se dispuso a quitarse el cinturón.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos, aquello la desconcertó.

-¿Y eso? -cuestionó preocupada.

Pero Seiya sonrió de medio lado al tenerla tan cerca otra vez.

-Es un secreto -le dijo tocándole la nariz con el dedo índice para luego volver a la tarea de desvestirse y, al ver que la chica de pronto se había quedado quieta observándolo (aún a sabiendas de que no le estaba prestando precisamente atención a él), decidió jugar un poco, con sus manos apenas sobre el cierre, listas para descender aquella correa -¿Te quedas para el show?

Aquello sin duda la acabó de despertar y tras sentirse observada por los otros dos, el rojo de su cara casi podía igualar al rojo de los tomates. Deseó que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante.

-¡Pervertido! -le gritó antes de salir corriendo toda abochornada a la habitación en la que estaba Mina.

-Hmm, tú te lo pierdes -Se burló Seiya.

-No deberías hacer eso cuando estás en presencia de los demás Seiya -le recriminó Taiki

-¿Por qué? ¿Te da envidia acaso?

La pelea de miradas estaba más que clara. Y no porque uno fuese más fuerte o débil que el otro, pero al final quien terminó cediendo fue el castaño, que con un gesto molesto, salió de la habitación sin dar explicaciones. Esta vez fue el turno de Yaten de recriminar al moreno.

-Eres un tremendo idiota, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Y no hubo necesidad de responderle. Porque no tenía cómo negar aquello. Seiya se recriminó mentalmente antes de limitarse a seguir vistiéndose.

* * *

><p>El limbo en el que se encontraba Beryl no era precisamente una prisión. Sino más bien una bóveda de hielo. Un refugio para su cuerpo en estado comatoso, que se encontraba nada más y nada menos que a poca distancia del santuario de Jadeite. El mismo estaba de pie frente aquella figura que dormía sobre una roca de superficie plana de hielo, cuando Nephrite se apareció en el lugar.<p>

-Debí saber que tendría que supervisarte -fueron las palabras de reproche que dirigió el pelirojo a su hermano. Quien no se inmutó ante la presencia del mismo, por el contrario, lo miró con arrogancia.

-Pierdes tu tiempo. Ya lo encontré. -le dijo.

Nephrite sonrió con burla.

-Sabía que lo harías -confesó, dejando perplejo al rubio que se volvió violentamente hacia él al oír aquello.

-¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí? -reclamó, más allá de preguntar.

-¿Por qué estás tú aquí?-refutó el pelirojo consiguiendo callar a su compañero. -Ya fue suficiente con que una vez metieras la pata. No te atrevas a estropearlo de nuevo. Si la despiertas antes de tiempo...

-No lo haré. -le cortó Jadeite con gesto irritado. -Estoy plenamente consciente del daño que puedo causar.

La forma en la que dijo aquello, sin embargo, denotaba que deseaba provocar ese mismo daño del que hablaba, por lo que su hermano por primera vez desde que llegara, sintió un punzón de enojo en el pecho.

-¿Acaso intentas sabotearte?

Aquello terminó soltando la ira del rubio.

-¡Claro que no! -le gritó. -Estoy impaciente que es diferente -replicó.

-Hmm -Nephrite lo analizó entonces.

Cierto era que el menor de los hermanos era el más impulsivo, pero también el más noble de los cuatro. Sin mencionar el lazo tan fuerte de amistad que había tenido con Beryl antes de que Metalia se entrometiera. Pero había un cambio en el semblante del chico, un brillo en sus ojos que no estaba ahí la última vez que le había visto, cuando se había vuelto a enfrentar con sailor Mars... ¿Sería posible que hubiese superado ya aquellos sentimientos?, se cuestionó, ¿o quizá habría encontrado algún reemplazo? De otro modo le era imposible justificar aquél cambio y sobre todo aquella impaciencia. Durante ése análisis, el rubio le mantuvo la mirada fiera y determinada; por lo que era imposible dudar de lo comprometido que estaba el chico con la misión que llevaban a cabo. Así pues, decidió dejarlo pasar de momento, ya tendría oportunidad de interrogar a su hermano. Por lo pronto había otros asuntos de mayor importancia a tratar.

-Kunzite ya ha enviado el primer sueño -le informó.

Jadeite enarcó una ceja, un tanto inseguro del giro de la conversación.

-Y tú enviarás el segundo, ¿cierto?

Nephrite sonrió.

-Ya lo he hecho.

* * *

><p>-Haruka<p>

El aludido se detuvo de golpe al escuchar su nombre, pero fue la visión de la chica que tenía en frente lo que hizo que su cara se petrificara junto con sus piernas. Se sentía nervioso, con el corazón latiendole desbocado mientras veía aquella joven acercarse a él, meneando elegantemente las caderas.

-Michiru -le dijo a modo de saludo, tan pronto la tuvo enfrente. Admirándose de la vida que refulgía en la pura sonrisa de la joven de cabellos aguamarina. Tan confiada y tan segura como para colgarse del brazo de él sin ninguna pena ni rubor en sus mejillas.

A diferencia clara de él.

-Por un momento pensé que no te alcanzaría -le confesó sonriendo, incitándolo a caminar con ella rumbo a las vías.

-¿Estuviste esperándome?

Esta vez sí que se pintaron de un tenue rojo las mejillas de la joven, que agachó la mirada un poco apenada. Cuando llegaron al andén y se hubieron detenido, fue que ella finalmente se animó a contestarle dándole la cara.

-Quería verte. -Le dijo. Y a Haruka el corazón le dio un salto. -Además, prometiste ser mi escolta, ¿recuerdas? -Señaló recuperándose de inmediato.

-Michiru -él quería indagar un poco más en aquello.

-Mira! Justo llega el tren -Pero ella fue más rápida para eludir el tema. Como lo dijo el tren se detuvo frente a ellos, que abordaron tan pronto las puertas se deslizaron abiertas.

Tomaron sus asientos y guardaron las maletas. Contrario a lo que Haruka esperaba, Michiru decidió tomar el asiento del pasillo, dejándole la ventana. Y suspiró tan pronto se hubo sentado, cerrando los ojos para poder descansar el cuerpo. Él le miró atento, atraído por la belleza de ese rostro de facciones casi perfectas. En otro tiempo le amaba, se dijo. Pero ahora sin duda, estaba cayendo lentamente ante los avances de la chica, si bien no podía afirmar que su corazón sintiese el mismo amor que antes, tenía que admitir que era algo parecido a un fuerte enamoramiento.

-Menos mal que compartiremos hospedaje -dijo de pronto el objeto de su afecto.

Y los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos, completamente estupefacto a lo que había oído.

-¿Cómo dices? -cuestionó, casi ahogándose con su propia saliva.

-¿No te lo mencioné? -Ella le miró inocentemente, aunque el rubio sabía que ella de inocente no tenía nada. -Compartiremos habitación -le declaró sonriente y esta vez el chico comenzó a palidecer ante el posible escenario. Fue demasiada la tentación y la joven de cabellos aguamarina no pudo por más que rendirse a su lado burlón y posando una mano sobre la entrepierna del chico, le dijo... -Descuida, no pasará nada que no quieras que pase.

Haruka pasó saliva con pesadez. Iba a ser un laaargo viaje.

...

El viaje en realidad no duraría mucho, a veces era tanto lo que había avanzado la tecnología en los últimos años que a Haruka le parecía sencillamente ridículo. El tren de Francia a España era uno de los más rápidos, por no decir económicos. Y se recordó que Serena había deseado viajar con él justo a ese mismo campeonato hacia exactamente un año atrás. Rió ante la ironía de seguirla llamando "koneko" aún a pesar de la falta de sus anteriores recuerdos. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando el paisaje a través de la ventanilla, que el hecho de escuchar de pronto la voz de su compañera casi le provoca un susto.

-Recuperaste todos tus recuerdos, ¿no es así? -Haruka le miró al instante. La chica a su lado seguía con los ojos cerrados, igual que antes, sólo que ya no estaba dormida. Y el chico se maravilló aún más de cómo ella adivinaba su pensamiento antes incluso de que lo dijera en voz alta. -Recuerda que tu esencia es prácticamente el reflejo de la mía. Somos como gemelos. -le dijo, explicando con ello el cómo había sido capaz de descubrir aquél secreto del rubio. -Tu planeta no fue el único que brilló con fuerza hace dos noches.

Las orbes aguamarinas de la chica se abrieron por fin, fijándose en el rostro de él haciendo juego con la sonrisa ladina que ahora adornaba el rostro de ella. El muchacho se enserió al instante.

-Debí suponer que esto no era un encuentro fortuito.

-A partir de ahora aprenderás que no existen las coincidencias -fue la respuesta de ella, con el semblante serio igual que él -¿Lo notaste? Ahora que recuperamos nuestros recuerdos es más fácil detectar tanto a nuestros aliados como a nuestros enemigos. -Explicó y él asintió con la cabeza. Pero lo siguiente que dijo su compañera le provocó un punzón en el pecho. -Asumo además que ya encontraste a la princesa.

Él no quería responder aquello. Principalmente a ella. Princesa o no, Serena seguía siendo su hermana.

-Puede que esa suposición no sea tan acertada.

Michiru le miró atenta, juntando las cejas.

-No vas a delatarla.

-Porque no estoy seguro de que sea ella -le dijo elevando la voz una octava, otro empujón y seguramente se encolerizaría -Sé que tuve una resolución en el pasado, pero si algo aprendí de aquellas experiencias es que no puedo estarlas repitiendo por un sólo objetivo. No voy a forzar las cosas ni a esperar nada del comportamiento de ella.

La joven se mantuvo callada. No porque no supiera qué contestar, sino porque sin quererlo el chico le había dado mucha más información de la que necesitaba. Concluyó que dicha princesa no había despertado, al menos no del todo y quizá no precisamente porque no pudiera hacerlo, sino porque no quería tener que hacerlo.

-Comprendo -le dijo tras un instante de silencio. Le sintió soltar el aire con fuerza al chico al tiempo en que se relajaba de nuevo y eso sirvió para motivarla a abandonar aquél aire tenso y volver a las andadas. -Entonces por lo pronto, sólo me concentraré en conquistar tu corazón de nuevo.

La reacción fue inmediata en el rostro del muchacho, que volvió a palidecer con un pequeño sonroje en las mejillas. Había recordado que compartiría estancia con ella. Y si era igual que como la recordaba, estaba 100% seguro de que dicha habitación sólo tendría una cama... ¡Oh, cómo deseaba retrasar aquello!

Lástima que el viaje, no sería tan largo.

* * *

><p>Serena no entendía porqué no podía ir con sus habituales coletas a su primer día de escuela, pero no se negó a la invitación de su rubia amiga de que le dejara peinarle el cabello dorado. Mina después de todo, era una experta debido a las exigencias de su carrera. La chica había tomado la mitad del cabello para hacer dos trenzas que se fundían en una sola por el medio, decidiéndose a hacerle rulos a las puntas de los mechones que quedaron sueltos. No era mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para desorientar un poco a quien la estuviese buscando. Era una forma de protegerla, se dijo, aunque eso no se lo informara a ella. La verdad era que ambas eran muy parecidas, por lo que Mina era casi capaz de seguir el pensamiento de Serena.<p>

Sabía que ella ya estaba despierta, pues de otro modo la energía del cristal de plata no podría esconderse. Serena estaba suprimiendo dicho brillo a propósito, apagando casi por completo el brillo de su propia estrella. Y si había alguien más tan viva como Mina, de seguro la acabarían descubriendo por lo mismo. Además de que últimamente Serena era descuidada, suponía que aquello se debía a Seiya y no podía realmente decir que estaba de acuerdo por eso.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había terminado de arreglarla. La chica se veía si bien gustosa por su nuevo aspecto, no muy convencida; Mina sabía el porqué de ello, pero desde luego que eso tampoco se lo diría.

-Has quedado perfecta.

-Muchas gracias Mina -le sonrió, pero luego la sonrisa se tiñó de un tono de tristeza, y dejó caer su rostro entre sus manos, apoyadas por los codos sobre el mueble. -Haaa... fueron unas largas vacaciones, pero ya se terminaron -se quejó.

Mina dejó el enrulador (A/N: tendrán que disculparme, no sé cómo se llama la cosa que hace rulos xS), sobre la coqueta.

-Podemos quedarnos si lo deseas Serena.

La aludida sonrió de medio lado.

-Mina como siempre me consientes demasiado. -Le contestó, sintiéndo a su prima apoyársele sobre los hombros.

-Antes no te quejabas -le recordó, con ese tono divertido en sus palabras.

-Mentiría si te dijera que no tengo mis razones para ir, a pesar del tedio que me representa la escuela. -Confesó y su compañera supo de inmediato cuál era su razón.

-Seiya, ¿no?

Las mejillas de Serena se tiñeron de rojo antes de contestar.

-Mm

Se estaban mirando la una a la otra a través de sus reflejos en el espejo, por lo que Mina era capaz de ver todas y cada una de las reacciones en el rostro de su compañera. El corazón le latía con pesadez. Estaba tratando demasiado de no sobrepasar la línea, pero le era imposible el no preocuparse.

-Dime Serena, ¿lo amas?

-¿Eh? -los ojos de la aludida parpadearon con sorpresa, quizá fuera por el tono en el que se lo había preguntado, pero Serena sentía que estaba en medio de un interrogatorio del que no estaba segura de querer responder.

-¿Estás enamorada de él? -presionó.

-Sí -respondió al instante, aunque demasiado asustada como para reparar en la gravedad de lo que había confesado.

Mina la giró hacia ella para verla de frente.

-¿Qué tanto? -exigió saber.

-¿Cómo que qué tanto? -balbuceó nerviosa, al tener a la chica tan cerca como quien busca algún signo de duda en su rostro.

-Sí, ¿qué tanto? -siguió sin ceder. -¿lo suficiente como para renunciar a todo por él?

Aquello ya era demasiado, se dijo Serena.

-Mina me estás asustando!

Sólo entonces reaccionó. Y la soltó rápidamente alejándose un poco. Desvió la vista intentando calmarse mientras se reprendía internamente. Por poco y lo arruinaba todo.

-Perdona, es sólo que no me gusta compartirte -se disculpó y luego se abrazó a ella. -En especial ahora que he vuelto por ti

Serena volvió a sonreír. Sólo ella, se dijo Mina, sería tan ingenua como para pasar por alto aquel incidente.

-Descuida, eres irreemplazable para mí, Mina.

Y la rubia deseó que aquellas palabras siempre fuesen ciertas. Salieron rumbo a la escuela y durante todo el trayecto, Mina no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su compañera, para su fortuna, la muchacha no lo notó al ser absorbida toda su atención por Seiya.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo?", se reprendió mentalmente la sailor del amor y la belleza. Debía concentrarse, ése día después de todo, las inners volverían a reunirse en el mismo lugar y debía estar lista para enfrentarlas.

* * *

><p>-No es tan sencillo como lo pintas Rei.<p>

-Pero mamá

El día pudo haber sido mucho muy hermoso en el templo Hikawa, en especial con la radiante vista de la ciudad que poseía, sin mencionar el claro azul del firmamento con los fuertes rayos del sol iluminando cada espacio bajo sí. Pero las voces que discutían en ese momento arruinaban un poco la escena. Los cuervos salían volando de las ramas de los árboles a cada grito que daba la sacerdotisa en turno. Y graznaban cuando la anterior sacerdotisa contestaba a los comentarios de la primera.

Se podría decir que era una pelea justa. Pero lo cierto era que era todo menos eso. Rei, después de todo, era tan sólo una chiquilla y Lady, su madre, toda una mujer llena de experiencia.

-Ya te dije que no. Tú lugar está aquí. -Fueron las reacias palabras de la mujer de negros cabellos, con ese brillo púrpura que su hija había heredado. Sus brazos cruzados, demostraban que no estaba dispuesta a ceder. -El templo te necesita. -Recalcó.

Rei rodó los ojos.

-Tienes muchas aprendices para tomar mi lugar. -Refutó, con las manos cerradas en puño, dispuesta a no rendirse hasta ganar.

Lástima que su madre, pensara lo mismo.

-Ninguna es tan bonita como tú Rei, ninguna tiene tu fuerza -le dijo, abogando esta vez por el lado de los elogios para convencerla.

-Tú sí

Aunque sin éxito.

Lady, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-No empieces con eso, hace mucho que me retiré -refutó, elevando la voz una octava. -Es mi última palabra Rei, no te daré ni mi consentimiento ni el dinero que necesitas.

-Te recuerdo que hace un mes cumplí los 17 y en cuanto termine este ciclo escolar estaré más cerca de los 18 -le recordó Rei, siendo ahora ella la que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. -Tengo el permiso de mi padre, además -sonrió de medio lado, viendo cómo el enojo se elevaba en el rostro de su madre. -Y en cuanto al dinero, no te preocupes, ya lo financié. -Concluyó, remarcando la última palabra, como si intentara con ello una ligera bofetada.

-¿A si?

Una vez más su madre echaba humo por las orejas.

-¡Sí!

Y una vez más Rei respondía como toda una malcriada.

-Pues entonces vete -bufó Lady, elevando los brazos en un gesto de desentendida derrota. -Pero te vas con esta advertencia, ¿no has pensado que tal vez no quiero que vayas por tu bienestar?

Había una verdadera advertencia en las palabras de su madre, una ligera súplica de que no se fuera de su lado. Pero su hija estaba tan metida en su propio sentir que fue incapaz de notar aquello.

-Sé cuidarme sola, además Seiya estará allá -le recordó. -Y él también es tu hijo, ¿o qué él no te preocupa?

-Me preocupas más tú -recalcó, olvidándose en un instante de su preocupación y enfocándose en poner en su lugar a su hija. -Seiya es mucho más indomable, pero por la fuerza que tiene. Tú en cambio, eres demasiado pasional.

-¡No sabes nada sobre mí! -Ahora era Rei la que echaba humo por las orejas. -Es más me iré ahora mismo. -Declaró.

Y zancadas, grandes zancadas, salió de la habitación, escaleras arriba; siempre procurando mantener el porte refinado de una sacerdotisa, por supuesto. Aquello no era más que una pelea que había terminado con un berrinche, por parte de ambas.

-Has lo que quieras niña malcriada, no voy a seguirte. -Respondió Lady, desplomándose sobre el suelo frente al kotatsu de la habitación con las mejillas infladas.

Sólo hasta entonces, Koan (su amiga de toda la vida), se hizo presente en la escena. Después de todo, había estado muy ocupada bebiendo su té y sabía, que era mejor no intervenir sino hasta el momento justo. El cual venía una vez terminada la discusión. Se permitió así pues, lucir preocupada.

-Lady, ¿estás segura?

Pero ni toda la preocupación de su amiga, podría acabar con la rabieta que Lady estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Ya la escuchaste ¿o no Koan? -le dijo, con la voz elevada una octava. -Tiene todo listo para ir por su cuenta. -Se quejó, haciendo gesto con las manos.

-Lady -presionó Koan, como si estuviese jalándole las orejas con la mención de su nombre.

Lady sólo bufó entre resignada y molesta.

-Lo bueno de esto es que no tendré que gastar ni un solo yen en el asunto.

La fuerza con la que salió el té fuera de la boca de su compañera, evidenciaba lo cerca que había estado de atragantarse al oír aquél comentario. Para su suerte, Lady fue más rápida, y ya había bloqueado dicho acto con la manta del kotatsu, tras levantarla con un rápido movimiento. Pero con todo, la cara de fastidio de su rostro siguió ahí incluso a pesar del reclamo que provino de Koan después.

-No puedes ser tan tacaña, ¿todo era por el dinero? -le reclamó atónita.

Lady la miró con los ojos abiertos, soltando las palabras como queja, de la misma manera en la que alguien te da a entender que no entiende el porqué haces tanto alboroto por algo a su ver, tan simple.

-¿Qué? Lo que me manda su padre no me alcanza -se justificó, desviando la mirada. -Además ,¿tienes idea de cómo decaerá la popularidad del templo?, los fans de mi Rei se irán desolados y quizá no vuelvan, ¿qué haré sin esos ingresos? -se quejó.

Koan rodó los ojos.

-Básicamente eres rica, no sé de qué te quejas mujer. Y yo que creí que te preocupabas por su bienestar.

-Claro que me preocupo -refutó al instante Lady, para luego perder aquél gesto indignado por uno de verdadera preocupación y pena. -Por eso justamente, tengo que dejarla ir.

Koan la miró entonces sin saber exactamente qué decir. Se hizo el silencio entre ellas. Y la mujer de melena azul ondulada no pudo por más que compadecerse de la mujer de negra cabellera que tenía en frente. En cierta forma ambas eran iguales. Sólo en cierta forma. Aunque Koan ignoraba el porqué su amiga fue a dar como madre de Sailor Mars, lo cierto es que creía en su corazón que no pudo ser nadie mejor. La mujer, a pesar de haber sido en otro tiempo el temible "enviado del mal" conocida como "Black Lady", a final de cuentas había resultado ser una mujer de buenos sentimientos. Sí, era demasiado emotiva, pero por eso mismo creía que era perfecta para alguien tan voluble como los hijos que le había tocado tener.

Además de que todo era exageradamente nuevo para ella. Le había concedido el amor y al mismo tiempo el ser madre. Pero con ello también le habían llegado "castigos" a modo de enseñanzas. Al final no había podido permanecer al lado de la persona con la que había decidido atar su vida e incluso había tenido que renunciar a la crianza de uno de sus hijos; uno que adoraba además, uno con el que soñaba volverse loca de felicidad y drama cuando se volviera un rompecorazones. Pero con todo lo había dejado ir. Porque tenía que dejarlo ir. Y ahora, justo ahora, tenía que renunciar a la hija que siempre había recelado. A la princesa marciana que había decidido seguir, porque de nuevo, tenía que hacerlo.

Y nada ni nadie podía darle la seguridad de que su pequeña, estuviera bien sin la protección de ella.

Koan se animó entonces, poniendo su mano sobre la de su amiga, a hablarle.

-Descuida, el fuego de Mars no puede apagarse.

Lady suspiró, evidentemente tocada por aquellas palabras.

-Odio tener que estar en deuda con Artemisa, pero así es esto. -Le dijo, recordando el porqué le había sido concedida aquella vida.

-Volverás a tu posición de sacerdotisa, ¿cierto? -inquirió Koan, logrando sin quererlo, enseriar aquella conversación.

-Sí. Es cierto que me deprimiré sin su compañía, pero eso es sólo una fachada para poder cerrar el templo. -Explicó. -Así podré preparar las cosas para cuando ella despierte.

Koan mantuvo sus manos alrededor de su taza, mirando lo que le quedaba de líquido y viendo en éste su tenue reflejo propio.

-Hay cuatro bandos, ¿cuál de ellos crees que sea el ganador? -le preguntó sin despegar la vista de su te.

Lady hizo lo mismo que ella.

-Si te digo la verdad, creo que ninguno.

...

Es justo decir que ni Rei ni su madre tenían algo en contra de la otra. A decir verdad se querían demasiado, se tenían una confianza poco usual entre madres e hijas y disfrutaban siempre de la compañía de la otra. Cuando el divorcio se presentó y fue necesario elegir, Rei no había tenido que pensar con quién quería quedarse; sí, amaba a su padre, pero era su hermano quien tenía más conexión con él y la chica sentía que había una atracción entre su madre y ella que no podía romper. Además, en una etapa tan sensible, quería estar allí para ella.

Pero ahora había asuntos mucho más importantes que el lazo que compartía con su madre. No era que sus recuerdos cambiaran las cosas: su vida, su personalidad, sus pensamientos, sus creencias, su sentir... Pero en cierta forma sí que lo hacían. Cambiaban toda la perspectiva que tenía de su vida. Y había llegado alguien más, además.

Jadeite.

Y había vuelto para quedarse. O al menos eso era lo que le gustaría creer, porque estaba decidida a hacerlo funcionar, aun a pesar de no saber cómo o por dónde abordar el tema de que eran enemigos. No se lo había dicho aquella noche por temor a perderlo, pero sabía que más pronto que tarde tendría que hacerlo. Es sólo que le da miedo pensar en las posibilidades de un final aún más catastrófico que el del siglo XXX.

Estaba tan sumida en todo esto, que había hecho todo en automático: el hacer maletas, el cambiarse, el pedir el taxi, el llegar al aeropuerto y disponerse a pagar el boleto...

-Rei

Que al escuchar su nombre en labios de una voz conocida la había hecho despertar como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría. Menos mal que siempre había sido bendecida con los dotes de una sacerdotisa, de otro modo se habría quedado en shock permanente tras ver la figura que se acercaba a ella.

-¡Papá!

Aunque sí estaba atónita de verlo ahí, en Japón, frente a ella. Con su porte elegante y su traje de cachemir, mirándola con gesto reprobatorio y aún a pesar del gesto fruncido, luciendo endomoniadamente atractivo, con esos ojos zafiro que su hermano Seiya había heredado. Cuando menos acordó ya lo tenía a tan sólo un paso de distancia.

-¿Se puede saber qué pretendes al viajar en clase turística? -fue lo primero que le dijo. Y la mente de la morena tuvo que trabajar a la velocidad de la luz para registrar la pregunta, salir de la sorpresa y responderle coherentemente.

-Bueno... -empezó, queriendo decir lo siguiente: "no quería abusar de la generosidad de Michiru..." , pero conciente de que no podría decirlo.

Su padre se impacientó.

-¿Y bien?

Entonces Rei parpadeo, tras descubrir a su tío por detrás de su padre con gesto divertido, cayendo en cuenta de que aquél encuentro no era fortuito y de que aquella pregunta no era realmente la que hubiese esperado al verle tras su pequeña fuga de su casa.

-¿No estás molesto porque me voy del templo? -le cuestionó a tientas.

El hombre arrugó aún más el gesto.

-Molesto estaba cuando decidiste quedarte con tu madre -contestó con la voz golpeada. -Esto para mí es como la revancha. -Le dijo, señalándola con la mano haciendo referencia a la situación de ella.

Lo que terminó de dejarle en claro que él sabía de su huída incluso desde antes de hacerla.

-No engañas a nadie papá, ninguno de los dos lo hace -le respondió rodando los ojos. -Sino fuera por la diferencia del lugar de origen, tú y mamá seguirían juntos -inquirió, decidiendose a dispersar la tensión del aire.

-No blasfemes Rei -respondió molesto.

Ella se cruzó de brazos con gesto enfadado.

-No lo hago, de otro modo alguno de los dos ya tendría otra pareja

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no la tengo ya?

-Porque al menos que te hayas vuelto gay, dudo mucho que sea el tío Diamante

Su padre torció la boca y el aludido recién nombrado soltó la carcajada.

-Te dió ahí hermano -se burló su compañero de melena blanca.

Zafiro se pasó la mano por la fina melena negra completamente irritado. Y luego tomó a su hija de la mano, obligándola a deshacer la cruz que había formado con sus brazos.

-Olvida eso. Vendrás conmigo.

Rei se sintió airada.

-¿Y si no quiero?

Zafiro aseveró el gesto.

-Ni lo intentes, no soy igual que tu madre -le advirtió.

-Tienes razón, a ella le encanta alegar y a tí imponer -respondió de vuelta.

-Bueno pues le estás haciendo mérito en este momento

Aquello acabó por terminar la riña. Siendo su padre el ganador tras haberla puesto en evidencia, Rei suspiró resignada, dejando el que su padre la guiara mientras compraba los boletos en primera clase. Sin decir nada mientras tanto. Su tío se había ido a terminar de arreglar todo lo necesario para su partida, mientras que padre e hija, descansaban en los cómodos sillones de uno de los cafés del aeropuerto. Frente a frente, sin nada realmente qué decir. Cada uno concentrado en la taza de café que tenían en sus manos.

Zafiro le dio un sorbo al suyo, antes de animarse a mirar a su hija. Suspiró.

-Rei... -Ella siguió sin mirarle a pesar de que él le hablara. Así que decidió ir en contra de lo acordado con su ex-esposa. -No tienes que seguir pretendiendo que no sabes nada.

Contrario a lo que esperó, el semblante de ella pareció entristecerse.

-Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -habló por fin, mirando sin mirar su reflejo en el negruzco líquido. -Asumo que mamá también lo sabe. -Él no contestó. Haciendo evidente que la respuesta era afirmativa. Y eso sólo la enfureció. -¿Qué se siente tener una sailor como tu hija? -le retó, mirándolo al fin. Pero eso sólo provocó que se arrepintiera de hacerlo, al ver la pena en los ojos de él -Después de...

-Después de haber sido enemigos y haber perdido la vida a manos de tu princesa, quieres decir? -completó él cuando ella desistió de hacerlo.

El rostro de la morena se llenó de vergüenza y se atoró con sus palabras.

-No! Bueno... -suspiró derrotada y le miró apenada -sí.

Su padre inspiró aire con fuerza, como si le costara trabajo el responder aquello y bajó la mirada. Irónicamente lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el anillo dorado aún en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Podía apostar lo que fuera a que Lady seguía usando también el suyo y aquello confirmó el que sus hijos tenían razón después de todo. En cierta forma hasta ese momento logró entender el porqué sus hijos habían tomado tan bien aquella separación. Y no pudo evitar el sonreír.

-Se siente maravilloso poder ser padre Rei, en especial de ti y de tu hermano. -Le dijo, desconcertándola de la mejor manera para ella sin quererlo -Sé porqué estás haciendo el viaje. Y aunque no apruebo a tu novio -Recalcó, logrando el que ella se sonrojara por un instante -te dejaré que le sigas persiguiendo, pero bajo mi cuidado.

-Ya lo tenías todo preparado. -Le acusó sin pelear, aún a pesar de apenas haberlo descubierto -¿Cómo es que se lo guardaron hasta ahora? Ni siquiera mamá quiso decirme la verdad. ¿Por qué ustedes sí sabían del pasado?

-Porque no somos iguales. -Le cortó él. -Nosotros no sólo reencarnamos Rei, renacimos bajo el poder del cristal de plata de la Neo Reina Serena, conscientes de este hecho. Igual que Artemis y Luna, encarnamos bajo una misión.

-Todos nuestros enemigos -empezó a suponer.

-No. No todos.-Pero él la detuvo.

-¿Por qué sólo ellos entonces? -cuestionó, refiriéndose al shitennou.

-Porque ésta es la tierra prometida. Y hay un vacío en la historia, un bache que debe arreglarse antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Si no se corrige la historia. Este Sistema Solar volverá al punto de inicio. Y las vidas que conocemos ahora no sólo quedarán interrumpidas, sino que se desvanecerán para siempre. -Le dijo con apremiación. -Incluyendo la mía y la de tu madre. No tendremos oportunidad de volver a nacer.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, tan lentamente como la imagen de una posible muerte de sus padres se abrió paso en su mente. Pero aquel desconcierto nada se comparaba con el miedo que sintió después, pues sabía que aquello era posible; recordaba, después de todo, recordaba lo que había ocurrido y el porqué había ocurrido la tragedia del siglo XXX. Pero si aquello sucedía entonces qué pasaría con las sailors?, se cuestionó.

-Sólo los guardianes sobrevivirán. -Respondió Zafiro a la pregunta que los ojos de su hija le habían dirigido al sellar la mirada con los suyos.

-Pero entonces, el shitennou está haciendo lo correcto.

-No puedes asegurarlo. -Le interrumpió, cortando la oleada de desesperación que había empezado a inundar el ser de su hija. -Esta vez no conocemos cómo terminará la historia Rei. Nos estamos moviendo a ciegas y cada bando está haciendo sus apuestas. -le dijo.

Rei se encogió, evidentemente asustada. Era la primera vez que él le hablaba en ese tono, como si la reprendiera. Y, al darse cuenta de aquello, el semblante del hombre se suavizó. Lo que menos quería era que su propia hija desconfiara de él -Ven. Ven aquí pequeña. -le habló extendiéndole los brazos y no tuvo que decírselo dos veces. La morena cruzó el espacio sentándose al lado de su padre para permitirse refugiarse en los brazos de éste. -Aférrate a lo que conoces Rei y sé que estarás bien.

-¿Y tú? ¿Y mamá? -cuestionó ella con la voz temblorosa. No quería perderlos, a ninguno de los dos. Ni a Seiya.

Y le asustaba lo posible que aquello era.

-Nosotros estaremos bien sabiendo que ustedes lo están. -Le aseguró. Y luego por el bien de ambos, decidió cambiar el tema. -Tan pronto lleguemos a Londres le devolverás el dinero a tu amiga.

-Sí papá. -Respondió ella cerrando los ojos y sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Estaba asustada. Pero no sólo por la posibilidad de perder a su familia. Sino porque ahora le quedaba claro que no podía confiar en Jadeite por mucho que lo amara.

* * *

><p>Faltaban escasos quince minutos para el comienzo del primer periodo, pero Lita parecía que ya estaba por el quinto, pensó Amy tras ver la cara de frustración en el rostro de su amiga.<p>

-Te ves deprimida -le dijo.

-No me digas, ¿tanto se me nota? -se quejó, con la vista hacia el techo en un claro gesto de fastidio y resignación, aquello sin duda era un lamento.

Amy supuso que sólo había una persona que podía poner a su amiga de aquella manera.

-Es por Taiki, ¿verdad?

-¿Y para qué te digo que no? -fue la respuesta cínica de Lita, que comentario tras comentario, daba rienda suelta a su dramatismo. -El Holocausto empezará dentro de poco -se quejó con la mano sobre la frente.

Amy sintió ganas de reír.

-No seas exagerada Lita, después de todo controlas muy bien a tu hermano.

La castaña dejó momentáneamente su actuación, admitiendo con ello el que la peliazul no estaba tan equivocada.

-Sí, pero porque en casa no le queda más remedio, papá es muy receloso de mí, pero aquí en la escuela... -explicó, haciendo una pausa dramática agachando el rostro, para luego levantarlo envuelto entre las manos haciendo una representación casi exacta de la pintura 'El grito'-Será el regreso de los hermanos Hércules!

-¿Qué? ¿Hermanos Hércules? -aquello ya no le causaba tanta gracia, ni siquiera las caras que hacía su amiga con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente perdida en imaginar los posibles escenarios en donde sería presa del brazo protector de su hermano.

Lita, ahogada en sus lamentaciones, no tardó en hilar un pensamiento tras otro, todos envolviendo a su hermano. No queriendo creer que a tan sólo un año de haber conseguido separársele, tuviera de nuevo que compartir escuela y además el aula; lo bueno era que ahora tenía a Amy consigo. Sin duda su amiga sería un buen escudo contra las sobreprotecciones de Taiki y quién sabe, hasta una distracción, considerando que el castaño se había declarado a la peliazul...

Y fue éste último pensamiento lo que logró sacarla de sus lamentaciones.

-A propósito Amy, quería preguntarte... sobre el mensaje que Taiki te envió -para dar pase a la casamentera, o bueno, quizá sólo a la amiga cupido.

-¿Mensaje? ¿Qué mensaje? -Pero a pesar de lo que Lita hubiese querido ver en la reacción de su amiga, lo único que encontró fue una clara confusión. ¿Dónde estaba aquel sonrojo que siempre le venía a las mejillas cuando la tuteaba con respecto a Taiki? -O mejor dicho... ¿Cuál de todos?

-Am... el último por supuesto. -¿De verdad habían sido tantos?, se cuestionó Lita, quizá los dos al ser tan racionales, no tendrían las mismas respuestas vergonzosas que el resto de los simples mortales, supuso.

Amy volvió a parpadear confusa.

-Pues no decía mucho -contestó.

-¿Cómo que no decía mucho? -cuestionó perpleja, esto ya no tenía ninguna pinta de ser algo bueno, se dijo.

-Bueno, sólo me preguntó lo básico sobre la escuela y yo le respondí de inmediato, ¿acaso hice mal?

Aquello fue como si de pronto se rayara un disco que se está escuchando, para Lita, quien necesitaba aclarar que había entendido bien lo que Amy trataba de decirle; sin hacer por supuesto, una metida de pata...

-Espera Amy, yo habló del mensaje que te mandó hace dos días.

-Taiki no me envió ningún mensaje después del viernes. -Confesó, preguntándose de qué iba aquello.

-¿Qué? -respondió elevando la voz una octava. -¿Estás segura? Porque juraría que sí lo hizo. -Insistió.

-De haberlo hecho no te lo ocultaría. -Le dijo, sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de defenderse. -Además de que con lo último que pasó me la pasé pegada a la computadora, lo habría visto de habérmelo él enviado. -Eso no era del todo cierto, pero Amy pensó que Lita no necesitaba saber de aquello y mentalmente dudó si de verdad no lo había recibido. Se recordó mentalmente correr a revisar la computadora tan pronto terminara de hablar con ella.

"Ése cobarde" -Lita por su parte golpeaba a su hermano en su mente, mientras por fuera su expresión delataba todo lo que sentía: la mano cerrada en puño levantándose lentamente, los ojos cerrados y las cejas juntas, con la vena del enojo saltándole en la frente y ni qué decir del rechinar de los dientes. A este punto no Taiki no tardaría en caer muerto en la loca imaginación de la castaña.

-¿Qué ocurre Lita? -cuestionó Amy preocupada, cada vez más conciente de que había un peso de importancia en aquella acción que su amiga le había cuestionado. -¿Acaso era algo muy importante?

-Lita!

Pero la aludida fue incapaz de responder, corriendo por el pasillo venía Serena con una sonrisa inmensa y no tardó en alcanzarles. El efecto de la voz melodiosa de la chica fue instantáneo y Lita pasó de exageradamente enojada a maravillosamente contenta.

-Serena! -la saludó en cuanto las alcanzó.

"¿Ella es Serena?" -Amy por su parte la miró confusa. La vez anterior, en el concierto, no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ella; aún a pesar de querer disipar la duda de si era ella la persona que estaba buscando. -"Luce algo diferente... creí que... ¿me habré equivocado?" -Pero aquél peinado tan diferente del de su princesa la destanteaba, ella ignorante a la culpable, no sabía que Mina estaba tratando de ocultarla...

-Tiempo sin verte, ¿dónde está Mina? -le preguntó tan pronto deshicieron el abrazo.

-Fue a recoger los horarios de todos. -Respondió la rubia sin dejar de sonreír. -Ah, y no te preocupes, Taiki me prometió no cruzarse contigo, al menos por hoy.

-Eres mi salvadora. -Lita tenía estrellas en los ojos mientras le tomaba de las manos. Y al hacerlo Serena notó por primera vez la presencia de la peliazul.

-Tú eres...? -le cuestionó curiosa.

La aludida sonrió al instante.

-Soy Amy, mucho gusto.

-Ay pero qué maleducada soy. -Se reprendió Lita. -Serena ella es Amy, la chica de la que te hablé que proviene de Sydney.

Aquello extrañó a Amy, que no se imaginaba el ser tan importante en la vida de su amiga.

-¿Le has hablado sobre mí?

Lita le miró contrita.

-Espero que no te moleste, es sólo que es imposible no compartir todo con alguien como Serena -se explicó.

Pero Serena infló las mejillas.

-Me haces sonar como si fuera una chismosa Lita! -Se quejó.

La castaña rió con fuerza.

-¿Y no es cierto?

-Lita! -se quejó la rubia, recibiendo más risas por parte de su amiga. -Una más y le diré a Taiki que venga a fastidiarte -le advirtió, aún molesta.

Amy sabía que aquello era un juego entre amigas, un fastidio por pura diversión que demostraba el cariño que se tenían. Lo supo por la manera en la que el semblante de la castaña cambió en un segundo, rogando casi a los pies de esa rubia que brillaba con su mera presencia.

-No por favor, prometo que me callaré -fue la respuesta de Lita.

Y Amy se halló sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

-Debes llevarte muy bien con Taiki si puedes controlarlo mejor que Lita -Y hablando en voz alta también, cayendo en cuenta cuando las otras dos la miraron de pronto sorprendidas de sus palabras. Amy se sonrojó al instante avergonzada. -Perdón! Dije algo que no debía.

-No, está bien. -Le sonrió Serena. -Y sobre lo que decías, es de esperarse si consideramos que somos amigos desde pequeños, somos un cuarteto inseparable.

-¿Un cuarteto? -Amy enarcó una ceja, quizá ella sí era a quien buscaba...

-Sí, Taiki, Yaten, Seiya y yo. -Explicó.

O quizá no... Pero valía la pena averiguarlo.

-Oye Serena, Lita me comentó que te gusta la música. Mi hermana acaba de venir de Sydney y siempre le ha fascinado la idea de aprender a tocar el piano...

Lita saltó a la conversación de nuevo sonriente.

-Ya entiendo, quieres que ella le enseñe -inquirió.

-Sí, si no es mucha molestia. -Concluyó sonriendo mirando a Serena con tono algo suplicante.

La rubia sonrió más ampliamente.

-Me encantaría hacerlo -respondió -pero primero veré a mis padres, hace una semana que muero de ganas de abrazar a mi mamá.

-¿Te molesta si las acompaño? -preguntó Lita.

-Para nada, me encantaría que vinieras -respondió Amy.

-Está decidido entonces. -Concluyó la rubia.

Más adelante, se dijo Amy, hablaría con Lita sobre sus sospechas sobre Serena. Pero de momento deseaba primero reunir un poco más de pruebas. Después de todo, tanto en esta vida como en la anterior, Amy siempre había sido la más precavida de todas. Y, por otro lado, aquella calidez al estar las tres juntas, entrando al salón tras oír el sonido de la campana, era tan familiar y tan libre de tensiones que no quería separarse, no ahora.

Y eso la ponía en una contradicción... entre querer que la rubia fuese su princesa y querer que no lo fuera.

Y sin quererlo, una vez más, aquél mensaje quedó olvidado.

* * *

><p>Mina caminaba lado a lado con Taiki, regresando de la dirección tras haber obtenido los horarios de cada uno. Cierto era que hubiera preferido hacer aquello con Yaten, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con él parecía que menos se aguantaban, y debía admitir que ese tipo de cosas, si bien eran atendidas por el platino, no le eran precisamente importantes.<p>

-Muy amable de tu parte al acompañarme -le dijo a su compañero tras entregarle sus horarios.

-No tenía opción, se lo prometí a Serena -sonrió éste.

-Además de que peleaste con Seiya -completó Mina con autosuficiencia, sonriendo además.

-Nada se te escapa, ¿no? -El castaño sonreía de la misma manera que ella.

-A estas alturas me sorprende que no lo sepas. -Respondió con una risa dibujada en cada una de sus palabras. -Pero está bien, sirve que atajo un asunto pendiente. -Concluyó deteniéndose a pasos de llegar al salón que le correspondía.

Taiki por su parte le miró con interés.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿No te gustaría incluír a Serena como parte de su grupo?

El castaño reprimió las ganas de querer rodar los ojos.

-Serena ya es parte del grupo -le dijo.

Y fue Mina la que terminó rodándole los ojos a él.

-Me refiero a que cante con ustedes. -Le dijo, como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Debí suponer que no sería el único que lo pensaría.

La sonrisa de la rubia se curvó por un lado.

-Entonces, estás interesado.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. -Refutó él casi a la defensiva. -Incluso tenía una idea sobre cómo incluirla. -Confesó.

-Te escucho -le animó a continuar.

Por un momento Taiki se quedó callado. Lo cierto era que deseaba haber hecho aquello sin la intrusión de la rubia, pero sabiendo quién y cómo era ella debió haber previsto el que se le adelantaría. Ni qué hacerle, se convenció al final. Para él lo importante era compartir aquella melodía con su fiel amiga.

-Hay una canción en la que ambos hemos trabajado. -Le dijo. -Planeaba pedirle que la cantáramos en el festival de bienvenida del evento de carreras.

-Es una buena idea. -Asintió ella y luego se dio la vuelta para concluír -Está decidido entonces.

Taiki parpadeo perplejo, qué se creía ella! y en un instante la tenía detenida del brazo. Pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Un momento, primero tendrías que hablarlo con los demás.

-Taiki. -le dijo en tono conciliador, como una madre con su hijo, poniendo su mano sobre la de él -Confío en que serás capaz de convencerlos. -consiguiendo zafarse de su agarre. -Además, Seiya no puede decir que no después de lo ocurrido. Y en cuanto a Yaten, déjamelo a mí. -Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Y sin más entró al salón, lejos del alcance del chico, quien acabó suspirando.

-Sailor Venus. -Dijo en voz alta, sonriendo ampliamente. -A veces me das miedo.

Si tan sólo Mina supiera, que Taiki era sin duda uno de los más despiertos...

...quizá desistiría de Yaten.

* * *

><p><em>El sueño que estaba teniendo entonces parecía ser una película vieja, de esas que vas a ver al cementerio en un especial de San Valentín, o quizá en el cine de la cuadra que sólo pasa viejos hits. Pero ya fuera uno o fuera otro, las imágenes de aquella historia lo tenían atrapado, incapaz de apartar la mirada de algo que le erizaba la piel aún al sentirse fuera de sí mismo.<em>

-_Hay alguien abajo que está esperando hablar contigo._

_Su voz, su presencia, su rostro, su perfume... todo en ella era sublime y perfecto. La luz de su estrella era tan intensa. Le gustaba tanto aquél resplandor... Tanto... Y siempre supo quién era._

_-Por mí puede esperar un ciclo -respondió Eos, aprovechando la cercanía y el descuido de la joven para atraparla entre sus brazos por la cintura, deseaba besarla... deseaba hacerla suya. -Ahora que te tengo en mi habitación, no deseo perder la oportunidad de-_

_-Eos._

_Pero aquella escena se vio interrumpida, quizá también como muchas otras. Su tío, Helios se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, de la entrada de aquella habitación que en algún tiempo le había pertenecido a él también, aunque ahora tuviera un nuevo dueño._

_Eos le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, ocultando sin problemas el fastidio que sentía, Serenity había quedado por detrás de él, avergonzada al sentirse descubiertos._

_-Tú sí que sabes cómo arruinar la diversión, tío._

_Helios arrugó el gesto._

_-Mira nada más cómo la has hecho sonrojar -Observó, logrando que el rostro de la aludida se pintara aún más. -Serenity -le habló con voz grave y ella le miró inmediatamente -Vuelve con tu madre. Ahora -le ordenó._

_-Sí -fue la débil respuesta de ésta. Saliendo de la pieza sin siquiera mirar a Eos, quien ya no sonreía. Tenía la vista clavada en su tío y esta vez era clara la molestia._

_Una vez Serenity se fue, dio comienzo aquella discusión._

_-No me digas. Kunzite otra vez -inquirió a modo de burla._

_-Zyosite en realidad -le corrigió aquél hombre que estaba lejos de hallarle lo divertido a aquello. -Pero sólo porque Nephrite aún tiene que cuidar de Jadeite -Agregó logrando sobresaltar al chico, quien se quedó perplejo al oír aquello; ésa era justa la reacción que el hombre buscaba provocar en su sobrino. -Sí. Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo. -le dijo respondiendo a la pregunta muda que los ojos índigo de Eos habían hecho -Es hora de que vuelvas._

_Pero aquella última orden sólo consiguió regresar la molestia al muchacho, que lo miró con enojo._

_-¿Y si me rehuso? No tengo deseos de abandonar la Luna. ¿No dijiste que aquí es donde debo estar, además?_

_-Sí, lo hice. Y lo mantengo -le respondió sin inmutarse. -¿Qué hay de ti? Tú dijiste que sólo querías regresar a la Tierra. Bien, pues ésta es tu oportunidad._

_Eos le dio la espalda, sintiéndose de pronto incómodo._

_-Aún no ha llegado el momento._

_-¿Y cuándo será? ¿Cuándo la princesa Serenity herede el trono una vez la desposes?_

_Los ojos de Eos se abrieron en asombro y temor._

_-¿Cómo lo...?_

_-No me subestimes Eos, te conozco más de lo que te conoces a tí mismo pues te he criado como mi hijo. -Le dijo interrumpiéndolo. -Y también conozco a tu prometida y sé cuando te digo que ella no irá a la Tierra, no abandonará la Luna_

_-Lo hará si yo se lo pido! -Refutó elevando la voz una octava._

_-¿Por qué no abandonas esta obsesión? -Le cuestionó con cansancio. -No es tu lugar y mucho menos el de ella._

_-Ella merece algo mejor. -Le dijo con sinceridad, aún a pesar de no sentirse convencido de aquellas palabras. -La oportunidad de una vida diferente de ésta._

_-Ella la merece dices. -Helios le miró analizándolo, no se creía aquél cuento. -Ella... ¿o tú? -inquirió para molestia de Eos, quien respondió a aquello con la pura expresión de su rostro. Al final seguía siendo egoísta, pensó aquél hombre. -Creaste un caos al dejar una semilla libre, les diste el fuego y han creado incendios. Así que irás a consumirlos ahora mismo de ser necesario._

_-¿Ahora? -Se burló el chico, aún a pesar de no estar en posición para hacerlo._

_-Helena te necesita -le recordó. La sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho se borró al oír aquello. -Devuélvele lo que le robaste, págale lo que le debes y olvídate de vivir en la Tierra para siempre._

_Era Helios, perteneciente a la dinastía del Sol mismo. El tío que había sido como su padre, que siempre había estado ahí para él... Pero él era la reencarnación misma de Apolo, dios del Sol, y sí, era mucho más orgulloso que noble, ¿por qué rebajarse? Si estaa tan cerca de conseguir lo que deseaba, no se detendría, no ahora._

_-Grandes palabras de un vasallo hacia su rey, ¿no te parece? -rió con sorna, para asombro y decepción de aquél hombre tan parecido a él mismo. -Lo siento, es sólo que creo que ya va siendo hora de que conozcas tu lugar en la jerarquía tío. -Se burló._

_Y sin embargo, fue Eos quien terminó contra la pared._

_-No. Ya va siendo hora de que tú conozcas tu lugar. -Gruñó entre dientes, mientras lo sostenía por el cuello de la camisa; el muchacho apenas y podía respirar de lo fuerte de aquél agarre. -¿Te piensas que eres el único dios? No he sido tu tío sólo en esta vida Apolo. A diferencia tuya yo no tengo la necesidad de reencarnar. -Le advirtió, dejándole en claro que no sería oponente para él. -Ahora, te daré un ciclo más. Sólo uno para que acabes con esta ridiculez de soberbias y berrinches. -Volvió a advertirle, escupiendo cada palabra con enojo. -Un ciclo para que madures y hagas lo que de verdad necesita Serenity para ser feliz._

_Eos cayó al suelo con un sordo sonido cuando Helios le soltó. Apenas y fue capaz de recobrar el aliento tras toser un poco; tenía una mano en el cuello, intentando respirar como debía. Pero su mente jamás dejó de trabajar y le obligó a olvidarse de aquél dolor infringido._

_-Es por ella que lo hago! -le gritó, consiguiendo que su tío se detuviera justo antes de salir de la pieza._

_-Lo sé. -Suspiró con fuerza. -Pero hacerlo por ella no es suficiente. -le dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro, había tristeza en sus ojos. -Tal vez la clave está en que logres hacerla feliz aún si no es contigo._

_..._

Se despertó cuando el molesto ruido de su celular llegó al tope del timbre. Aún en su desorientación, se lamentaba de haberle puesto ese molesto ringtone a las llamadas, demasiado escandaloso, se dijo. Giró el rostro a su derecha para toparse con el causante de aquella molestia y lo tomó al instante. Parpadeaba para ajustar la visión, mientras intentaba salir por completo de aquél sueño.

Seiya quizá habría estirado los brazos, quizá se habría sentado sobre el sofá, habría bostezado con fuerza y quizá hasta sonreírse de aquella forma tan simplona de despertar; pero aquella luz roja parpadeante en la pantalla de su touch, señalaba que tenía un mensaje de voz tras haber sido incapaz de contestar a tiempo. La inercia lo movió a marcar al buzón de voz, llevándose el aparatito a su oreja.

Y aguardó.

"Tienes un nuevo mensaje -le dijo la voz de la contestadora -mensaje recibido a las 16 con 5 horas:

"¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!" -Seiya tuvo que apartarse el teléfono de golpe, aquel nivel estaba por encima de los decibeles que un hombre somnoliento tiene tolerancia a escuchar, por suerte cambió al instante. "Me dejaste sola. Espero que tengas una buena razón para esto. Taiki también está hecho una furia y ni qué decir de Yaten." -Conocía esa voz y al saber de quién se trataba, cada vez estaba más despierto "Hmmm..." -La chica, que no era otra mas que Serena, parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener su enojo. "Sólo te aviso que no estaré en casa hasta tarde, no hace falta que vayas. Y... al menos llama para decir que estás bien! Detesto que haya tenido que enterarme por Mina." Y de nuevo estaba ese enojo ahí, latente, marcado en lo elevado del tono al decir aquellas palabras; quedaba claro lo ofendida que se sentía. "¡Eres un idiota!."

Sí. Quedaba más que claro.

Por segundos el moreno suspiró, mirando sin mirar el techo por encima de él. Y sólo luego fue capaz de reaccionar.

-¿Mina? -cuestionó confuso enarcando las cejas en direcciones contrarias la una de la otra. -¿Cómo llegué... aquí? -se cuestionó tras sentarse al fin, sobre el sillón en el que aparentemente había estado durmiendo. Sin duda alguna, estaba en su casa. -Cada vez entiendo menos. -Se dijo masajeándose las sienes, mientras hurgaba en sus recuerdos por las respuestas a sus preguntas. Pero el visualizar su último recuerdo antes de perder la conciencia sólo le trajo más preguntas. "¿Por qué, se habrá interrumpido la transformación?", se preguntó mentalmente, aún con los ojos cerrados y el rostro entre las manos.

Eso era lo último que recordaba. Había faltado a clases tras haberse encontrado con él, el hermano de Serena, o al menos alguien que lucía como él. Pero tan pronto había estado cerca de alcanzarle, un youma se había atravesado en su camino. Y cuando giró la vista en dirección en la que estaba aquél antiguo amigo, ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. El youma lo atacó entonces y él, sin pensárselo dos veces, se había transformado en Sailor Star Fighter tan pronto había tenido la oportunidad para hacerlo.

¡Láser de estrella fugaz! -había gritado al atacarle. Pero éste youma era diferente... lograba escapar a cada ataque que le lanzaba e incluso le había enfrentado en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La pelea estaba pareja, tenía que hallar el modo de vencer a aquél youma con figura de hombre, uno que extrañamente le recordaba muchísimo a Yaten.

Pero cuando a penas iba a poner en marcha su plan, apareció ese otro sujeto, también de melena plateada. Había murmurado algo, algo que no había alcanzado a escuchar, pero que sí le había afectado de alguna manera; pues tras aquello su transformación desapareció y el golpe que recibió del youma lo mandó a la inconciencia.

-Pensé que tenía todas mis memorias de mi vida pasada. -Gruñó para sí, recordardo los límites de aquél sueño en el que se veía a sí mismo; diferente... Más seguro de sí mismo, más arrogante también, pero mucho más fuerte. Y mucho más importante. -Pensé que sólo había tenido una vida antes de ésta. ¿Será que me equivoqué?

Sus recuerdos, después de todo, no estaban completos concluyó. Pues sólo tras aquellos sueños había caído en cuenta de que los recuerdos que tenía de Seiya Kou terminaban tras su regreso a Kinmoku... ¿Habría pasado algo más?, se cuestionó, ¿algo que le respondería aquella incógnita y el porqué no recordaba haber vivido más allá de su anterior pasado?

Y luego estaba Mina. Aquella chica que resplandecía con el fuerte cristal de una estrella. Algo hizo click en su mente entonces.

-Pero claro, cómo no me di cuenta antes -se reprochó.

Y se prometió que a partir de ése instante prestaría mucha más atención a su habilidad para detectar estrellas... sin darse cuenta se estaba rodeando de sailor senshis; pero sólo había identificado a aquellas que habían sido incapaces de despertar, o eso creía. Pues el resplandor de Mina no estaba en su máximo y a diferencia de Yaten, Taiki o la misma Serena, estaba muy bien camuflado.

Otra pieza embonó en aquél rompecabezas... Sus otros tres compañeros, también estaban ocultando algo.

Principalmente Serena.

-Rei -dijo de pronto, con las manos cerradas en puño -Tengo que ver a Rei.

Debía rodearse de aliados...

...y pronto!

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Eso estuvo bastante cerca -exclamó Sailor Healer antes de que su transformación desapareciera por completo. -Es una lástima que no hayamos conseguido atraparle -se lamentó Yaten.

-Al final sólo era un Youma menor -concluyó Mina también con la misma pena dibujada en su rostro.

Desde horas tempranas de la tarde de ése día habían estado persiguiendo a aquél Youma con apariencia de un hombre joven de melena plateada, tan parecida a la de Yaten. Desde luego que la rubia sabía perfectamente bien quién era, pero eso era algo que no le diría a su compañero desde luego. Quizá no habrían dado con él de no ser porque habían salido durante el inicio del penúltimo periodo de clases en busca de Seiya. Aún recordaba a Serena preocupada por la reciente ausencia del mismo y eso había bastado para que Mina arrastrara consigo al platino fuera de las aulas de clase.

Después de todo, eran estrellas similares, y como lo predijo Yaten le facilitó la búsqueda, encontrando el moreno a cinco cuadras de distancia de la escuela. En plena transformación sailor peleando contra aquél Youma tan conocido por ella. En un principio se dedicaron a observar, a pesar de las quejas de Yaten; pero cuando la sailor había caído tras la aparición de nada menos que Kunzite, habían salido de inmediato a su rescate.

El platino había sido el encargado de regresar a Seiya a su casa, antes de volver en auxilio de su compañera en la pelea contra aquél maligno. Pero al final éste había logrado escapar...

-Lo cual no explica porqué su transformación dejó de funcionar.

Mina salió de sus cavilaciones tras escuchar las palabras de Yaten, al parecer el platino también estaba haciendo sus propias teorías sobre lo sucedido. La rubia parpadeo para despertar por completo a la escena frente a ella.

-Pensé que estarías más sorprendido de ver a Seiya transformarse -inquirió con un deje de sorpresa, deseando desviar un poco el pensamiento del muchacho. Como siempre ella ya sabía la respuesta a aquella duda, pero no se la daría.

-Hace una semana tal vez eso hubiera pasado. -Yaten se encogió de hombros. -Pero desde que me obligaste a despertar, lo he estado deseando. El volver a luchar a su lado. -le dijo sonriendo -Es una pena que se haya desmayado, de verdad tenía deseos de hablar sobre esto con él, como en los viejos tiempos.

Aquello alarmó por completo a Mina, cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos.

_-_Ni se te ocurra decirle algo al respecto! -le ordenó sonando desesperada y encarándolo.

Yaten le miró estupefacto, confundido además.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Después de todo es nuestro líder.

-Yo soy tu líder ahora -Le interrumpió elevando la voz sin realmente quererlo, dominada por sus emociones.

Yaten arrugó el gesto con molestia.

-Jamás recuerdo haber accedido a tal cosa.

Pero lo que Mina sentía era algo mucho más fuerte que una sencilla molestia. Era un enojo alimentado por el miedo. Y en un instante ya había aprisionado el cuello de la camisa del chico.

-Escúchame bien Yaten, si tienes la fuerza que tienes ahora es gracias a mí -le recordó, consiguiendo que él sintiera una punzada en su pecho. -He sido yo quien te ha guiado en este camino, aún a pesar de que no eres nada más que una carga. Así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer para agradecérmelo es hacer exactamente lo que te pido que hagas.

Sus palabras sin embargo, más allá de conseguir hacerle entenderla lo habían herido, tan profundamente que Yaten difícilmente pudo salir del estupor en el que había caído. El recelo que sintió era parecido a una decepcionante traición.

-Debí saber que acabarías cobrando el favor -inquirió con voz grave.

-Debí saber que serías un malagradecido -pero Mina respondió con la misma emoción que él le mostraba en sus ojos, quizá hasta más enardecida.

-No te preocupes, no arruinaré tus planes -le dijo, logrando deshacer el agarre de ella en él, con sus manos en un movimiento brusco. -Pero tampoco seguiré bajo tu tutela. -Declaró.

Y Mina supo que estaba a punto de perderlo en ese momento, en especial si lo dejaba atravesar el umbral de la puerta de su casa. Esa sola noción fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Detente Yaten! -le pidió corriendo hacia él, alcanzándolo en a penas tres pasos.

Estuvo a punto de volver a tomarle del brazo, pero él se volvió hacia ella antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Siempre quieres quedarte con la última palabra -musitó molesto.

-No se trata de eso -le aseguró ella, intentando evitar el que el enojo anterior volviera a dominarle.

-Entonces de qué? -le exigió elevando la voz. -Anda, dímelo. Porque ya estoy harto de seguirte el juego en tus caprichos.

Mina torció la boca molesta otra vez. ¡Al diablo el control!

-Eres un cretino -le acusó entre dientes.

-Y tú una malcriada, pero no me ves señalando tus peores defectos como si de verdad te despreciara!

Aquello la dejó temporalmente en silencio. Ambos mirándose a los ojos y decididos a no apartar la mirada, tratando de ver quién resistía más aquél encuentro. Pero la rubia sabía que el chico llevaba la razón en ese punto al menos. Era verdad que ella era malcriada con él la mayor parte del tiempo, así que al final fue ella quien cedió.

-Muy bien, te concedo eso.

-Al menos -respondió con sorna.

Mina hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no volver a pelear.

-Quieres por una vez dejar de alegar?! -le pidió exasperada. -Me alteras!

-Ya me di cuenta -respondió él a medio burla.

-Y ahí vas de nuevo! -se quejó ella por fin desviando la vista de él.

Y esta vez, fue el turno de Yaten de ceder, quien por primera vez lucía contrito.

-Está bien, lo siento...

Mina suspiró pesadamente.

-Tan sólo quiero que confíes en mí. -Le dijo. -Necesitas... -se detuvo a tiempo de volver a mandarle -Necesito que lo hagas. -Se corrigió. -Ya habrá tiempo de que te reencuentres con tus hermanos, pero de momento, créeme cuando te digo que no es conveniente hacerlo; no todavía al menos.

Yaten miró entonces sus manos entrelazadas con las de ella, ¿en qué momento le había tomado las manos?, se cuestionó ligeramente movido por la mirada suplicante de la chica que tenía en frente. Ésa niña que no recordaba que ambos se había conocido ya hacía seis años. Y dudó un instante. Buscando por todos los medios el no ceder tan fácilmente, en hacerla sufrir un poquito. Pero el palpitar constante de su corazón en su pecho al mirar aquél rostro angelical, no se lo permitió.

-Confío en ti -le dijo al fin, tras un instante de silencio. -Lo hago. -Trató de convencerla, cerrando sus manos alrededor de las de ella, aceptando aquél contacto que le había ofrecido. -Pero no me gusta cuando eres autoritaria conmigo. Sé que no soy precisamente un digno compañero en cuanto a fuerza se refiere. Pero de verdad me gustaría creer que esperas que llegue a serlo.

Una ligera sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios de ella.

-Lo espero. -Le dijo. -Ésa siempre ha sido la razón de tenerte bajo mi tutela. -Le explicó. -¿Me perdonas? -le pidió con gesto coqueto.

Aquél aire tenso se había disipado sin que ambos se dieran cuenta y pronto el platino se halló a sí mismo sonriendo igual que ella.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no? -aceptó, envolviéndola en sus brazos.

Ella se dejó abrazar por él, rodeandole el torso con los suyos propios, aferrando con fuerza la tela de la camisa de éste. A veces pensaba que sería muy fácil volver a enamorarse de él...

...sino era claro, que ya lo estaba.

* * *

><p>Andrew Aino nunca había sido del tipo que planeaba sobre el tiempo de otras personas, o mejor dicho, que se dedicara a manipular las situaciones y la gente a su conveniencia. Ni siquiera cuando sus recuerdos de sus dos vidas pasadas se hicieron presentes, estuvo tentado a hacer algo y para su buena suerte se había enamorado de Lita mucho antes de recordar quiénes habían sido en sus vidas pasadas. Las cosas cambiaron cuando fue Mina la que despertó. En ese entonces otros recuerdos se hicieron presentes y sumado a su amor por ser su hermana pequeña sintió el deseo de protegerla; en especial desde que la semilla estelar de la rubia se encontrase fragmentada.<p>

Quizá se hubiese unido al bando de las sailors, pero si se dedicaba a eso, su hermana pasaría a ser a penas un segundo término, siendo más importante la princesa de la Luna y mucho temía que cuando aquello sucediera, Mina ya no tendría tiempo.

-¡Hey Andrew!

-Molly!

Las cosas cambiaron cuando conoció a Molly en una de las giras de su hermana. La peliroja le reconoció al instante de su anterior vida en la Tierra y le habló directamente sin tapujos. Siendo Andrew como era aquello resultó siendo un alivio, pues estaba cansado de tener que esconderse, hasta el grado de revelar su papel durante el milenio de plata. Pensó que Molly se mostraría sorprendida, pero el que terminó sorprendiéndose fue él al escuchar de labios de la misma que ella era nada más y nada menos que Metis, la hermana menor de sailor Jupiter y que ya sabía de él por historias que dicha hermana le contara en aquella época.

Ambos compartían la desesperación de salvar a una persona importante, en formas que nada tenían que ver con la tradición lunar. Así que al final, habían decidido trabajar juntos. Fue en una visita a Londres que Andrew le presentó a Serena y la peliroja la descubrió al instante. A partir de ahí lo que tenían que hacer resultaba evidente.

-¡Qué gusto verte! Por un momento no creí que fueras tú. -le dijo al separarse de ella tras abrazarse.

Molly sonrió ampliamente. No había planeado llegar a Londres tan pronto, pero Nephrite había adelantado sus movimientos en cuanto Zyosite le informara el haber encontrado a Beryl; así que no podía retardarse más tiempo y menos ahora que habían hecho una nueva aliada.

-Lo sé, te dije que vendría hasta mañana, pero me vi libre un poco antes -le explicó, dirigiendo después la vista hacia la chica morena que estaba por detrás del rubio. -Te llamas Karen, ¿cierto?

La aludida sólo arrugó el gesto, en señal de duda y desconfianza, era la primera vez que se veían frente a frente después de todo.

-Al final ella también accedió venir. -le dijo Andrew compartiendo la misma sonrisa de la chica.

La morena seguía sin decir una palabra.

-Vaya, mucho más seria de lo que la recuerdo. -Inquirió Molly algo sorprendida -Anda, que no muerdo. -Se burló, intentando provocar una reacción en ella aunque sin éxito.

Andrew salió en rescate de Karen.

-Dale un respiro Molly, después de todo es prima menor de Darien -le explicó

Y pareciera como si una luz se hubiera encendido en los ojos de la morena, que saltó al instante en defensa de su primo.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Molly sonrió complacida.

-Vaya, finalmente habló

-Te lo dije. -Rió Andrew.

-Sigo sin entender -bufó la chica, sintiendose entre molesta y avergonzada sin saber el porqué.

Molly la miró en serio entonces y pensó que lo mejor era ser gentil con ella, después de todo la chica estaba decidiendo ir en contra de sus compañeras por ayudarlos a ellos.

-Se refiere a que probablemente hayas desarrollado a la par tu carácter con el de su viejo amigo en su antigua vida -le dijo. -Todos sabemos lo "recio" que podía llegar a ser Mamoru y me imagino que su esencia no ha cambiado del todo.

-Hablas como si de verdad le conocieras -le respondió perpleja.

-Oh créeme, le conocí -le aseguró, había un deje de divertido en su voz. -ambos lo hicimos

-Por el lado de la reina...?

-Así es, por Usagi -respondió el rubio. -Aunque en mi caso, los conocí a ambos casi a la par.

-Vayamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar esto mejor -sugirió Molly.

Setsuna no estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, aunque quizá tuviera que ver más con el hecho de sentir que sobraba en aquella escena. Los dos chicos caminaban delante de ella, sonriendo y enfrascados en una conversación que para nada la incluía; dejando en claro que seguía siendo una extraña. Cierto era que no había tratado lo suficiente con ellos como para sentirse cómoda o llamarse siquiera su amiga, pero a final había decidido confiar en ellos, creerles. Todo empezó cuando conoció a Molly durante su año de intercambio en Nuremberg. Al principio la había tomado por sorpresa el que la chica fuera capaz de reconocerla, especialmente porque no recordaba que ella fuera una senshi; pero tan pronto la investigó lo supo...

...esa fue la primera vez que ella abrió aquellas puertas del tiempo y quizá hubiera sido mejor haberlas dejado cerradas pues justo después de aquello Darien había despertado también y las batallas comenzaron. Pero la sailor del cambio sabía que no importaba realmente si las abría o no, no era ese hecho lo que los había llevado a pelear, sino el destino mismo. Ellas debían despertar ante cualquier amenaza. Así que sin puertas o no, igual habría tenido que enfrentar aquellos ataques.

y entonces Molly la ayudó y todo cobró sentido en una retorcida manera... Al principio no quiso seguirla, no quería tener que exponer a su primo favorito a tanta angustia, pero al final había recordado a quién le debía realmente su lealtad.

Y aquí estaba.

-Ah, ya extrañaba este lugar

Molly se dejó caer sobre el mullido sofá con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. El apartamento de Andrew siempre había sido un amplio espacio de grandes ventanales, que permitían que la luz penetrara en cada rincón del mismo. Era por tanto un lugar fresco y agradable, bastante diferente de la casa clásica en la que Molly vivía. Desde que se conocieran, la peliroja había adorado aquél piso de un antiguo edificio de bomberos, y había convencido a su amigo de comprarlo.

-Siéntete como en tu casa, por favor. -le dijo el rubio a Setsuna.

-Gracias -respondió ésta, tomando la limonada que le diera el chico. -Aunque si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría ir al grano.

Molly sonrió de lado.

-Un poco ansiosa, ¿no te parece? -le dijo.

-Pensé que te tomarías esto más enserio -respondió un tanto irritada por la actitud despreocupada de la chica.

-Y lo hago -le aseguró ella. -No en vano duermo con el enemigo

-¿Qué? -Setsuna estaba perpleja.

Pero fue incapaz de preguntar algo más en cuanto el chico volvió a entrar en la habitación, sosteniendo un plato lleno de papas fritas.

-A propósito Molly, logré convencer a Mina de participar en las carreras como artista invitada -le dijo sonriendo, mientras de sentaba en el taburete junto al sillón en el que ella estaba sentada. -Ya había rechazado esa invitación, de modo que fue algo difícil el volver a introducirla; pero dado que los Three lights están con ella fue mucho más fácil lograr el cambio por ahí.

-Me da gusto, te dije que ella accedería si se les involucraba a ellos -le dijo, sonriendo satisfecha. Aquél plan después de todo, había sido idea de ella. -Además de los ataques del shitennou por supuesto -completó.

Y ese dato terminó atrayendo la plena atención de la morena.

-¿Están al tanto de eso?

-Oh, pero qué mal educada soy -se reprimió Molly -Déjame que te ponga al tanto de la situación. El plan es muy sencillo: juntaremos a Endymion con Serenity

Setsuna frunció el gesto.

-Eso no es un plan, es más una misión imposible! -recalcó.

Andrew a pesar de aquello sonreía, secretamente recordando que él había pensado en su momento lo mismo que ella; y se dedicó a tomar su limonada para refrescarse.

-No del todo. -Como era de esperarse, la peliroja no perdió su sonrisa ganadora y confiada, mientras continuó explicando sus planes. -Ninguno de nosotros conoce a Darien, excepto tú por supuesto -señaló. -Tú le convencerás de participar, con el pase que nosotros te daremos claro está.

-Pero aún falta encontrar a la Neo Reina Serenity -refutó Setsuna, ligeramente dejándose convencer por aquello; pero su duda se volvió asombro al notar como ambos chicos sonreían confiadamente, significando sólo una cosa. -¡No puede ser! ¿la encontraron?

-Hemos sabido su identidad desde que Mina despertara, aunque ella ignora el que sabemos todo esto -le explicó el chico. -Pero no consideramos conveniente movernos sin antes encontrar a Endimion primero. Tú nos facilitaste eso.

Setsuna asimiló aquella información y decidió que ambos habían sido racionales al decidir aquello; pero al mirar a Molly sólo podía pensar en una pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo de curiosidad y seleccionó con cuidado sus palabras para evitar exponer a la peliroja delante de su compañero, pues no estaba segura de que él estuviese al tanto de su situación.

-¿A qué te referías cuando mencionaste al enemigo?

Pero contrario a lo que esperó, la chica no parecía tener intenciones de esconder nada.

-Como ya lo sabes, hay cuatro bandos. -Le dijo. -Y digamos que mi novio, no pertenece al nuestro. -Concluyó, había un deje de broma en su voz que combinaba perfectamente con su sonrisa ladina y ese brillo juguetón en sus ojos azules.

Después de aquello, le fue mucho más fácil hacer exactamente como se esperaba de ella.

...

-Explícame de nuevo qué es lo que quieres que haga?

El dolor de cabeza que Darien había comenzado al día siguiente de su conversación con el doctor Tomoe, parecía querer intensificarse con la llamada de su adorada prima. Adorada en el sentido sarcástico, por supuesto, al menos en ese momento.

-¿Por qué habría de participar en algo como eso? -cuestionó irritado. Había pensado que la chica le habría llamado tan sólo para saber cómo estaba. Pero de pronto, la conversación había dado un giro cuando la morena le había pedido que entrara en el festival de Fórmula 1. Y después, dicha irritación se vio momentáneamente olvidada cuando ella le explicara el que la Princesa de la Luna estaría presente en dicho evento. -En todo caso tendría que ser en motocicleta, no soy experto en autos de fórmula 1 y lo sabes Setsuna -le recordó, a sabiendas de que ya estaba cediendo al juego de la misma. -Agh, de acuerdo. Ahí estaré. Sólo espero que no te equivoques. -Le advirtió terminando con la llamada.

No tenía intenciones de escuchar nada más. Temía que su mal genio volviera a la superficie si seguía cuestionándola sobre el tema; aún tenía frescos en la mente los recuerdos de sus fortuitos encuentros con quien fuera el padre de la Sailor de la Destrucción y el Renacimiento. Al final, aquél hombre había aceptado a ayudarlo a recuperar sus memorias pasadas siempre y cuando Setsuna no se acercara a Hotaru y él había accedido. A pesar de que dudaba el que fuera tan sencillo el mantener alejadas a dos sailors que desde el principio de su concepción habían sido hermanas.

Darien miró el celular en su mano con un deje de confusión.

"¿Por qué de pronto quiere ayudarme?" -se cuestionó.

Y algo en su pecho le decía, que si bien no podía confiar plenamente en ella, igual podría sacarle provecho.

...

-Está hecho. -Les informó la morena a sus dos nuevos aliados en aquella misión, una vez terminara con la llamada.

Molly sonrió satisfecha.

-Bien, ahora sólo tenemos que procurar que todo vaya de acuerdo al plan -recalcó.

Andrew sonreía de igual manera.

Excepto ella, que sentía un retortijón en su pecho. Agachó la mirada a su regazo y se cuestionó una y otra vez aquello.

"¿Habré elegido el bando correcto?"

* * *

><p>Recién acababa de salir de la ducha y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho. ¿La razón? Luna estaba en su habitación. Y no sólo eso. Estaba sentada al escritorio frente a la computadora, con la imagen de Artemis del otro lado. La mujer se había levantado al instante tras ver a la rubia, en una señal de que le cedía aquél puesto; pero Mina lo rechazó al instante pasando de largo hacia el tocador, tomando el cepillo para comenzar a pasar sus cabellos por dichas hebras.<p>

-Mina -le llamó la imagen de Artemis desde la pantalla.

-No me digas, acaba de aterrizar -le interrumpió ella, con un deje de ironía y fastidio en su voz.

-Justo acaba de hacerlo. -Confirmó éste. -Y según la información que tengo pronto habrá un ataque cerca de la carretera que lleva al aeropuerto.

Luna entró en la conversación tratando de dirigirla de un modo en el que la rubia se sintiese interesada. Era demasiado empática para notar el aparente mal humor de la chica.

-La pregunta es, ¿cómo llevaremos al resto de las chicas hasta ahí? -cuestionó.

Sólo entonces Mina decidió dar respuesta.

-No podemos, Serena está con ellas. No voy a exponerla. -Declaró tajante, sin dejar de cepillarse el cabello.

Artemis arrugó el gesto.

-Mina entiendo tu sentir, pero éste no es el momento para ponerte sentimentalista. -Le advirtió con tono desaprobatorio. -Sin mencionar que no podrás esconderla por siempre.

-Sólo observame Artemis -le retó la chica, mirándolo por fin de forma directa.

-Luna, razona con ella por favor. -Urgió el hombre, a sabiendas de que, tras haber tocado un punto sensible para ella, sería incapaz de conseguir que le escuchara.

-Rei no podrá enfrentar sola a este Youma -le recordó Luna, tratando de apelar a la razón con una mezcla de sentimiento.

-Y no lo hará -pero Mina probó otra vez estar un paso adelante de ellos.

-¿Piensas ayudarla entonces? -inquirió Luna, un tanto sorprendida de aquella respuesta.

-Más o menos. -Respondió en son de broma, con esa sonrisa ladina. -Pienso en traer al Youma hacia acá.

-¿Qué? -cuestionaron ambos guardianes.

-Una vez Serena regrese a casa, soltaré el Youma delante del resto de las chicas. -Les explicó.

Artemis fue el primero en dudar aquello.

-Y explícame cómo pretendes hacer eso?

-Oh Artemis! ¿Ya lo olvidaste? -Rió ella. -Kaito fue la primera reencarnación de Adonis, aunque no compartían la misma alma sí los mismos gustos -explicó con sorna, aquello evidentemente la divertía más allá de lo que la disgustara.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron como platos al comprender lo que pretendía la rubia.

-Vas a hechizarlo!

-No por nada soy la diosa del amor y la belleza -volvió a reír. -Por cierto Luna -se volvió a ella después de tomar aquél broche lunar y lo depositó en las manos de aquella mujer. -Hoy no necesitaré esto.

-¿Pero estás segura? -cuestionó alarmada. -¿Qué pasará si...?

-Todo estará bien -Le interrumpió, intentando calmarla al tomarla por las manos. -Además, no contamos con el tiempo para seguir retrasando ésto. Necesito a las chicas conmigo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese resplandor serio de determinación. La líder de las sailor scouts estaba tomando en serio su papel y sólo entonces Artemis cedió ante el plan de su protegida. No sin antes soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo en un hosco suspiro.

-Acepta el broche Luna. Ya habrá tiempo para usarlo otra vez -le pidió. -Y Mina tiene razón al suponer que el mismo truco no funciona dos veces, o mejor dicho, dos vidas.

-Está bien. -Asintió Luna tras pensárselo un segundo. -Pero informaré a Yaten por si acaso algo sale mal.

¡Oh Yaten!, pensó Mina. ¡Cómo deseaba besar la esencia del chico!, se permitió a sí misma confesar... Su sonrisa se había vuelto más ancha al pensar en él. Era como si la anterior conversación con el platino hubiese permitido el que la barrera entre ellos comenzara a desboronarse.

-Claro, tú has eso. Y de paso dale un beso por mí. -Bromeó ella, todo en sus movimientos gritaba que aquello no era más que una burla, pero el salto que su corazón daba en su pecho cada que pensaba en el chico, era todo menos una farsa.

Luna estuvo a punto de reprenderla, pues sólo alcanzó a ver la superficie de los actos de ella. Pero Mina fue más rápida, tras deshacerse de la bata de baño y sacar su pluma de transformación...

-¡Por el poder del planeta Venus! -gritó -¡Transformación!

Cuando la luz de su resplandor se difuminó, no quedaba rastro de ella. Tanto Artemis como Luna suspiraron con preocupación, a veces, la chica parecía hacer todo sino bien con ligereza, con resignación. Como si se supiese vencida.

* * *

><p>El vuelo había sido bastante relajado, como una siesta algo larga que te deja entre cansada y renovada, pensó Rei. Habían aterrizado hacia cerca de media hora y por fin estaban listos para marcharse. En ocasiones, Rei agradecía el ser parte de una familia adinerada y no tener que sufrir de la incomodidad de los asientos de clase turística. Se recordó que debía llamar a su madre tan pronto llegara a casa de su padre, aunque conociendo a ambos, se dijo, lo más probable era que la mujer ya estuviera al tanto de sus acciones y su situación y sospechaba además que aquello era de boca de su mismísimo padre.<p>

El único que quedaba ajeno a todo entonces sería Seiya. Aquél pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa, deseaba verlo, deseaba sorprenderlo con la noticia de que vivirían juntos de nuevo. Y también quería poder hablarle de Jadeite, suspiró. Su padre había dicho que le permitiría seguirlo siempre y cuando fuese bajo su cuidado, pero ¿qué diría Seiya?

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para seguir reflexionando en aquello, fue arrancada de aquél pensamiento al chocar de frente con la dura espalda de su padre.

-¿Pasa algo papá? -le cuestionó al darse cuenta de su brusca parada. Pero entonces notó cómo intentaba mantenerla protegida bajo su figura, con su brazo en su dirección y sólo entonces Rei notó como todas las personas del recinto estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

-Rei pase lo que pase no te apartes de mí -le dijo su padre, con la mirada clavada al frente, a unos pasos de distancia.

La morena siguió su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo al ver al hombre frente a ellos.

-¡! "Kunzite"...

El líder del shitennou les miraba con expresión divertida, su capa ondeaba en el frío aire de la noche y sus cabellos resplandecían bajo la luz amarillenta de la sala de espera del aeropuerto. No iba solo, desde luego, el chico a su lado podría haber sido una década más joven que él, pero su semblante era igual de serio y maduro que él; su atuendo era parecido, salvo por el antifaz que cubría sus ojos. Pero el cabello poseía el mismo tono plateado.

Kunzite dio un paso al frente, con gesto amistoso, obviamente como una falsedad.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Zafiro -saludó. -Es bueno volver a verte.

El aludido arrugó el gesto.

-No puedo opinar lo mismo. -Contestó molesto.

Sólo entonces, el platino se dio cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha que acompañaba al moreno. Era clara la diferencia de edades y muy fácil el inquirir la respuesta.

-Vaya, así que los dioses te han bendecido con la vida familiar -murmuró divertido. -Un poco nada acorde contigo, ¿no lo crees?

Zafiro lo ignoró, limitándose a hablarle a su hija por encima de su hombro.

-Rei, escúchame bien -le habló, la morena se acercó más a él al escucharle. -Sin importar lo que pase, sin importar con quién te cruces, no te transformes en Sailor Mars

-¿Qué? -aquello la dejó perpleja. -Pero papá -trató de razonar.

Pero él la interrumpió al instante.

-Acabas de llegar a la ciudad del caos, no puedes revelar tu identidad desde el principio de la guerra -le dijo con aprensión en la voz. -Deja que yo me encargue -le pidió, sin dejar de mirar a su oponente.

Por su parte Kunzite elevó la sonrisa de lado. Aquello de ser el malo, tenía que admitirlo, le divertía bastante. Casi tanto como el hecho de pelear por una causa justa. Era una contradicción andante y sin embargo, nada podía hacer para evitar ser como era. Se giró a su compañero y le dijo:

-Kaito, yo me encargaré de este encuentro, tú dedícate a reunir energía.

-Como digas. -Asintió éste, dando la vuelta con gesto elegante para salir en dirección contraria.

Zafiro no perdió nota de aquello y presionando el brazo de su hija le ordenó.

-Haz como que huyes y persíguelo.

-Pero, ¿y tú?

-Descuida -le dedicó una sonrisa -todavía poseo mis viejos poderes

-Ten cuidado.

Muy a regañadientes, Rei aceptó, girando en la dirección contraria para simular como su padre le había dicho que lo hiciera. Conocía aquellas instalaciones por las tantas visitas que le hubiese hecho a su hermano cuando niños. Pero más que nada por las dos batallas que había tenido en su última visita, cuando había ido junto con Michiru.

Giró por un pasillo y salió por una puerta lateral al estacionamiento. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver al chico de pie, quieto, de espaldas a ella mirando nada más y nada menos a la sailor que estaba de pie sobre una de las farolas. Sintió el impulso de esconderse, no sabía porqué, pero lo sentía.

-¿Sailor... Venus? -susurró.

Y como si ésta le hubiese escuchado, su rostro se elevó como si mirara por encima del chico, hacia su dirección. Pero no podía ser. Debía ser imposible, se dijo aún sin salir de su estupor. Era una sensación de deja vú aquél encuentro. Con el ligero cambio de enemigos y aliados.

-Venus -le saludó el platino, sonriente. -No creí volver a verte

La sailor compartió la sonrisa ladina que el chico le ofecía.

-Kaito Ace -respondió al saludo -¿Me extrañaste amor? -se burló.

Todo lo que pasó después fue a penas una visión borrosa para Rei. Kaito Ace había atacado a Sailor Venus y ésta había bloqueado el ataque. Aquellas cartas siguieron siendo lanzadas en dirección a la rubia, quien las esquivaba saltando de farola en farola. Los ojos violetas de la morena se movían de un lado a otro intentando seguir la escena y su cuerpo ya se balanceaba sobre sus piernas con el impulso de querer soltarse a correr.

En algún momento estuvo a punto de ser descubierta por el chico, que había retrocedido demasiado cerca de ella, para su buena suerte lo había hecho de espaldas, sin quitar ni un momento la mirada en la rubia. Quien para ésas alturas ya había lanzado su primer ataque (razón por la que el muchacho había retrocedido en un principio) y que sin dudarlo lanzó su segundo en cuanto éste le esquivó.

-¡Cadena de amor de Venus!

El muchacho volvió a saltar, pero contrario a lo que él y Rei pensaban, la rubia no le siguió a él, sino que en realidad había dirigido dicha cadena en dirección de la morena.

-Pero qué?! -gritó alarmada.

Aunque demasiado tarde...

-Aaaahh!

La cadena dorada de corazones la sujetó firmemente de la cintura, elevándola por los aires. Sailor Venus tuvo que usar más de su energía estelar para controlar a la muchacha que ahora gritaba aterrada, mientras salía corriendo lejos de aquél luegar con Kaito Ace corriendo a su vez detrás de ella. El platino maldecía por lo bajo el no haber detectado la presencia de la de ojos violetas, pero al tiempo aquella persecusión le erizaba la piel. Mas justo cuando estaba por alcanzar a la rubia con una de sus filosas cartas, un hoyo negro se abrió delante de la sailor que no dudó en lanzar a su protegida dentro de éste, para después introducirse ella misma también con un salto; desapareciendo justo delante de él. Kaito Ace aceleró el paso y logró atravesar aquél portal antes de que éste se cerrara.

-¡Por qué no te has transformado?

Dentro de aquél espacio negro Rei abrió los ojos perpleja, hallándose con el rostro de una enfurecida Venus y cuestionándose en algún lugar recóndito de su mente, cómo era que sabía de su identidad secreta.

_"Sin importar lo que pase, sin importar con quién te cruces, no te transformes en Sailor Mars." ,_ le había dicho su padre. Y por alguna razón, a pesar de que ésta era la líder de las sailors, SU líder, decidió por una vez, hacerle caso a su padre.

-Eh, es que no puedo hacerlo, olvidé mi transformador... en mi maleta! -se excusó rápidamente.

Venus sintió un terrible deseo de jalarse el cabello en señal de frustración.

-Por qué de todas tenías que ser ahora tú la atolondrada! -se quejó -suficiente tengo con Serena!

Rei quizá habría prestado atención a sus palabras una vez la verguenza que sentía se hubiese difuminado por la realización de lo que había dicho la rubia, pero Kaito Ace lanzó en ese momento uno de sus Ases y cerca estuvo de alcanzarlas.

-Maldición -masculló Venus

-¿Por qué huyes pequeña? -se burló el platino, flotando con prisa en dirección a ella.

La sailor no tuvo opción más que adelantar la salida de aquél agujero, sólo podía rezar porque tanto Lita como Amy tuvieran sus plumas de transformación consigo o aquello iba a resultar todo un verdadero caos...

* * *

><p>Seiya acababa de salir de la ducha cuando se disponía a llamar a la rubia. Antes de hacer aquello había llamado a su madre con la esperanza de saber si su padre seguía en Japón con ella y con Rei. Pero Lady siempre desvió el tema y colgó antes de decirle cualquier cosa. Aquello era nuevo. Su madre nunca había pasado de él. Aún se sentía con el cuerpo cortado por lo que había decidido el relajarse en la ducha; pero el calor del agua sólo le había hecho recordar la ausencia de su bombón esa noche. Ya no podrían dormir juntos...<p>

Miró el reloj por encima de su cómoda y se preguntó si ya habría regresado. "No te molestes en llamarme", había dicho ella en aquél mensaje. Bien, no le llamaría, se dijo sonriendo de lado y con la mirada de pillo en los ojos.

"¿Irás a verla?", se escuchó una voz femenina dentro de su cabeza.

"Tengo que verla.", respondió mentalmente a aquella voz, la misma que pertenecía a su subconsciente como Fighter.

Se vistió en cuestión de segundos usando la chaqueta de cuero negra que tanto le gustaba y aprovechando la ausencia de adultos en la casa, salió por primera vez por la puerta de en frente rumbo a la casa de la rubia. Además, se dijo, tenía una oportunidad que rara vez se presentaba en aquella escena tan familiar: Haruka estaba ausente. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Ya se preocuparía después por sus recuerdos y el misterioso encuentro que había tenido por la tarde. De momento, tenía que seguir clavándose en el corazón de la rubia.

Sintió entonces una excitación que hacía mucho no sentía. Muchísimo tiempo, quizá vidas. Si hubiese tenido un espejo a la mano, quizá habría visto cómo su cabello brillaba de pronto en colores plateados bordeados de tonos violeta, tan parecidos a los de la primera reina Serenity. Quizá habría notado también cómo su sombra lucía diferente junto con su manera de caminar. Habría visto cómo de pronto había adquirido el porte de un rey. Un rey tan luminoso como el Sol.

Pero sólo podía sentir la promesa de una oportunidad eones atrás negada. El peligro se olía en el aire.

Iba a ser sin duda, una noche interesante...

* * *

><p>Si tuviera que decir la verdad, diría que lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era contestar el ruidoso aparato que tenía por celular en ese momento, aún a pesar de saber que el ringtone que sonaba indicaba que era una situación seria; era el timbre que había elegido para Luna después de todo. Y si bien era cierto que él mismo había dicho que deseaba entrenar sin descanso en su intento de alcanzar a su rubia compañera, lo cierto era que en ese momento ya había pasado el límite del cansancio.<p>

Y sin embargo, se sabía incapaz de dejar colgada a la mujer que tanto cariño le profesaba. Así que, con toda la molestia de su cuerpo, alma, corazón y mente, tomó el celular en sus manos y deslizó peresozamente su dedo sobre la pantalla digital para contestar.

-Yaten al habla, ¿qué ocurre Luna? ¿Más entrenamiento? -musitó con deje cansado, sin molestarse en levantarse de su posición boca abajo sobre el sofá. Aún no se acostumbraba a las peleas intensas y sobre todo continuas.

-Se trata de Mina. -Declaró la voz de Luna del otro lado de la línea con tono solemne.

Pero claro, tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a pelear una y otra vez, cuantas veces fuera necesario. Se levantó de golpe al escuchar el nombre de su compañera con ese tono aprensivo de la mujer de melena morada. Aquello prometía ser serio.

-Dime qué tengo que hacer -le dijo. Todo el cansancio y la irritación anterior habían desaparecido por completo de su persona.

Un par de minutos después, sailor Healer saltaba de techo en techo en dirección a la casa de Serena, decidida a cumplir su papel de sailor senshi.

* * *

><p>AN: Aaaahhh! Por favor síganme la corriente en el desastre que estoy haciendo con la mitología griega! Es mi favorita y algo me duele al retorcerla de esta manera; pero era necesario para que esta historia funcionara. A partir del sig. capítulo tendremos un poco más de acción. Y de nuevo gracias por leer este proyecto, que si bien será largo, espero que no demasiado.

Ja ne!


	12. La Luna y la Tierra colisionan

Una disculpa por la larga espera. No pienso abandonar esta historia. Es sólo que de pronto tengo muchas y digo muchas escenas que me encantan en mi cabeza, pero en desorden y tardo en acomodarlas... So please, ténganme paciencia.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, pero si lo hiciera Rini habría sido muda xD jajajajajaja

* * *

><p><strong>"Día doce: La Tierra y la Luna colisionan."<strong>

¡BANG!

"Todo ha sido un caos desde el inicio", pensó Sailor Venus tras caer de bruces contra el suelo. Su cadena se desvaneció, imposible de mantenerse activa tras dicha sacudida; Rei había salido disparada en la dirección opuesta a la rubia. Estaban de nuevo en las calles de Londres y tan pronto aterrizaron en el concreto la gente que aún estaba activa salió corriendo en varias direcciones, todas ajenas a aquella sailor y no por ella, sino por el chico de antifaz que había aparecido tras ellas y que se mantenía lanzando ataque tras ataque sin objetivo fijo, meramente por pura diversión.

Venus maldijo por lo bajo sin molestarse en sobarse las heridas, el pelo enmarañado se le pegaba al rostro, denotando las gotas de sudor que escurrían por su cuerpo; aquella batalla le estaba costando mucho más energía de la que había previsto. Lanzó una furtiva mirada a su compañera, Rei había caído inconciente, 'qué conveniente' se dijo con burla, mientras la gente seguía corriendo y gritando. Más pronto que tarde predijo, llegarían los reporteros y aquél encuentro se volvería casi absurdo. Debía terminarlo antes de que se le acabara la energía o simplemente huír abandonando al resto de la humanidad a su suerte. Kaito tenía una sonrisa maniaca en el rostro y sus ojos resplandecían con fuego, un fuego esmeralda demasiado familiar para su gusto.

No podía huír. Por mucho que quisiera, tenía que-

-Mina. ¡Mina! ¡Miinaa!

Mina abrió los ojos, ligeramente sobresaltada. ¿Había sido un sueño? No. Un recuerdo más bien, parecía decirle su reflejo en la ventana y de inmediato supo dónde se encontraba.

-Perdón Serena, me quedé dormida.

La sonrisa difícilmente alcanzaba sus ojos y la rubia de trenzas que tenía en frente, Serena, conocía demasiado bien esa mirada. La mirada de angustia y cansancio de quien ya ha dado todo en la pelea y que aún así se ve forzada a dar más. La mirada de alguien que desea rendirse.

-No puedes engañarme Mina -le reprendió Serena, nuevamente oculta con uno de los peinados de su prima -sé que has estado peleando.

El segundo en el que su corazón se detuvo fue terriblemente doloroso, aún no se acostumbraba a que Serena conociera su identidad como sailor; pero ése había sido el motivo para regresar a Londres, después de todo, para compartir con ella todo lo que le causaba emoción y pena o al menos casi todo. Su prima seguía actuando como si de verdad no supiera que era una princesa, lo cual era absurdo, pero Mina no tenía problema en seguirle el juego demasiado egoísta era como para compartirla ya con el resto de sus compañeras.

-Es en momentos como éste en los que me arrepiento de haberte dicho la verdad -confesó, acariciando su cabello con las manos.

Serena la miró con seriedad, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

-No deberías -le dijo -recuerda que no sólo somos primas, somos las mejores amigas y las amigas se apoyan entre ellas. No quiero que tengas que sufrir sola y en silencio.

Mina sonrió al instante, ésta vez en serio.

-A veces pienso que no te merezco.

-Ya estamos iguales -le respondió con una sonrisa -eres una excelente estilista personal -le dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro de modo que las trenzas bailaran frente a ella.

Ambas soltaron una sonora carcajada. Contentas de tenerse la una a la otra.

-Por cierto Mina -la risa cedió y las dos rubias se miraron a los ojos, Serena sonreía -te ves hermosa con tu cabello peinado así

Las mejillas de la aludida se tiñeron levemente y sus manos se dirigieron de forma automática hacia la coleta baja de lado que recaía por su hombro derecho, llevaba una cinta azul terciopelo sujetándoselo con un moño.

-Aunque extraño un poco tu moño rojo.

**_"Love that once hung on the wall_**  
><strong><em>Used to mean something, but now it means nothing..."<em>**

El corazón de Mina se estrujó como si hubiese sido rasgado por una daga invisible; mientras que el recuerdo de aquellas manos masculinas rasgándole la cinta roja en retazos la invadió por escasos segundos, los suficientes para oprimir su ser en angustia y pena. El pecho se sentía tan pesado que se le dificultaba respirar. Los ojos de Yaten enardecidos bailaron un rato más en su mente antes de desvanecerse.

-Mina, ¿estás bien? ¿dije algo malo?

Con un parpadeo logró salir de aquél recuerdo y supo por la mirada de preocupación de su compañera que no tenía muy buena cara.

-Lo siento. No... No me he sentido muy bien. -trato de excusarse.

-Es por Yaten ¿verdad? -inquirió su compañera sin dejar espacio a una posible negativa de su prima -A mí no puedes engañarme, sé bien que te gusta.

Mina suspiró pesadamente inflando los cachetes.

-Serena, ésta era una de esas veces en las que yo aún no descubría mis sentimientos.

La aludida se abochornó al instante.

-Ay Dios mío, perdón!

Mina sonrió comprensiva.

-Descuida, igual me ahorraste todo el drama.

-Mmm, lo siento.

A Mina le escurrió sudor por la frente, Serena parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Ya te dije que está bien. Igual no tengo mucho ánimo de perseguirlo.

Aquello bastó para que Serena se recuperara, envuelta en las ganas de devolverle la sonrisa a su compañera.

-Pues él se ve que está que se muere por tí.

Aquella declaración, sumada al rostro de la rubia tan pegado al suyo propio y la sorpresa de la seriedad en esos ojos zafiro, acabó por hacer estallar en carcajadas a la ídolo. Serena juntó las cejas, ¿qué había dicho que fuera tan gracioso? Mina incluso derramaba lágrimas de lo fuerte de las carcajadas mientras se agarraba el estómago.

-Serena ahora sí me hiciste reír. -Le dijo limpiándose el rezago de las lágrimas -Vaya que lo necesitaba.

Ahora el ánimo de la de trenzas era el que estaba por los suelos.

-Pero no estaba bromeando, de verdad le gustas. -Recalcó, aunque su voz y su postura habían perdido fuerza, sus hombros incluso estaban caídos.

-Creo que tienes un problema de percepción.

-No lo creo -volvió a asegurar, dispuesta a no darse por vencida en ese tema. -Todo el tiempo que compartes habitación con él, te sigue con la mirada; eres la primera a la que busca cuando llega y no se molesta siquiera en ocultar el hecho de que está al pendiente de ti. Cuando te veía con Artemis estaba celoso de él. Hasta tú lo fastidiabas con ello! -Mina tuvo que bajar la vista, Serena estaba lentamente convenciéndola de aceptar como cierto algo que siempre había sabido que lo era. -Incluso cuando está molesto contigo, siempre te mira.

Mina suspiró. Si bien era cierto lo que su prima le decía, también era cierto que había peleado con el platino o mejor dicho, el platino había peleado con ella y le había dejado más que claro que estaba furioso, sino bien decepcionado de todo lo que ella había hecho hasta ése momento. Y Mina podía entender perfectamente bien el porqué, de haber sido ella, incluso más que molesta, habría estado herida.

-Sí bueno... -suspiró desviando la vista -aún así, no creo que sea su persona favorita en éste momento.

-Sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que te quiere -Volvió a insistir su rubia amiga -Dale tiempo. Es sólo que tiene el carácter de una mujer en plena menopausia, diría Seiya.

Ésta vez la risa que le provocó parecía apenas un suspiró. Pero el efecto había sido el deseado. Mina sonreía por primera vez de forma honesta.

-Gracias

y Serena compartió su sonrisa.

...

Las rubias primas no eran las únicas que se encontraban en el tren en ese momento. Iban directo al campeonato de fórmula 1 en Barcelona, de modo que todo el grupo artístico estaba arriba del tren bala. Mina y Serena iban en su gabinete aparte, pero continuo al de ellas estaba el de los chicos, uno enfrente del otro, quienes en ese momento trabajaban sin cesar sobre las composiciones que debían tener listas para dicho evento.

-Si lo hacemos con este arreglo será más sencillo, la melodía no será tan pesada.

Seiya se aferraba a su guitarra mientras con pluma en mano le hacía cambios a las partituras que estaban sobre la mesa, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros estaban trabajando en la canción de Michiru

-Aunque no me convence el estribillo -continuó con una mano bajo su barbilla, sumido en pensamiento -tal vez si cambiamos la última estrofa

-Yo no lo creo, pienso que el ritmo es el que debe ajustarse -intervino Taiki, a tiempo de evitar que el pelinegro le hiciera más cambios a la letra. -¿Tú qué opinas Yaten?

El platino sin embargo, estaba sumido en un pensamiento incluso más profundo que el de buscar letras y melodías...

-Yaten -insistió el castaño sin éxito.

Los ojos del aludido estaban fijos en una figura que no se encontraba en ése carro.

-No puedo creer que sea tan desentendida -habló por fin el platino con las cejas juntas en molestia.

Taiki enarcó la ceja, pero fue Seiya quien siguió la dirección de la mirada de Yaten y dio sin lugar a dudas con la figura de Mina. Aquello lo fastidió al instante.

-agh! Es el colmo. ¿Por qué no simplemente vas y le hablas? -le dijo, con bastantes ganas de jalarse el cabello -Ya me tienes harto.

Yaten reaccionó al instante.

-Yo no me quejo cuando el del problema eres tú con Serena

-Será porque yo al menos no dejo de lado mi trabajo

-Dices eso pero-

-Basta ya. -Declaró Taiki con tono solemne e imperativo, logrando con éxito el que ambos chicos se callasen al instante. Una vez logrado ésto, giró su atención al más pequeño de los tres. -Yaten, lamento decepcionarte pero estoy de acuerdo con Seiya. -le dijo, Yaten no se molestó en ocultar su desconcierto y enojo por lo dicho. -No sé qué pasó entre tú y Mina, pero desde que están peleados no has aportado nada y quiero decir: "nada" a la composición que tenemos pendiente

-Tal vez es simplemente que no estoy de acuerdo con la canción -declaró desviando la vista, pero el tono seguía siendo molesto.

-Pues entonces has las paces con Mina -sugirió Seiya aún aferrado a su guitarra, tras el regaño de Taiki se había desparramado sobre el asiento y el instrumento casi le tocaba la barbilla.

-¿Qué te hace suponer que eso cambiará mi postura con respecto a la letra? -se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

-Que es bastante obvio que te gusta

_**"The echoes are gone in the hall**_  
><em><strong>But I still remember, the pain of december..."<strong>_

Refutó el pelinegro con un dedo dentro de su oreja derecha, en un gesto desentendido como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo. Pero la fachada se cayó cuando no recibió respuesta del platino. Seiya al fin le dirigió la vista y lo que se encontró le arrancó una sonrisa del rostro, una de asombro. -Vaya te dejé sin palabras.

Yaten estaba completamente sonrojado y avergonzado al parecer de ello, tenía los cachetes inflados. Seiya sonreía de oreja a oreja, enseñando los dientes. Taiki sin embargo, suspiró, compadeciéndose de su compañero y en cierta forma entendiendo la posición del mismo; por eso no fue de sorprenderse que fuera él justamente quien le aconsejara.

-Cuando menos Yaten, trata de ser menos obvio.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó confuso, saliendo por un instante de su bochorno...

-A pesar de estar en vagones diferentes no has dejado de mirar en dirección a ella.

...Tan sólo para entrar a uno más grande.

-lo lamento -se disculpó al fin completamente rojo, siendo esta vez consciente de la imagen que había estado dando.

-¿Podemos volver a trabajar? -cuestionó el castaño a ambos chicos, Seiya fue el primero en recomponerse, pero fue Yaten quien contestó.

-Sí, seguro.

Era absurdo, pensó, cómo a pesar de criticar esas actitudes, eran ésas justamente las que estaba mostrando. Y todo por culpa de la rubia a la que le había destrozado el moño rojo.

...

-No puedo creer que nos hallan dejado recluidas.

Tres pares de ojos miraban en dirección a los dos palcos de enfrente, uno de los cuales estaba ocupado por las rubias primas, Rei era la que miraba por encima del respaldo del asiento, apretando con fuerza el colchón del mismo.

-¿Lo dices por los chicos o por Mina? -cuestionó Lita, compartiendo el mismo puchero que su amiga.

-Por ambos. -Declaró Rei algo molesta, sentándose de nuevo como es debido en su asiento -Aunque en realidad creo que es más por Serena

-lo mismo pensaba yo, pero es obvio que Mina la controla -coincidió la castaña.

-Es cierto, pero supongo que es de entenderse, después de todo son primas -Amy por su parte trató de menguar la situación.

-Sin mencionar que el caracter de Mina no la hace ganadora de más amigos -refutó Rei, dejando caer su rostro sobre la palma de su mano derecha.

-también te molestó a tí, ¿no? -inquirió Lita con una media sonrisa, sintiéndose hermanas de la misma herida.

Las tres, en realidad, estaban molestas por el resultado de aquél viaje, pues habían deseado fervientemente el compartir lugar con Serena; pero Mina se los impidió.

-¿Y a quién no? Antes me sorprende que ella misma se soporte -fueron las duras palabras de la siempre temperamental Rei.

Los ojos de Lita se dirigieron hacia donde ambas rubias se encontraban.

-Pues Serena no parece tener problema, estaba fascinada de que le pidiera irse ella sola con ella.

-Sí, casi como si la idealizara -coincidió Rei.

Cierto, pensaron ambas, recordando cómo tras abordar el tren, Mina había hecho su aparición sin molestarse en reparar en el hecho de que estaba interrumpiendo una conversación, fue directo hacia su prima como si las otras chicas no se encontraran allí y directamente le pidió que se sentara con ella en el vagón de adelante. Serena por supuesto aceptó, gustosa. Tanto que había saltado emocionada y no tardó en tomar sus cosas casi al instante, volteando hacia las chicas tan sólo para dedicarles una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Ninguna le había dicho nada, no habían querido interferir en aquél momento, por alguna razón que aún no lograban ubicar (salvo quizá por Rei que tenía ya todos sus recuerdos) deseaban con fuerza hacer feliz a aquella niña y por otro lado, no querían mucho menos cruzar palabra con la ídolo que dos días atrás les había dado el sermón (por no decir regaño) de su vida.

-Hablando de Serena, ¿no han pensado que ella pudiera ser una de nosotras? -inquirió Amy, llamando la atención delas otras dos, llevaba rato queriendo sacar ese tema, pero por una cosa u otro no había podido hacerlo sino hasta ese momento.

-También lo creí un tiempo, pero no sabría decirlo -confesó Lita. -Serena nunca ha sido del tipo que muestre mucho interés en el folklore de las sailors -recalcó vagando en sus recuerdos. -Además, ¿no tendría que haber sido la primera en despertar?

-También lo creí pero, sino ¿por qué otra razón Mina estaría tan pegada a ella? -planteó Amy, decidida a probar que su corazonada era cierta.

-Bueno, pero entonces ¿por qué nos pediría con tanta apremiación el que le ocultáramos todo a Serena? -refutó Lita algo confusa.

_"Suficiente tengo con Serena" _Aquél reproche bailó de nuevo en la mente de la pelinegra, que recordaba ahora con claridad aquellas palabras. Y sólo ahora tenían sentido.

-Tal vez simplemente Mina la está protegiendo -les dijo. -Es su prima. Y por lo que veo su única amiga... -señaló algo débil, en su pecho se sentía culpable de tener que ocultar aquello, pero lo cierto era que si bien deseaba igual que Mina el esconderla, la realidad era que lo hacía más por Seiya que por la misma Serena. Todavía se cuestionaba en qué dirección se encontraba su lealtad y esperaba hallar la respuesta antes de tener que golpear de bruses contra ella. -Probablemente crea que de esa manera la mantiene a salvo. Es su familia después de todo, el enemigo bien podría aprovecharse de ello. -Trato de razonar dándole fuerza a aquella hipótesis.

Amy fue la primera en asentir, ya no tan segura de que su corazonada fuera cierta.

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado de esa manera. -Le dijo agachando la mirada.

-Supongo que eso también explica porqué es tan arisca. -Les dijo Lita, dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva a dicha rubia.

-Por lo que ocurrió en el siglo XXX -sentenció Rei, agachando el semblante igual que su compañera.

-Veo que todas recordamos ése hecho. -Observó Lita, algo sorprendida.

-Es la advertencia bajo la que renacimos y Mina fue una de las que más sufrió las consecuencias. Si Serena es así de importante, es normal que quiera protegerla. -Concluyó Amy más para sí misma que para sus compañeras. Pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la imagen de esa niña, sus labios hablaron contrarios a lo que acaba de razonar un instante atrás. -¿Y si ella fuera nuestra princesa?

-Yo no lo creo. -Cortó de inmediato Rei, algo tajante, pero mucho más seria que antes. -Si Serena fuera en verdad nuestra princesa, Mina no lo habría ocultado; al contrario, nos habría pedido que la protegiéramos en lugar de mantenernos alejadas de ella.

-En eso tienes razón. -Consideró la peliazul.

-¿Y qué haremos con respecto al maligno? Es decir, no parece ser el Negaverso en sí. -intervino Lita -¿Amy?

La aludida asintió.

-No hay duda, es el shintennou -confirmó.

-Rei, tú tuviste a Jadeite cerca de tí, de hecho te protegió; ¿notaste algo en particular?

Por un segundo Rei sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies.

-¿Como qué? -preguntó sin balbucear, intentando que su rostro no delatara lo nerviosa que se había puesto de pronto. Lita por su parte creyó que no se estaba dando a entender y trató de explicarse mejor.

-Bueno, mantuvo una conversación con Kunzite y Kaito, ¿alcanzaste a escuchar algo? Como si estuvieran de nuevo bajo las órdenes de alguien más...? -trató de plantear.

_Rei parpadeó, antes de sumergirse en sus recuerdos a una velocidad más alta de la que estaban viviendo. Y de pronto estaba de nuevo allí en la acera, con el cuerpo adolorido y ligeramente mareada por la caída. Se irguió como pudo, el cuerpo apenas y parecía querer responderle. Si tan sólo tenía el dolor de aquél golpe la situación no podía estar tan mal, Venus estaba ahí después de todo; pero la imagen que vio al levantar la mirada le dejó en claro lo contrario. Había fuego en dicha escena, consumiendo la piedra de los edificios circundantes, casas y jardines; había gente inconsciente y gente que no volvería a despertar. Por un momento maldijo el no haber desobedecido a su padre y transformarse, un momento que se prolongó cuando escuchó aquella risa._

_Kaito estaba levitando frente a ella, tenía una energía acumulada entre sus manos, un As se dibujó frente a éste y salió disparado en su dirección. Rei se alarmó, con el dolor intenso en su pecho de angustia, no tendría forma de evitar aquél golpe. Y sin más cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes y cerrando las manos en puños preparada para recibir aquél asalto._

**_"Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
>I'm sorry it's too late."<em>**

_Pero éste nunca llegó._

__-Jadeite, ¿por qué te interpones?__

_La joven abrió los ojos al instante para mirar a la figura que estaba de pie frente a ella, un agujero negro se estaba desvaneciendo al momento por delante de ellos y ella concluyó que el rubio frente a sí había invocado aquello para evitar el daño. La miraba con esos ojos azules que parecían hielo seco, como si tratase de darle un mensaje a través del gesto. Mas no acababa de salir de su asombro. Él estaba ahí. Protegiéndola. Y entonces recordó que estaba de civil, no de sailor... y eso logró deprimirla aunque fuese sólo un poco. De haber sido diferente, ¿él la habría protegido?_

_Jadeite rompió la unión de aquellas miradas para dirigirse hacia Kaito, el cual estaba igual de asombrado que su compañera._

_-Nuestra misión es juntar energía, no devorar a los dueños de ésta. -Declaró, mirando con gesto irritado los cuerpos sobre el concreto. -Kunzite. -Bramó y su hermano apareció al instante levitando en medio de ambos chicos._

_-También me tomó por sorpresa. -Fue la respuesta del platino, dirigiendo una rápida mirada al terrible escenario. Pero en su interior no eran los civiles los que le preocupaban. No. Su corazón estaba aturdido y preocupado por la sailor del amor y la belleza, que aún estaba de rodillas sobre el concreto, jadeando con fuerza en un intento de recuperar el aliento y con él sus fuerzas, sus dos compañeras, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Jupiter estaban una a cada lado de ella, la primera curándola y la segunda defendiéndola. -Igual ya no puede hacerse nada. -Declaró mirándola y deduciendo que Kaito había decidido atacar a la joven que Jadeite había salvado tan sólo para torturar aún más a la sailor. Eso lo enfureció._

_Jadeite apretó los puños._

_-¡Claro que puede! -Bramó con fuerza, secretamente enardecido de que el youma se hubiese atrevido de atacar a su secreta novia. -¡Abandónalo!_

_-No serías capaz -kaito gruñó, arrugando el gesto lo suficiente para demostrar que aquello lo preocupaba más allá de lo que lo molestaba. Era obvio al parecer, que sin ellos él perecería._

_-Pruébame! -fue la respuesta de Jadeite, clavando la mirada en éste._

_-Kaito, dedícate a aniquilar a las sailors -ordenó Kunzite de pronto, clavando la mirada con fuerza sobre el platino. Luego se dirigió a su hermano, analizando un poco más aquél encuentro y tratando por todos los medios de no ver en dirección hacia a Venus. -Jadeite, no te demores mucho. -Luego desapareció._

_Kaito fue pronto en volver su ataque hacia las tres Sailors y eso bastó para que dichas chicas no pudiesen tomar nota de lo que pasó después entre Rei y Jadeite. El rubio se giró hacia ella con una apremiante molestia alimentada por la preocupación y el alivio de que estuviese ilesa._

_-¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_Rei se sobresaltó un segundo, antes de responder._

_-Yo estaba... es decir yo... -¿Cómo le explicaría? Y entonces volvió a recordar que en su identidad de civil ella no tenía conciencia de quién era realmente Jadeite y decidió sacarle partido a eso. -¿Tú me conoces? -inquirió, logrando sonar suspicaz a pesar de su nerviosismo._

_El chico casi se atraganta. Y se golpeó mentalmente por aquél descuido. Él también tenía una identidad que ocultar, ya se encargaría de interrogar a la joven bajo su personaje de civil. Se giró entonces, dándole la espalda._

_-Si sabes lo que te conviene, te mantendrás alejada de ellas -le advirtió, señalando en dirección a la batalla, era obvio a qué 'ellas' se refería. -__Considérate afortunada de que no te haya aniquilado -concluyó con una de sus características citas. Y luego desapareció._

_-No iba a hacerlo -fue Sailor Venus quien habló exaltando a la pelinegra al hablar tras ella._

_-Sailor Venus_

_Mercury y Lita de nuevo regresaban cerca de ella, tras un momento en el que kaito había caído al suelo, ambas tenían una duda reflejada en su rostro concerniente a la chica que tenían por delante._

_-Luego haremos las presentaciones -declaró Venus entendiendo a la perfección aquella silenciosa pregunta. -No quiero revelar identidades antes de tiempo al enemigo._

El recuerdo se difuminó y Rei de nuevo estaba en aquél tren, con sus compañeras sentadas delante de ella.

-La verdad no. -Contestó, decidida a no compartir aquello. -Quiero decir, fue más un discutir sobre energía humana, sobre la diferencia entre recolectar y matar, creo que Jadeite estaba reprimiendo a Kaito.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer eso -declaró Lita para molestia sin saberlo de Rei.

-Te entiendo, pero no olvidemos que no siempre fueron nuestros enemigos. -Intervino Amy, que aún tenía fresco el recuerdo de un Ziocite enamorado de ella. -Lo que me preocupa es no saber para qué están juntando energía.

-A mí lo que me frustra es que de nuevo somos las últimas en enterarnos de lo que pasa -suspiró Lita.

-Pues Mina parece saber exactamente de lo que ésto se trata -declaró Rei, deseosa de desviar el tema.

-Es nuestra líder, tenemos que confiar en ella -le dijo Amy tratando de ser razonable.

-Pues no le haría mal confiar en nosotras también -refutó la pelinegra, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia el gabinete en el que estaba dicha aludida. -Debería decírnoslo al menos.

Amy suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

-Nos trajo en este viaje por una razón, debemos ser pacientes. Quizá como dices Rei, sepa exactamente lo que pasa y nos lo dirá una vez llegue el momento adecuado.

Rei se arrebujó en el asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

-Espero que no te equivoques -murmuró entre dientes.

...

Como si fuera capaz de oírlas, Mina sintió un escalofrío; suerte para ella que su compañera no dejaba de platicar, evitando con ello el que aquella energía por parte de 'sus compañeras' le hiciera algo más que eso.

-Y luego dijo que me llevaría a conducir con él, no pienso permitir que se le olvide ahora que finalmente lo convencí -sonrió satisfecha una muy contenta Serena.

Mina compartió su sonrisa logrando componerse del mal sentimiento que la había alcanzado un instante atrás.

-Me parece perfecto, ya era hora de que Haruka diera su brazo a torcer -coincidió, feliz de que finalmente el tieso de su primo consintiera como debía a su adorada Serena. -A propósito Serena, ¿cómo van las cosas con Seiya?

-Van muy bien.- Respondió al instante, sin molestarse mucho de que le cambiaran el tema. -Cada día es como un cuento de hadas.

Mina entrecerró los ojos, analizándola.

"Debe estar bastante bien si tu brillo ya no se ve tan forzado. Es natural y casi imperceptible. Me pregunto si le habrás contado a él tu secreto... Desearía que me lo confiaras a mí, pero puedo entender porqué no lo haces." -Pensó para sí. Hacía exactamente dos días que había notado el cambio en su compañera, ya no era tan obvio el que estaba tratando de ocultarse y se lo atribuía sin dudar a Seiya. Quizá era darle demasiado crédito considerando que sabía que el chico aún no tenía todos sus recuerdos, pero no podía negar por otro lado, que la energía que le rodeaba era mucho más grande que la de su princesa como para subestimarla. -Me da gusto. Sólo no vayan tan rápido, ¿de acuerdo?

-Mmmhmm

La sonrisa sin embargo, que su prima le dedicaba era tan dichosa que Mina se convenció de que nada podría salir mal, en tanto esos dos siguieran juntos. Artemis entró entonces en su gabinete.

-Mina, Serena, estamos por llegar -les avisó.

Y las chicas se prepararon para bajar del tren con todas sus pertenencias. Serena principalmente estaba emocionada de ver a Haruka, además de conocer por primera vez la ciudad de Barcelona. Mina por su parte, dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio, conciente de que había venido a esta ciudad para seguir luchando.

...

El eco de aquella declaración resonó una vez más mientras su mirada se perdía detrás del paisaje tras aquella ventanilla. "Es_ bastante obvio que te gusta."_

Al final no habían podido terminar la canción y Yaten había decidido ingresar a otro vagón, el de equipaje, demasiado aturdido por todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces, pero principalmente por las palabras de su compañero.

_"Es bastante obvio que te gusta", _volvía a repetirse aquél pensamiento en la mente del platino quien, sentado encima de una maleta y ligeramente encorvado , apretaba en sus manos un retazo de aquél listón rojo que dos días atrás había destrozado. Y sin embargo, estaba alerta; desde aquél día, siempre atento a lo que pudiera pasar o a quien pudiera pasar. Por eso no lo sobresaltó la presencia de Lun_a_ ni su voz proveniente del suelo, iba después de todo en su forma gatuna.

-No se te ve muy contento Yaten -le dijo. -De hecho, te ves furioso -bromeó.

Yaten ni siquiera la miró.

-Tengo razones para estarlo Luna, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.

La sonrisa resbaló del rostro de Luna y la culpa la embargó de inmediato. Se sabía responsable de aquella pelea.

-Sé que la verdad es muy difícil de digerir Yaten, pero creo que estás siendo demasiado duro con Mina.

-Y yo creo que tú estás siendo demasiado suave -intervino él al instante, casi como un gruñido.

-¿Lo estoy? -inquirió ella, dispuesta a mantener la misma postura que él y darle pelea.

-Hicimos una promesa y ella la rompió -declaró él cerrando los ojos un instante, intentando controlar su ira, no era con ella con quien estaba furioso, se recordó.

-Sabes que fue más difícil que eso -le recordó ella, dispuesta a no ceder -No es justo que te desquites en Mina. Esto no es sólo por aquella promesa y lo sabes.

Aquello ya parecía un regaño, se dijo Yaten al quedarse sin palabras, sabía que la mujer ahora en forma gatuna tenía algo de razón y era por eso que no había sido capaz de refutar al instante.

-Tal vez... -concedió, levantando un poco las esperanzas de Luna.

Pero así como llegó el pensamiento, también llegó el recuerdo y de nuevo estaba en aquella calle aquella noche. Resguardando la casa de Serena...

_-Bien, parece que no había nada de qué preocuparse, Serena está a salvo de vuelta en casa_

_La aludida acababa de entrar en su casa tras haberse despedido de Taiki, Healer observaba la escena desde dos casas adelante con Luna en su forma gatuna sobre su hombro derecho. Se habían reunido ahí bajo petición de Artemis que para variar estaba complaciendo a Mina en su capricho de mantener a Serena lejos de las batallas._

_-Ahora podremos ir donde Mina -Declaró Luna aliviada de que su anterior dueña estuviese a salvo y preocupada de que algo malo pudiese ocurrirle al resto de las chicas, tenía un mal presentimiento desde que el avión de Rei aterrizara. -Vamos Healer -le apuró saltando de su hombro y empezando a correr por delante de ésta._

_-Sí -asintió al instante, lista para saltar al edificio continuo cuando de pronto se detuvo en seco._

_-¿Qué sucede? -cuestionó Luna, intentando no sonar molesta al ver que no la estaba siguiendo, se sentía desesperada de llegar donde Mina._

_-No puede ser...!_

_Pero Healer ya no la escuchaba, demasiado hipnotizada por la figura que se movía a través de las sombras en dirección al balcón de la rubia a quien habían estado vigilando. Y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó en dirección a la casa._

_-¿A dónde vas? -le gritó Luna siguiéndola._

_-¿No es obvio? No puede permitir que se acerque a ella -declaró sin detenerse._

_Luna siguió la mirada del platino._

_-Pero si es sólo Seiya_

_-Justamente por eso! -refutó Healer molesta, deteniéndose al fin para hacerle frente a la gata -¿No te das cuenta? no es el mismo_

_Luna suspiró tomando su forma humana. Sabía que aquello ocurriría tarde o temprano y rogaba a los cielos no equivocarse en intentar desviar el tema._

_-Igual lo es Serena. -Declaró -Ella estará bien, ¿por qué no simplemente la dejas?_

_Aquello hizo hervir la sangre de la sailor._

_-¡Porque es mi hermana! -gritó._

_Y entonces todo se rompió._

**_"I'm breaking free from these memories  
>Gotta let it go, just let it go!"<em>**

_-Healer... espera._

_En un segundo todo se desmoronó. Estaba claro en la alarma en el rostro de Luna que casi igualaba al pánico que reflejaba el rostro de su compañera cuya transformación iba y venía, como si de un holograma que se queda sin energía se tratase._

_-No pierdas la transformación, ¡tenemos que ir con Mina! -le advirtió._

_Pero al final, Luna había dicho exactamente lo que no debía en ese momento. Y la transformación terminó por romperse tras el nombre de la rubia._

_La sailor desapareció y en su lugar se erguía un furioso Yaten._

_-Ella puede cuidarse sola._

_-Yaten -El rostro de Luna estaba desencajado, aquél nombre le había salido como un lamento._

_-Dime Luna, ¿desde cuándo? -cuestionó sin perder el tiempo, en la gravedad de su voz y el frío en sus ojos iba oculta una ira capaz de quemar a la mujer que tenía en frente si decía las palabras incorrectas una vez más y Luna tembló sin poder evitarlo. -¿hace cuánto que me han ocultado la verdad? -exigió saber casi gritando._

_-Es mucho más complicado que eso -respondió con prisa, casi balbuceando y retrocediendo sin darse cuenta. -Por ahora, déjalos. Te aseguro que ella estará bien._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ¿Pretendían mantenerme controlado de ésta manera? -rugió furioso._

_-No. -Soltó al instante. -Tienes que entender que cuando te buscamos no conocíamos tu situación, no del todo al menos. Mina tenía la esperanza de que al igual que ella tuvieras todos tus recuerdos._

_Yaten arrugó el gesto._

_-De modo que ella siempre lo supo y por eso me buscó_

_-De nuevo te equivocas. -Respondió Luna, recuperando poco a poco su control. -Mina no sabía nada de sí misma sino hasta hace un año._

_-Un año es suficiente tiempo! -Refutó._

_Y aquél grito finalmente le infundió valor a Luna, un valor motivado por casi el mismo enojo que el chico sentía en ese momento._

_-No lo es cuando tus recuerdos te van llegando de a uno por uno. Y menos cuando tienes que pelear y hacer uso de tus poderes sin tener conocimiento de lo que está pasando porque no tienes un guía! -Contestó con el mismo nivel de voz -Mina estuvo sola todo este tiempo._

_Él inspiró con fuerza, intentando controlarse._

_-¿Y qué hay de ustedes?_

_-Artemis y yo apenas la encontramos exactamente dos meses atrás. Y no nos presentamos con ella sino hasta el día de su concierto debut con ustedes._

_-¿por qué?_

_-No era seguro, necesitábamos encontrar a Serena primero. Sin mencionar que Mina estaba fuera del país. -Explicó -Yaten, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas que te tiene tan molesto?_

_-No es en sí lo que recuerdo. -Le dijo -Sino lo que hace falta y es demasiado obvio como para preguntar. Explícamelo Luna, por favor -le pidió, aún a pesar de que la voz seguía sonando forzada -¿cómo es que teminé así? -cuestionó señalandose, era evidente que se refería a su situación como sailor._

_Luna negó con la cabeza, en un gesto claro de derrota... Y luego simplemente comenzó a relatar._

_-Amaterasu y Artemisa originalmente se pensaron para nacer como un sólo ente. Apolo sería el único hermano, pero ni él ni ninguno de los dioses, ni siquiera la misma Artemisa fue capaz de negar la atracción que hubo entre ambos. -Comenzó._

_"Amaterasu se volvió su hermano entonces, del Reino del Sol igual que Apolo. Esos eran días en los que el nombre de sailor ni siquiera existía, pero no así los dioses y titanes de corazón impuro. Hubo muchos enfrentamientos, no había un mundo como tal para vivir. Hasta que se decidió crear uno. Cada personaje tiene su historia y si nos enfocamos en la tuya sólo puedo decirte que estuviste renuente a aceptar la unión de tu hermana con el que pudo ser también un familiar tuyo. Y sin embargo al final le tomaste cariño y lo aceptaste._

_Pero Apolo tenía una fascinación con el mundo de los hombres y los defendía por demás, eso le trajo muchos problemas y al final su exilio... Hubo una guerra en su nombre después y Artemisa se quitó la vida en ella tras saberlo muerto._

_Después de eso se tomó la decisión de que el Universo no podía regirse sin un orden y a medias se aceptó que era cierto lo que Apolo había alegado desde el principio. Fue entonces cuando las sailor y los guardianes se crearon. Una sailor por cada guardián. Ésa fue tu primera reencarnación y el nacimiento de tu estrella gemela, Aurora, mejor conocida como Healer. En esta ocasión no eras directamente hermano de Artemisa, quien reencarnó como Serenity, sino un pariente lejano que gobernaba la primera división de la Luna, Eris._

_Y Apolo renació en Eos, quien en un principio debió haber sido mujer, pero era obvio que su esencia no estaba dispuesta a dejar a su compañera para que alguien más la tomara y se adueñó de aquél cuerpo, moldeándolo a su esencia. Durante ésa época todo fue una relativa paz... Hasta que la guerra estalló de nuevo. En cierta forma Eos y Venus tuvieron mucho que ver en ello y a pesar de que contábamos con el apoyo de guardianes y sailor por igual; el maligno supo ser más hábil en demasiadas ocasiones para nuestra desfortuna y lo que el Dios del sol Apolo había predicho ocurrió... Los guardianes de Estrellas, los poseedores de la luz perecieron hasta casi desaparecer."_

_-¿Por qué Healer y yo terminamos fusionados? -interrumpió el platino._

_-Eso es algo que esperábamos que tú nos dijeras... -respondió con el gesto en una superficial disculpa -Teníamos la esperanza de que esos recuerdos los hubieses recuperado_

_-Por eso Artemis está tan empeñado en que entrene, en que recupere lo que perdí._

_-Es más difícil que eso. -Le contradijo. -El desea darle un compañero a Mina_

_-¿Y si yo no quiero ser su compañero?_

_-Pero Yaten_

_-Tú misma lo dijiste Luna -le cortó -"Que estuviésemos juntos en el pasado no significa que debamos estarlo en el presente", además... -su voz se perdió un instante, trayendo a su mente la imagen de quien poseía su corazón aún después de tanto tiempo._

**_"I've said goodbye  
>Set it all on fire<br>Gotta let it go, just let it go..."_**

_ -Ella es la culpable de que yo esté fragmentado._

_Lo que siguió después fue una lucha innecesaria en la que al final, para horror de Venus, había arrancado el corazón de Kaito de su propio pecho y lo había absorbido al instante. El chico se desvaneció y Yaten había recuperado más fuerza. Fuerza que le faltó a la rubia sailor, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando el platino la había sujetado del moño rojo hasta arrancarlo de aquella melena rubia que la envolvió como un manto al quedar libre._

_Aquellas lágrimas que la chica derramó tan sólo lo hacía enrrabietarse aún más... Porque le hería, aún si no quería admitirlo_

De vuelta al presente, Yaten aplastó la poca esperanza que había empezado a sentir Luna

-Y tal vez sea ésa la razón por la que estoy furioso. -Gruñó, apretando aún más aquella cinta roja, tan roja como la sangre...

* * *

><p>-Bienvenidos a Barcelona<p>

Cuando el tren se detuvo en el andén y todos bajaron al tiempo, fue una sorpresa el ver nada más y nada menos, que a la hermosa Michiru recibiéndolos con una grata sonrisa y aquellas palabras de bienvenida, tanto, que sólo unos pocos notaron también la presencia de Andrew. Serena quizá era la más sorprendida, había estado esperando ver a Haruka.

-Michiru

-Andrew / Bienvenida Lita -El rubio y la castaña por su parte, se saludaron al tiempo, corriendo cada uno a los brazos del otro y fundiéndose después en un sobrio beso. Amy se mantuvo ajena a la escena, simplemente absorbiendo las ondas de poder que desprendía la peliverde.

Las siguientes en abrazarse fueron Michiru y Rei, ésta última se abalanzó de golpe sobre la primera que le devolvió el abrazo al sentirla.

-Amiga es bueno verte

-También me da gusto Rei

Serena quizá era la única que no compartía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y mi hermano? -cuestionó.

-Haruka está ocupado todavía por el registro y la realización de las pruebas de F1 -explicó, desafanándose un poco del abrazo de Rei -así que me pidió que viniera por ustedes

-¿Te lo pidió? -volvió a cuestionar la rubia, quien no concebía aquél intercambio.

Fue Rei la que visualizó un poco más pronto aquél cambio.

-Michiru no me digas que... -inquirió dejando la frase incompleta, notando cómo el rubor tenía las mejillas de su amiga y decidiendo no decir lo que pensaba tras dar con una afirmativa por riesgo a cómo reaccionara Serena. Aunque en su rostro estaba claro el reproche que le hacía, Michiru sentía que el suelo bajo sus pies comenzaba a derretirse.

Taiki fue entonces el que salió al rescate de ambas.

-Es normal considerando que te debemos una canción.

Michiru agradeció enormemente aquella intervención, dejando salir el aire que había estado conteniendo mientras asentía.

-Ah ya veo -Serena al fin reaccionó, totalmente ajena de la verdad -como sabía que tendrías que venir aprovechó para pedírtelo -concluyó ingenuamente.

-Algo hay de eso -aceptó Michiru, sonriendo con pena.

-Bueno pues entonces será mejor que se vayan a trabajar cuanto antes -intervino Seiya.

-Es cierto, aún no terminamos esa canción después de todo -siguió Yaten, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Taiki, la cual ignoró al instante.

-Eso no es muy bueno que digamos -instó la joven violinista, -aunque quizá pueda ayudarles con la letra.

Andrew intervino.

-Bien, entonces síganme para llevarlos al estudio, ¿Mina vendrás con nosotros?

La aludida negó con la cabeza.

-No. Tengo que atender a nuestras invitadas -dijo, mirando a las tres chicas que venían criticándola todo el camino, éstas dieron un pequeño brinquito ante la intensidad de aquella mirada, se sabían descubiertas -Me llevaré a Serena también, imagino que Haruka pidió verla ¿no? -preguntó a Michiru

-Vaya pero perspicaz eres -sonrió -Así es, la pista en la que correrán está cerca del hotel y ya hay instrucciones para que le permitan pasar al circuito, puedes llevarla primero si lo deseas.

Serena sintió cómo la piel se le enchinaba al oír aquello.

-De acuerdo -asintió Mina -Artemis te lo encargo.

-Sí.

Siguieron varias conversaciones mientras avanzaban en grupos hacia la salida. Justo antes de llegar a ésta, Lita aprovechó para abrazarse a su hermano por el brazo y en voz susurrante y acusadora le dijo...

-Borraste ese mensaje verdad?

Taiki sonrió de medio lado. No iba a negar algo que sabía era demasiado obvio para ocultarlo, cierto era que se había llenado de mucho valor y decisión cuando escribió y envió aquél mensaje, pero tras no ver respuesta de la peliazul fue inevitable el sentirse deprimido; cuando supo que ésta ni siquiera había leído aquél mensaje sin pensarlo se decidió a borrarlo y, aprovechando el descuido de ella en su última visita a su casa, de forma sigilosa lo borró.

-¿Y si así lo hice qué?

Lita sabía perfectamente bien porqué al final él se había arrepentido, si un falso rechazo lo había herido no quería tener que arriesgarse a sufrir uno verdadero. Pero también sabía que temer aquello era un absurdo.

-Eres un cobarde. -Gruñó.

Él infló los cachetes en respuesta, intentando erguirse aún más para soltarse de ella.

-No era el momento, y agradecería que dejaras de presionar hermanita -le dijo, arrastrando la última palabra.

Lita decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento y al fin le sonrió.

-Sólo porque son vacaciones

-Para tí al menos. -Se burló de su propia suerte, ya quisiera él tener vacaciones. -Diviértete. -Se despidió.

-¿No lo hago siempre?

Por su parte Serena seguía aún emocionada por la posibilidad de correr al lado de Haruka, que difícilmente podía concentrarse en despedirse de Seiya apropiadamente y éste lo sabía y lo entendía además; él y los chicos irían en la van junto con Andrew y Michiru, mientras que las chicas se irían en la limosina en la siempre viajaba Mina, manejada desde luego por Artemis.

-Saluda a Haruka de mi parte bombón -le dijo revolviéndole el cabello mientras le sonreía.

-No creo que sea buena idea, pero igual lo haré -Asintió ella sin dejar de sonreír, a pesar de que aquella caricia por parte del chico le había dolido un poco. -Tan sólo para ver cómo se enfurece.

* * *

><p>En el santuario del shitennou el ambiente a olvido seguía suspendido en el aire, a pesar de que sus cuatro generales llevaban ya cerca del año atravesando dichos caminos. El rastro de Jadeite aún permanecía claro sobre el suelo. Él y Neflyte se habían visto envueltos de nuevo en un conflicto, particularmente porque el rubio había estado distraído, dejando de lado su parte en la misión que tenían de recuperar a Beryl.<p>

-Jadeite... -gruñó su nombre hincado sobre el resplandor rojo que aún quedaba sobre el suelo.

Desde el enfrentamiento en Londres, el pelirrojo se había dedicado a perseguir al rubio, sin nada más que el tenue rastro que dejaba el último. Ahora miraba el desastre que había hecho en su propio camino el chico y no pudo evitar suspirar el nombre del mismo. Parecía como si la misma sailor Mars hubiese decidido volver aquél lugar su propio santuario. Claro que eso no era posible, se dijo. Según su experiencia aquél comportamiento tendría que ver con una mujer, pero Mars no había vuelto a presentarse delante de ninguno y no recordaba que su hermano hubiese tenido otro amorío, ni ahora ni antes. Y sin embargo, ¿a dónde había ido? Era como si estuviese huyendo de su familia, ¿por qué habría de hacer eso?, se preguntó a sí mismo, al mismo tiempo en que otra voz en su cabeza respondía, persistente a la primera sospecha...

_**"You came back to find I was gone**_  
><em><strong>And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me..."<strong>_

Estaba herido. Lo sabía. Emocional y mentalmente. Lo que significaba que algo en su corazón lo había perturbado, lo suficiente como para dejar a Beryl en segundo plano. Aquél cáliz derramado lo confirmaba.

-¿Volvieron a discutir?

Neflyte arrugó el gesto al oír la voz de su hermano mayor Ziocyte (al parecer era un hábito llevarse mal con el hermano que te seguía en edad en su caso), aquella pregunta era más una declaración por parte de su compañero.

-No es lo que piensas -refutó, irguiéndose al fin y sacudiéndose los guantes.

-Nunca lo es, cierto? -sonrió el rubio, tomando conciencia del estado del lugar en el que se encontraban y, al hacerlo, deducir que de nuevo Jadeite había desaparecido. -¿A dónde se fue ahora ése crío?

-No lo he visto desde la batalla en Londres -respondió. -Ha estado actuando muy raro desde entonces.

El mayor no pareció sorprenderse con la explicación dada, algo que le pareció extraño a Neflyte, si bien sabía que su hermano era bueno descubriendo noticias también era cierto que el mismo era bastante emotivo y la falta de aquella constante lo inquietaba. ¿Qué pasaba con sus hermanos que actuaban tan extraño ultimamente? ¿Acaso él era el único en mantener la cabeza en su lugar aún con el corazón dividido? Bueno, lo justo sería decir que él ya había perdido una vez y que quizá por eso ahora era más precavido.

-Quizá lo extraño es la preocupación que lo envuelve -declaró Ziocyte, despertando aún más sospechas en el menor.

-¿Acaso sabes algo Zyocite?

El aludido sólo extendió la sonrisa de lado, adquiriendo un brillo maligno en sus ojos que el pelirrojo conocía muy bien. De los cuatro él era el más cruel.

-Sólo que la Luna Negra ha comenzado el ritual para despertarla, debemos apresurarnos antes de que nos tomen delantera.

Aquello era algo difícil de tomarse en serio por la burla que demostraba Zyocite en su rostro y Nephrite tuvo que recordarse internamente que ambos eran del mismo equipo.

-¿Piensas que si lo hacemos primero conseguiremos detener su avance?

La carcajada que soltó el rubio hizo eco por todos los recovecos del shitennou.

-Olvídate de jugar a las carreritas -le dijo. -Dos reinas se enfrentarán sin duda sea como sea, eso es lo único que importa.

Pero claro, se reprochó el pelirrojo, ¿cómo lo fue a olvidar? Aquél evento era por el que tanto había intentando ubicar a Molly antes de que ésta eligiera un bando. El joven apretó las manos en puño e inspiró aire con fuerza, siguiendo después a su hermano por el camino en el que había desaparecido. Dos días más y Beryl estaría con ellos. O al menos, eso esperaba.

* * *

><p>Mina abrazó con fuerza a Serena para despedirla. La chica de trenzas estaba que no podía con la euforia, dando brinquitos dentro del abrazo de su prima. Estaba ansiosa por llegar donde su hermano y subir al auto con él.<p>

-Bien, te veremos después Sere -le sonrió, sacudiéndole el fleco, siendo la única que había bajado del auto para despedirla. -Diviértete en toneladas, de acuerdo?

-Lo haré -asintió y luego asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta -Nos veremos después chicas

-Adiós! -respondieron al unísono, siendo conscientes de que una vez Serena se hubiese alejado, estarían solas con Mina, o mejor dicho, con el enojo de Mina.

Pero Serena era ajena a todo esto. Ni siquiera se había percatado del instante en el que se había puesto a correr. Artemis y los demás quedaron olvidados en cuestión de segundos, el camino hacia donde estaba su hermano era claro sin importar que no conociera la ciudad en la que estaba. En ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en subirse a ese auto con Haruka y dejar que la hiciera volar como no hacía desde que eran niños y otro hermano era el que los elevaba a ambos. Pero no hacía falta pensar en eso. No. Sólo en ese momento, se recordó. Un par de noches atrás había decidido ya no hacer caso del pasado ni de un improbable futuro; sólo el presente. Sus pasos se hicieron lentos de nuevo, hasta casi detenerse.

Ése era el problema con la línea del pensamiento, tiene demasiadas ramificaciones y es fácil perder la adecuada.

-Seiya... -Suspiró, caminando al fin con la cabeza baja.

Y es que para ella todos sus pensamientos lo envolvían a él de alguna manera. Y ahora, con el secreto fuera del cofre, mucho más...

_-Seiya qué estás haciendo aquí? _

_Acababa de salir de la ducha cuando al entrar en su habitación, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Contrario a lo que esperaba, él estaba allí, recostado sobre su cama con los brazos detrás de la nuca y los tobillos enlazados. Era evidente que la estaba esperando. Por un instante aquella imagen le arrebató el aliento y un par de latidos descontrolados, el moreno se veía particularmente sexy con aquella sonrisa ladina y el brillo intenso en su mirada fija en ella. La camiseta entreabierta tampoco ayudaba mucho a controlar la sangre que le subía a las mejillas._

_Pero se mordió la lengua y se aferró con fuerza al enojo que aún sentía por dejarla sola en la escuela. Arrugando la toalla entre sus manos cerradas en puño y apretando los dedos de los pies refutó molesta._

_-Te dije claramente que no quería verte._

_La sonrisa de Seiya se extendió._

_-Pero yo sí quería verte y por eso vine bombón -explicó, con las palabras dichas en tono de deleite, muy contrario a las atropelladas respuestas de ella._

_-No funciona si uno de los dos no quiere -respondió. Y tuvo que retroceder en cuanto vio algo atravesar los ojos de él, un reflejo que apenas duró un segundo, antes de que él se girara a su derecha y se enderezara para saltar fuera de la cama, directo hacia ella. La alcanzó en apenas tres zancadas._

_-Claro que sí -le dijo atrayéndola por la cintura, presionando su intimidad con la de ella -sólo cierra los ojos y así no me verás -le susurró al oído._

_La rubia apretaba los párpados con fuerza, intentando alejar su rostro de él. Algo dentro de ella le decía que aquello no era precisamente un juego; algo en él había cambiado, la estaba presionando a responder como nunca antes lo había hecho y parecía que un 'no', no sería suficiente para detenerlo. Irónicamente aquello no la asustaba, sino que por el contrario, comenzaba a excitarla. Y fue esto último lo que la alertó de que debía alejarse de él, antes de que éste pudiera oler su excitación en el aire y no pudiera dar vuelta atrás._

_-Ay, estoy hablando en serio! -le gritó consiguiendo zafarse, el cabello suelto le resbaló por la frete cayendo sobre los hombros por el esfuerzo que había hecho._

_Pero Seiya no parecía haber reaccionado aún, por el contrario parecía demasiado divertido._

_-Yo también -respondió, intentando aguantar la risa, y en cuestión de segundos recuperó ese aire seductor; se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola por la muñeca derecha, jalándola con fuerza hacia él hasta que ésta estuvo de espaldas contra el pecho de éste -¿o prefieres que ponga una venda sobre tus ojos? -murmuró, usando el propio cabello de la chica para bloquearle la mirada para justo después comenzar a besarle la oreja, empezando por lamer el lóbulo de la misma._

_-Qué, qué estás haciendo? -Serena estaba que no coordinaba absolutamente nada, ni mente, ni boca, ni brazos, ni piernas; pues a pesar de tener libre el brazo izquierdo, la sensación de aquél contacto la estaba derritiendo cual agua, mientras sentía humedecerse su parte íntima entre las piernas -Deja -balbuceó, sin llegar a terminar lo que quería decir porque ni ella misma lo recordaba. La sensación era tan intensa que el hecho de que su cuerpo comenzara a retorcerse fue algo inevitable. Tanto, que las piernas se le enredaron con las de él, tropezaron con la mochila de ella que estaba regada en el suelo y... -ahh!_

_Cayeron sobre la cama..._

_-Serena estás bien?!_

_Él por debajo de ella, quien tras haberse golpeado la cabeza con el poste de la cama, finalmente había despertado de su trance de seducción y fuera de lamentarse por el dolor que sentía, se desconcertó al saberse donde estaba, con ella encima (no que eso le importara). El golpe de Serena había sido un poco más suave, sólo un poco, pues el tobillo le dolía allí donde se había tropezado aunque dudaba que hubiera un daño fuerte. No. El dolor realmente lo sentía a mitad de las nalgas donde se había pegado con el borde de la cama, lo que no habría pasado si Seiya no la hubiera soltado, se dijo. Y ahora estaba más molesta que antes._

_-Sí mamá, sólo me resbalé! -respondió, intentando sonar contrita, aunque la vena en su frente parecía a punto de reventar. "Qué se creía Seiya, dejándola casi en evidencia con su familia"_

_-Ten más cuidado hija -fue la respuesta de su madre aparentemente al pie de las escaleras -¿ocupas ayuda?_

_-No! -gritó al instante, al intuir que su madre había dado un pie sobre las escaleras, lista para subir en cuanto recibiera una afirmativa. El erguirse tan de repente consiguió dos cosas... - sólo fue un pequeño golpe, en serio, ya voy a dormirme además_

_Una: golpear a Seiya justo por debajo del cuello cuando éste había decidido erguirse también al igual que ella._

_-Está bien, pero estaré despierta un rato más por si ocupas algo_

_Y dos: que su trasero se deslizara primero arriba y luego abajo sobre el miembro de su compañero._

__-Oww..__

__Realmente Seiya no sabía si reír o llorar, pero en definitiva levantarse de la cama no era una opción si había un golpe y una caricia de por medio, prefería por mucho la segunda.__

_-Sí! -gritó la rubia, dejando un tiempo de silencio pertinente para asegurarse el que su madre se había ido. Era en momentos como ése en los que se alegraba que la habitación de sus padres estuviese en la planta baja. Y luego giró furiosa sobre el chico, propinándole algo parecido a una bofetada. -¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mis padres me descubren?_

_Seiya apenas y se quejó de aquél golpe con una mueca y un gemido casi imperceptible. Por fin comenzaba a recordar cómo había llegado ahí y porqué. Estaba tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos que era difícil prestarle verdadera atención a las palabras de la rubia. Repasaba una y otra vez los hechos del día mientras admiraba la forma en la que los labios de la chica que tenía en frente formaban palabras de reproche (a pesar de que no podía oírlas), en las cejas juntas en gesto molesto con sus ojos brillando de enojo y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Con la fina curva del cuello brillando bajo la luz de las farolas que entraba por el breve espacio de la ventana que las cortinas no habían logrado tapar. En cómo el cabello le escurría del rostro..._

_-Hoy llevabas un peinado diferente -dijo de pronto en tono neutral mirándola fijamente, su rostro se había ensombrecido_

_-¿qué? -Serena parpadeó confusa, ¿de dónde venía aquél comentario? ¿y el cambio tan repentino de humor?_

_Seiya entrecerró el gesto mientras la analizaba, sin mirarla a los ojos, tomando hebras del cabello de ella entre sus dedos._

_-Es curioso, pero nunca antes habías permitido que nadie deshiciera tus chonguitos, ni siquiera MIna -declaró, clavando al fin la vista en sus orbes tras pronunciar aquél nombre. A Serena se le escapó el aliento un instante, no podía dejar pasar el reproche que sonaba en sus palabras -Y ahora así, como si nada._

_-No fue así. Como si nada. -Se apresuró a defenderse, sin saber muy bien porqué lo hacía -Y en cualquier caso, tengo derecho a hacer con mi cabello lo que quiera -Refutó, agarrándose el cabello con una mano y levantándose para lograr zafarse de las manos de él. Hacía rollito su cabello, se veía pequeña, como si intentara protegerse de él. Lo cual era absurdo, él nunca le haría daño y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir ese rechazo._

_Seiya se irguió hasta conseguir sentarse al sostener su peso sobre los codos, logrando que el semblante estuviera bajo pero con la mirada clavada como la de un cazador sobre su presa. Seguro de que no tiene escapatoria._

_-Pero te ves molesta -declaró._

_Serena desvió la vista._

_-Es sólo cabello -dijo, apretándoselo aún más. Después de todo él tenía razón. No sabía porqué, pero nunca le gustó llevar el cabello de otra forma salvo en la comodidad de su casa donde sólo su familia podía verla y donde rara vez lo hacía._

_-No para tí -respondió._

_Y al instante la fachada de ella se desmoronó. _

_Tuvo que pasar saliva antes de poder responder._

_-¿Viniste hasta aquí para discutir sobre peinados? -le dijo elevando la voz, ya estaba a la defensiva._

_El moreno arrugó aún más el gesto, si ella estaba molesta, él estaba furioso._

_-Dime la verdad._

_-¿Qué verdad? No entiendo de qué estás hablando!_

_-¿hasta dónde recuerdas? -Presionó._

_-... _

_Y fue instantáneo el movimiento de girar la cabeza hacia él, clavando la vista en la imagen del chico aún sin realmente mirarlo, las manos cayeron de golpe a sus costados, sin fuerza, liberando de nuevo sus hermosas hebras doradas. El pánico se dibujó en el rostro de ella._

**_"Like we were nothing at all..."  
><em>**

_Y lo intentó. De verdad lo intentó._

_-No. No escaparás tan fácilmente_

_Pero él fue más rápido, logrando detenerla antes de que consiguiera dar un paso. Y era obvio que aquello pasaría, la había estado acechando desde el principio y por ende había leído en su mirada el momento en el que ella decidió escapar por la puerta, lejos de él. Saltó de la cama hacia adelante en cuanto ella se giró, sosteniéndola por ambas muñecas cuando pretendía avanzar -te hice una pregunta y vas a responderla -le advirtió sujetándola contra él._

_Ella cerró los ojos mientras forcejeaba en vano._

_-¿Vas a obligarme?_

_Él contuvo el aliento y luego respondió más tranquilo, quitando un poco de presión en aquél agarre._

_-No si respondes por ti misma._

_Y si bien ella dejó de forcejear al sentir el cambio, no estaba dispuesta a ceder._

_-¿Por qué te importa tanto? -le cuestionó, mirándolo por encima del hombro._

_Por un instante sus miradas se clavaron a la del otro en una clara batalla por ver quién cedía primero. La de ella molesta y un tanto alterada, la de él con una controlada furia. Y aún así, fue él quien cedió primero, liberando un suspiro de frustrada resignación antes de hacerlo._

_-Serena, dime ¿qué recuerdas?_

_Ella se mordió el labio inferior, deseaba mentirle, pero algo más que el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. Entonces se sujetaba a no decir nada, a sabiendas de que era ridículo, porque dada la situación en la que estaban él no la dejaría ir sin que confesara lo que era obvio él ya sabía._

_Así que dejó salir el aire con fuerza._

_-Todo. -Se lamentó, liberándose al fin de las manos de él. -Recuerdo todo. Incluso lo que no debería. -Confesó casi rechinando los dientes mientras se acariciaba los brazos, de pronto sentía frío._

_No entendía, no sabía a dónde quería llegar Seiya con todo esto. Pero deseaba que terminara._

_-¿Me lo dirás?_

_Por desgracia para ella, el objetivo de él residía en **saber** precisamente todo lo que desconocía, no podía dejar pasar por alto nada. Porque lo cierto era que si ella sabía todo, entonces estaba por mucho por delante de él; pues él no sabía realmente nada. Sí, tenía recuerdos de su vida del siglo XX, pero terminaban inconclusos tras su regreso a Kinmoku; sí, tenía destellos, atisbos de su vida como Eos, pero estaban en desorden y al parecer faltaba una vida previa como Apolo; así que realmente no sabía nada. Y estaba en desventaja, porque si ella podía recordarlo a él, entonces Mamoru sería incluso un adversario más fuerte que el de su vida pasada._

_-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? -Se quejó ella sintiéndose desesperada -No tiene caso. Es, un absurdo._

_Fue la primera vez en esa noche que él la tomó en sus brazos con delicadeza, con el cariño suficiente de quien ama y respeta con sinceridad a su compañero. Su mirada al fin se suavizó y ella ya no tuvo más remedio que rendirse ante la súplica que bailaba en sus orbes zafiro._

_-Pero es nuestro absurdo y sé bien que la historia tiende a repetirse._

_-Ése es el problema no? -inquirió con tristeza._

_-En cierta forma sí. -Asintió con el mismo trago amargo que el de ella. -Por eso necesito que me digas, para saber qué es lo que debo evitar._

_La rubia miró atentamente cómo las manos de Seiya rodeaban las suyas propias, sintiendo el calor y el cosquilleo que siempre le acompañaban cuando era él quien la sujetaba. Una sensación parecida a la de su anterior compañía, pero sin duda no la misma, no igual de intensa al menos. Y se escuchó hablando antes de siquiera prever lo que inquirían sus palabras..._

_-¿Y si es el hecho de saberlo lo que termina provocándolo?_

_Él inspiró aire con fuerza, pesadamente mejor dicho, mientras contuvo el impulso de querer refugiarse en la furia de nuevo. No hacia ella por supuesto, sino a eso que sus palabras se referían._

_-Él volverá por tí. -Concluyó y ella apretó los labios -A eso es a lo que le tienes miedo._

_-¿Y si así fuera qué? -quiso retarle, pero la voz apenas y le había salido, su gesto de angustia también iba en contra de lo que ella quería probar, así que al final se rindió a la tristeza -No cambiaría las cosas._

_-Lo haría si me permitieras saber la verdad. -Insistió él, sonando irritado._

_-¿Para que me abandones de nuevo? -le reclamó, a sabiendas de que estaba levantándole la voz._

_-Yo no haría tal cosa._

_-Bueno pues lo hiciste -el contacto de sus manos se deshizo -Tres veces! Sin contar el Milenio de Plata dado que moriste._

_-Vaya, qué sutil -exclamó con cinismo y sarcasmo, lo suficientemente molesto como para dejar pasar por alto aquella valiosa información que desconocía y que ella sin pensarlo le había revelado. Tan sólo consiguiendo el que ella se enrabietara más._

_-¡No estoy bromeando!_

_-Yo tampoco. -Sentenció, con el semblante serio. -Serena no pienso cometer los mismos errores. ¿Por qué no me crees?_

_Serena se quedó muda después de eso. ¿Por qué no le creía?, curiosamente ella se preguntaba lo mismo. Si a diferencia de las vidas anteriores tenían ahora la ventaja de saber su pasado, ¿por qué no aprovecharla? ¿Por qué no decidirse a pelear en contra del destino? ...¿Tan débil era?, se dijo, ¿tan cobarde?, se reprendió mirando al fin el rostro del chico que tenía en frente y que no hacía nada más que pedirle le correspondiera en su lucha por estar juntos. Y si tanto le amaba, ¿no debería ser ése su deseo también? _

_Así que le contó, todo lo que sabía del pasado, dejando pendiente lo que conocía del futuro. Pues ése era todavía un terreno en el que no deseaba entrar. Él escuchó atento, llenándo de vez en vez los espacios que ella tenía en blanco o que desconocía simplemente porque no tenían que ver directamente con ella. Y al final, tras haber acordado que ahora serían un equipo en la batalla que se avecinaba, volvieron a compartir cama. Aferrada a la camisa de él, escuchando el latir de su corazón, se limitó a esperar que nada ni nadie la arrancaran de aquél calor que ella había empezado a llamar hogar._

...

-¿Quién se cayó del Cielo para que los ángeles estén tan tristes?

Serena parpadeó con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que se había detenido en su camino justo por delante de la tienda en la que se encontraba su hermano y auto que conduciría en la competencia.

-¡Haruka! -gritó eufórica, dejando de lado de forma inmediata el resto de sus recuerdos, mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos del rubio.

-Es bueno verte, gatita -respondió éste, abrazándola en el acto.

-Te extrañé mucho, mucho.

-Y yo a ti -le dijo separándose de pronto al tomarla por los hombros -Por poco y no me alcanzas

-Significa que ya va a empezar?

-Descuida, aún tienes tiempo para el registro.

Ella brincó emocionada sin poder creer lo que su hermano le inquiría en aquella declaración.

-¿Voy a correr contigo?

-Ése era el trato, o no?

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, siiiiiií. Mil veces sí. -volvió a gritar aún más eufórica que al principio. Lo cierto era que a pesar de que él había hecho aquél trato con ella antes de irse, no había creído que aquello fuera posible. Así que ahora estaba que no cabía de felicidad en sí misma. Todo hasta que notó que la sonrisa de él se había desvanecido, reemplazado el semblante feliz y satisfecho por uno inquisitivo. -¿Qué ocurre, por qué me miras así?

-Esas trenzas -le dijo. -No me gustan

Y allá va otro que discute por peinados, se quejó; tomando instintivamente dichas trenzas entre sus manos, como si quisiera defenderse.

-Pues no son para que te gusten, me las hizo Mina y se me ven muy bien

Lo cierto era que efectivamente se veían bien. Mina había hecho un intrincado diseño de dos trenzas que se cruzan para caer por el lado contrario al que inician. Parecía que Serena llevaba una corona, que iba adornada por una rosa roja cuyos tallos recorrían los mechones de pelo hasta llegar a la punta donde sujetaban cada trenza en un diminuto moño. Era la ventaja de tener el cabello tan largo, aunque dicho diseño hacía parecer que era un tanto más corto ahora, apenas un poco por debajo de los hombros.

Haruka enarcó una ceja.

-¿Bajo la perspectiva de quién? -se burló.

-Haruka! -reclamó, dando un paso atrás. Ya intuía lo que el chico intentaba hacer y no estaba para nada equivocada. O era demasiado lenta, o los chicos que conocía eran demasiado rápidos para ella. -Oye! ¿qué haces? -A penas en un movimiento Haruka consiguió desbaratarle una de las trenzas tras jalar con fuerza uno de los listones hasta deshacer los nudos. Cuando un trabajo es tan delicado, tiende a ser sencillo de derrumbarse, pensó. Serena se fue hacia atrás de golpe, logrando sólo facilitarle la tarea al chico que ya sonreía victorioso y en su intento por alejarse de él, había chocado con una pareja que avanzaban a través de las tiendas -Lo siento- se disculpó apenada, Haruka por su parte contuvo la risa -Ves lo que provocas! -se quejó volviéndose a éste.

-Es tu culpa por estar distraída -se bufó, antes de volver a la tarea de despeinarla -Y falta una

-Noo! -gritó en vano, pues efectivamente su problema era el ser demasiado dispersa. La rosa cayó al suelo y ella volvió a chocar con alguien...

-Ow / Ay, perdón -musitaron al tiempo. Esta vez el rubio no se contuvo la risa y la rubia estaba tan bochornada por haber golpeado a aquél chico con todo y el peso de su codo en las costillas, mientras su cabello había terminado haciéndole cosquillas en la cara y de paso bloquearle la vista.

-No, está bien -fue la respuesta del muchacho, que no sonaba para nada molesto, fuera porque de verdad no lo estaba o porque el dolor en las costillas aun le robaba el aliento, ella no lo sabía, pero lo supo en cuanto él levanto la vista y la miró directamente -No estaba prestando atención.

-¡!

Fue el palpitar frío de dos corazones al unísono.

**_"It's not what you meant to me  
>Thought we were meant to be."<em>**

De pronto ambos mudos y con la mirada clavada en la del otro, casi como si estuvieran reconociéndose, sin saber a ciencia cierta si el otro sentía o no lo mismo. Haruka los miró entonces, demasiado confundido de aquél encuentro que ya no era para nada gracioso.

-¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? -inquirió sonando molesto, logrando despertar a ambos jóvenes con un parpadeo.

El moreno pareció reponerse de forma más rápida, disculpándose al instante por haber mirado de más a la joven que tenía en frente.

-Lo lamento, es sólo que me resultaste familiar

-Es de esperarse, ya que es mi hermana -volvió a intervenir Haruka, que se sentía molesto de que a pesar de ser él quien había hablado el chico no le prestase atención. Sino claro hasta después de aquél comentario.

-¿Tu hermana! -exclamó sorprendido.

Un poco recuperada, Serena miró a su hermano con curiosidad.

-¿Quién es Haruka?

El aludido exhaló con fastidio, con las manos en las caderas.

-Se llama Darien y correrá en el circuito de Cataluña para la clasificación -explicó.

-Mucho gusto -dijo éste extendiendo la mano hacia la rubia. Quien sólo le miró enarcando una ceja y haciendo una mueca, de su rostro a su mano extendida y viceversa.

-¿Cómo es que calificaste? No recuerdo tu nombre de ninguna parte

El gesto de Haruka ahora era aburrido, mientras el de Darien un tanto sorprendido.

-Es normal gatita, a veces se desocupan dos lugares y generalmente la gente con dinero logra conseguir un puesto -explicó sin verdadero interés. aunque ganó el de la rubia al instante. -En especial si resulta que el conductor es una buena apuesta

-¿Algo así como un diamante en bruto?

Haruka subió y bajo un hombro al responderle.

-Casi, no es tan espectacular

-Ya veo

A Darien le escurría sudor por la frente.

-Oigan, sigo aquí, ¿saben?- se quejó.

Y pareciera que sus palabras tuvieron un efecto, tras ver que Haruka parecía caer en cuenta de algo, aunque no el que él quería.

-Oye Darien, sé bueno y lleva a mi hermana contigo

-¿Qué? /¿Qué dices? -exclamaron al tiempo Darien y Serena

-Haruka! -ésta última con un tono de reproche al instante.

-Necesitas ir a registrarte y yo aún tengo que preparar el auto, así es más práctico -le dijo, dejando en claro que no había cambiado de opinión sobre llevarla de copiloto -Ya que él también va hacia la oficina central, ¿verdad Darien?

-Vaya manera de pedir un favor -fue la respuesta de éste, con esa misma gota de sudor por encima de su cabeza -"Señalando que no tengo alternativa", pensó para sí.

Serena fue más rápida.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo porque tú me lo pides -asintió cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah, oye! -para sorpresa de Darien que finalmente veía el parentesco en aquellos dos chicos -"Ya no hay duda de que son familia"

Ninguno de los dos parecía darle importancia a la opinión del moreno.

...

Caminaron lado a lado tras haberse registrado. Salían de la oficina en ese momento y la chica veía el tarjetón que le habían dado, aun dudosa sobre que aquello fuera a pasar realmente. Al principio ella había guiado al chico, a pesar de que se suponía que debía de ser al revés, Darien se sentía más bien como el chaperón de la rubia más allá de ser un guía. En especial porque ella iba tan concentrada en el camino que en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra a pesar de los intentos de él por iniciar una conversación. Al final se había rendido.

-Pensé que el registro llevaría más tiempo

Y sin embargo ahora, era ella quien iniciaba la conversación. -Debes de tener bastante influencia si ni siquiera preguntaron sobre quién sería tu copiloto -inquirió ella analizándolo con la mirada, en gesto acusatorio. Para ella nadie más que su hermano valía la pena como conductor y siendo que al mismo le había costado tanto esfuerzo y carreras el llegar a donde estaba, no concebía el que alguien más entrara tan fácilmente.

-No sabía que necesitaba uno -fue la respuesta de él alzando los hombros, sin darle importancia.

-Normalmente no, pero el recorrido que haremos ahora es un tanto peligroso y es bueno tener un compañero para las maniobras -explicó ella, sin dejar de mirarle con reproche.

Darien sonrió de medio lado.

-Así que también eres corredora profesional -inquirió en son de burla, pero no consiguió enrabietarla.

-Mi hermano es Haruka Tenou, debería ser más que obvio -declaró solemne

-Eres igual a él -suspiró.

-¿Es en serio? Me obligas a recordarte nuestro parentesco -refutó ella, esa mirada ya se había vuelto molesta.

Darien elevó las manos por delante de él.

-Oye tranquila, no hay necesidad de morder

Serena cruzó los brazos.

-Está bien, de todas formas mi hermano te hará morder el polvo

-Y no lo dudo -declaró.

Eso la desconcertó por completo, porque no había ni una pizca de burla o sarcasmo en la respuesta del moreno, que avanzaba más relajado con la mirada al frente y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Parecía... como resignado.

-¿No te interesa ganar?

-Por el momento con calificar es suficiente -le dijo. -Así que estate tranquila, no pienso destronar a tu hermano, aún.

Y allí estaba otra vez, ése brillo malicioso en la mirada y la sonrisa ladina que tanto le gustaba ver en un hombre. Inconscientemente Serena se halló sonriendo honestamente, deteniéndose frente a él tras llegar a su destino, él hizo lo mismo.

-Eres un pillo y no parecías serlo

-¿Eso te alegra o te desagrada? -cuestionó, sonriendo aún más ampliamente y acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Un poco de ambas -confesó, sonriendo de igual forma.

Escasos segundos compartieron aquella sonrisa que se extendía hasta los ojos, como si pudieran entrar en el espíritu del otro. Y fue entonces que él realmente la vio y descubrió lo hermosa que era.

-Por cierto -le dijo rompiendo aquél contacto, para enredar sus dedos en los mechones sueltos de ella -tienes un hermoso cabello. Quizá deberías llevarlo suelto más seguido.

_**"Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say..."**__**  
><strong>_

Sabía que se había sonrojado. Sentía sus mejillas arder, después de todo. Pero contrario a aquella cálida emoción, también había sentido un frío punzón en el pecho. Como si aquél piropo le provocara angustia, lo cual era absurdo se dijo.

-Ya veremos -respondió tras obligarse a sí misma a recomponerse y se alejó un paso de él antes de extender su mano hacia el mismo -Un placer señor Darien

-¿Señor? -parpadeó él entre confuso y sorprendido.

-He dicho un placer, y por placer me refiero hasta luego -presionó ella haciendo rígido aquél gesto.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí -rió él antes de estrechar la mano que le ofrecía -Un placer pequeña Tenou

-¿pequeña? -y ahora fue el turno de ella de sorprenderse, aunque en su caso sí que se sentía algo ofendida, no era para nada pequeña y esperaba que no le estuviera diciendo enana a pesar de que efectivamente le sacaba una cabeza de estatura.

-Ahora estamos a pares -dijo él tras soltarla

-Hmm -ella sólo lo miró con recelo.

_**"I'm sorry it's too late."**_

Y se decidió a que era mejor seguir despreciándolo. Sin importar lo bueno que fuera, sólo podía pensar y sentirse así por una persona y ésa no era él.

-No te hagas ilusiones, igual acabarás vencido. -Declaró, a pesar de que él ya se había marchado y no podía oírla.

-¿Todo bien koneko? -fue su hermano el que terminó escuchando aquellas palabras.

-Haruka -le dijo con el tono severo. -Tienes mal tino para encontrar oponentes.

-¿Eh? -él la miró confundido, ¿de qué rayos hablaba?

-Ahora vamos a correr -declaró decidida sin darle tiempo a su hermano si quiera de entender de qué iba aquello.

* * *

><p>-Creo que les debo una disculpa<p>

Era claro el desconcierto en el rostro de las tres chicas que estaban delante de Mina, tras haberse encerrado en aquella suite, Amy, Lita y Rei estaban convencidas de que la rubia comenzaría a reprocharles una y otra vez sus fallos hasta culminar con las críticas que le habían estado haciendo en secreto a la misma (que aparentemente no eran tan secretas si las había descubierto); de modo que escuchar aquella disculpa, sentadas sobre una de las camas tan pegadas entre las tres, las había dejado confundidas.

-¿Te parece?

-¡Rei!

Pero desde luego que la pelinegra era más brava y por tanto le era mucho más fácil el recuperarse de impresiones como ésa. Mina sonrió comprensiva.

-Está bien Amy, tiene razón, no he sido la Mina que recuerdan

Lita se apuró a intervenir también, para evitar que aquello terminara en un conflicto.

-Todas renacimos y por ende somos distintas de lo que fuimos, es normal. -Sonrió.

Sin embargo Rei siguió reprochando poniéndose de pie, dándoles la espalda a sus compañeras.

-Pero la esencia sigue siendo la misma, es la misma alma, no hay excusa.

-Tienes razón. -Para su sorpresa Mina asintió sin discutir.

-Por supuesto que la tengo. -Declaró elevando la voz, intentando provocar a la otra.

-Y por lo tanto tampoco hay lugar para equivocaciones -completó la rubia con una sonrisa ganadora.

-Exactamente. -Asintió Rei, antes de caer en cuenta de la implicación que iba en las palabras de su compañera -Espera, ¿a qué te refieres en concreto? -cuestionó mirándola al instante, se sentía descubierta.

Mina entró en modo juguetón, ése le caracterizaba cuando era chantajista. Dio un paso hacia ella rodeándola por los hombros.

-Ay no lo sé, tal vez como al hecho de que no olvidaste tu transformador en la maleta

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron como platos.

-¿Lo sabías?

Lita y Amy miraban a una y otra confundidas.

-Pensé que había una razón de causa mayor para que me mintieras aún a pesar de la situación -explicó Mina, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Y la descubriste? -cuestionó con voz trémula y la mirada gacha.

La sonrisa de Mina se ensanchó de un lado.

-¿Qué opinas si decido decirte que no?

Rei parpadeó con sorpresa antes de rodearla también por los hombros atrayéndola al instante hacia sí.

-Que es un placer tenerte de vuelta con nosotras amiga -declaró riendo casi histérica.

-¿Entiendes lo que pasó? -cuestionó AMy

-Ni idea -respondió Lita, igual de confundida que su compañera.

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Dejen que sea yo quien se los explique

-¡Luna!

Mostrando a la guardiana en su forma humana, las chicas le reconocieron al instante y se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-Es bueno ver que me recuerden chicas

-Cómo olvidarte -dijo Amy algo conmovida -Siempre estuviste ahí para nosotras, desde el comienzo

-Esto es fantástico. Exclamó Rei -No creí el que pudiéramos reencontrarnos tan pronto

-No olvidemos que es bajo una misión -Les recordó Mina.

-Siempre es así, ¿o no? -sonrió Lita -Es normal el que nuestra Usagi dependa de nosotras

-En realidad ahora Usagi es

-No sabemos dónde se encuentra -interrumpió al instante la líder de las senshi, bloqueando cualquier intento de Luna por revelar la identidad de su princesa, tras mostrar de nuevo aquél semblante serio y lejano, casi frío. Toda la atención de las presentes se dirigió a ella al instante. -Sabemos que está cerca, pero es muy difícil ubicarla ya que el brillo del cristal de plata esconde el suyo propio

-¿Quieres decir que ella se está escondiendo de forma consciente? -inquirió Amy.

-No es algo que quiera decir, sino algo que afirmo -les dijo, sin titubear ni una sola vez en su respuesta -Es por eso que aunque la tengan a un lado suyo, no la reconocerán. Y eso está bien. No podemos darnos el lujo de que el enemigo la encuentre antes que nosotros y completamente ajena a quien es realmente.

Amy digirió aquellas palabras tratando de enlazar sus propias experiencias con la energía de aquél cristal, tratando de descubrir si su propia teoría le llevaría hasta su princesa de la Luna; Rei sólo arrugó el gesto, ella siempre supo quién era Usagi, gracias a Seiya, pero si Mina había guardado su secreto entonces ella guardaría el de Mina sin pensarlo, aún si desconocía el porqué detrás de aquello. Lita fue quizá la única que se atrevió a inquirir otra solución al momento.

-Luna, tú siempre estuviste cerca de Usagi, incluso desde antes de saber que ella era la princesa sabías que era Sailor Moon, dime ¿no la has encontrado?

La aludida la miró un instante antes de responder bajo el peso de la mirada de la rubia, clara y fuerte: no rebeles nada, le decía.

-He encontrado su broche. Y eso es todo lo que diré.

Esta vez las tres parpadearon confusas.

-No entiendo, ¿su broche? -cuestionó Rei, aquello era información que ni ella, ni Michiru, ni el mismo Seiya conocían (o eso creía ella).

-Igual que el resto de ustedes, recibieron su transformador gracias a la esencia de su planeta natal. Se... Usagi -se corrigió -recibió también el suyo gracias al poder mismo de la Luna, sin embargo... -suspiró con pesar antes de seguir -Ella abandonó su broche

Lita dio un paso al frente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que lo abandonó? ¿Acaso ella reniega de su linaje?

-No sabemos cuánto exactamente es lo que recuerda. -Respondió Luna -Pero si lo recordara todo. No. Sencillamente con que recordara su vida en Tokyo de Cristal, sería suficiente para intentar escapar de su destino.

Las tres analizaron aquello sin mucho esfuerzo, era algo que entendían incluso sin necesidad de recordar el evento al que Luna se refería. Mina intervino entonces.

-Por eso, de momento, nos enfocaremos sólo en detener los avances del shitennou

-Espera, estás diciendo que no buscaremos a nuestra princesa? -Inquirió Lita incrédula.

-Hasta que ella no esté lista para aceptar quién es, no tiene caso perseguirla -respondió y la castaña tuvo que ceder ante la fiera mirada de su líder.

Amy se animó a cambiar el tema.

-Hablando del shitennou, ¿sabes qué es lo que pretenden en esta vida?

Mina se cruzó de brazos.

-Intentan reestablecer el orden en la Tierra, aquél que se perdió tras el primer enfrentamiento con Metalia -Les dijo, repitiendo lo mismo que Kunzite le había dicho.

Amy quiso ahondar un poco más en aquella explicación, mientras Rei se mantenía ajena o al menos lo intentaba, de aquél tema; tener que hablar de Jadeite a sus espaldas era algo que no concebía.

-Quieres decir que intentan reconstruír su reino exactamente igual a como estaba antes, durante el Milenio de Plata?

-Así es, y eso significa, libre de los seres de la Luna

-¿Libre de? Insinuas que la gente de allá sigue renaciendo en este mundo?

Luna dio un paso al frente, para evitar que aquella discusión se prolongara más, la rubia se vio forzada a volver a cerrar la boca al intuir lo que la mujer pretendía.

-Primero déjenme que les devuelva sus recuerdos, así podrán entenderlo todo mucho más rápido. -Les dijo con una sonrisa.

Recuerdos. La sola palabra desataba un mar de emociones para cada una de ellas. En especial para las dos senshis que ya poseían todas sus memorias. Mina aprovechó para volver a tomar sus cosas.

-Mientras hacen eso, iré con Andrew para seguir con el itinerario, no quiero levantar sospechas ni tener entrometidos -les dijo, en su voz había un dolor que no pasó pasó desapercibido para Luna -Te las encargo Luna -la aludida asintió.

Sólo entonces, Rei decidió hablar.

-¿No deberías quedarte hasta el final? -le enfrentó, no entendía a ésta MIna y eso la estaba alterando más de lo que era capaz de darse cuenta.

La rubia la miró con reproche.

-¿Sabes lo abrumador que es recordar tres vidas de golpe? -Le soltó y Rei se vio obligada a retroceder, tras entender que Mina sabía mucho más de lo que decía; la había descubierto en lo del broche, pero jamás esperó que también la descubriera en lo referente a sus recuerdos. ¿Y si también había descubierto a Jadeite? Ese solo pensamiento la hizo sentirse diminuta. -Eso supuse. -Concluyó arrugando aún más el gesto -Para cuando vuelva, apenas estarán despertando. -Declaró, abandonando la habitación y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Luna se decidió a no perder el tiempo ni a dar cabida a que las chicas indagaran en el comportamiento de la rubia.

-Bien, empecemos. -Les dijo.

Primero Amy y Luego Lita, quienes cayeron dormidas tras liberarse del resplandor lunar que les proporcionaba la mujer a través del símbolo en su frente. Había dejado a Rei al final por una sencilla razón que la misma chica entendía perfectamente.

_**I'm breaking free from these memories**_  
><em><strong>Gotta let it go, just let it go<strong>_

-Comprendo que contigo, ya no será necesario Rei -le dijo sonriendo.

Pero a pesar de la sonrisa que le ofrecía, la pelinegra sólo podía mirarla un tanto avergonzada.

-Mina te lo dijo -inquirió.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad yo lo supe desde un principio. -Confesó -Olvidas que soy la portadora de las esencias, soy la guardiana del recuerdo y los tuyos me abandonaron cuando invocaste tu propia esencia

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron intentando unir los puntos.

-Por eso Mina

-Mina lo dedujo por sí misma, yo no tuve que decirle nada. -Le interrumpió.

Rei suspiró con pesar.

-Está tan cambiada...

-Todas lo están. -Le dijo, intentando que comprendiera el sentir de su líder -Pero si miras bien, te darás cuenta de que siguen siendo las mismas. -Le recordó sonriendo -Después de todo ella guardo tu secreto, del mismo modo en que confió en que tú guardarías el de ella

Otra vez la pena se posaba en el rostro de la chica.

-Lo sabes verdad? Sabes que Serena es Usagi

Luna cerró los ojos con pesar antes y mientras respondía.

-Sí

-Pero entonces lo del broche

-Yo se lo robé -volvió a interrumpirla, evitando el que elevara la voz con el remolino de emociones que sentía -Pero no te engañes, ella no lo estaba atesorando

-Lo ocultó, ¿no es cierto? -intuyó -En un lugar donde no pudiera verlo.

-Sí. -Asintió al instante, era difícil admirarse de lo bien que la joven conocía a su princesa, después de todo había sido un tipo de confidente de la misma diferente de Mina. Entendía el dolor y la decepción que probablemente sentía, pero también sabía de la precaria situación en la que estaba. Así que no dudó al decirle lo siguiente -Rei, entiendo que en esta vida Seiya sea tu hermano. Pero Serenity siempre será tu princesa.

_**"I've said goodbye**_  
><em><strong>Set it all on fire<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gotta let it go, just let it go"<strong>_

Esta vez fue Rei quien cerró los ojos con pesar, antes de responder.

-Lo sé. Mi lealtad está con ella. -Declaró, y en su mirada había un brillo de determinación.

Luna sonrió satisfecha.

-Así debe ser.

* * *

><p>-Wah! Eso fue fantástico!<p>

La carrera había resultado ser todo y mucho más de lo que Serena se había imaginado que sería. Brincaba de alegría tras recordar cada vuelta, cada acelerón, cada frenón de golpe, cada derrape... Estaba extasiada, tras haber bajado del auto, estaban en la tienda con el equipo de Haruka que se dedicaban a revisar el auto.

-No fue para tanto, apenas un paseo -dijo el rubio limpiándose la oreja con un dedo y sosteniendo el casco con la otra mano.

Serena saltó de golpe hacia él.

-Tal vez para ti señor profesional -le dijo -Pero para mí fue una experiencia abrumadoramente intensa -gritó extendiendo los brazos y su sonrisa parecía extenderse de igual forma.

Haruka sonrió satisfecho.

-Te atropellas con las palabras cabeza de bombón

-Mmmmmm -Serena daba de brinquitos con las manos juntas -¡Quiero volver a correr! -le dijo con estrellas en los ojos, ganándose unas palmaditas de él sobre su cabeza.

-Sigues siendo una niña pequeña -se rió.

La escena bien pudo seguir siendo alegre, divertida y bochornosa quizá; pero el rostro del chico se enserió de pronto tras sentir una vibración diferente en el ambiente y aún más al descubrir al causante de la misma. Entrecerró los ojos analizándolo. Serena se dio cuenta entonces del cambio.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó confusa.

Pero no hubo necesidad de que su hermano respondiera, por detrás de ella la voz de Darien se escuchó con fuerza.

-Parece que después de todo tendremos la oportunidad de competir Tenou

El aludido siguió analizando, Serena por su parte saltó desconcertada en dirección al moreno.

-Qué¡ Calificaste? Imposible -Declaró verdaderamente incrédula, aquello tenía que ser un error, estaba segura de que ése sujeto no tenía madera de corredor y descubrir que estaba equivocada no le hacía nada de gracia.

El moreno sonrió ante la expresión de la chica, casi como si fuera capaz de adivinar su pensamiento.

-No te sorprendas tanto, después de todo soy corredor de motocross, y aunque las diferencias son marcadas, el impulso por la velocidad es el mismo -le explicó.

Serena se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía un puchero.

-Con razón me sonaba tu apellido. -Dijo más para sí misma que para él -Entonces al final resulta que sí eres famoso

Darien levantó las cejas algo desconcertado.

-No te ves tan sorprendida

La rubia chasqueó la lengua de forma despectiva.

-No te ilusiones, lo que sucede es que no me despiertas el más mínimo interés, es todo -respondió.

-Tendré que esforzarme más -le dijo sonriendo de nuevo de lado.

Aquello había sido suficiente, se dijo Haruka, que al instante rodeó a su hermana con el brazo atrayéndola hacia él y dejando en claro en su mirada que no le permitiría al moreno seguir con aquél flirteo del que probablemente su hermana ni siquiera se enteraba.

-Nos veremos hasta la carrera -le dijo, dando la vuelta al instante para salir por donde habían venido y sin molestarse en escuchar la respuesta del chico que, aunque se sentía confundido de aquella clara amenaza, entendía perfectamente que había sido descubierto.

-Vaya pero qué engreído, ni de chiste te llega a los talones

Por su parte, Serena, justo como lo había predicho, estaba ajena a lo que realmente había pasado y seguía pasando. No lo había imaginado, había sentido un resplandor y uno muy fuerte además, aunque no lograba ubicarlo aún. El chico suspiró un tanto intranquilo aunque ella fue incapaz de darse cuenta.

-No me sentí amenazado, si es lo que te preocupa

-No es eso, descuida. -Le sonrió ella sintiendose de pronto avergonzada de comportarse como una chiquilla, pensando que tal vez lo había molestado.

Él se dio cuenta al instante de lo que la molestaba y la envolvió en un abrazo. "No estoy enojado", le decía y ella creía en sus palabras. Hubiera deseado que aquél encuentro no hubiese sucedido, de ese modo aún estaría envuelta en la emoción de la carrera. Probablemente ya hasta habría llamado a Mina para contarle todo lo emocionante de aquél encuentro y cómo ella sin duda disfrutaría de "volar" sobre la pista de carreras... Y entonces se puso rígida de golpe.

-¿Qué te ocurre, te sientes mal? -haruka le miró preocupado.

En un instante la chica se separó de él, sacando su celular de la bolsa de su chamarra. ERa un milagro que aún siguiera ahí.

-No. Pero estuve pensando que sería perfecto para grabar -le dijo mientras marcaba un número.

Él enarcó una ceja completamente perdido.

-Grabar qué?

Serena sonrió más ampliamente mirándolo por encima del hombro, justo después de presionar el dedo en la pantalla donde decía 'enviar'.

-El próximo sencillo.

* * *

><p>La ventaja de la tecnología es que las noticias literalmente vuelan. Cuando hay buena señal, desde luego. Y siendo Mina quien era, la comunicación nunca sería un problema. Había recibido el mensaje de Serena y al instante había dado un salto emocionada, ignorando de momento la fuerte discusión que estaba tomando lugar dentro de la sala en la que estaba (Seiya particularmente era el más molesto, aunque Taiki no se le quedaba atrás con la irritación en los ojos y el enojo de Yaten por tener que soportarlos también hacía competencia; quizá Michiru fuera la única intentando menguar las aguas sin verse afectada, a diferencia de Andrew que no entendía porqué tanto problema). Mina se había decidido entonces a marcar a Artemis, olvidándose por completo de la existencia del resto del mundo.<p>

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Hacer un video con autos de carreras? -escuchó al platino refutar, una vez ella le hubiese explicado lo que Serena le había pedido.

-Sí, a Serena se le ocurrió y me parece que es una idea estupenda, en especial si tomamos en cuenta que estaremos patrocinando el campeonato -explicó, recostándose con gracia sobre lo ancho del sillón, descansando los pies en el regazo de Yaten, quien estaba tan absorto en su malestar que ni siquiera se percató de aquello.

-Y me supongo que querrás espectadores de verdad -inquirió Artemis

Mina sonrió contenta. Su guardián era tan capaz de entenderla, si sólo el muchacho que tenía en frente fuera igual a él.

-Así es

-Tendrás a toda la prensa aquí sin falta

Mina dejó salir una risa cantarina, sin percatarse de que dicho sonido reventó la burbuja de fastidio en la que estaba Yaten, quien la miró al instante, casi como si fuera la primera vez.

-Más te vale que así sea, no en balde eres mi manager -volvió a reír.

-De acuerdo Mina me convenciste

-¡Sí! -exclamó sintiéndose como toda una ganadora, elevando al aire la mano que tenía libre.

-Pero asegúrate de que al menos contemos con la participación de Haruka -le presionó.

-No te preocupes Artemis -le dijo, recostándose un poco más sobre el mullido cojín, consiguiendo el que la irritación del chico a su lado volviera a despertarse. De pronto Yaten volvía a recordar que estaba molesto con ella -ya sabes que Sere lo tiene bien domado.

Pero por otro lado, se dijo el chico, mejor era prestar atención a lo que fuera que estuviese planeando, en especial si era a Artemis a quien se lo estaba pidiendo. Y no podía evitarlo, por mucho que no quisiera siempre sentía celos de aquél hombre cuando conseguía que ella sonriera y riera de esa forma.

-Escucha Mina, tengo que resolver el resto de los pendientes del día; encárgate de darle la noticia a los chicos, Serena también está por regresar -le dijo.

-Cuenta conmigo -exclamó haciendo el gesto de OK con las manos a pesar de que el aludido no podía verla, pero Yaten entendía que alguien como Artemis sin duda lo intuiría y por eso lo aborrecía. Porque la entendía mejor que él.

-Bien, y procura descansar y divertirte -escuchó al guardián decirle -Hay muchas buenas atracciones en el hotel

-Descuida, iré directo al spa -le aseguró ella antes de colgar. Con esa sonrisa infantil y extasiada adornándole el rostro.

Yaten no pudo soportarlo más.

**_I'm breaking free from these memories_**

-Te ves muy contenta -inquirió, su voz era fría y distante

-Lo estoy -respondió, inmune a las emociones de él

Yaten arrugó el gesto y con ambas manos empujó los pies de la chica hasta que éstos tocaron el suelo.

-Ah! -eso la hizo despertar.

-A ver si ya maduras, niña -le gruñó remarcando la última palabra.

Quizá, igual que al medio día ella se habría deprimido, pero las palabras de Serena aún reverberaban en su cabeza. Y por una vez, se decidió a regresar el golpe a su manera.

**Gotta_ let it go, just let it go_**

-Pues te quedarás sentado esperando a que eso pase, porque a Artemis le gusto exactamente así.

'Pop', casi podía jurar Mina que había escuchado a la vena que le había saltado en la frente al chico, hacer ese ruido y se rió internamente al comprobar que su prima estaba en lo cierto. Sin importar lo enojado y herido y quizá hasta traicionado que se sintiera, era más que claro que seguía prendado de ella. Si diosa del amor era, entonces pelearía usando justamente eso; aunque tuviera que recurrir a las peores artimañas del mismo.

-Y si tienes algún problema con eso -le dijo, volviendo a poner sus pies en el regazo de él -ve a ver si me importa -terminó sacándole la lengua al hacerlo.

Yaten estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, sabiéndose descubierto. Petulante como era no estaba dispuesto a perder.

-Conque no te importa lo que yo haga eh? -refutó cerrando los ojos para controlar su enojo y volver a abrirlos con un peligroso brillo en los mismos que la rubia identificó al instante. Él inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella. La mano izquierda del chico de pronto estaba en su pantorrilla y en cuestión de segundos ya se deslizaba camino arriba por debajo de la rodilla hasta llegar al muslo donde la chica dio un respingo. -Veamos que tan poco te importa -le sonrió ladinamente.

¿Qué había hecho? Se cuestionó ella viendo cómo su rostro se acercaba al de ella, rozándole con el aliento, a sabiendas de que no estaba lista para una respuesta como ésa. Ni siquiera estaba segura de sentirse atraída por el chico como algo más que físico.

-¡TE DIGO QUE NO!

Para su fortuna ninguno de los dos se vio en la necesidad de continuar aquello. El grito de Seiya los había traído de regreso a la sala de juntas, a la escena de la hora anterior en que se había desatado ese conflicto.

Y todo por una canción.

-¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un niño? -fue la respuesta de Taiki, que ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Todo había ido bien hasta que la violinista había mencionado que la idea de una segunda canción era perfecta, a lo que la mayoría se le quedó mirando perpleja, salvo Andrew por supuesto que ya estaba enterado del tema. Cuando se especificó que la canción era el poema que Seiya había escrito durante su estancia en Brighton, el moreno estalló en reclamos y, sin importar cuánto trataran de arreglar el asunto, nada parecía ser suficiente. -No es tan importante.

-Para mí sí lo es -respondió Seiya con fuerza. Y llevaba razón en decir aquello, especialmente ahora que sabía que aquella canción provenía del recuerdo de una vida pasada, de un episodio del que no estaba muy orgulloso y en especial porque la persona que resultó afectada fue Serena. No podía permitirse fallarle de nuevo. -Esa canción es privada -reclamó.

Andrew levantó las cejas con pena.

-Me temo que ya no, la prensa ya sabe de ella.

-Pues haz algo para cambiarlo, usa el mismo nombre si quieres!

Yaten arrugó el gessto.

-Eso sería ser poco profesional -le dijo.

Seiya sentía que estaba cerca de arrancarse la cabeza.

-¿Y a mí eso qué me importa?

Michiru se animó a hablar al fin ante aquella declaración.

-No lo entiendo Seiya, si no querías que la canción fuera pública ¿por qué la enviaste?

-¡Yo no la envié!

-¿Qué?

Por un segundo un pesado silencio inundó la habitación, donde los presentes mantenían fija la mirada en el moreno, completamente perplejos ante su respuesta. Contrario a lo que se asomaba en la superficie, Michiru dio un resoplido, con el ánimo más tranquilo.

-Es una lástima, es una canción muy bella- dijo.

-¡Pero no es de dominio público!

-Eso era antes Seiya -volvió a recordarle Taiki masajeándose las sienes. Aquello parecía un cuento de nunca acabar.

El moreno le miró de forma retadora.

-Sería más sencillo si se tratara de tí, ¿no?

Taiki fijó la vista en él un instante, con una ceja levantada, hasta que entendió de lo que su compañero lo acusaba en aquél momento. Fue entonces que comenzó a sentirse verdaderamente molesto.

-¿Insinúas que yo la envié!

-¿quién más si no? -refutó Seiya cruzándose de brazos -Eres el más interesado en causarme problemas con ella -Taiki abrió la boca para responder, pero Seiya lo interrumpió antes de que cualquier sonido saliera de ésta. -¿o vas a negarlo?

Justo como lo pensó, el castaño se quedó callado. Fue en ese momento que Mina decidió poner manos en el asunto. Si ellos se dedicarían a pelear por las razones, ella se encargaría de buscar las posibles soluciones.

-Michiru, ¿qué te parece si hacemos de este evento algo único? -le cuestionó, atrayendo con ello la atención de los demás, incluso si no la miraban directamente omo en el caso de los chicos que estaban discutiendo. -Cantar la canción sólo esta vez y no volver a tocarla jamás

La peliverde alzó y bajó los hombros con ligereza.

-Por mí no hay problema, aún tenemos la otra composición -les recordó.

-¿Qué opinas Seiya? -el aludido la miró al instante -Eso sería mejor que hacer un escándalo. Y sólo serán cinco minutos lo que durará el mal trago -Por un momento pareció pensárselo, pero más pronto que tarde el enojo y el descontrol volvían a dominarlo. La chica lo descubrió por la forma en la que se le tensaba el cuerpo de pronto; así que sujetó su brazo intentando calmarlo. -Seiya, ella lo entenderá -le dijo, obviamente refiriéndose a Serena.

Su mirada celeste se cruzó con la zafiro de él, era una especie de duelo entre ambos y al final fue ella quien lo gano. Seiya suspiró rendido.

-Argh, de acuerdo -respondió y luego miró a Taiki -pero no creas que lo pasaré por alto

El castaño se cruzó de brazos con molestia.

-Divagas en tus suposiciones -le dijo.

-Insistes en negarlo

-Fui yo quien la envió

De nuevo, un segundo de silencio ante la interrupción hecha nada más y nada menos que por Yaten. SEiya estaba perplejo, aquello no tenía sentido. Y luego la rubia destruyó aquél ambiente pesado.

-Ay, tenías que abrir la boca -se quejó, molesta de que las cosas volvieran a complicarse más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Seiya le miró entrecerrando los ojos, analizándolo.

-Así es que así van a ser las cosas... -concluyó, en su voz había un tono frío y áspero que no le gustaba nada a Mina -Michiru -le llamó.

-Sí? -Y ésta respondió al instante, aunque sin mucha energía, lo cierto era que estaba igual de fastidiada.

-Ensayaremos a partir de mañana, por ahora me retiro -le dijo, saliendo en el acto.

-Sí -asintió ella sin molestarse.

Justo después la puerta se azotó en cuanto salió el chico; llevándose un pequeño sobresalto por parte de los demás. Mina sonrió contrita, a pesar de no tener la culpa de aquello.

-Yo lo arreglo -les aseguró sonriendo con pena. Pero al girarse para salir, Yaten la detuvo por el antebrazo.

-¿Qué es tu trabajo consolarlos a todos? -cuestionó molesto.

Mina se soltó del agarre al instante con un movimiento brusco.

-A todos menos a tí, ¿lo olvidas? -refutó.

Yaten apretó los dientes y no tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir.

Ahora fue el turno de Andrew de lucir contrito.

-Lamento toda esta escena Michiru.

La aludida sonrió ampliamente.

-No te preocupes, me pasó lo mismo no hace mucho tiempo, son gajes del oficio.

-Me cuesta trabajo imaginarte en esa posición. -Le compartió Taiki, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Cuanto te toque pasar por ella no será tan difícil creerlo -le aseguró mientras tomaba sus cosas. -Andrew, ¿serías tan amable de llevarme a mi hotel?

El rubio sonrió.

-Desde luego.

-Con permiso -se despidió y cada quien lo hizo también a su manera.

Cuando sólo quedaron él y Yaten, éste último pareció por fin salir de su estupor más molesto de lo que lo estaba en un principio.

-Yo también me largo -declaró.

-Yaten ¿por qué hiciste eso? -pero Taiki logró detenerlo por ese instante.

El platino sabía perfectamente bien que se refería a la situación con la canción y si era honesto él no estaba muy seguro del porqué lo había hecho. Sólo sabía que desde la noche en la que había recuperado la piedra dentro de kaito, sentía una gran aberración tanto hacia Mina como hacia Seiya y sentía que tenía que hacer algo por muy pequeño e insignificante que fuera. Aunque era obvio que aquello no lo había sido, y menos si Serena salía herida por aquello. Pero a pesar de todo y de lo mucho que quisiera asincerarse con Taiki, aún seguía fiel a lo que Mina le había pedido en un principio: no revelar su identidad a nadie que ella no aprobara.

-No tengo porqué decírtelo -refutó antes de salir azontando la puerta igual que lo hizo Seiya.

El castaño suspiró con fuerza.

-¿Por qué demonios me tocó el grupo más complicado? -se lamentó.

Quizá en la próxima vida, pudiera pedir ser una princesa, así todos se pelearían mientras él permanecía ignorante y ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se dijo.

...

-¡Seiya espera!

Por su parte Mina tuvo que correr para poder alcanzar al moreno, que justo estaba por entrar a su habitación. Por suerte Mina era lo suficientemente lista y hábil y había alcanzado a meter el pie en el camino de la puerta, evitando el que ésta se cerrara.

-¿También vas a reñirme? -le cuestionó él, evidentemente molesto.

Ella arrugó el gesto.

-¿Tengo cara de querer hacerlo? -reclamó.

Él se le quedó mirando, por desgracia para ella aquella fuerza con la que había respondido sin duda afirmaba lo que tanto intentaba negar.

-Sí, un poco -fue la respuesta de él, con los ojos en blanco.

Mina rodó los ojos.

-Ok, pero no por ahí

-¿Y entonces por dónde? -inquirió él en tono burlón.

-¡Seiya! -logrando el que ella se exaltara para luego suspirar tranquila. -Bueno al menos recuperaste tu sentido del humor

-¿Quién dijo que lo había perdido? -sonrió éste.

-Seiya... -ella le gruñó en respuesta y luego cambio de nuevo su semblante a uno serio. -Entiendo porqué no quieres cantarla -le dijo.

-Lo dudo -respondió con un bufido, mientras desviaba la vista de ella y se cruzaba de brazos.

Aquello terminó por molestarla, si había alguien que conocía bien a Serena era sin duda ella, y que el moreno pusiera en tela de juicio su vínculo con la joven en cuestión era practicamente una ofensa para ella y una precisamente que no estaba dispuesta a pasar.

-Oh, yo no dudaría de mí _Eos_

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de golpe, dirigidos hacia ella, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados ante la sorpresa de recibir aquello. Y ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás, se dijo Mina, si bien no era el momento ni tampoco lo que tenía planeado para con él, su orgullo era por mucho más importante en ese momento, sentía que no debía dejar el que la pusieran en ridículo. Y además, se recordó, Seiya obviamente tenía sospechas sobre ella, así que ¿para qué retrasar lo inevitable?

-¿Qué dijiste?

Mina sonrió de medio lado, al ver la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro del chico y su necesidad de comprobar que no había imaginado aquello.

-¿Ahora me crees? -Seiya sentía que se iba a ahogar con el mar de preguntas que comenzó a invadir su mente, abría y cerraba su boca, pero justo antes de que fuera a salir sonido de ésta, ella le interrumpió poniéndole una mano al frente -Una pregunta a la vez. Y por favor, pregunta bien.

Seiya al fin se calmó. Mirando a la joven frente a sí seriamente arreglando las ideas en su mente, hasta lograr ponerlas en orden.

-¿Cómo?

-Soy la líder de las Sailor, mi deber es reconocer resplandores igual que tú -respondió, fijando la vista en él de la misma forma en que él la miraba a ella.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace exactamente dos años.

Él inspiró antes de hacer su siguiente suposición.

-¿Fuiste tú quien

-Sí -respondió interrumpiéndole y luego completando la pregunta de él al ver cómo enarcaba una ceja -Yo te salvé de Kaito, pero Yaten fue quien te llevó a tu casa le explicó, de nuevo los ojos de él se abrían en asombro -Tranquilo, sabe mucho menos que tú -le aseguró, él volvió a juntar las cejas confundido y alarmado -Y sí, eso debería de consolarte -siguió y respondió de nuevo antes que él -¿Por qué? Porque de momento te conviene que siga enojado conmigo y no contigo. -respondió. y ante aquello por fin el rostro de él perdió el semblante de perplejidad y se tornó serio. Ella adivinó al instante el motivo. -Ah, veo que eso sí lo recuerdas.

El aire se tensó de pronto. Él analizaba las posibles razones del porqué ella se asinceraba con él, sin hallar una razón de peso.

-¿De qué lado estás?

-Del mismo que tú. -Declaró ampliando su sonrisa. -Del de ella.

Seiya entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con cautela, observando cuidadosamente cada reacción de ella ante lo siguiente que preguntaría.

-¿Incluso si le quito la vida?

Ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Sólo cerró los ojos mientras respondía.

-Si ella la da libremente, no le estarías quitando nada.

La tensión en los hombros de Seiya se desvaneció en ese instante y su semblante serio se fue también. Suspiró. Con fuerza. Mina había ido ahí aparentemente para acabar con su mal ánimo y sin darse cuenta lo había conseguido; pero no sólo por la intención de hacerlo sino porque era obvio que la chica había descubierto lo herido que se sentía por aquella situación y eso lo conmovía.

-No me deprimiré. -le prometió y ella sonrió contenta

-Así me gusta. -Le dijo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos. -Te ayudaré con Serena por esta vez, pero para la próxima procura ser más inteligente. -Le advirtió.

Y él compartió su sonrisa, pero el brillo de tristeza de sus ojos permaneció justo donde estaba.

...

Había pasado un par de horas desde que Mina se fuera. Ella y las chicas habían quedado de reunirse con Serena el paseo de Cataluña, deseosas de ver el escenario de su próximo sencillo y de aportar ideas al mismo. Por primera vez Seiya fue consciente de que el tiempo se le estaba agotando. Hasta ése momento no había reparado en el hecho de que otros personajes del pasado estuviesen renacidos y mucho más despiertos que él. Hacía mucho que no se sentía de aquella manera. Atrapado y sin salida. El tiempo que tenía para estar con Serena como personas comunes estaba acercándose velozmente a su final.

-No quiero que esto termine -murmuró.

Sentado de nuevo en el marco de la ventana, ahora en una habitación diferente, sollozó aquellos recuerdos grabados en voces en su cabeza; mientras el atardecer ensombrecía a su derecha.

_"¿Para que me abandones de nuevo?"_

Las primeras voces fueron las de ella precisamente, cada una de una vida distinta. De atrás hacia adelante y viceversa, sin un hilo aparente.

_"Seiya, ¡están atacando!"_

Eran demasiado fuertes, demasiado vívidas. Y su corazón a penas y podía con el sufrimiento que rodeaba aquellas palabras. Se sujetaba con fuerza la cabeza entre sus manos.

_"Haz que se detenga, por favor haz que se detenga!"_

¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo había llegado a tanto? ¿Cómo podía ser que amándola tanto como lo hacía, la había condenado a vivir la misma vida de dolor que siempre terminaba con su existencia?

_"No me dejes aquí sola"_

¿Cómo era que siempre terminaba acabado antes que ella?

_"¡No me dejes aquí sola!"_

Incluso cuando al final era ella quien se difuminaba.

_"Tienes que pensar que quizá, no estés destinado a estar con ella"_

Él lloraba mientras escuchaba aquellas voces, voces de sus familiares y amigos, de gente que lo quiso y de gente que lo odiaba.

_"Sé que mi hija te eligió. Pero desearía que no lo hubiese hecho."_

¿Era realmente tan despreciable? ¿Tan inútil? ¿Tan egoísta como para perseguir sus ideales por encima de su bienestar?

_"¿Por qué no simplemente la haces feliz?"_

O era simplemente ese deseo de tenerla en bien, lo que acababa destrozándoles el corazón?

_"Déjala ir." -Le había dicho Adonis -"Así sufrirás menos."_

Habiendo tenido tantas oportunidades de empezar de nuevo, tantas opciones a elegir, ¿por qué era que siempre terminaba arrastrándose hacia ella?

_"Ella representa tu perdición"_

No. En este punto no había modo de negar nada. Lo entendía perfectamente todo como para esconder lo que había sentido. Lo que había pensado, lo que lo había llevado a hacer lo que había hecho entonces. Pensando que todo era en bien de ella.

_"Puede que Helena te permita arreglar lo que arruinaste"_

Allí terminaron sus lamentos. El mal trago era tan fuerte que no le permitía seguir lamentándose.

**_I've said goodbye_**  
><strong><em>Set it all on fire<em>**  
><strong><em>Gotta let it go, just let it go<em>**

Miró hacia el cielo oscuro, donde la luna brillaba con una luz tenue, casi apagada.

-Nada puede arreglar lo que arruiné. -Dijo en voz alta. -¿Verdad Beryl?

En el silencio de la noche, parecía que la misma Luna contestaba su pregunta.

* * *

><p>Tres días pasaron con prisa. La grabación del sencillo había resultado ser perfecta, al decidirse grabarse justo en medio de una carrera, siendo cada uno de los chicos parte de los conductores, Haruka había tenido que ver en el asunto y todos no podían estar más contentos. La situación entre Mina y Yaten parecía estar volviendo al estado en el que se había encontrado en un inicio, con él intentando fastidiarla y terminando siendo él el fastidiado. Sin embargo, la relación dio un giro en el último día de grabación, cuando en el último día de grabación Mina había intentado hacer una maniobra de derape en una curva cerrada; todo habría estado bien si el platino no se hubiese atravesado pensando que ella no estaba lista para hacer aquello.<p>

¿En qué estabas pensando?', fue lo primero que le gritó en cuanto lograron bajar cada uno de su respectivo vehículo (ambos habían terminado estrellándose contra el muro de contención). Contrario a lo que esperaba, se encontró con una furiosa Mina.

'Eres tú el que no sabía lo que hacía!'

'Pudiste matarte!'

'Claro que no! Llevo corriendo en autos de F1 desde que Daniel iniciara. Sino pregúntale a Haruka', refutó ésta señalando al rubio.

Fue el momento en el que todo se puso en verdadera tensión, en especial en el caso del aludido que no sabía cómo salir de aquello sin llevarse un golpe en el proceso. Todos los demás que habían corrido a la escena, le miraban fijo, atentos a sus palabras. Al final, se aclaró la garganta para deshacerse de la sorpresa y dijo. 'Mina tiene razón, habría podido hacer esa vuelta sin problemas' Yaten al instante gruñó mientras que Mina sonreía satisfecha, pero en cuestión de segundos intercambiaron sentimientos con lo siguiente que dijo el muchacho: 'Pero, es cierto que la velocidad a la que ibas no era exactamente la adecuada y en cierta forma Yaten tuvo razón en preocuparse'.

Serena y Seiya se golpearon la cabeza con una palmada directa a la frente, Andrew y Artemis suspiraron con una pesada resignación, mientras que Taiki negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro. Yaten no tardó en jactarse de aquello.

'Te das cuenta? Incluso tu primo sabe lo inconciente y tonta que er'

Pero nunca alcanzó a terminar aquella frase, cuando instantes después todo se había quedado quieto y en completo shock y perplejidad tras lo que Mina había hecho...

Lo nockeó.

No lo abofeteó, ni lo golpeó como toda una dama. No. Ella lo NOC-KEÓ, con toda la fuerza de senshi que poseía.

'Eres un idiota!', fue lo que le había gritado antes de salir dando tumbos por la pista en dirección a la salida. Yaten permanecía en el suelo sujetándose la nariz que ahora sangraba. Y por ende, la grabación fue suspendida. Desde entonces, (ya sea por enojo o por orgullo) el platino no se le había vuelto a acercar.

Pese a todo, Mina sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Ya no le importaba lo que Yaten pensara de ella y aunque se habían distanciado, no habían vuelto a tener enfrentamientos con el enemigo, de modo que no tenía que preocuparse de otra cosa que no fuera entrenar a las chicas, a quienes había puesto al tanto de toda la situación.

Se detuvo en su caminar al llegar a la entrada del edificio en el que se llevaría a cabo la recepción que celebraba el campeonato previo al de NASCAR. Miró por encima de su hombro para encontrarse con la imagen de su princesa sonriendo en éxtasis aferrada de la mano del moreno, que no era otro que Seiya, quien a su vez compartía aquella sonrisa.

**_I let it go, and now I know_**

_-_Te amo, les había escuchado decirse instantes atrás antes de salir de su habitación para entrar en la limosina que los había conducido ahí. Últimamente sentía que fungía de chaperona. En esa ocasión la misma Serena le había pedido que se fueran después de todos los demás y que compartiera un momento a solas con ella. No entendía porqué, pero no estaba dispuesta a negarse.

_-_Pase lo que pase, yo siempre te elegiré a tí.

Ése era Seiya, tomando el rostro de Serena entre sus manos, justo antes de besarla. La idol sonrió conmovida, sabía lo que ambos habían tenido que soportar los últimos tres días, en especial él. Serena no estaba muy contenta de que Seiya cantara con Michiru la letra compuesta en honor a Helena, que no había sido otra más que la misma Beryl, pero al final (justo como ella lo había predicho) había terminado aceptando y perdonando aquello, no había sido su culpa en primer lugar.

Serena no le había platicado nada sobre Seiya a ella y había comprobado que tampoco le había dicho nada de su secreto a él, a pesar de que ambos se habían asincerado con respecto a sus recuerdos. Eso la había hecho feliz, pues significaba que respetaba la confianza de ambos, pero por otro lado era obvio que confiaba aún más en Seiya. Mina puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

_-_Más vale que te des prisa, no nos esperarán por siempre. -Le dijo.

-De acuerdo -sonrió Seiya antes de voltear a ver a Serena una vez más -Vuelvo enseguida -le dijo.

-Sí -asintió ella, a sabiendas de que no podría entrar sino hasta después de que terminara la sesión de fotos, de momento tendría que esperar en la recepción como todos los demás invitados. Observó desaparecer a Seiya tras la cortina que dividían la sala principal del salón de recepción. Pero cuando Mina estuvo a punto de irse también ella la detuvo.

-Espera Mina, quiero decirte algo.

-Ya me preguntaba cuándo vendría ése momento a solas -respondió ésta, aceptando que la detuviera por la muñeca donde sus cabellos ahora en rizos se perdían con los de ella hasta confundirse. Ambas llevaban el cabello suelto y rizado.

-Escucha Mina... yo...

-¿Qué ocurre?

La sonrisa se perdió al notar que aquello era serio. Después de un rato de pelear con las palabras, su prima al fin confesó.

-Quiero que sepas que yo también soy una sailor -los ojos de Mina se abrieron en verdadero asombro que Serena confundió con sorpresa

**_A brand new life is down this road_**

-soy Sailor Moon o al menos lo era -balbuceó, sintiéndose pequeña al ver la cara de desconcierto de su compañera, como si de pronto la deprimiera escuchar aquello -te enseñaría mi broche como tú hiciste para probártelo pero, en casa, bueno, creo, que lo ...¿Mina?

La aludida lloraba tras haberse lanzado sobre su compañera y envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias Serena -le dijo entre sollozos a una confundida Serena -Muchas gracias

-¿Por qué... agradeces? -cuestionó y de pronto todo cobró sentido en su cabeza -ya lo sabías! ¿verdad?

-Siempre lo supe, pero no quise presionarte a que me lo dijeras. -Le dijo y luego se separó para mirarla a los ojos, ya no lloraba, pero el brillo de las lágrimas aún seguía ahí -Quería que tú misma me lo confesaras porque era lo que querías, porque confiabas en mí. No quería obligarte a ser alguien que no deseabas ser. Si querías huir incluso de ello yo estaba dispuesta a trazarte una vía de escape.

**_And when is right, you always know_**

Ésta vez fue el turno de Serena de sorprenderse y de derramar lágrimas como su compañera.

-Todo este tiempo has estado cuidando de mí y yo sin saberlo.

Mina le acarició una mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-No tienes que lamentar ni agradecer nada, lo hago porque te quiero no porque sea mi deber -le aseguró sonriendo -eres mi prima y mi mejor amiga antes de ser mi princesa. Fuiste tú quien me enseñó eso.

-Gracias -sollozó.

**_So this time, I won't let go_**

Volvieron a abrazarse después de aquello, durando un largo rato en el gesto hasta que el mismo Artemis salió a buscar a Mina y la razón por la que se retrasaba. Esta vez la presencia del hombre no fue desapercibida para Serena quien miró con complicidad a su compañera, Mina le aseguró que le contaría todos los detalles de los que la había dejado fuera tan pronto tuvieran tiempo de estar solas. Y bajo ésta promesa se despidieron.

Se había quedado tranquila hasta que dicha tranquilidad se perdió al darse cuenta de que se había quedado sola en un mar de gente que poco conocía. Haruka al parecer aún no había llegado, Lita, Amy y Rei se habían ido antes que ella y ni siquiera sabía si estarían en el salón igual que ella o si habrían tenido la suerte de escurrirse entre los guardias y entrar a la sala donde se preparaban los competidores.

La joven sacudió la cabeza.

-Todo estará bien. -Se dijo a sí misma para convencerse, sosteniéndose con fuerza al barandal del balcón al que había salido. Tenía que ser fuerte si quería dedicarse al mundo del espectáculo, ésa no sería la única vez que se encontraría sola deambulando por pasillos de fiestas donde no conocía a ningún alma.

-Vaya, volvemos a vernos.

Al menos no hasta ése momento. No tenía que voltear a verlo para saber quién era, la irritación se había plantado al instante en su ser y ya se había vuelto hacia él justo a tiempo para verlo cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dirigirse hacia ella, todo él en un traje gris Channel.

-¿Tú de nuevo? -le cuestionó cruzándose de brazos para recargarse de espaldas al barandal.-Cualquiera diría que me acechas

Darien soltó una risa apagada, aunque por dentro de verdad estaba divertido.

-Yo podría pensar lo mismo, considerando que ésta es área de corredores -le dijo extendiendo su brazo izquierdo donde sostenía una copa de vino, para describir toda el área del salón.

Serena sintió deseos de abofetearlo ahí mismo, a ella nadie la menospreciaba, se dijo.

-Si lo dices por la fiesta de patrocinadores eres tú el que está muy por debajo de mí

Él hizo una mueca al oír aquello y paso la vista por la figura de ella, envuelta en un vestido vintage color guinda con guantes negros y su pelo suelto en rizos sin duda asimilaba a una modelo famosa, pero su actitud dejaba mucho que desear, se dijo.

-Te enalteces mucho tan sólo por ser la hermana de Tenou

-Ja! Aprende a distinguir -le recalcó elevando la barbilla -Para que lo sepas soy la manager de Lights y la prima favorita de la gran Minako Aino

El muchacho dejó salir un silbido.

-Vaya, me has dejado asombrado -sonrió, entendiendo ahora la molestia de ella -No parecías de la realeza

Ahora fue el turno de ella de hacer muecas.

-¿Siempre eres tan engreído?

-Sólo cuando no me siento bienvenido -respondió sonriendo.

-Da igual. -suspiró -No es como que pueda hacer que te vayas

Ok, pensó Darien, aquello ya era demasiado. No podía recordar una razón lógica sobre el porqué a ella él le disgustaba tanto. Salvo por el hecho de ser rival de Haruka no había un motivo justo para odiarlo, así que ¿por qué era así con él? Eso ya iba por demás de un simple juego, así que decidió abandonar de una vez su fachada, sin saber que ganaría más de lo que esperaba.

-¿Por qué me desprecias tanto?

La pregunta reverberó en la mente de la rubia, que no podía tampoco encontrar una razón para justificar la irritación que le provocaba; era simplemente como si algo en su sistema le advirtiera que debía alejarse de él de aquella forma. Pero incluso eso sonaba ridículo, Darien no podía ser una mala persona o alguien de quién preocuparse si su mismo hermano confiaba en éste. Así que al final cedió.

-No lo hago -le dijo intentándo convencerse más a sí misma, él pareció darse cuenta y sólo entonces ella suspiró irguiéndose al hacerlo para dar un paso hacia él -empecemos de nuevo ¿quieres? -le pidió ofreciéndole la mano.

Él aceptó de buena gana.

-De acuerdo y quizá esta vez puedas decirme tu nombre -le dijo tomando su mano en la de él, el contacto a pesar de haber sido tenue fue suficiente para hacer correr algo parecido a la adrenalina en su sistema y se preguntó si ella lo notaría, para su suerte la chica estaba congelada en su sitio dejando en evidencia que no había reparado en lo que él decía -No te habías dado cuenta -rió él con fuerza aún sin soltarla

Ella apretó la mano de él al instante, movida por el enojo.

-¿Quieres saberlo o no? -le gruñó

Él hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de reír.

-Sí, claro -le sonrió.

-Me llamo Serena -le dijo todavía sonando altiva, aunque ésta vez él no se molestó, era obvio que ella estaba tratando de ocultar su verguenza.

Darien estaba por decir algo para hacer desaparecer la tensión del cuerpo de Serena, cuyo nombre le había resultado perfecto en su persona, cuando varios gritos provenientes del salón y sonidos de golpes acabaron por romper la escena. Las luces se habían ido en todo el edificio.

-¿Qué está pasando? -cuestionó asustada la rubia mirando en todas direcciones.

Darien por su parte había entrado en modo alerta al distinguir al instante las presencias de dos de los generales de la tierra. Y si no fuera por Serena sin duda ya se habría transformado usando el cristal dorado, tenía que ponerla a salvo se dijo.

-Maldición, tenemos que salir de aquí -le dijo tirando de ella, de la mano que aún sujetaba con la de él, en dirección al jardín que rodeaba el edificio.

Pero ella se detuvo en el acto, plantando con fuerza los pies sobre su posición en el suelo.

-Espera, Seiya y los demás siguen adentro

No supo exactamente cómo pasó...

-No!

Pero ella sin ningún problema, había conseguido soltarse de su agarre.

-¡Detente, no vayas!

Y de pronto estaba de nuevo en Tokyo de Cristal.

"¡Usako!, no vayas!", había gritado esas palabras cuando ella desapareció por aquél pasillo en dirección a la torre en la que perdería algo más que su vida.

Y así como vino el recuerdo, así se fue.

Darien se sacudió la cabeza con reproche, para deshacerse de aquellos recuerdos -No hay tiempo para esto. -se dijo -Debo transformarme.

Y aprovechando la reciente ausencia de espectadores, así lo hizo.

...

-¡Seiya! ¡Mina! -Serena entró al salón gritando sus nombres, entre multitud de personas que corrían hacia la salida -"Por favor, que estén bien" -rogó al atravesar el pasillo, en donde todo estaba en una inquietante calma. Al notar esto, dejó de correr hasta detenerse frente a la entrada del salón de los competidores, antes de tomar valor y entrar -¡Aah!

Pero la escena frente a sí la dejó sin aliento. Había tenido un sueño tan parecido a éste, sólo que las personas en éste estaban muertas y al menos los cuerpos caídos del personal y de los corredores estaban al parecer dormidos, sobre el suelo.

-Rayos, no se suponía que tendríamos espectadores

La voz de aquél hombre la hizo reaccionar. Clavó su vista en él, era un hombre aparentemente de unos veintitantos se dijo, con el cabello casi tan rubio, largo y ondulado como el de ella. Y salvo por la evidencia de la energía acumulada en sus manos, no tenía un semblante maligno. Serena no lograba ubicarlo, jamás había prestado atención a sus recuerdos y aquello había sido hace tanto tiempo que apenas y pudo determinar que sería un general del shitennou.

Si habían renacido sin Metalia, aquella escena no tenía sentido.

-¿Qué le están haciendo a la gente? -le gritó -¡Déjenlos en paz!

Zyocite suspiró, siendo tan cuidadoso como era, el tener la presencia de ella ahí era un claro fallo que no toleraría.

-Me temo que eso no se puede. -Le dijo. -Además, no son verdaderos hijos de la Tierra

-¿Qué dices? -Apenas y tuvo tiempo de preguntar aquello -¡Aah!

Cuando el chico le había lanzado un ataque directo, ella fue incapaz de protegerse a tiempo y salió disparada hacia atrás por el aire.

-Eso te pasa por entrometida -le dijo -¿Qué?

-Te tengo

-Maaster

Pero la rubia había sido atrapada justo a tiempo por nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Tuxedo Mask. Zyocite se había congelado en su sitio al reconocerle, aquello tampoco lo había previsto y por instante pensó incluso en escapar; contrario a lo que sentían sus hermanos, él no tenía intención de pelear contra él. El pensamiento de Serena era algo parecido.

Aquella cercanía, aquél calor, aquellos ojos... eran demasiado para ella, su corazón se paralizaba y luego latía de prisa una y otra vez, repitiendo el ciclo; sentía que se ahogaba, que el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones no era el suficiente. Allí frente a ella estaba el más grande de sus miedos.

-No!, Suéltame! -le gritó alejándo el rostro de él con sus manos en toda la extensión de sus brazos, pataleando, forcejeando.

-Tranquila, detente! -trató él de calmarla en vano, mientras intentaba sostenerla aún en sus brazos, decidido a no dejarla ir así como así. Tenía que protegerla.

-¡Aléjate de mí! -se giró como pudo en su abrazo, con los ojos cerrados y lanzando golpes con las manos, consiguiendo darle uno a él en la cara. Pero contrario a lo que tenía en mente, aquél golpe sólo terminó por despertar y molestar al moreno, que la sujetó con fuerza con ambas manos, incándose en el suelo con ella para evitar que siguiera pataleando y pegando su frente a la de ella para conseguir su atención.

-Escucha! -le gritó consiguiendo que ella le mirara sobresaltada. Azul con azul se encontraron, como si fueran un reflejo del otro y así era, veía su reflejo en los ojos de él y eso no podía ser bueno. -Estarás a salvo conmigo -le prometió.

_**"There's only one thing left here to say...**_

Y en su voz había el eco de una antigua promesa, tersa como el satín y dulce como miel, así se sintió ella entre sus brazos y por un instante...

-Te lo prometo -le aseguró.

Sólo pudo creer en sus palabras.

_**...Love's never too late"**_

-Master!

-Neflyte!

Ambos generales estaban flotando en el aire, Zyocite le miró cuestionando su presencia pero con la alarma en los ojos, el pelirrojo tenía en sus manos una esfera negra de energía dispuesta a atacar, era el cristal negro reparó el rubio. Tuxedo Mask y Serena también estaban atentos, reconociendo a su vez dicha piedra

-¡Esta será la última vez que nos dejas en segunda! -le dijo justo al atacar

-No! -gritó en vano Zyocite a sabiendas de que no había forma de detener aquello.

**_I've broken free from these memories_**  
><strong><em>I've let it go, I've let it go<em>**

-¿Pero qué?

Pero justo cuando todo se creía perdido, cuando el mismo Tuxedo Mask caía en la cuenta de que no tenía forma de proteger a Serena sin que ésta saliera lastimada, fue la misma Serena la que parecía entrar en un trance, todos ajenos a ella, la chica levantó la vista fijándola en el poder del cristal negro transformado en aquella esfera; extendió su mano izquierda hacia éste y el símbolo de la Luna brilló con fuerza en su frente.

El poder del cristal plateado resonaba en su cuerpo y chocó al instante con el del cristal negro reflejándolo en dirección a Neflyte; Zyocite voló hasta su hermano al darse cuenta, intentando protegerlo, abandonándose a recibir el golpe por él. Pero no sucedió eso, de la nada un hoyo negro se abrió frente a ellos tragándose la energía, otro más se abrió a sus espaldas y dos manos conocidas tomaron del cuello del traje a cada general, huyendo de aquella escena.

**_And two goodbyes, led to this new life_**  
><strong><em>Don't let me go, don't let me go<em>**

-¿Qué sucedió?

Cuando el resplandor desapareció, ambos chicos estaban en el suelo. La gente se removía en una clara señal de que pronto despertarían. Serena estaba a su lado, revisando su cuerpo en alguna señal de heridas, no había ninguna al momento. Tuxedo Mask se la quedó mirando, ¿quién era esa chica? ¿una sailor? ¿y por qué no había sido capaz de descubrir su esencia?

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó ella con el rostro de pronto muy cerca del de él, que se sobresaltó ante la cercanía, temiendo el que ella le reconociera. Asintió con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar palabra -Bien. -le sonrió.

Y luego se irguió decidida a irse.

-¿A dónde vas? -le cuestionó al instante, confundido por sus acciones y deseoso de que se quedara con él por otra parte.

-Necesito encontrar a una persona -le dijo ella volviéndose -Es más o menos de tu estatura y el color de cabello es el mismo, pero la mirada es diferente -le describió, en sus ojos había un brillo al describirlo -Entró aquí también y puede que esté en peligro o incluso mal herido -se recordó a sí misma y se levantó con prisa.

-Espera -intentó detenerla, irguiéndose también.

-Lo siento. Pero tengo que encontralo .

_**"Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go ooh!"**_

-¡Usako!

Pero fue incapaz de dar otro paso...

Él la había sostenido por la muñeca justo al tiempo en que había soltado aquél nombre. Y de pronto era como si hubiesen entrado ambos en un trance. El cuerpo hacía una cosa, la mente pensaba otra y el corazón estaba en peligro de resquebrajarse.

"No puede ser...", pensaron ambos.

Ella se había detenido después de todo. Y estaba ahí, helada hasta los huesos, igual que él, incapaz de voltear. Y aún así lo hizo, lentamente, como quien intenta prologar su tiempo de vida. Se giró despacio, viendolo por encima del hombro, sin ganas de concederle nada más. Sus ojos tan abiertos como platos, igual a los de él. Había esperanza en esas orbes, pero en las de ella sólo había miedo...

-Mamo, chan?

Hubo alivio en el cuerpo de él. Lo que sólo la hizo temblar más. Su agarre en ella había resbalado ante eso hasta tomar su mano con cariño, con anhelo. Serena comenzó a respirar con difícultad. Mirando sin querer creer aquellos ojos, que buscaban fervientes por ella.

_**(Won't let you go?, don't let me go**_  
><em><strong>Won't let you go?, don't let me go)<strong>_

-Usa... -susurró, dándose cuenta al fin del estado de ella.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-No... -soltó apenas en un susurro, ya no le miraba, sus ojos bailban por la habitación, lejos de él, intentando zafar su mano de él.

_**(Won't let you go, don't let me go)**_

¿Acaso pedía demasiado? ¿Qué había hecho él para que ella le temiera tanto? Y sólo entonces reparó en la posibilidad de que ella siempre le hubiese reconocido. Intentó hacer más fuerte su agarre, sin llegar a forzarlo, le estaba pidiendo que lo mirara. Pero ella seguía ajena a él.

_**(Won't let you go?)**_

-¡Serena! -Se escuchó la voz de Seiya y eso hizo que al fin clavara su mirada en la de él, gritándole en ese gesto que la soltara.

_**(don't let me go)**_

Y el corazón se le partió en mil pedazos.

* * *

><p>AN: Aunque un poco bastante tarde pero Feliz Navidad, pretendía actualizar desde antes pero se me cruzaron las vacaciones, y a la playa que fui no llegaba la señal de telcel xD Por cierto que de nuevo necesito su ayuda con su valiosa opinión, estoy en un debate para elegir la voz de Serena, no me decido entre la voz melódica de Maaya Sakamoto o la dulce Taylor Swift (No critiquen please xD) y Avril Lavigne. Help me please!

Por cierto que la canción que use pertenece a Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger con el título Let me go; jamás pretendí que la canción sonara de fondo o algo así, traten de imaginársela como un eco de voces que suenan de repente como pausas entre momentos profundos dentro de cada escena, denotando una fuerte emoción y/o sentimiento. En realidad la música de la canción me la imaginé sólo hasta la escena de Darien y Serena (por obvias razones), remarcando que el clímax de la misma es ésta ex-pareja, en donde el sonido de las teclas del piano era de vital importancia para finalizar la escena y remarcar el drama de la misma y la complejidad que representa en la historia el reencuentro de estos dos personajes.

Una vez más con confianza pregunten lo que no les haya quedado claro y con gusto les responderé sus dudas.

Ja ne!

P.S.: Rini en el próximo capítulo. Quedan advertidas.


End file.
